HP and the Legions of Chaos II Age of Gods
by Shag
Summary: 2. Teil meiner Trilogie. Jack's back, der Krieg beginnt und es wird länger, härter und natürlich uncut : Zusammenfassung im ersten Chap. Natürlich mit viel Supernatural, GötterAction, Liebe und allem anderen auch noch. Fortstzung zu Legion of Chaos I....
1. Awakening

**Harry Potter and the Legion of Chaos II – Age of Gods**

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Fortsetzung von LoC1 - A new Menace...Also vorher den ersten Teil lesen.

Jack hat sich in der Welt der Zauberer gut eingelebt und ist gemeinsam mit seinen neuen Freunden in einen Krieg geraten dessen Ausmaße bislang noch nicht zu erahnen sind. Auch wenn die Meisten von ihnen im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort geglänzt haben, sehen sie sich nun einer noch größeren, tödlicheren Herausforderung gegenüber. Doch eines steht fest: Ihr Gegner kennt keine Gnade, genau so wenig wie die Götter an seiner Seite.

Wird Jack es schaffen seine Kräfte vollends unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und seinen ehemaligen Meister besiegen können. Oder ist die dunkle Seite doch stärker?

**Vorwort:**

Alle Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören nicht mir. Sie entspringen dem Köpfchen und der Feder von J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene weder Geld noch Blumentöpfe mit dem was ich hier schreibe also bitte verklagt mich nicht. Das Einzige was ich als Lohn zu erwarten habe, wenn die Leser gnädig sind, sind vielleicht ein paar Kommentare.

Die Story ist ab 16 Jahren geratet...ich denk das dürft passen. Wenn nicht...heult doch 

**1.Awekening**

Ein heftiges Gewitter tobte und ließ die Nacht mit Blitzen durchzucken. Gewaltige Donnerstöße ließen das Herz des jungen Mannes erbeben der sich den Weg an dem matschigen Pfad entlang bahnte. Schlamm spritzte auf und heftete sich an den Saum seines Umhanges der im Sturm flatterte. Das schwarze Haar hing triefend in sein Gesicht und wischte einzelne Blutspuren hinfort.

Wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war, konnte er nicht genau sagen, doch das Unwetter nahm nur noch mehr zu. Inzwischen war Jack in einer schmalen Seitengasse angelangt die nur noch von zwei flackernden Laternen beleuchtet wurden. An den Wänden klebte Blut, das langsam auf den Boden tropfte und sich mit dem schmutzigen Wasser vermischte. Man konnte den leicht metallischen Geruch in der Luft geradezu herausschmecken. Behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und merkte erst jetzt, dass er auf leichten Widerstand unter seinen Füßen traf. Bei näherem Hinsehen wurde ihm übel und nur knapp konnte er den Brechreiz unterdrücken als er auf verstümmelte Körperteile hinabblickte. Langsam verfolgte er die Seitenstraße weiter und konnte inzwischen schon von weitem einen Mann sehen der, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, über irgendetwas gebeugt war. Schmatzende Geräusche drangen durch das Donnergrollen der Nacht, als er sich der Person immer mehr näherte.

Ruckartig hatte dieser Mann, seinen Kopf in Jacks Richtung gedreht. Es war kein Gesicht wie er es von normalen Menschen kannte. Es war eher eine Fratze, an dessen zu langen Zähnen noch mehr Blut abperlte. Erst jetzt erkannte er über was dieses Wesen gebeugt war. Es war ein Mensch, kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre. Nur an seinem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, dass es Harry war. Er war Jack ein guter Freund geworden und lag nun völlig ausgeweidet vor ihm im Schlamm. Die tief schwarzen Augen starrten ihn für kurze Zeit an ehe er mit einem Satz an die Hauswand sprang und sich weiter zurückzog. Dieses Wesen landete genau vor einer Art Thron, der nur aus Knochen zu bestehen schien. Zwei weitere Personen standen wir eine Leibgarde davor und erwarteten ihn scheinbar schon. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst um welche Personen es sich dabei handelte. Seine vermeintlichen Geschwister, die Götter des Chaos. Bokzar, Mnbul und Alzar schauten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen als ein weiterer Blitz die Seitengasse etwas mehr erhellte und den Blick auf den knochigen Thron frei gaben. Ein älterer Mann mit langen, lockigen, weißen Haaren und einem kurzen Vollbart schaute auf ihn herab bis im nächsten Moment sein Gesicht wieder von Schatten eingehüllt war.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, wusste er doch das seine Kräfte gegen diese Personen nicht viel ausrichten konnten.

„Gor," sprach der alte Mann auf seinem Thron in ziemlich rauer und tiefer Stimme. „Endlich kehrt mein letzter verlorener Sohn an meine Seite zurück."

Ein weiterer Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht als Jack auf seinen Knien zusammenbrach und die Hände vor sein Gesicht schlug. Er war nicht mehr im Stande irgendetwas zu tun. Nur Angst füllte noch sein Herz aus.

„NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Hastig schlug Jack die Augen auf. Fahles Mondlicht drang durch das Fenster und erhellte einen Teil des Zimmers seiner Gemächer. Langsam tastete er seinen Körper ab nur um festzustellen, dass er alles nur geräumt hatte. Sein Bett war zerwühlt und deutete auf einen mehr als unruhigen Schlaf hin. Langsam stand Jack auf und bewegte sich auf wackligen Beinen auf den Spiegel zu der in der Nähe seines Bettes an der steinernen Wand hing. Das Mondlicht wurde ein wenig in ihm reflektiert. Nicht sehr stark aber es genügte um sich darin spiegeln zu können. Schwer atmend blickte er in sein eigenes Gesicht. Der Anblick erschreckte ihn ein wenig sodass er sich auf der Kommode unter dem Spiegel erst einmal mit seinen Händen abstützen musste. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch seine Haare als ihm der Atem stockte. Ein weiteres Gesicht war in eben diesem Spiegel aufgetaucht und zeigte Hermine die hinter ihm stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und wollte schon auf sie zugehen als er erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. Ihr Gesicht war völlig blass und ihre Körperhaltung deutete eher auf eine leblose Person hin. Die Augen waren völlig weiß und starrte ihn unverhohlen einfach nur an. Hermines Stimme klang kratzig und rau. Es war nicht mehr die warme, liebevolle Stimme die immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Es war nicht mal mehr als ein flüstern.

„Der Krieg hat begonnen, Gor. Komm zu uns zurück."

Schweißgebadet wachte Jack in seinem Bett auf und merkte, wie die Sonne leicht in seinen Augen kitzelte. Leichtes Morgenrot hatte den nur mäßig mit Wolken verhangenen Himmel bedeckt. Heftige Atemstöße entkamen seiner Kehle als er sich erschrocken in seinem Bett aufrichtete. Wie schon so oft schmerzte sein Kopf; der Morgen tat ihm nicht so gut wie er es gerne hätte. Ein Duft stieg ihm in die Nase der ihn immer wieder aufs neue Betörte. Er konnte diesem Duft eigentlich nur einer Person zuordnen, was ihn ungemein beruhigte. Er war ziemlich beruhigt hier neben seiner Freundin aufzuwachen wusste er doch nicht wie er es in sein Bett geschafft hatte. Vor allem war er beruhigt diesen Alpträumen endlich entronnen zu sein. Der Abend zuvor war doch viel zu anstrengend gewesen. Der Krieg hatte begonnen. Mit einem bombastischen Schlag hatten ihre Feinde, die Legionen des Chaos, ein neues Zeitalter eingeläutet und aufs Neue eine ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

Apathisch saß er kerzengerade im Bett und merkte nur beiläufig wie eine weiche Hand seine Wange entlang strich. Rehbraune Augen schauten ihn liebevoll an und gaben ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Schh, du hattest einen Alptraum."

Jimmy schlief noch auf seinem Schrank. Eigentlich schlief er immer, wenn er nicht gerade dabei war zu fressen, mit Jack Quatsch zu machen oder irgendjemanden zu ärgern.

„Wie komme ich hierher?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig ernster als sie weiter mit ihm sprach. „Du bist Zusammengebrochen als wir Snape und ein paar andere vom Orden in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben. Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nur noch eine Shorts trug. An Hogsmeade konnte er sich noch verschwommen erinnern. Der Rest war allerdings irgendwie verschwommen. „Na du weißt ja, das Übliche. Ein paar Schwarzmagier, ein paar Flüche ein wenig Krieg."

„Jack, du kannst mich nicht anlügen hast du das vergessen?" Inzwischen klang Hermine schon ein wenig strenger und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ach was weiß ich." Er mochte es noch nie wenn man einen zu großen Aufstand um ihn machte. Deshalb hatte er gestern Abend auch noch nichts gesagt. Er war sich aber auch ziemlich sicher es noch in sein Bett zu schaffen. „Ich hab gespürt wie Abrakahl erwacht ist. Hab ich euch ja erzählt. Dazu noch fünf oder sechs von diesen verdammten Flüchen und du hast einen guten Muskelkater."

Erschrocken hatte sie sich im Bett aufgerichtet. „Was für Flüche?"

„Na diesen bekloppten Crucio Fluch. Kann höllisch weh tun. Und ich glaub ich hab mir eine Massage verdient." Ein schmutziges Grinsen entfuhr seinem Mund als er seinen Kopf auf ihren nackten Bauch legte.

„Warum um Himmels Willen hast du gestern nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dich sofort zu Poppy gebracht. Sechs Folterflüche hintereinander. Damit ist doch nicht zu spaßen."

„Mhm, genau deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt. Bekomm ich nun meine Massage oder nicht?"

„Du gehst nach dem Frühstück sofort in den Krankenflügel." Langsam begannen ihre Hände an seinem Rücken zu arbeiten.

„Jawohl Ma'am. Möchtest du reden; über gestern meine ich? Wir haben viele Leute verloren."

„Ich weiß. Dreiundfünzig Tote auf unsere Seite. Zwanzig schwer Verletzte. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen."

„Weiter oben." Jack stöhnte einmal kurz auf bevor er auf ihre Aussage näher einging. „Ich sage dir das nicht gerne. Aber ich glaube es hat gerade erst richtig angefangen."

„Und mit ein paar Schülern reden wir heute noch ein ernstes Wörtchen." Jack wusste sofort was sie meinte. Vier ihrer Schüler waren scheinbar auf verbotene Weise zu ihnen appariert um ihnen im Kampf beizustehen. Eigentlich wäre das schon ein Grund sie von der Schule zu werfen.

„Seid nicht zu streng mit ihnen. Greg hat gestern seinen Vater verloren. Und die Bilder die sie sehen mussten waren wohl Strafe genug für sie."

„Jack?"

„Mhm?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Keine Angst, ich bin nur ein wenig geschlaucht und steh noch leicht neben mir. Es geht mir gut."

„Das meine ich nicht." Hermine schnaufte hinter ihm noch einmal durch, ihr warmer Atem wirkte irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn sodass er sich vollkommen entspannen konnte. „Ich meine, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du noch Mühe gehabt einen Salzstreuer mit Kraft deiner Gedanken zu bewegen. Wenn du jetzt einen Alptraum hast, bebt das ganze Zimmer."

„Ich weiß. Ich spüre diese Macht in mir und habe Mühe, dass sie nicht Besitz von mir ergreift. Ich muss diese Kette finden. Wo immer sie auch ist."

Es war ungefähr halb acht als Jack mit Hermine die große Halle betrat. Seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch sehr wacklig an, was aber scheinbar niemandem auffiel. Von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht hatten die Schüler wahrscheinlich noch nichts mitbekommen. Den vier Ausreißern wurde verboten über die Ereignisse zu sprechen und die Zeitungen waren noch nicht angekommen. Doch sollte sich dieses Thema, wie zu erwarten war, zum Gesprächsstoff Nummer eins entwickeln. Spätestens nachdem Dumbledore den Schülern nach dem Frühstück in groben Auszügen von den Ereignissen berichtet hatte, war die komplette Halle von einem lautstarken Gemurmel durchzogen. Ein wenig Aufheiterung entstand als Dumbledore noch auf ein Anliegen der Vertrauensschüler zu sprechen kam. Scheinbar haben sich vereinzelte Schüler bei ihnen gemeldet, die Angst vor einem streunendem Wolf haben der sich im Schloss aufhält. Sie waren sichtlich beruhigt zu hören, dass dieses Tier zahm ist und ihrer Professorin Granger gehörte. Auch wenn Jack fast sein Tee aus der Nase gelaufen wäre als er das gehört hatte.

Den ganzen Tag sprach niemand mehr über etwas anderes als den Angriff auf Manchester. Sogar unter Jacks Kollegen war es nicht anders. Die Sorgen waren besonders jetzt am ersten Tag nach diesem Massaker ziemlich groß. Besonders die begründete Befürchtung, dass Abrakahl, der Herrscher der Chaos Legionen, wieder erwacht war. Jack spürte seine Nähe seit gestern Abend. In Gedanken machte er sich eine Notiz, seine Okklumentik Übungen weiter zu verstärken. Er wusste von Harry, dass er zu Voldemorts Zeiten dasselbe Problem hatte und ihm diese Übungen helfen würden.

Den weiteren Schultag konnte er sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und seine körperlich Verfassung machten ihm doch mehr zu schaffen als er befürchtet hatte.

Gegen vier Uhr stand er nun mit Harry und Hermine im Büro des Schulleiters. Grag, Marla, Amy und Vivianne saßen Dumbledore gegenüber während Jack sich mit Fawkes vergnügte. Dumbledore hatte gerade seine Standpauke beendet weshalb die Gesichtsausdrücke der vier Schüler alles andere als Glücklich aussahen. Einem Schulverweis konnten sie gerade noch entgehen. Hauspunkte gingen allerdings in hoher Anzahl flöten.

„Professor Orwood," fuhr Dumbledore nun fort, „hat sich bereit erklärt die Art ihrer Bestrafung selbst zu gestalten." Harry und Hermine schauten ihn mit fragenden Mienen an worauf Jack ihnen nur zuzwinkerte. „Ich denke Sie alle werden das nächste mal gründlicher darüber nachdenken eine solche Dummheit zu begehen. Sie werden sich morgen früh sechs Uhr in der Eingangshalle einfinden. Einzelheiten erfahrt ihr dann. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ach ja, kommen sie in gemütlichen Kleidungsstücken," fügte der Schulleiter noch hinzu.

Sichtlich geknickt und doch erleichtert verließen die Schüler das Büro des Schulleiters während ihnen Dumbledore bedeutete noch zu bleiben. Das zwielichtige Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster trat, brach sich in einigen kleinen Instrumentarien die im Raum auf kleinen Tischen verteilt standen.

„Was hast du mit ihnen vor Jack?" Harry wirkte ziemlich neugierig. Skeptisch verfolgte er Jacks Blick der eine Elster verfolgte die vor dem Fenster ihre Kreise zog. Ein belustigtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er erst Dumbledore und danach Hermine und Harry taxierte.

„Sie werden die nächsten zwei Monate mein Trainingsprogramm mitmachen. Die vier wollten Action, jetzt bekommen sie Action."

„Ich hoffe sie lernen die Lektion," erwiderte Harry mit einem undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Urteile nicht zu hart über sie Harry." Dumbledore resignierte kurz bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich kenne mindestens zwei in diesem Raum die in dem Alter nicht besser waren. Von mir einmal abgesehen. Woher hast du von dem Anschlag gewusst Jack?"

„Mr. Travis hat mir berichtet, dass irgendetwas in dieser Nacht geschehen würde. Scheinbar hatte er Andeutungen von seiner Familie zu diesem gehört. Kurz darauf habe ich einen Brief auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden. Er war von Bob, oder Snape in dem er mir mitteilte, dass um Mitternacht in Manchester ein Angriff der Legionen bevorstehen würde."

„Wo wir auch schon beim nächsten Thema wären. Was denkt ihr wie wir nun mit Severus verfahren sollten?"

„Ganz klar," fuhr Harry ruhig und doch ein wenig kalt dazwischen bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte. „Er kommt vor Gericht und verbringt den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban."

„Nein," sagte Jack. „Ich weiß was zwischen euch war und das er Sie umbringen wollte, Professor. Aber er hat mir inzwischen mehr als einmal wertvolle Informationen mitgeteilt und hätte gestern fast sein Leben für uns gelassen. Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt, er ist für mich so etwas wie ein Freund geworden. Ich werde nicht tatenlos mit ansehen wie er in dieses Loch wandert."

„Ich bin deiner Meinung, Jack." Überrascht drehte sich nicht nur Jacks Kopf in Richtung des Schulleiters.

„Ich weiß, dass es für Harry oder Hermine schwer ist nach zu vollziehen aber Severus war mir immer ein guter Freund. Auch wenn er mich schon einmal umgebracht hat habe ich ihm verziehen. Ich verlange nicht, dass man diese meine größte Schwäche versteht aber ich hoffe, dass du es akzeptieren kannst Harry. Genau so wie es auch andere akzeptieren müssen."

„Das spielt auch momentan keine große Rolle," warf Hermine plötzlich ein. „Ich denke wir haben ein größeres Problem als es den Anschein macht." Jack wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte und wartete nur darauf, dass sie seine Gedanken laut aussprechen würde. „Ich denke der Anschlag gestern war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry ein wenig irritiert.

„Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass unsere Feinde zusammen mit ihren Anführern gestern Nacht zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht verschwunden sind? Jack hat noch keinem etwas davon erzählt," kurzzeitig schaute sie zu ihrem Freund herüber, „doch ich denke sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht."

Jack nickte nur und lächelte sogar für einen Moment bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernstere Züge annahm. „Abrakahl ist wieder am leben."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Professor. Ich spüre ihn. Sie rufen mich zu sich."

Schweigend streichelte Dumbledore seinen Phönix über das rötliche Gefieder und dachte für einen Augenblick nach. „Zu erst einmal, Jack, nenn mich endlich bei meinem Vornahmen. Wir sind schließlich Kollegen. Es macht mir aber noch etwas anderes Sorgen. Die Anzahl an Soldaten die auf der dunklen Seite stehen bereitet mir doch ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen. Ich bin erstaunt wie viele inzwischen zu den Chaoslegionen zählen und ich bin mir sicher, dass gestern nicht einmal annähernd alle anwesend waren."

Jack nickte Gedankenverloren. „Da haben Sie wohl recht. Mir ist es auch noch ein Rätsel."

„Albus," Harry stand inzwischen am Fenster neben dem Schreibtisch und drehte sich bei seinen Worten langsam um. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich denke ich werde die DA wieder zusammen trommeln."

„Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Idee. Dieser Krieg scheint Ausmaße anzunehmen, die wir nur schwer abschätzen können. Wir können jeden gebrauchen, der uns irgendwie helfen kann. Da wäre noch etwas." Dumbledore schaute langsam von einem zum anderen und versuchte sich scheinbar seine Worte zurecht zu legen. Momentan wirkte er wieder wie ein alter Mann, der schon zu viel in seinem Leben miterlebt hat. Nicht mehr wie der mächtige Zauberer der noch gestern Nacht das Schlachtfeld beherrschte.

„Der Minister hat sich mit dem Premierminister der Muggel getroffen. In anbetracht der aktuellen Lage ließ sich dieses Treffen nicht mehr verhindern. Es sieht so aus, als würden die Muggel nun nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen wie ihre Städte vernichtet und ihre Einwohner getötet werden. Momentan werden Spezialeinheiten der Muggel ausgehoben, die den Kampf gegen die neue Bedrohung aufnehmen sollen."

„Soll das heißen, die Existenz der Zauberergemeinschaft wird sich nun den Muggeln öffnen?" Hermine sah den alten Mann ein wenig besorgt an und erkannte wie es aussah die Tragweite dieser Informationen.

„Nicht gänzlich. Der Premierminister konnte nur schwer davon überzeugt werden die Existenz unserer Gemeinschaft geheim zu halten. Doch er hat sich mit Scrimgeour darauf geeinigt, nur diese Spezialkräfte einzuweihen. Die Existenz einiger Wesen wie die der Drachen oder eines gewissen ‚Feuerteufels'", bei diesen Worten blickte Dumbledore Jack tief in die Augen, „kann inzwischen niemand mehr leugnen. Aber wir werden mit dieser Gruppe von Muggeln zusammenarbeiten müssen."

„Das war wohl zu erwarten." Harry nickte zustimmend und schien die Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Der Orden des Phönix," fuhr Albus fort, „ist eine weitest gehend geheime Organisation, wie ihr wisst. Nicht einmal der Minister weiß mehr über uns als Gerüchte. Doch ich denke auch wir müssen uns mit den Streitkräften der Muggel auseinander setzen. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir vier uns mit dem Premierminister der Muggel und dem Führungsstab seiner Spezialeinheit treffen sollten um uns mit ihnen abzustimmen. Ohne das Ministerium. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie sehr das Ministerium für Zauberei schon untergraben ist."

Jack sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Harry und Hermine ein wenig widerwillig nickten als er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, was er eben gehört hatte.

„Hey, Stopp Al. Warum wir vier? Was sollte ich bitte mit ihnen zu besprechen haben?"

„Nun, Jack. Du bist der ominöse Feuerteufel, wenn ich die Zeitung einmal zitieren dürfte. Ich denke nicht, dass diese Tatsache lange verborgen bleiben wird. Ebenso wenig wie die Existenz der anderen drei. Es wäre doch von Vorteil wenn dich sowohl unsere Seite als auch die der Muggel kennen lernen und sehen, dass du kein bösartiger Dämon bist. Das ist vielleicht die beste Möglichkeit zu zeigen auf wessen Seite du stehst, bevor man dich aus Angst verfolgt."

So wenig Jack diese Worte gefielen, so sehr musste er sich eingestehen, dass sein Gegenüber recht hatte. „Die vier wissen es schon."

„Wie bitte?" Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

„Die vier Schüler von eben. Sie wissen über mich bescheid. Sie haben mich gestern Nacht ins Schloss kommen sehen und naja..."

„Das erklärt weshalb sie bei dir waren als Harry und ich gekommen sind," schloss Hermine.

„Sie werden es niemandem sagen. Ich vertraue ihnen."

„Ich denke auch," bestätigte ihn Albus. „Es sind gute Kinder. Auch wenn sie schon fast keine Kinder mehr sind. Nur eines noch. Kannst du mir sagen was genau in der Gasse gestern Nacht geschehen ist in der sie aufgetaucht sind?"

Jack schaute ihn einen Moment an und dann zu Hermine und Harry herüber die scheinbar auch auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Es sind einige von den Soldaten aufgetaucht, unter ihnen auch Mr. Travis. Der Vater von Greg. Ich weiß nicht wie gut ihr darüber bescheid wisst aber er ist im Sommer von seiner Familie geflohen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein Vater ihn gezwungen hat grausame Dinge zu tun unter dem Imperius Fluch. Scheinbar wollte er aus ihm einen treuen Soldaten für die Legionen machen. Gestern Nacht stand er vor uns mit einigen seiner Freunde. Die haben mich und Greg dann auch mit dem Folterfluch belegt, mich sogar ein wenig zu oft." Jack schaute kurz zu Dumbledore auf, und wusste nicht ob seine Augen wirklich so glasig waren wie sie sich anfühlten. „Ich habe ihn getötet," fügte er kleinlaut an.

„Ich verstehe," war alles was Dumbledore dazu sagte.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht." Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf, starrte jedoch nur zum Boden. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern. „Der Junge hat alles verloren was er hatte. Ich denke wir sollten ein wenig auf ihn und seine Freunde acht geben. So wie ich es herausgehört habe sind unter den Schülern einige die auf Abrakahls Seite stehen. Nicht nur aus dem Hause Slytherin," fügte er noch hinzu und schaute Harry eindringlich an.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet. Wie so oft hatte sich Jack von Hermine weggeschlichen und sie friedlich schlafen lassen. In der Eingangshalle angekommen war er ziemlich überrascht. Seine vier Schüler standen schon bereit und erwarteten ihn. Sie wirkten zwar noch ziemlich verschlafen aber das würde sich ziemlich schnell ändern.

„Morgen Ladys," begrüßte er die vier sofort mit einem Lächeln.

„Morgen Professor. Was für eine Strafarbeit haben Sie sich ausgedacht?"

Jack schüttelte lachend mit dem Kopf. „Nicht so negativ. Ich würde es nicht als Strafe sehen. Eher als Gelegenheit. Ich meine, ihr wolltet Action. Jetzt bekommt ihr Action." Ihre Minen erhellten sich ein wenig bis Jack fortfuhr und sie durch das große Schlossportal führte. Kühle Morgenluft zog an ihnen vorüber und bereitete ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Das Firmament war leicht rosa gefärbt und in der Ferne des Waldes konnte man leises Vogelgezwitscher hören.

„Ihr werdet die nächsten zwei Monate jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag um halb sechs hier sein und mich treffen. Zusammen werdet ihr mein Trainingsprogramm mitmachen, was für euch heißt bis um sieben Uhr Laufen. Wer möchte kann auch gegen Abend ein wenig Krafttraining mit mir machen aber das ist auf freiwilliger Basis."

„Das ist nicht ihr ernst, oder?" Vivianne schaute ihn genau wie die anderen etwas geschockt an.

„Oh doch, das ist mein voller ernst. Wer kämpfen will muss fit sein. Leider kann ich nichts weiter für euch tun. Wenn ihr aussteigt oder aufgebt, müsst ihr eure Koffer packen. Seid froh, dass ich Professor Granger überzeugen konnte und ihr nicht ihre Strafe ausbaden müsst. Sonst hättet ihr das gesamt Schloss auf Muggelart geputzt und das hätte weit mehr als zwei Monate gedauert, glaubt mir."

Der Morgen war einfach perfekt für einen Lauf entlang des Sees. Die frische Luft tat einfach gut und die Landschaft lag noch so friedlich wie sonst zu keiner Zeit vor ihnen. Das Laufen an sich verlief eigentlich auch recht passabel. Auch wenn Jack seine normale Geschwindigkeit ein wenig drosseln musste und ab und zu jemanden wieder aufhelfen musste. Teilweise waren sie einfach außer puste oder wollten sich an einem Baum ausruhen. Aber so einfach machte er es ihnen nicht. Mit unsinnigen Pausen zwischendurch machte man sich nur das gesamte Ergebnis kaputt. Nur Greg verwunderte ihn. Er lief ohne Pause durch. Er hatte nicht einmal gemeckert oder sich irgendwie beschwert. Wenn Jack darüber nachdachte, hatte er eigentlich noch keinen Ton gesagt seit er ihn gestern im Büro des Schulleiters gesehen hatte. Doch auch dieser Morgen ging vorbei und sie kamen sichtlich verschwitzt und abgekämpft im Schloss an.

„Gut, dass war es für heute. Wir sehen uns Freitag Morgen. Ach und Mr. Travis," Jack hielt seinen Schüler noch einmal kurz zurück als sich die anderen schon auf den Weg machten. „Kommen Sie bitte nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro."

Auch der restliche Tag verging wie im Fluge. Der Unterricht war mehr entspannend als anstrengend, da sich Jack inzwischen ziemlich gut eingelebt hatte. Er hatte wirklich einen Job gefunden in dem er sich entfalten konnte und das Gefühl hatte etwas nützliches zu tun. Harry war noch vor dem Abendessen aufgebrochen um an einer Sitzung des Ältestenrates teilzunehmen in dem sich alle alten Familienoberhäupter treffen. Um was es dabei ging lag eigentlich auf der Hand und so fragte Jack auch nicht weiter nach. Hermine wollte in ihrem Büro noch ihren Unterricht vorbereiten und so hatte Jack Zeit sich um sein Sorgenkind zu kümmern. Auch wenn er nicht sein Hauslehrer war, so konnte er doch nachempfinden wie es dem Jungen ging. Er war, wie er fand, in gewisser Hinsicht verantwortlich für das was geschehen war und wusste wie es ist wenn man seine Familie verliert auch wenn bei Greg Travis die Umstände doch ein wenig anders lagen.

Jack spielte gerade mit seinem Elfen Bommel Ping Pong über seinem Schreibtisch, was dem kleinen Wesen scheinbar sehr gefiel, als es an der Tür klopfte und Greg eintrat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"

Jack warf dem jungen Mann ein Flasche zu, die er gekonnt auffing. „Gute Reflexe."

„Danke, ich bin Jäger in der Slytherin Mannschaft."

„Setz dich bitte, Greg." Jack deutete auf die kleine Sitzecke mit den beiden Sesseln und der Couch die um einen hölzernen Tisch platziert waren. „Ich hoffe ihr habt den Morgen gut überlebt."

„Mh, ging so. War schon anstrengend aber ich denke ich bin noch ein wenig im Training. Die anderen hatten gut zu kämpfen."

„Hör zu, ich möchte gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dir besser geht wenn du mit jemandem sprichst. Ich meine über die Nacht in Manchester."

„Das Gefühl habe ich nicht." Greg stand wieder auf und lief interessiert durch das Zimmer von Jack und musterte verschiedene Dinge wie die Boxen oder die Stereoanlage die im massiven Holzregal stand.

„Wenn das so ist. Ich habe das Bedürfnis darüber zu sprechen." Jack stellte die Flasche mit dem Bier ab und neigte seinen Kopf herum um Greg wieder im Visier zu haben. Die Sonne war bereits fast vollkommen verschwunden weshalb die einzigen Lichtquellen vereinzelte Fackeln waren die den Raum in ein trübes Dämmerlicht tauchten. „Du hast deinen Vater getötet Greg."

Die Pose des Jungen gefror augenblicklich und auch wenn Jack sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, spürte er was in ihm vorging.

„Ich habe schon lange keinen Vater mehr. Meine Familie ist hier in Hogwarts."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Professor." Greg drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer um und starrte unvermittelt in sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass das was ich getan habe schrecklich war. Aber meine Familie, besser gesagt die die davon übrig sind, sind in meinen Augen keine Menschen mehr. Ich habe meinen Vater, meine Mutter und meine Brüder schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Doch ich konnte mich erst diesen Sommer von ihnen losreißen."

„Es muss hart sein, sich von seiner Familie abzuwenden."

„Es war hart mitzuerleben was aus ihnen geworden ist. Von ihnen wegzukommen war eher eine Art Befreiung. Was denken Sie was jetzt mit mir passiert?"

Jack runzelte seine Stirn und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was sollte mit dir passieren?"

„Naja, früher habe ich schon Menschen getötet als ich unter dem Imperius Fluch stand. Das könnte man als Ausrede gelten lassen auch wenn mich das bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen wird. Aber in dieser Nacht habe ich mutwillig einen Menschen umgebracht. Inzwischen müsste diese Information schon bis zum Ministerium vorgedrungen sein."

„Wenn deine Freunde nichts erzählt haben, bin ich mir sicher das es niemand weiß. Was die anderen wissen ist, dass wir bedroht wurden und ich aus Notwehr deinen Vater und seine Freunde beseitigt habe."

„Sie meinen, Sie haben die Schuld auf sich genommen?"

„Ich habe in den letzten Monaten so viel getan, was mich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, dass dieser Zwischenfall nicht großartig ins Gewicht fällt. Hör mir zu, mir geht es darum, dass ich weiß wie es ist wenn man niemanden mehr hat. Wenn die Familie nicht mehr da ist. Auch wenn du momentan anders darüber denkst, sie werden dir fehlen. Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast zu reden, zögere nicht an meine Tür zu klopfen." Jack beobachtete seinen Schüler wie er langsam an der Wand entlang ging und vor den elektrischen Gitarren stehen blieb, die an der Mauer hingen.

„Danke Professor. Sagen sie ist das eine..."

„ESP Explorer, genau." Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Hetfield spielt so eine Professor, die sind Klasse und nicht gerade billig wenn ich das anmerken darf."

„Also erstens spielt er nicht so eine. Er hat genau die gespielt und zweitens war sie nicht teuer. Mein Bruder hat sie einmal bei einem Gewinnspiel gewonnen. Aber weil er nicht spielen kann hat er sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt." Jack bemerkte, dass die Augen des Jungen immer größer wurden. „Du würdest gerne auf ihr spielen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht, Professor. Wenn die von ihrem Bruder ist...ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie das nicht unbedingt möchten."

„Es gibt nur eine Person die ich nicht auf der stelle töten würde, wenn sie meine Gitarre anfasst. Aber ich denke bei dir mache ich eine Ausnahme. Los schließ sie an." Jack war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte zwei Verstärker aus einer Ecke geholt und sie angeschlossen als Greg auch schon die ersten Töne eines ihm sehr bekannten Liedes spielte als er auch schon wieder abstoppte.

„Klang doch gut, hör jetzt nicht auf." Jack winkte einmal mit der Hand um den Verstärker noch einmal deutlich lauter zu stellen.

„Das geht so nicht Professor, da fehlt noch was. Darf ich?" Greg zeigte kurz auf seinen Zauberstab und Jack nickte, war er doch gespannt was jetzt kommen würde. Nach einem Wink und einem unbekannten Zauberspruch stand ein Drumset mitten im Raum und Jack klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Jetzt kanns losgehen." Greg tippte noch einmal die Drums an und sie spielten das Intro was wirklich noch gefehlt hatte um Motorbreath vollends herauszuhören.

Jack war erstaunt über diese Art von Magie. An so etwas hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Noch mehr Erstaunen rief das können des jungen Slytherin hervor der wie ein Irrer über die Seiten von Jacks Gitarre schrubbte als Jack der nächste Gedanke kam und seinen Zauberstab kurz an seine Kehle hielt. Mit den Worten ‚Sonorus Permanentum' hatte sich seine Stimme magisch verstärkt und konnte nun die Drums und die Gitarre übertönen.

Das war es was Jack vermisst hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl irgendetwas würde ihm fehlen, seit er aus Deutschland zurück gekehrt war. Dieses Gefühl sich völlig fallen lassen zu können. Es war nicht dasselbe beruhigende Gefühl, das er hatte wenn er bei seiner Freundin im Arm lag. Es war etwas völlig anderes. Nicht unbedingt schöner, aber einfach befreiend. Jack schloss die Augen und verfiel wie früher dem Gefühl, das ihm die Musik vermittelte. Er konnte geradezu spüren wie ihn eine Energie durchfloss und sah das es Greg genau so erging. Da sprang er nun mit einem seiner Schüler durch sein Wohnzimmer und sie peitschten sich gegenseitig die Laute von Metallica um die Ohren. Haare flogen durch die Luft und Jimmy nickte im Takt auf Jacks Schultern.

Jack war gerade dabei auf seinen Knien vor Greg herumzurutschen als er seine Augen öffnete und zwei sehr bekannte Gesichter auf sich herabstarren sah. Mit einem Blick nach rechts aus der Tür konnte er eine Ansammlung von Schülern sehen die versuchten ihren Kopf durch die Tür zu quetschen die Harry gerade schloss als Jack sein Solo abbrach und die Musik verstummte.

Ungläubig schauten sich Harry und Hermine an und sahen von Jack zu seinem Schüler der inzwischen seine Füße überaus interessant fand.

„Was ist hier denn los?" fragte Harry mit einem undeutbarem Blick.

„Äh, Mr. Travis wir sehen uns morgen früh."

„Danke Professor, für alles." Mit diesen Worten drängte sich Greg an den beiden anderen Professoren aus dem Raum, darauf achtend niemandem ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Was war das denn Alter?" Harry hatte es sich inzwischen auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht während sich Jack zu Hermine auf die Couch setzte. Es war inzwischen fast neun Uhr am Abend und ein leichter Wind pfiff durch das offen stehende Fenster.

„Der junge musste reden. Und ich auch. Scheinbar haben wir die selbe Art Probleme zu verarbeiten. Und ich muss sagen, ich habe lange niemanden getroffen der so gut ist."

„Geht es um seinen Vater?" Hermine schaute ihn durchdringend an. Wieder einmal spürte die wärme die von ihm ausging und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.

„Mhm," war das einzige was er herausbrachte.

_Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, dass du uns sagen möchtest? _Ihre Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und versuchten verzweifelt einen Landeplatz zu sichten während er sich in ein Kissen zurück lehnte.

_Nein,_ war eigentlich das einzige was er zurücksenden konnte bevor sich Harry einmischte.

„Sagt mal, müsst ihr euch telepathisch unterhalten? Das ist ja nervtötend. So und nun zu dir Jack. Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Erschrocken schaute er in Harrys Augen die ihn zu durchbohren schienen. In seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht sein. Seine Okklumentik schützte ihn perfekt aber irgendwie konnte er trotzdem Jacks Lüge spüren sodass er sofort den Blickkontakt löste und das kühle Mauerwerk musterte.

„Du hast seinen Vater nicht getötet, oder?" Jack sagte keinen Ton. Harry wusste manchmal einfach zu viel. Von Hermine hätte er das erwartet, da sie mit seinen Gedanken verbunden war aber von ihm. Sein Schweigen schien antwort genug zu sein.

„Harry, bitte sag nichts. Er hat doch niemanden mehr." Seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig hilflos.

„Was er getan hat war schlimm, Jack. Auch wenn es irgendwie das Richtige war. Du musst aufhören dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen."

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich bin in gewisser Weise verantwortlich. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen." Zarte Hände begannen an Jacks Haaren herum zu nesteln als er sich gerade ein wenig vorbeugte.

„Das ist quatsch und das weißt du. Wir können nicht alles vorhersehen. Die Nacht war für alle schlimm. Und wenn es euch beiden hilft Musik zu machen, dann macht weiter damit. Nur bitte benutzt das nächste mal wieder den Schallschutzzauber. Die Schüler haben sich alle vor deinem Zimmer versammelt."

Jack musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und schaute seine beiden Freunde noch einmal an. „Es bleibt also unter uns?"

Nach kurzem zögern nickten die beiden und Harry erhob sich langsam. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich muss mal wieder. Ginny wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Oh und ich kann euch einen neuen Zauber zeigen. Wirklich alte Magie." Harry zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu bevor er seinen Zauberstab im Kreis bewegte und unverständliche Verse vor sich hinmurmelte. Langsam bildete sich vor Harry ein Strudel der immer größer wurde bis schließlich ein etwa zwei Meter großer, blau schimmernder Bogen entstand. Jack und Hermine stand der Mund offen als sie sich gegenseitig ungläubig anschauten und wieder ihren Blick auf Harry warfen.

„Ja Hermine, ich weiß. In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren oder disapparieren. Aber niemand hat einen Schutzzauber gegen Portale eingerichtet. Bis morgen." Mit den Worten war Harry auch schon durch das Tor verschwunden und das Portal hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.

„Also Mine. Das war wirklich mal eine fette Lightshow."

Hermine schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf. „Weißt du, ich habe vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört mich über Harry zu wundern."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen ohne erschreckende Vorkommnisse. Die Feinde verhielten sich schon zu ruhig. Jack zog seinen Unterricht unermüdlich durch, während er täglich die Bibliothek plünderte. Allmählich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er schon mindestens die Hälfte der Buchbestände durchstöbert hatte. Es war erschreckend wie schnell er die Seiten überflog und auch noch alles in sich aufsog wie ein frisch gebastelter Staubsauger. Die Freizeit vertrieb er sich meistens mit ein paar Auroren, da er im Verhältnis zu Hermine oder Harry doch weniger Unterricht zu halten hatte. Er war beinahe am Verzweifeln als ihn Ron schon wieder einmal im Schach geschlagen hatte. Eigentlich war er immer sehr gut gewesen wenn es um dieses Spiel ging aber gegen Ron konnte er noch keinen Blumentopf gewinnen. Seine Freundin Aurora machte es sich immer öfter bei Jack gemütlich. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie den selben Musikgeschmack, was doch für reichlich Gesprächsstoff sorgte. Es hatte sich auch zu ihr eine feste Freundschaft entwickelt, war Aurora doch sehr lebenslustig und war kaum noch ohne Ron aufzufinden. Man merkte ihm förmlich an wie er aufblühte und sich einfach wohl fühlte. Immer wieder besuchte Jack Hagrid, war er doch inzwischen fast süchtig nach seinen Felsenkeksen, was bei Harry immer nur ein Kopfschütteln hervor rief. Das Ministerium hatte sich jetzt offiziel mit den Spezialeinheiten der Muggel zusammengetan und haben das Training aufgenommen. Die Zauberergemeinschaft war beeindruckt wie erfinderisch Muggel sein konnten, da sie ja ohne Magie arbeiten mussten. In ein paar Tagen hatte auch Dumbledore mit ein paar Führungskräften der Muggel ein Treffen anberaumt wobei Harry, Hermine und Jack anwesend sein sollten. Das würde garantiert ziemlich interessant werden.

Ab und zu drehte er ein paar Runden mit seinem Motorrad um den See traf sich ziemlich häufig mit Greg um mit ihm Musik zu machen. Man merkte wie viel Spaß den beiden diese Abwechslung bereitete und sogar Hermine hörte den beiden sehr gerne zu.

Der Oktober brach herein und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Freitag Nachmittag war wieder einmal Greg in Jacks Wohnzimmer und stimmte sein Gitarre. Er hatte seine eigene wieder ausgepackt und wollte nun mit Jack ein neues Lied einstudieren. Jack hatte gerade sein Buch über Abrakahl beiseite gelegt als er bemerkte das ihm Greg über die Schulter starrte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig.

„Behalt es für dich. Das ist ein Buch von Abrakahl. Ich versuche Hinweise zu finden."

„Ähm, Professor. Die Zeichen können von niemandem gelesen werden. Es ist nicht mal jemandem bekannt welche Sprache das ist."

„Ein paar wenigen schon. Ich kann sie lesen. Aber woher weißt du was darüber?" Das Sonnenlicht brach sich auf seinem Schreibtisch in einem Kelch und warf ein buntes Muster an das Gemäuer von Jacks Räumlichkeiten.

„Na, die Zeichen habe ich schon einmal gesehen."

Nun wurde Jack hellhörig. Alarmiert sah er seinen Schüler an und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Wo hast du diese Runen schon einmal gesehen? Es ist wirklich wichtig Greg."

„Ich komme gleich wieder Professor. Ich hole das Buch schnell. Mit diesen Worten war Greg auch schon aufgesprungen und eilte aus der Tür. Jack schaute ihm gedankenverloren nach. _Könnte dieser Junge die Informationen gefunden haben?_ Es war unwahrscheinlich aber die Chance bestand nach wie vor. Ungeduldig wartete er noch einige Minuten bis Greg wieder zurück kam und einen dicken Wälzer anschleppte.

„Das ist die Geschichte des Ministeriums Greg." Nicht wirklich überzeugt fuhr er über die goldene Schrift des ledernen Einbandes.

„Ich weiß, Seite 453."

Jack blätterte die vergilbten Seiten um und fand schließlich ein Kapitel über die Myterienabteilung. Sein Blick wurde starr als er das entdeckte was er seit Wochen suchte. Die Runen würden für die meisten Menschen unlesbar sein aber Jack verstand sofort ihre Bedeutung.

_Gefunden haben ich, was ich lang suchte._

_Die Stätte des Feuers, des Grauens und des Todes. _

_Das Land der Schatten, habe ich gefunden und warte in ewiger Verdammnis._

_Ich hoffe die Einleitung zu teil zwei meiner Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Wie immer freue ich mich über massig Kommentare, egal in welche Richtung. Also haut in die Tasten...ich tus auch ___

_Viele Grüße, euer Shag_


	2. Journey into the Dark

**2. Journey into the unknown**

Jack konnte nicht so recht glauben, was er vor sich sah. Sollte dies der entscheidende Hinweis sein, den er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte? Die Chance war gering, aber immerhin war es eine Chance. Die Worte waren eindeutig. Tod und Verderben würden jeden erwarten. Doch hatte er eine Wahl? Er spürte, dass seine Kräfte in ihm brodelten und immer intensiver wurden. Lange hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst. Die Folgen wären katastrophal. Es blieb ihm nur diese Möglichkeit.

Nervös schaute der Schüler Jack an und versuchte aus dessen Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden, der wie versteinert auf die aufgeschlagenen Seite starrte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

„Mhm, warte einen Moment." Jack hatte inzwischen seine Feder in der Hand und schrieb einige Zeilen auf ein Stück Pergament. Noch einmal überflog er seine eigene Schrift und versiegelte das Blatt, bevor er sich wieder an Greg wandte.

„Hör mir zu. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Gib diesen Brief Professor Granger."

„Natürlich. Ich gehe sofort los."

„Nein." Jack griff nach seinem Ärmel und durchdrang ihn mit seinen Augen. „Erst in drei Stunden, hast du mich verstanden? Du gibst ihr den Brief erst in drei Stunden, versprich es mir."

„Versprochen." Greg nickte seinem Lehrer noch einmal zu, während dieser seinen Zauberstab und seine Lederjacke zusammensuchte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde ihm schon wieder folgen. Jedes mal, wenn er irgendeiner kleinen Spur nachging, bedeutete es Ärger. Jedes mal brachte er sie in Gefahr, und dies mal sah es nicht nach einem kleinen Abenteuer aus. Nein, er würde vielleicht sogar den Tod finden, aber es blieb ihm keine Wahl. So machte er sich in Windeseile auf den Weg hinaus aus dem Schlosstor. Der Unterricht schien für die Klassen beendet zu sein, da das Schloss voll belebt war, und überall Schüler seinen Weg kreuzten. Fast hätte er auf seinem Weg Minerva umgerannt, als er gerade mit seinen Gedanken bei seinem Fund in dem Buch war.

„Ah, Jack. Wohin des Weges?", fragte ihn seine Kollegin.

„Tut mir leid, Minerva. Keine Zeit. Ich muss was erledigen." Mit den Worten war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ob Dumbledore davon wusste? Wusste er, dass die Runen in der Mysterienabteilung zu finden waren? Eigentlich müsste er es wissen, genau wie Harry und Hermine. Sie waren in ihrem fünften Schuljahr dort gewesen und hatten es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. So viel wusste er noch aus Hermines Erinnerungen, die wie ein Schleier in seinem Kopf herumspukten und ihn nun nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Doch er war sich sicher, dass auf jeden Fall seine Freundin dieses Erlebnis nicht mit den Runen in Zusammenhang gebracht hatte.

Der Motor seines Motorrads röhrte über die Ländereien, während schwere Stichflammen aus dem Auspuff und zwischen den Rädern aufflammten. Einige erschrockene Schüler standen mit offenen Mündern auf dem Weg, als ihr Lehrer an ihnen vorbei heizte, ohne ihnen nachzusehen.

Das herbstliche Wetter war nicht unbedingt schön, aber über so etwas machte sich Jack schon länger keine Gedanken mehr. Der eisige Wind zog an seinen Haaren vorbei und bescherte ihm nur einen wohligen Schauer, als er auch das letzte aus seiner Maschine herausholte und abhob. Mit einem weiteren Knopf war er unsichtbar und auf dem Weg nach London. Unendlich schnell schoss die Landschaft an ihm vorbei, und er bemerkt kaum, dass etwas über zwanzig Minuten vergingen, bis er die Hauptstadt Englands unter sich hatte und auf einer nicht sehr belebten Seitenstraße aufsetzte und wieder sichtbar wurde. Es regnete, und dicke Tropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg an Jacks Haaren hinab, als er vor einem ziemlich heruntergekommenem Schaufenster seine Harley parkte. Es war Freitag Nachmittag, und die Innenstadt war überfüllt wie eh und je. Menschen drängelten aneinander vorbei und liefen unachtsam über die Straße. Trotz des Regens gingen sie hier ihren Geschäften nach und kümmerten sich kaum um den jungen Mann, der nun in einer alten kaputten Telefonzelle verschwand.

„Willkommen im Ministerium für Zauberei", hörte Jack eine weibliche Stimme durch den abgerissenen Hörer dringen. „Bitte nennen sie ihren Namen und den Grund ihres Besuches."

Bestimmt würde Jack hier nicht seinen richtigen Namen hinterlassen. Das war einfach zu gefährlich. „Knecht Ruprecht. Einbruch in die Mysterienabteilung."

„Herzlich Willkommen Mr. Ruprecht. Bitte entnehmen sie die Besucherplakette, und zeigen sie ihren Zauberstab am Empfang vor. Wir wünschen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Mit diesen Worten spürte Jack wie sich die Kabine abwärts bewegte und ihn in das Herz des Ministeriums führte. _Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein?_ Jack schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf als er über die Worte der weiblichen Stimme nachdachte. _Die würden hier wirklich jeden reinlassen._

Als Jack die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums betrat, herrschte auch hier reges Treiben. Hexen und Zauberer liefen durch die Halle an einem großen Springbrunnen vorbei, den Jack schon bei seinem letzten Besuch bewundert hatte. Aber hier war momentan so viel los, dass es ihn gewundert hätte, wenn ihn jemand bemerkt hätte. Seinen Zauberstab würde er jetzt garantiert nicht vorzeigen. Er wollte einfach so tun, als würde er hier arbeiten. Vielleicht würde er dann ganz ohne Probleme an sein Ziel gelangen. So machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Fahrtstuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Zu seinem Glück stiegen alle Insassen aus, als sich die Türen öffneten, und er war der einzige, der nun im Innern war. Nur ein paar kleine Papierflieger teilten sich die Kabine mit ihm und schwebten wie kleine Schmeißfliegen um seinen Kopf. Leise, beruhigende Musik trällerte vor sich hin, als er auf dem Weg nach unten war. Schließlich öffnete sich wieder die Tür und machte den Weg in einen etwas dunklen Korridor frei.

Weshalb wusste er nicht genau, aber aus irgendeinem Grund folgte er zielstrebig einem Weg zu einer Tür, die verschlossen war. Er fühlte sch fast wie ein Stück alten Metalls der von einem übergroßen Magneten angezogen wurde. Noch nie hatte Jack diese Gänge gesehen aber seine Füße schienen den Weg genau zu kennen. Auch der Alohomora Spruch wirkte hier nicht, und Jack schaute schon genervt, als er seinen Zauberstab wieder weg packte. _Dann halt auf meine Weise,_ dachte er sich als er mit einer Bewegung seiner Hände die Tür aus den Angeln sprengen ließ. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war ein lautes Geheul, was eigentlich nur von einer Alarmanlage stammen konnte.

„Ups", war das einzige was ihm noch dazu einfiel und ihn seine Beine in die Hand nehmen ließ. Noch einen weiteren Korridor rannte er entlang, der nur von Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Seine Schritte hallten unheimlich von den Wänden wieder und vermischten sich mit den Geräuschen näher kommender Personen. Sie schrieen für Jack unverständliche Befehle durcheinander, aber ihm war klar, dass sie hinter ihm her waren. Noch eine weitere Tür lag vor ihm, und Jack landete in einem runden Raum in dem ringsherum gleich aussehende Türen zu sehen waren. Jack kannte diesen Raum, als wäre er selbst vor knapp zehn Jahren hier gewesen. Aber es waren wieder nur Hermines Erinnerungen. Sie standen in eben diesem Raum und markierten die benutzten Türen, um sich auf ihrer Suche nach der Prophezeiung nicht zu verlaufen. Es gab eigentlich keinen sichtbaren Unterschied zwischen den Türen, aber Jack wusste instinktiv, wo er lang musste. Dieses magnetische Gefühl wurde immer intensiver und er wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Bevor er sich allerdings richtig orientieren konnte, war die Luft erfüllt von einer Unmenge an Plops, und er stand eingekreist in der Mitte des Raumes. Schätzungsweise zwanzig Zauberer und Hexen standen in Kampfstellung um ihn herum und zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihn.

„Keine falsche Bewegung Mr. Orwood. Es ist aus." Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Es war einer der Auroren, die er einmal in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, zusammen mit Ron und Harry. Instinktiv nahm Jack sine Arme hoch und schaute in die Runde.

„Sie legen sich nun auf den Boden und rühren sich nicht, dann geschieht Ihnen nichts, Professor."

„Jungs, ich möchte euch nicht verletzen. Lasst mich durch." Seine Stimme war leise aber bestimmt. Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihn jeder verstanden haben musste.

„Sie sind von zwanzig voll ausgebildeten Auroren umstellt. Seien sie nicht unvernünftig." Die Luft knisterte geradezu vor Anspannung, als Jack anfing zu lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, Leute, aber das hier ist zu wichtig." Von einem auf den anderen Moment spürte er die wohlige Hitze aus seinem Innersten aufsteigen. Flammen schlängelten sich blitzschnell um seine Schläfen hinauf bis zu seinen Haarwurzeln. Seine Hände und sein Kopf waren innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde zu glühenden Fackeln geworden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Jack in die Luft springen und den Flüchen der Auroren ausweichen, bevor er sie in einer telekinetischen Druckwelle zu Boden warf. Jeder einzelne fiel dem Druck Jacks zum Opfer und stöhnte laut auf, als er schon durch eine Tür verschwunden war. Dass er sie dabei vor ihren eigenen Flüchen gerettet hatte, schien keiner bemerkt zu haben.

„Verdammt, das ist der Feuerteufel. Hinterher", hörte Jack noch die Stimmen, als er zielstrebig auf ein Podest zu rannte. Auch dieses Bild kannte er noch zu gut aus Hermines Kopf. Zu schmerzlich war der Gedanke an den Verlust, den sie und ihre Freunde in diesem Raum erlitten haben. Er war Harrys Pate aber auch für sie ein guter Freund. Einer der Gründe, weshalb er ihr nichts gesagt hatte. Sie hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen. Der Moment der Wahrheit war nun für Jack gekommen. Entweder seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, und er würde finden, wonach er gesucht hatte, oder er würde endlich seinen Frieden finden. Egal was geschehen würde, es gab keinen anderen Weg für ihn.

Die Runen, die den Bogen um den Schleier zierten und für eigentlich jeden Menschen der heutigen Zeit unverständlich sein müssten, wurden immer deutlicher. Nur das leise Geflüster war in dem Raum zu hören, bevor die Auroren hinterher stürmten. Die Stimmen hinter dem Schleier wiederholten immer und immer wieder die Worte, die auf dem Bogen standen. Die Sprache einer längst vergessenen Zeit. Jack dreht sich noch einmal um, warf noch einen Blick auf die Auroren, die auf ihn zu rannten und sich vor ihm postierten. Sie waren sich scheinbar nicht ganz einig, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten.

„Kommen sie von dem Schleier weg, Professor."

Doch Jack winkte ihnen nur noch zu, bevor er mit einem Satz durch den Bogen sprang und verschwand.

Es war noch ein wenig zu früh für das Abendessen, und so schlenderte Greg seinen Gedanken nachhängend durch das Schloss bis er seine Freunde aus der Bibliothek kommen sah. Schon bevor er von zu Hause abgehauen war, waren die vier wie ein Familie für ihn gewesen. Doch besonders die Tatsache, dass sie auch in dieser schweren Zeit hinter ihm standen, zeigte ihm, wie stark das Band zwischen ihnen war.

„Na, kommst du von Professor Orwood?", fragte ihn Amy, die ihm sofort um den Hals fiel und ihm einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Äh, ja schon länger. Ich war noch ein wenig spazieren."

„Und dafür trägst du ein Buch mit dir herum? Du siehst ein wenig verwirrt aus."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich muss nur den Brief hier bei Professor Granger abgeben. Professor Orwood ist vorhin aus dem Schloss gestürmt, nachdem ich ihm die Seite mit der Abbildung des Schleiers im Ministerium gezeigt habe."

„Ja, der Professor ist manchmal ein wenig seltsam," antwortete Amy mit einem Lächeln. „Sag mal, was glaubt ihr läuft zwischen den beiden?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na hör mal, hast du die Blicke noch nicht bemerkt die sich die beiden ab und zu zuwerfen? Vielleicht sollten wir den beiden mal ein wenig nachhelfen." Das teuflische Grinsen, dass Greg bei seiner Freunden schon zur Genüge kannte war wieder mal aufgetaucht und bedeutete, dass sich wieder mal etwas in ihrem Kopf entwickelte, was ihr wohl niemand ausreden könnte.

„Och komm schon, du willst doch nicht schon wieder die Kupplerin spielen. Du weißt was da manchmal bei rauskommt. Vor allem sind das unsere Lehrer."

Doch Greg erkannte, dass wohl nicht einmal der Teufel persönlich sich ihren Ideen entgegen stellen konnte wenn sie sich einmal etwas vorgenommen hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln gab er schließlich jeden weiteren Versuch auf. „Also wir sehen uns gleich beim Essen."

Die Gespräche bei Jack Orwood taten ihm wirklich gut. Besonders wenn er mit ihm Musik machte, fühlte er sich richtig frei und merkte, dass auch sein Lehrer dieses Gefühl mit ihm teilte. Er war ihm wirklich ein guter Freund geworden in den letzten Wochen. Nur was sein heutiges Verhalten betraf, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Und dann hatte Jack nun noch ein Problem mehr von dem er noch nichts wusste. Dieses Problem hieß Amy und sie würde wohl nicht Aufgeben bevor sein Lehrer, nein, sein Freund verkuppelt wäre. Aber auch dieser Dickkopf war einer der Punkte für die er seine Freundin so sehr liebte.

Zielstrebig ging er die große Halle an den Haustischen entlang und schaute hinauf zum Lehrertisch, an dem der Schulleiter zusammen mit den Professoren Potter und Granger in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon, wusste er doch nicht wirklich, was er ihr sagen sollte.

„Professor Granger, haben sie kurz Zeit?"

„Was gibt es denn, Mr. Travis?" Die drei Lehrer schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er vor ihnen stand.

„Professor Orwood bat mich ihnen diesen Brief zu geben."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie das Stück Pergament entgegennahm und das Siegel brach. Sie erkannte eindeutig Jacks Schrift und erwartete ein paar nette Worte, vielleicht sogar einen Liebesbrief. Doch als sie die Zeilen überflog, wich ihr freudiger Gesichtsausdruck, und Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit.

_Geliebte Mine,_

_ich weiß, wie beschissen es ist, dass ich dir meine Pläne auf diese Weise mitteile. Nichts würde ich lieber tun, als dich noch einmal in die Arme zu schließen. Doch ich weiß du würdest mich niemals gehen lassen oder mich sogar begleiten wollen. Das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen._

_Ich habe gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe. Wenn alles gut geht, werde ich in Kürze wieder bei dir sein. Falls nicht möchte ich dir noch einmal sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals geschehen ist, und ich werde immer bei dir sein. Wenn du diesen Brief ließt, werde ich mein Schicksal erfüllen oder mit einem Lächeln dem Tod entgegensehen. Ich weiß, dass es hart klingt, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg als den, welchen ich jetzt beschreite. Wenn irgendjemand von der falschen Seite findet was ich suche, könnte dies das Ende der Welt bedeuten._

_Wenn du wissen möchtest, wo ich bin, frag doch einmal Albus. Er weiß es, auch wenn er mir die Informationen vorenthalten hat._

_In Liebe, dein Jack_

Alarmiert mit leicht panischem Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie Greg an, der immer noch vor ihr stand. „Wann hat er Ihnen diesen Brief gegeben?"

„Vor drei Stunden. Ich musste ihm versprechen, erst jetzt zu ihnen zu kommen. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Hermine, was steht in diesem Brief?", hörte sie Harrys Stimme hinter sich und spürte die Blicke von ihm und Albus in ihrem Nacken. Wortlos reichte sie ihnen das Stück Pergament weiter. Nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken wandte sie sich mit finsterer Mine an Dumbledore.

„Wo ist er, Albus?"

Nun schaute auch Harry ihn verwirrt an, und sie sahen in die geweiteten Augen ihres alten Freundes. Das war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er sprachlos wirkte.

„Wo ist er?" Ihre Stimme war inzwischen so laut, dass einige Schüler sich erschrocken zum Lehrertisch umdrehten und das Schauspiel interessiert verfolgten.

„Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Wir haben schon einmal einen guten Freund an diesem Ort verloren. Wenn er dort ist, gibt es kein Zurück mehr für ihn."

„Ich frage dich nur noch einmal, Albus. Wo ist er?" Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, und jeder, der sie näher kannte, wusste, dass nun nicht mehr mit ihr zu spaßen war.

„Er ist bei Sirius", kam seine traurige Antwort nach kurzem zögern.

„Wie meinst du das?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er Dumbledores Blick suchte.

„Die Runen, sie stehen auf dem Schleier. Dem Zugang zum Totenreich."

„Nein, das...das meinst du nicht ernst." Aus Harrys Stimme konnte man die Verzweiflung heraushören. Etwas das man bei ihm schon lange nicht mehr erleben konnte.

„Wen er nicht mehr zurück kommt, Albus", wandte sich Hermine wutentbrannt an ihren Mentor, „mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich."

Gleißend helles Sonnenlicht strahlte Jack entgegen, als er den Durchgang verließ. Doch nichts mehr war von einem Tor zu sehen. Zum Schutz gegen das blendende Licht setzte er sich die Sonnenbrille auf, die er von Fred bekommen hatte.

„Zwei Sonnen?" Beeindruckt starrte Jack in den Himmel und wieder nach vorne. Ein weites Feld lag vor ihm, auf dem sich eine unzählbare Menge an Kokons, Reihe an Reihe vor ihm erstreckte. Sie waren weiß und mit dem Boden verwachsen.

Im Hintergrund sah er einen dichten Wald, der die Landschaft von einem kleinen Hügel trennte, auf dem sich das Gemäuer eines gigantische Schlosses empor streckte, direkt vor einer etwas riesigen Stadt mit einer Unzahl an Gebäuden. Dicht im Hintergrund umgab die restliche Landschaft ein massives Gebirge, dass sich über den gesamten Horizont erstreckte. Die Berge schienen in Flammen zu stehen, so stark glühten sie vor sich hin.

Verwirrt schritt er auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Kokon zu und untersuchte ihn näher. Feine Falten hatte sich in die Oberfläche geschlagen. Doch konnte er nichts entdecken, dass ihm Aufschluss über die Funktion der Dinger hätte geben können. Leicht strich er über die raue Oberfläche, bis er genervt ausholte und einmal kräftig zuschlug. Eine vielleicht unüberlegt aber meistens effektive Geste. Die Oberfläche des zwei Meter hohen Kokons zerbröckelte und viel raschelnd in den sandigen Boden. Erschrocken machte Jack einen Satz zurück, als ihm eine Gestalt entgegen fiel und in sich zusammensackte. Nur ein paar Fetzen bedeckten den knochigen Körper des Skelettes, dass ihm zu Füßen lag. Im innern des Kokons waren nur noch vereinzelte, schlauchartige Adern zu sehen die hilflos nach unten hingen.

„Was zum Geier...?"

_Du weißt, was es ist. _Hörte er die Stimme seines Vertrauten in seinem Kopf hallen.

_Nahrungsbehälter._

_Stimmt genau. Du erinnerst dich?_

_Ja, verschwommen. Das ist ja ekelhaft. Erinnert mich ein wenig an Matrix._

Ohne auf die längst verweste Leiche zurück zu blicken, ging Jack auf den Wald zu, der sich über das Land erstreckte. Er erinnerte sich an die Kokons und daran, wie sich seine ‚Untertanen_'_ von den verirrten Menschen ernährten. Er wollte gar nicht erst die anderen Kokons öffnen und seine Vermutung bestätigt wissen. Seit sein Vorgänger gefallen war, hatten sich wahrscheinlich auch seine Untergebenen weiter entwickelt und benötigten nicht mehr diese barbarische Art der Energiegewinnung. Nun war sein Ziel das Schloß. Das Heim seines Vorgängers. Das Schloß von Gor, dem Herrn des Höllenfeuers. Die Landschaft allerdings machte nicht den Eindruck, die Heimat eines Dämons zu sein. Viel zu Idyllisch lag der Wald vor ihm und beherbergte, seinem Klang nach zu urteilen, eine Unmenge an Vögeln.

Mit einem weiteren Blick in die beiden gleißenden Sonnen konzentrierte sich Jack auf den Dämonen in sich und breitete nur Sekunden später seine Flügel aus. Er spürte deutlich die trockene Luft, die seine gigantischen Schwingen umspielte, als er sich mit einem kräftigen Satz gen Himmel erhob und sich in Richtung Schloss davon hob. Fast geräuschlos flog er über den Wald aus massiven Bäumen hinweg, nur die kräftigen Flügelschläge erzeugten ein Geräusch, wodurch er ein wenig höher stieg. Das Schloss kam immer näher, und schon bald hatte er die ersten Zinnen erreicht und sich auf der Spitze des erstbesten Turmes niedergelassen. In einem schnellen Sturzflug stand er auch schon Sekunden später vor einem riesigen Eichentor, seine Gargoyle Gestalt war schon wieder verblasst, und die Tür schwang kraftvoll auf. Er war zu Hause.

Ihn wunderte es ein wenig, keine Wachen zu sehen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte auch niemand mit seiner Ankunft gerechnet. Es war vermessen zu denken, niemand würde sich mehr in den alten Gemäuern aufhalten. Seine Untertanen warteten nur auf ihn, ihren Herrscher. Persönlich war er noch nie an diesem Ort gewesen, doch strömte allmählich das gesamte Wissen seines Vorgängers auf ihn ein, das sich schon seit der Begegnung mit der Kugel und der Verschmelzung mit Hermine in seinem Geist festgesetzt hatte. Zielstrebig bestieg er eine halbrunde steinerne Treppe, seine Schritte hallten an den kahlen Wänden, die nur spärlich durch einzelne Fackeln erleuchtet waren. Ein weiteres hölzernes Tor flog direkt vor ihm auf und machte den Weg in eine Halle, ähnlich der großen Halle von Hogwarts, frei. Nur standen hier keine Haustische. Die Halle war gigantisch und am Ende befand sich eine Art Thron. Grelle Flammen zeichneten die Konturen des Herrschersitzes, und nun wusste er auch, wo die Einwohner des Schlosses waren.

Kein Ton war in der Halle zu hören als Jack am Eingang stehen blieb und den langen Gang aus Wachen musterte. Sie sahen aus wie Menschen, doch wusste er es besser. Es waren verlorene Seelen die allein durch ihr Opfer ihr menschliches Aussehen behalten haben. Sie haben ihre Seele dem Feuergott überlassen um dem Tod zu entrinnen. Sie waren seit tausenden von Jahren seine treuen Diener und wussten, dass er alleine über ihr Schicksal entscheiden konnte. Wellenartig kamen immer mehr dieser Erinnerungen wieder ans Tageslicht. Mit jedem Schritt, den Jack tat, und jedem Bild, das er wahrnahm, konnte er sich an ein leben erinnern, welches er niemals geführt hatte.

In festen Rüstungen standen sie vor ihm. Metallene Nasalhelme mit Nackenschutz schützten ihren Kopf, nur ein paar wenige höherrangige Soldaten hatten noch ein kunstvolles Visier, um ihre Gesichter zu schützen und verzierte Flügel an den Seiten des Helmes. Jeder trug in seiner Rechten ein etwa zwei Meter langes Pilum und ein längliches, ovales, unten spitz zulaufendes Schild in der Linken Hand, dass ihn ein wenig an die Krieger der Normannen erinnerte. Auf dem Rücken trug jeder ein Schwert, wovon er aus dem Winkel nur den Griff erkennen konnte. Ohne Zweifel sahen diese Männer beeindruckend aus, und er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Doch konnte er sich hier nicht unsicher geben. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er spürte, dass sie alle nur auf ihn gewartet haben.

„Lang lebe Lord Gor", kamen die Stimmen seiner Soldaten wie eine Welle über ihn während sie sich alle ihr Pilum mit der rechten Hand, die zu einer Faust geballt war auf den Brustpanzer schlugen.

Sichtlich beeindruckt und ohne sich weiter auf die Soldaten zu konzentrieren schritt er den Gang entlang auf den Thron zu, an dem schon zwei Männer warteten. Sie waren beide in lange, schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, deren Seiten mit orange-roten Flammen geziert waren. Durch die großen Fenster an den Wänden drang das grelle Sonnenlicht ein, das sich in den Rüstungen seiner Krieger reflektierte.

„Seid gegrüßt mein Lord", begrüßte ihn der sichtbar ältere Mann und streckte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand entgegen. Jack konnte sich nun erinnern, dass dies der Berater Gor's war. Sein Name war Maximus und wenn jemand als Stratege gelten konnte, dann er. Seine langen grauen Haare lagen in Wellen über seinen Schultern und riefen einen weisen Eindruck hervor. „Ihr seid endlich zurück gekehrt."

„Seid gegrüßt, Maximus." Sein Blick wandte sich nach rechts auf den zweiten, wesentlich jüngeren Mann. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und ein Schwert an der Seite in einem Halfter hängen. Seine harten Gesichtszüge zeigten schon, wie viel Erfahrung er bisher im Kampf sammeln durfte.

„Hallo Novolus."

Der junge Mann musterte ihn eindringlich, bis er ein wenig sein Gesicht verzog. „Begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?", fragte er ihn unverblümt und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, was ein leichtes Schmunzeln in das Gesicht des alten Beraters rief.

„Wir haben lange auf eure Rückkehr gewartet, mein Lord", wand sich nun Maximus wieder an ihn. „Auch wenn ihr zweifelsohne einen neuen Körper habt, und viele Erdenjahre vergangen sind. Euch hat noch jemand vermisst." Grinsend klatschte der alte Mann einmal in die Hände, worauf eine Seitentür des Thronsaals aufschwang, und ein beeindruckendes Wesen auf Jack zu rannte. Es war eine Art Hund. Genau konnte Jack es nicht sagen. Er hatte eine große kräftige Statur und zottiges schwarzes Fell. Alleine ohne den Kopf ging ihm das Tier schon bis zur Hüfte. Für die meisten Menschen dürfte der Anblick eines solchen Höllenhundes, anders konnte man ihn einfach nicht bezeichnen, einen Herzinfarkt hervorrufen. Doch Jack spürte eine ungewisse Vertrautheit zu diesem Tier. Seine Augen glühten bedrohlich, ein Tanz der Flammen spielte sich in seinen Pupillen ab, als der Hund vor ihm stehen blieb. Jack ging auf die Knie und blickte dem Tier genau in die Augen. Man konnte merken, dass ihn das Wesen neugierig musterte und kurze Zeit später das Band akzeptierte, dass noch immer zu seinem Vertrautem Gor bestand. Das Tier hatte sich an Jacks Vorgänger gebunden und war nun sichtlich erfreut, seinen Herrn wieder zu haben. Das veränderte Aussehen schien ihn dabei nicht zu stören. Schwanz wedelnd rieb das Tier seinen Kopf an Jack und lies sich genüsslich den Nacken kraulen. Sein Vorgänger hatte einen äußerst seltsamen Sinn für Humor und dem Tier den Namen Kerberos gegeben. Eigentlich der Name des Höllenhundes, der die Tore zur Unterwelt bewacht, aber irgendwie fand Jack den Namen auch passend.

Als Jack sich wieder erhoben hatte, blickte er sich noch einmal in der Halle um. Über dem Thron prangte ein riesiges Wappen. Eine Tatze mit je einem Feuerkranz an der Seite die sich spielerisch zu zwei Flügeln zusammenfügten. Als er sich noch einmal zu dem langen Gang der Wachen umdrehte, rief er ihnen noch ein lautes ‚Wegtreten' entgegen, und die Soldaten entfernten sich mit lauten Schritten aus der Halle. Nur zwei platzierten sich zur Linken und Rechten des feurigen Throns und noch mal zwei an den Flanken des Eingangs der Halle.

„Ist Abrakahl wieder erwacht, mein Lord?" Der alte Mann musterte ihn neugierig.

„Ja. Er ist wieder am leben."

„Wann werden wir uns seinen Truppen anschließen? Eure Truppen sind bereit für den Kampf, Lord Gor."

„Zu erst einmal würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ihr beiden mich mit ‚Jack' anredet. Lasst wenigstens ihr beiden das Lord weg. Zum anderen werden wir uns nicht Abrakahl anschließen."

„Aber mein Lord, Jack", Novolus wirkte sichtlich nervös, „wir dachten ihr kämpft an seiner Seite?"

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Ich bin nicht mehr der Diener von diesem Bastard. Ich konnte mich seiner Knechtschaft entziehen. Habt ihr ein Problem damit?" Jack zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte seinen neuen alten Freund.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir dienen nur euch. Wie ist euer Plan?"

„Wir werden uns gegen ihn richten. Momentan gibt es für euch noch nicht viel zu tun. Ich muss bald wieder zurück und suche hier nach Dingen, die ich für den Kampf benötige. Außerdem habe ich nicht mehr alles in Erinnerung rufen können, was mein Wissen anbelangt und meine Fähigkeiten. Ihr müsstet mir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen."

„Gewiss, mein Lord." Der alte Mann klatschte zweimal in die Hände, und eine leicht bekleidete Dienerin kam auf den Thron zu. Ihr Körper war nur durch leichte Schleier verhüllt und ließ jede Kontur und mehr Haut als nötig durch den dünnen Stoff dringen. Sie hatte ziemlich dunkle Haut, und ihre Bewegungen wirkten einfach nur fließend. Mit einem leichten Knicks bleib sie vor ihm stehen und öffnete eine kleine verzierte Schatulle aus schwarzem Stein.

„Catena Phlegeton, mein Lord. Wir haben sie all die Jahre für euch aufbewahrt."

Mit geweiteten Augen betrachtete Jack den Anhänger, der an einer stählernen Kette befestigt war. Es war eine Art schwarzes Pentagramm, in das sich feine Flammen eingewoben hatten. Die Kette war seinem Wissen nach unzerstörbar, weder Magie noch pure menschliche Gewalt könnte ihr Schaden zu fügen.

„Ich werde euch später in eure Waffenkammer führen und eure Ausrüstung bereit legen, Jack." Der junge Mann blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, ihr wollt euch ein wenig ausruhen. Eure Konkubinen stehen euch zur Verfügung."

Jack bleib für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen, was seinen Gegenüber zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasste. „Meine was?"

„Eure Konkubinen. Ich bin mir sicher, ein wenig Spaß dürfte euch nach der Reise gut tun."

„Nein, nein." Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schickt die Mädels wieder weg. Ich benötige nichts in der Richtung." Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sich Jack für solche Worte selbst geohrfeigt aber die Zeiten hatten sich tatsächlich geändert.

„Ihr habt eine Auserwählte gefunden?"

„In der Tat. Also keine Konkubinen für mich. Zeigt mir das Schloss."

So führten seine beiden treuesten Diener ihn durch das Schloss. Es war wirklich gigantisch. Zwar nicht ganz so groß wie Hogwarts aber immerhin ein beachtliches Bauwerk. Die Fenster in den Gängen brachen das Licht wie riesige Kristalle und erhellten das Mauerwerk in den Gängen. Der weiße Marmor schimmerte in der Sonne und wirkte wie ein gigantisches weißes Meer. Ausnahmslos alle Beschläge an den Türen und Fenstern waren aus feinstem Gold gearbeitet und drückten die Macht des Herrschers dieses Landes noch deutlicher aus.

„Maximus", unterbrach Jack den alten Mann in seinen Erklärungen. „Bevor ich durch den Schleier getreten bin, hörte ich Stimmen Eigentlich war es mehr eine Art Geflüster. Was war das?"

Lächelnd neigte der grauhaarige sein Haupt und schritt weiter neben ihm den weiten Gang entlang. „Das, mein Lord, waren wohl die Echos verblichener Seelen. Längst verstorbene Menschen, die sich in unser Reich verirrt haben."

„Dieselben die in den Kokons gefangen waren?"

„Exakt. Seit euer Vorgänger von uns gegangen ist, ist niemand mehr in unsere Welt gekommen. Auf jeden Fall niemand von dem wir wüssten. So sind unsere Energiereserven allmählich zur Neige gegangen. Einige eurer Untertanen haben mit der Zeit gelernt Ersatz zu finden. Wir beziehen inzwischen unsere Energie aus der Natur selbst."

„Also benötigt ihr nicht mehr die Sterblichen?"

„Nein."

„Wie groß ist dieses Reich eigentlich?"

„Ein gute Frage. Kommt mit." Maximus führte ihn eine lange steinerne Wendeltreppe empor. Im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts waren in diesem Schloss die Wände nicht von Gemälden geziert. Nur riesige Fenster und Wandteppiche sorgten dafür, dass das Gemäuer nicht allzu trist wirkte. Am Ende fand sich Jack mit seinen beiden Begleitern auf einem Turm wieder, dessen Rand von Zinnen umgeben war. Die Aussicht war beeindruckend. Vor ihnen lag der Wald, den Jack auf seinem Weg zum Schloss überflogen hatte. Zu seiner Rechten entdeckte er die gigantische Stadt wieder. Hinter den ersten kleineren Hütten stachen ihm immer mehr größere, komplexere Gebäude ins Auge. Aus den Schornsteinen quoll dichter Rauch, doch nichts deutete auf eine technologische Industrie hin.

„Euer Land erstreckt sich soweit ihr sehen könnt und noch ein wenig weiter. Dies ist die Hauptstadt von Phleget, Baltor. Natürlich existieren in Phleget noch weitere Städte. Ishgur, das Land der Zwerge und das Reich der Elfen, Moltan, steht nach wie vor in einer Allianz zu uns. Eure Untertanen werden begeistert sein, dass ihr wieder bei uns seid, genau wie eure verbündeten."

Jack schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Das waren eindeutig sehr viele Informationen auf einmal. Zwergen, Elfen, seine Untertanen. Irgendwann bräuchte er ein wenig Zeit zum verschnaufen um diese ganzen Dinge zu verdauen die wie ein Haufen tollwütiger Trolle in seinem Kopf Limbo tanzten.

„Sie sehen alle menschlich aus? Meine Untertanen, meine ich."

„Die meisten von ihnen sind Menschen. Menschen, die dem Tod entgehen wollten und sich hierher verirrt haben. Keinem ist es möglich in die Welt der Menschen zurück zu kehren. Auf jeden Fall nicht ohne euch. Und seit tausenden von Jahren ist niemand mehr zu ihnen gestoßen aus ihrer Welt. Das hätten wir mitbekommen."

Jack grübelte einen Moment in seinen Erinnerungen. Es war seltsam, soweit er sich in Hermines Gedankenwelt zurecht fand, musste wenigstens eine Person vor etwa zehn Jahren in dieser Welt angekommen sein. Doch vermutlich war dieser Sirius schon tot, als er durch den Schleier fiel. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er auch schon die Hand von Novolus auf seiner Schulter, der wie er in die Ferne blickte und den Ausblick bewunderte.

„Ich werde dir helfen, deine Fähigkeiten wieder vollkommen auszubauen. Wir werden morgen beginnen, dein Kampftraining und deine magischen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren."

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Meine Freunde werden sich Sorgen machen. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück."

„Jack, du bist der Herrscher dieser Welt. Du alleine bestimmst wie bald du zurück gelangst. Wenn du es wünschst, wird nicht mal eine Minute der irdischen Zeit vergehen bis du wieder zurück kehrst."

Jack zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte seinen Freund. So weit er sich an die Zeit Gor's erinnern konnte, war dieser junge Mann der engste Vertraute seines Vorgängers, und er wusste, er könne ihm mit seinem Leben vertrauen.

„Das hoffe ich. Hermine wird mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen wenn nicht."

„Dein Weib? Ich spüre ein enges Band zwischen euch." Novolus schaute ihm tief in die Augen und grinste im nächsten Augenblick. „Du hast dich mit ihr verbunden?"

Jack musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Ich glaube ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."

Doch es war Maximus der nun mit der Erklärung fortfuhr. „Der goldene Bund. Du hast einen Tempel der Noldorianer gefunden. Eure Seelen haben sich verbunden."

„Woher weißt du..."

„Ich sehe es in euren Augen, mein Lord. Wir freuen uns schon sie kennen zu lernen."

Jack musste grinsen, als er sich wieder der Aussicht zuwandte. Sein Blick streifte wieder den Wald, dessen saftiges Grün ihm kräftig entgegenstrahlte. Das Geäst der Bäume wogte in leichten Windzügen, als sein Blick an einer kleinen Rauchsäule hängen blieb. „Was ist das dort, Maximus?"

Der alte Mann strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart, und erst jetzt viel Jack die Aura auf, die ihn und den jüngeren Mann umgab. Sie waren mächtig aber nicht im entferntesten denen der Zauberer ähnlich. Er wusste genau, dass er hier zwei Dämonen gegenüber stand. Doch warum sollte er besorgt sein, war er doch selbst inzwischen auch nicht mehr so menschlich, wie es einst der Fall gewesen war.

„Es scheint, als wäre dort jemand im Wald. Die Menschen aus dem Dorf gehen nicht so tief in den östlichen Teil. Sie fürchten die dunklen Kreaturen, die sich dort aufhalten. Es wird ein Eindringling sein. Ich schicke sofort einen Trupp los."

„Nein warte." Jack hob gebieterisch die Hand und sah seinen Berater von der Seite her an. „Ich werde persönlich gehen. Seht es als erstes Training. Wenn ich morgen Mittag nicht zurück bin, schickt die Wachen hinterher."

Die beiden nickten ihm zu, als er sich von ihnen ab wand und auf die Tür des Turmes zu schritt. An der Tür selbst drehte er sich unvermittelt um, rannte auf die Brüstung zu und sprang mit einem Satz über die Zinnen. Die beiden Männer beobachteten das Schauspiel amüsiert.

„Er ist wieder zu Hause."

„Mhm, und wie es scheint so lebendig wie nie zuvor."

Jack landete direkt auf einer Lichtung und hatte nur Sekunden später seine menschliche Gestalt wieder angenommen. Das Blattwerk der Bäume raschelte, doch war hier niemand zu sehen. Die Feuerstelle lag direkt vor ihm, und das platt gedrückte Gras verriet ihm, dass hier jemand sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Über dem Feuer steckte ein Tier an einem Spieß und grillte vor sich hin. Allzu weit konnte der vermeintliche Eindringling nicht sein, und so blickte er sich um. Nichts war zu sehen, was irgendwie verdächtig aussah, bis Jack das Knacken eines Astes hinter sich wahrnahm. Erschrocken schnellte er herum, doch das Letzte was er sah, war eine Art Knüppel bevor sein Sichtfeld schwarz wurde.

Als das Licht zurück kehrte, drehte sich die gesamte Welt. Auf jeden Fall hatte Jack dieses Gefühl, dass sich bestätigte als er die Augen öffnete. Ein pochender Schmerz durchdrang seinen Schädel vom Hinterkopf aus und pulsierte stetig. Erst als er nach der Beule greifen wollte, merkte er, dass irgendetwas anders war. Sein Kopf befand sich unter ihm und nun spürte er auch ein festes Seil, dass um seine Füße gebunden war. Kopfüber hing er von einem Baum, den er momentan nur in kreisförmigen Bewegungen wahrnahm. Die morgendliche Dämmerung drang nur leicht durch das Geäst über ihm, und vor dem Glimmen des Feuers konnte er die Umrisse eines Mannes sehen, der sich ihm zuwandte.

Jack hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu blicken. Dichte schwarze, strähnige Haare verbargen einen Dreitage-Bart und Gesichtszüge, die seinem Zwillingsbruder gehören könnten. Nur waren seine Haare inzwischen ein gutes Stück länger dieser Mann um einige Jahre älter, was durch die tiefen Augenringe hervorgehoben wurde. Er wusste sofort, wen er hier vor sich hatte. Die Berichte seiner Freunde und nicht zuletzt Hermines Erinnerungen hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, und so wollte er seinen Angreifer erst einmal nicht angreifen. Obwohl er auch in dieser Position ein leichtes Spiel gehabt hätte. Ächzend ließ er seine Arme wieder nach unten an seinem Kopf vorbei fallen, bis sich der Mann direkt vor ihn kniete und ihm in die Augen starrte.

„Wer bist du, Kleiner? Und vor allem was bist du?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang müde und doch stark und durchdringend.

„Wer will das wissen?"

„Es ist unhöflich, auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren beigebracht?"

„Ich denke, es ist auch unhöflich, einen fremden mit einem Knüppel niederzuschlagen und an einem Baum aufzuhängen. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich bin Jack. Könntest du mich vielleicht hier runterlassen?"

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Ich bin hier im Totenreich und soll dir vertrauen? Vor allem hab ich gesehen wie du dich gestern verwandelt hast."

„Du bist in keinem Totenreich und es wäre gesünder für dich, mich freiwillig runter zu lassen."

Der Mann lachte herzhaft auf und sah amüsiert auf Jack hinab. „Vielleicht hast du die Lage noch nicht erkannt, Kleiner. DU hängst hier am Baum, und ICH habe deinen Zauberstab. Auch wenn die Dinger hier scheinbar nicht funktionieren."

„Sagst du mir wenigstens deinen Namen?"

„Später vielleicht."

„Wie lange bist du schon hier, seit du durch den Schleier gefallen bist?"

Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes weiteten sich, als er sich erneut zu ihm hinunter beugte. „Du warst auch im Ministerium?"

„Ja." Jack grinste ihn an. „Und wenn du ganz lieb zu mir bist, bringe ich dich wieder nach Hause."

Fragend musterte der Mann sein baumelndes Opfer und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er sich nachdenklich durch das stoppelige Gesicht fuhr. „Warum sollte ich dir trauen?"

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich dich noch nicht getötet habe, Sirius."

**Hat mal wieder länger gedauert. Tut mir echt leid. Aber viel Stress und naja, das übliche halt. Aber nur ein Kommi denke ich nicht, dass ihr soo sehnsüchtig gewartet habt. Aber ich denke dieses Chap verdient einige Kommis. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen. Also, belohnt oder bestraft mich. Ganz wie ihr möchtet.**

**Viele Grüße von eurem Shag**

Christian: Danke für deinen Kommi. Ich versteh auch nicht warum mir keiner schreiben will. Haben wohl alle nur Luft im Sack . Aber ich denke bei fast 50 hits wird es nichts mit dem Supernatural zu tun haben. Aber ich freu mich nach wie vor über jeden Einzelnen. Gebts mir Jungs und Mädels.


	3. Realm of Fire

**3. Realm of Fire**

Das trübe Licht der Dämmerung brach sich am Fenster und bildete nur einen fahlen Schatten der jungen Frau, die ihren Gedanken nachhängend auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts starrte. Die Stereo Anlage lief leise im Hintergrund und spielte ein Lied, das sie durch ihren Freund kennen gelernt hatte. Bisher fand sie es einfach nur schön, doch erst heute konnte sie ihm die richtige Bedeutung beimessen.

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain._

Auf der Wiese spazierten einige Schüler und sahen dem Kraken zu, der genüsslich seine Kreise zog. Hagrid kochte wie es aussah Tee, denn der Schornstein ließ dichte Rauchschwaden aus seiner Hütte entkommen, und um diese Zeit gab es eigentlich immer Tee bei dem Halbriesen. Schon bald hatte sich ihr fixierender Blick verloren und sah nur noch ein Gesicht, in der Ferne, dass ihr in seiner Blässe zu lächelte.

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
__Do you think you can tell?_

Es war nicht ihr Zimmer, auf dessen Fenstersims sich Hermine gesetzt hatte, auf jeden Fall nicht offiziell. Um so mehr schmerzte es sie, als ihr Blick die Gitarre streifte, die friedlich an der Wand hing, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sogar Jimmy hatte sich bisher friedlich zurück gehalten. Er merkte scheinbar, dass die junge Hexe nicht in der Stimmung war, von ihm genervt zu werden. Eine stumme Träne lief ihre Wange hinab, die Gedanken bei dem Feuer, das sie immer wärmte, als ein dumpfes Klopfen von der Tür ertönte und sie mit den Augen rollen ließ.

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?   
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?_

„Herein", kam ihre genervte Antwort. Sie hatte keine Lust mit jemandem zu sprechen, und eigentlich hatte sie das ihren Freunden und Kollegen auch unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Doch das hinderte Ginny, ihre beste Freundin, nicht im mindesten daran, jetzt durch die Tür zu kommen und sich zu ihr zu setzen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will alleine sein."

_Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

„Ich weiß", antwortete Ginny. „Aber du bist meine Freundin, und ich bin für dich da. Auch wenn es dir nicht passt."

„Wie konnte er das zulassen, Gin? Albus wusste, wonach Jack gesucht hat, und hat nichts gesagt."

„Mhm." Ginny nickte etwas niedergeschlagen. „Manchmal hat er diesen Tick, uns vor uns selbst schützen zu wollen."

„Ich werde ihm das nicht verzeihen. Er ist nicht einmal einen Tag weg, aber ich vermisse ihn schrecklich."

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground._

„Hermine." Beruhigend legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Jack gegangen wäre. Auch wenn Albus es ihm gesagt hätte."

„Ich weiß. Ist Ron inzwischen aus dem Ministerium zurück?"

„Nein. Er hat sich bei Harry gemeldet und hat nur bestätigt, was wir vermutet haben. Jack hat die Auroren angegriffen und ist danach durch den Schleier gesprungen. Aber du weißt, was Harry darüber denkt."

_What have we found? __The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

Hermine sah sie mit geröteten Augen an und musterte sie kurz. „Er glaubt immer noch, dass Sirius am leben ist? Ginny, es sind zehn Jahre vergangen."

„So lange Harry seine Leiche nicht mit eigenen Augen sieht, ist er für ihn nicht tot. Was meinst du, warum er sein gesamtes Erbe bisher unberührt gelassen hat?"

Diese Worte brachten ihre Freundin zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Sanft drückte sie ihre Hand, während sie sich ihren inzwischen kugelrunden Bauch streichelte.

„Kommst du mit Mine? Die DA ist inzwischen vollzählig, und du brauchst etwas Abwechslung."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Warum Harry den Raum der Wünsche für das Treffen gewählt hatte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht war es eine sentimentale Geste, um an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern. Auf jeden Fall hatte er schon viele Jahre die meisten der Anwesenden nicht mehr gesehen und freute sich nun um so mehr, in die Gesichter seiner alten Schulkameraden zu blicken. Im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort waren einige seiner Freunde gefallen, doch war der ganze Rest der alten Armee Dumbledores seinem Ruf gefolgt – ohne Ausnahme. Diese Geste bedeutete ihm sehr viel, besonders da durch die Vorfälle der letzten Wochen klar war, dass die neue Bedrohung noch größere und erschreckendere Ausmaße anzunehmen drohte, als er am Anfang vermutet hatte. Der Verlust seines inzwischen guten Freundes hatte dies nur noch deutlicher hervor gehoben.

Alle Mitglieder waren schon anwesend und saßen gespannt an einer langen Holztafel in der Mitte des Raumes. Inzwischen war auch Ron eingetroffen und wartete darauf, dass sich Harry mit seiner Frau und Hermine zu ihnen setzte.

„Schön das ihr alle gekommen seid", begann er seine Begrüßung. „Auch wenn ich gehofft habe, dass wir uns nicht mehr in diesem Rahmen treffen würden, bin ich froh, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich möchte jetzt auch gar nicht lange drum herum reden. Deshalb komme ich gleich zum wesentlichen."

So erzählte Harry seinen alten Freunden alles, was er wusste, über Abrakahl, über seine Legionen, seine vier dämonischen Anführer und somit auch über Jack. Die Anwesenden schauten während seinen Worten immer besorgter und waren am Ende sprachlos. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck ihnen etwas zu verschweigen. Wenn er ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Lohnte es sich sonst noch zu kämpfen? Seamus war der erste, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, und schaute sich kurz um.

„Du meinst also, wir sollten mit dem Orden, den Auroren und den Muggeln zusammen arbeiten?"

„Exakt. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn einige von euch lieber wieder gehen möchten. Ich werte das nicht als Schwäche oder Feigheit. Nur solltet ihr euch heute entscheiden. Wir werden hier im Schloss unseren Stützpunkt einrichten und unsere Planung durchführen. Nur muss ich vorher wissen, wer von euch aussteigen möchte."

Nachdem die Runde kurz in Schweigen versunken war, meldete sich zu Harrys Überraschung Cho als erste zu Wort. „Wir bleiben. So wie du die Lage beschrieben hast, brauchen wir wirklich jeden." Die anderen um sie herum nickten nur und sahen ihn entschlossen an.

Harry lächelte Dankbar. „Danke Leute. Das wäre auch schon alles für heute. Bis auf weiteres werden wir die Münzen wieder verwenden. Ich denke, Fred und George werden uns bald die Spiegel mitbringen, und dann wird es noch einfacher sich zu verständigen. Ansonsten werden Hermine und ich nächste Woche mit dem Orden die Führungskräfte der Muggel treffen. Ich weiß, dass ein paar von euch im Ministerium arbeiten. Deshalb bitte ich euch, kein Wort über den Orden zu verlieren. Wir möchten weiterhin geheim bleiben. Dasselbe gilt für diese Gruppe."

Harry schaute noch mal in die Runde, bis sein Blick auf Justin Finch-Fletchley hängen blieb, der durch ein paar Blessuren ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert, Justin?"

Der angesprochene erwiderte seinen Blick ziemlich mürrisch. „Ich war einer von denen, die versucht haben, euren Kollegen heute Mittag aufzuhalten. Aber die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Ministerium sind jetzt verschärft worden. Noch mal passiert so was nicht. Sogar Muggel sind jetzt bei uns stationiert."

Harry nickte nur verstehend und schloss damit das Treffen. Ron hatte ihm erzählt, dass Spezialeinheiten der Muggel nun auch im Ministerium und an anderen wichtigen Orten stationiert waren und mit den Auroren eng zusammen arbeiten sollten. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob diese Vereinigung von Magiern und Muggeln eine positive Resonanz erzeugen könnte. Doch der neue Leiter der Auroren Zentrale war scheinbar ein harter Brocken. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht kennen gelernt, da er erst ein paar Tage im Amt war, aber so wie es aussah, führte er ein hartes Regiment. Hart aber effektiv, in diesen Zeiten eigentlich genau das Richtige.

Der Tag war lang genug gewesen, und er merkte, dass nicht nur er jetzt die Ruhe der Nacht benötigte. Besonders Ginny sah ziemlich müde aus. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, und er würde seinen Nachwuchs bekommen. Eigentlich freute er sich auf das Baby, aber dass gerade zu dieser Zeit wieder ein Krieg ausbrechen würde, konnte niemand vorher sehen. Wieder einmal hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seine Freunde und inzwischen auch seine Familie vor dem aufblühendem Unheil zu schützen, koste es was es wolle.

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich ein wenig, bis er kurz darauf seine Fassung wieder erlangte. Die Sonnen waren inzwischen im Begriff aufzugehen, und die Umgebung um das Nachtlager wurde ein wenig heller.

„Mich töten? Du bist echt lustig Kleiner."

Jack grinste ihn nur an, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung das Seil um seine Füße durchgebrannt hatte und mit einem Salto wieder auf seinen Füßen stand. Sein Gegenüber stolperte darauf ein paar Meter zurück und hielt sich schützend den Knüppel vor den Körper.

„Jetzt nimm endlich das Ding runter. Wenn ich eine Gefahr für dich wäre, hättest du das schon bemerkt."

„Wer bist du, und wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt. Ich bin Jack. Mhm, ich denke hier kennt man mich als Lord Gor. Also wenn du heute Nacht nicht wieder hier auf dem Boden schlafen willst und hungrig bist, dann sei ein liebes Hündchen und komm mit mir mit."

„Moment mal. Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Und was meinst du mit ‚liebes Hündchen'?"

„Na hör mal, du warst ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher. Wer kennt nicht Sirius Black? Und warum schläfst du hier im Wald? Ganz in der Nähe ist eine Stadt."

„Was heißt _ich war _ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher? Und ja ich war auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Doch der Wald hier war ziemlich schwierig zu durchqueren. Ich hoffte heute dort anzukommen."

„Das heißt, dass deine Unschuld bewiesen wurde, und du ein freier Mann bist. Wie lange hast du gesagt, bist du schon hier?"

„Ich bin vor zehn Tagen durch den Schleier gefallen. Wohin gehen wir jetzt, _Lord Sonstwie_?"

Jack grinste ihn wieder diabolisch an. „Siehst du das Schloss da vorne? Da gehen wir jetzt hin. Ich hab da noch was zu erledigen, bevor ich dich nach Hause bringe. Ich denke, dir wird jemand einiges zu erzählen haben." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich Jack in den weißen Wolf und zwinkerte dem perplexen Mann noch einmal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und dem Schloss entgegen rannte.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Jack auf dem Weg an, der direkt zum Eingang des Schlosses führte. Gemeinsam rasten sie in ihrer tierischen Gestalt durch einen Ausläufer der Stadt bis vor das Tor des Schlosses. Sein Begleiter verwandelte sich direkt nach ihm zurück. Wie Jack richtig vermutet hatte, war er auch ein Animagus, und somit waren auch alle Zweifel beseitigt, dass dies der Pate seines Freundes war. Ehrfürchtig starrte dieser das Gemäuer empor, als er neben Jack angekommen war.

„Du bist ein Animagus, Jack?"

„Scheint so, oder? Hör mir zu. Du wirst, wenn du mitkommst, Dinge sehen und hören, die ziemlich erschreckend sein dürften. Ich bitte dich nur, mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn du mich nicht kennst."

„Wieso vertraust du mir? Ich hab' dich noch nie getroffen, Kleiner, und du nimmst mir nicht mal übel, dass ich dich KO geschlagen habe."

„Glaub mir, ich kenne dich besser als du denkst. Ich sage es mal so, wir haben gemeinsame Freunde." Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Sirius zu und lief zielstrebig auf das Schlosstor und seine Wachen zu. „Ach, und wegen dem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, dass kostet dich mindestens eine Runde."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich, als er neben Jack durch das große Tor schritt, und die Wachen ihre rechte Hand respektvoll zur Faust ballten und auf die linke Brust schlugen. „Das mit dem Lord vorhin war ernst gemeint?"

„Jepp, ist ein wenig komisch für mich, aber es dürfte noch nützlich sein. Besonders in der momentanen Situation."

„Du meinst mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern?" Jacks Begleiter legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute ihn von der Seite her an, während sie durch den Schlosshof auf ein weiteres Tor zu gingen. „Hast recht, zusätzliche Unterstützung dürfte da nicht verkehrt sein."

„Ich glaube, du musst dich auf einige Überraschungen gefasst machen, alter Mann. Für dich sind in dieser Welt zehn Tage vergangen. Auf der Erde sind es inzwischen zehn Jahre."

„WAS? Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Leider doch. Voldemort ist inzwischen besiegt, dafür gibt es neue Spinner, die die Welt zerstören wollen. Aber ich denke, dass sollte dir alles jemand anderes erklären. Ich muss dich jetzt leider ein wenig alleine lassen. Aber ich verspreche dir, wir werden bald aufbrechen."

Gerade als sie in die Eingangshalle gekommen waren, kam auch schon Maximus auf sie zugeeilt und verneigte sich vor Jack, bevor er seinen Begleiter musterte.

„Maximus, das ist ein Freund von mir. Er ist mein Gast. Kümmert euch um ihn."

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord. Novolus erwartet euch im Trainingsraum."

„Alles klar." Lächelnd wandte sich Jack nun an Sirius, der sichtlich verwirrt neben ihm stand. „Ich weiß, dass du nach Antworten suchst, und das hier alles sehr verwirrend für dich sein muss. Du wirst sie bald erhalten, aber ich muss hier noch einiges erledigen. Maximus wird dich ein wenig herum führen. Fühl dich bitte wie zu Hause."

„Na gut", grummelte sein Gegenüber. „Aber du hast mir einiges zu erklären, denke ich. Nur eines noch. Was war das eben für eine Sprache? Ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

Kritisch schaute er Sirius an, bis ihm schlussendlich ein Licht aufging. „Entschuldige, ich habe bisher nicht bemerkt, dass wir kein Englisch sprechen. Das war altnoldorianisch. Maximus, wenn mein Freund hier dabei ist, sprecht so, dass er euch versteht. Könnt ihr das?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

Jack nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand darauf in dem weiten Gang zu seiner Rechten. Seinem Gefühl folgte er weitere Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich in einen großen Raum gelangte, in dem Novolus schon in einer Art Trainingsanzug bereit stand und scheinbar auf ihn wartete. Das Licht brach sich im kristallenen Fenster und warf vereinzelte Schatten auf den gepolsterten Boden.

„Hey, Gor. Du hast den Eindringling gefunden?"

„Kann man so sagen. Er ist ein Freund. Du bist nicht ganz so förmlich wie Maximus, kann das sein?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich war ein sehr guter Freund von deinem Vorgänger. Ich konnte mir das noch nicht abgewöhnen. Verzeiht mir, mein Lord."

„Bitte bleib dabei. Nur nenn mich bitte Jack. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich denke, wir müssen deine verblassten Erinnerungen neu aktivieren."

Novolus zog einen Gegenstand aus der Tasche, der einer kleinen Pyramide glich. Sie war golden und hatte eine absolut glatte Oberfläche. „Das ist ein Pakar. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, du berührst es, und du wirst daraufhin einen Impuls verspüren, der dich durchdringt. Dadurch sollten deine Erinnerungen wieder aufgefrischt werden. Das heißt, deine Kampferfahrung und deine Fähigkeiten sollten dir dann wieder bewusst werden. Deshalb brauchst du erst einmal passende Kleidung."

Jack zog seine Brauen nach oben, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst. Dann mal her mit den Klamotten."

Novolus lachte schallend auf, als er weiter auf Jack zukam und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Das kann ja heiter werden. Du kannst doch zaubern, oder? Erste Lektion, verwandle deine Kleidung."

Jack schaute ein wenig irritiert drein zog aber seinen Zauberstab und dachte kurz nach.

„Pack das Ding weg. Du bist ein Gott verdammt. Wozu brauchst du dieses Holzding? Damit kann man Zauber zwar verstärken, aber ich denke, für so etwas brauchst du keinen Zauberstab. Komm erstmal her. Ich denke, wir aktivieren erst deine Erinnerungen. Leg nur deine Hand auf die Pyramide. Es wird ein wenig kribbeln, also sei vorbereitet."

Misstrauisch beäugte Jack noch einmal das kleine Artefakt, schloss dann jedoch seine Hand über die Spitze. Ein Leuchten drang durch die Hand und ließ sie allmählich transparent werden, bis sich das Licht allmählich ausbreitete. Wie ein Energiestrahl bahnte sich das Licht seinen Weg über den Arm auf den gesamten Körper. Jack zitterte und spürte, wie sich die Energie über seinen Körper verteilte, bis der Schub langsam seinen Kopf erreichte, und er seine Augen schließen musste. Das Feuer um das Pentagramm an seinem Hals leuchtete grell, scheinbar um sich mit dem Licht in Jacks Innerem zu verbinden. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen kompletten Körper und ließ ihn lauthals aufschreien. Es vergingen nur ein paar Sekunden, bis das Licht erlosch, Jack seine Augen wieder öffnete und in das grinsende Gesicht von Novolus blickte.

„Das war heftig. Aber ich denke, mir ist jetzt einiges klarer."

Jack konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, was gerade geschehen war, aber komischerweise entsprach es der Tatsache. Er hatte ein Gefühl in sich, dass er nicht näher beschreiben konnte, und doch spürte er das erste mal seit langer Zeit ein Gefühl von Gewissheit über sich selbst. Er fühlte sich einfach ausgedrückt komplett. Als wäre ein Teil von ihm, der ihm so lange gefehlt hatte, zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Mit einer vertrauten Bewegung seiner Hand über seinen Körper wandelte sich seine Kleidung in einen Kampfanzug, während sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben bewegten.

„Na dann, auf zum Training. Mal sehen, was ich wirklich noch beherrsche."

Als Jack seine Hand hob, machte er keine Anstallten sich zu dem Schwert umzudrehen, dass auf ihn zuflog. Mit einem gekonnten Griff hatte er das Heft erfasst und musterte es genauestens. Es war ein eineinhalb Händer aus feinsten Mithril, von den Zwergen dieser Welt in ihren Minen abgebaut, und von seinem Vorgänger selbst geschmiedet. Feine Runen zogen sich über die gesamte Klinge, kaum sichtbar und doch sehr eindrucksvoll. Die Parierstangen glänzten Golden und bog sich am Rand ein wenig nach oben. Sie wirkten fast wie kleine Flügel, die fließend von der Klinge abstanden. Für einen kurzen Moment schlugen helle Flammen aus der Klinge hervor, erloschen aber sofort wieder. „Das Schwert Gors. Es ist nicht verloren gegangen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wir haben es aufbewahrt und gepflegt. Durch das Material ist es niemals Stumpf geworden."

Jack schwang das Schwert ein paar mal und stoppte die letzte Bewegung nur einen Millimeter vor dem Kopf seines Freundes, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. „Die Balance ist immer noch perfekt."

„Na dann, lass uns los legen, Jack." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatte auch Novolus ein Schwert in der Hand und stand im nächsten Moment in Kampfstellung vor Jack. Nachdem sich die Klingen einmal kurz berührten, entstand ein Kampf, von dem Jack nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Bisher hatte er keine Erfahrungen mit einem Schwert sammeln können, aber irgendwie kam ihm alles so normal vor. Er führte das Schwert, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes gemacht. Konter, Parade, Stich, Konter, Angriff. Alles geschah so schnell, dass umstehende dem Geschehen nicht hätten folgen können. Durch das Obsidian lag das Schwert noch leichter in der Hand, als es bei normalem Stahl der Fall gewesen wäre, und Jack führte seine Waffe wie eine Verlängerung seines Armes. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war er dennoch entwaffnet.

„Du bist aus der Übung Jack. Noch einmal."

Und wieder schlugen die beiden aufeinander ein, wehrten die gegnerischen Angriffe ab und verfingen sich in einem Kampf, der immer heftiger wurde, bis Jack es endlich schaffte, seinen Freund zu entwaffnen und seine Klinge kurz vor dem Hals von Novolus abfing.

„Sehr gut. Siehst du was ich meine? Deine Kräfte befinden sich in dir. Und nach der Behandlung durch das Pakar sind sie nun vollends wieder geweckt worden. Du musst dich vielleicht noch daran gewöhnen, aber du wirst wissen, wie du sie einsetzt. Die Kette um deinen Hals hilft dir, dich selbst zu kontrollieren. Wenn jemand anderes allerdings in ihren Besitz kommt, bist du hilflos. Du bist dann bedingungslos den Befehlen des Besitzers ausgeliefert. Du würdest deinen besten Freund umbringen."

„Oder meine Freundin", murmelte Jack vor sich hin.

„Oder deine Freundin", nickte Novolus bestätigend.

Jack schauderte es bei diesen Worten. Das war eine Vorstellung die ihm mehr als nur zuwider war. „Ich möchte mich davon überzeugen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Kette von seinem Hals und warf sie seinem Gegenüber zu. Dieser starrte ihn ein wenig unsicher an, als er die Kette fing. Man konnte ihm die Unsicherheit förmlich ansehen, die in ihm aufkam.

„Mach schon. Das ist ein Befehl", grinste Jack, wusste er doch, dass dies wohl die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, seinen Diener zu überreden. Novolus hatte scheinbar zu große Angst seinen Herren zu verärgern, woran sich Jack erst noch gewöhnen musste.

Stöhnend gab er sich geschlagen und schaute noch einmal auf die Kette und wieder zu Jack hinüber. „Knie dich nieder."

Jack hatte ein komisches Gefühl, doch ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, tat er, was ihm befohlen wurde. Es war anders als bei dem Imperius Fluch, den er mit Harry abzuschütteln geübt hatte. Dabei hatte er noch eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf gehabt. Seinen eigenen Verstand. In diesem Fall jedoch, war dieser Verstand komplett ausgeschaltet. Er empfand es einfach nur richtig zu tun, was ihm befohlen wurde.

„Mach ein paar Liegestütze." Und wieder gehorchte er, ohne zu zögern.

„Nimm deinen Dolch und schneide dir die Hand ab." Novolus grinste als Jack vor ihm stand und sich nicht rührte. Wortlos legte er ihm die Kette wieder um den Hals und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hast du etwas bemerkt?"

Jack dachte kurz nach bevor er wieder seinen Kopf hob. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich empfand es einfach als richtig, deine Befehle zu befolgen."

„Richtig. Du hättest alles getan, was ich möchte. Selbst wenn ich gesagt hätte, du sollst deine Frau töten, du hättest nicht gezögert. Es ist dir einfach nicht möglich."

„Und warum habe ich beim letzten Befehl nicht reagiert?"

„Nun, Abrakahl hatte die Kette entworfen, um dich zu kontrollieren. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Göttern, konntest du nicht durch Rituale gebunden werden. So blieb nur diese Möglichkeit. Er wusste allerdings, dass, wenn jemand es schaffen sollte, dieses Artefakt zu stehlen, du unter dessen Gewalt stehen würdest. Er wollte nicht riskieren Gor zu verlieren."

Jack wanderte noch ein wenig durch den Trainingsraum und grübelte über das Gehörte nach. Es wäre katastrophal, wenn jemand in den Besitz dieses Artefakts kommen würde. Gedankenverloren schlug er ein paar mal auf einen Dummi ein, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ. Novolus hatte sein Schwert zur Seite gelegt und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich denke, du möchtest morgen wieder zurück kehren. Lass uns noch ein wenig Spaß haben, bevor ich dir noch die Schatzkammer zeige."

Jack nickte ihm zu und ging wieder in Kampfstellung. Dieses mal allerdings ohne Schwert. Novolus war ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner, wie er eben schon feststellen durfte. Sein Statur und die Muskeln die unter seinem Hemd hervorstachen unterstrichen diese Tatsache noch mehr. Dazu kam, dass er kein Mensch war. So gesehen perfektes Training.

„Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Kumpel."

„Hey, ich dachte, du wärst mein Diener oder so was?"

Novolus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste ihm schelmisch zu. „Nicht in diesen Räumen. Eigentlich bin ich dein Trainer, also wehr dich." Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung landete er auch schon einen ersten Treffer auf Jacks Nase, wodurch sein Kopf zur Seite geschlagen wurde. Jack war davon ein wenig irritiert, weshalb er den darauf folgenden Kick nicht bemerkte, der ihn auf die Matte schickte. Jack schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, bevor er sich wieder nach oben stieß, sich drehte und mit einem Spin Kick antwortete. Der Kampf dauerte fast ebenso lange wie zuvor mit dem Schwert, und keiner schien einen Vorteil zu erlangen, weshalb sie es vorerst dabei beließen und sich zum Essen aufmachten.

Sirius saß schon am Tisch und grinste ihm verschwörerisch zu, als er sich zu ihm setzte, Novolus und Maximus zu seiner linken. Als Herrscher musste er einfach am Kopfende der Tafel sitzen. Die Tischplatte war gefüllt mit reichhaltigem Essen. Bei der Auswahl konnte wirklich niemand meckern, und so wie es aussah, hatte Sirius die letzten Tage nicht wirklich viel zu sich genommen.

„Eins muss man dir lassen, Jack, ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht wirklich, wer du bist, aber dein Schlösschen ist wirklich beeindruckend. Besonders deine Mädels hier." Er zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Schenkel widmete, der früher mal an etwas wie einem Hühnchen gehangen hatte.

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, alter Mann."

„Kannst du mir jetzt wenigstens erzählen, woher du mich kennst? Mal abgesehen von den Fahndungsfotos?"

Jack musterte ihn bei einem Schluck aus seinem Kelch von etwas, das Wein geschmacklich sehr nahe kam. Er kannte die Erzählungen von Harry und seinen Freunden und dazu noch Hermines Gedanken, so wusste er einfach, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Also erzählte er ihm seine Geschichte während die Augen seines Zuhörers immer größer wurden. Maximus und Novolus sahen hingegen eher entspannt aus.

„Na das ist mal ne Geschichte", kam es von Sirius, als Jack am Ende angelangt war. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ich werde mir hier jetzt noch von Novolus die Schatzkammer zeigen lassen, und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg, würde ich sagen."

„Aber mein Lord", erwiderte Maximus entrüstet." Ihr seid doch erst vor kurzem hier eingetroffen."

„Hört mal, ich habe einiges zu tun, und nach dem Unterricht eben weiß ich auch besser über meine Kräfte bescheid. Ich muss zurück. Wie schnell können die Truppen bereit sein?"

„Eigentlich sofort. Ihr braucht euch nur zu melden, und ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen die Soldaten weiterhin hier stationiert. Sie können durch ein Portal zu euch gelangen, wenn ihr sie braucht."

Jack nickte ihm zu und dachte kurz nach, bevor er sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Wie kann ich mit euch Kontakt aufnehmen?"

Maximus lächelte ihm zu und griff kurzerhand in seine Tasche, aus der er einen kleinen Ring hervorholte. Er war golden und mit einem tief roten Stein versehen, der das Sonnenlicht strahlend reflektierte. „Leg einfach einen Finger auf den Stein, und sag den Namen von Novolus oder mir. Eine ganz neue Erfindung von mir." Die Augen des alten Mannes glänzten vor Stolz, was Jack ein wenig schmunzeln ließ, als er den Ring entgegen nahm. „Ich habe es sogar geschafft, die magischen Spuren darauf zu unterdrücken, so wie bei der Catena Phlegeton. Er wird also nicht mehr als magischer Gegenstand geortet. Könnte noch praktisch sein."

Jack nickte beeindruckt, als er sich den Ring über seinen Ringfinger streifte, und aß genüsslich zu Ende. „Eine Sache fällt mir noch ein. Ihr müsst jeden Befehl von mir befolgen, ist das Richtig?"

„Das ist korrekt. Das gilt für jeden Untertanen eures Reiches, natürlich nicht für die angrenzenden wie den Elfen oder den Zwergen in den Bergen."

Jack prustete seinen Wein, wenn es denn welcher war, in hohem Bogen aus, als er das hörte. „Was für Elfen?"

„Verzeiht, mein Lord. Das konntet ihr natürlich nicht wissen. Unter anderem haben sich die Hochelfen in dieser Welt niedergelassen, als sie von den Menschen von der Erde verdrängt wurden. Sie sind aber friedlich. Ehrlich gesagt, hören wir kaum etwas von ihnen, sie leben ziemlich zurückgezogen in ihren Wäldern."

„Und ich dachte wirklich, dieses Volk gibt es nur in ein paar Fantasywelten. Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde euch jetzt eine Anweisung geben, die ihr einhalten müsst, egal wie unsinnig sie für euch klingt."

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

„Wenn ich auf die Seite von Abrakahl übertreten sollte, weil er dieses Ding hier bekommen sollte", dabei zeigte er auf die Kette um seinen Hals, „hört ihr nicht auf Anweisungen, die ich euch gebe. Ist das klar?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord. Wie sollten wir in einem solchen Fall vorgehen?"

„Ich werde euch demnächst vertrauensvolle Personen vorstellen, denen ihr euch anschließt."

„Wie ihr wünscht. Wir stellen eure Anordnungen nicht in Frage."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Jack mit seinem Berater, seinem Trainer und seinem neuen Freund in einer Halle, die von ihren Ausmaßen her der großen Halle in Hogwarts Konkurrenz machen konnte. Doch waren hier weder Mobiliar noch Fenster zu sehen. Im Gegenteil wirkte der Raum eher trist und kalt. Dennoch war die ganze Halle durch unzählige Fackeln hell erleuchtet. Riesenhafte Berge aus Gold und funkelnde Steinen, Rüstungen, verzierte Waffen und diversen Gegenständen reflektierten das matte Licht der Fackeln, sodass man nicht von Dunkelheit sprechen konnte. Jack klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als er diesem Anblick gegenüber stand. Sirius erging es offensichtlich genau so, als er neben ihm zum stehen kam.

„Kneif mich mal, Alter. Wie viel Gold ist hier wohl drin?"

„Schätzungsweise zweihundert Tonnen. Abgesehen von den Edelsteinen und den Gegenständen natürlich."

„Und...und, dass soll alles mir gehören, oder was?"

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord."

„Heilige Scheiße. Davon kann man wohl eins, zwei Tage leben." Jack brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich aus seiner Starre wieder lösen und an den Bergen aus Schätzen entlang schlendern konnte und sich beeindruckt jede Ecke anschaute.

„Maximus. Muss das alles hier lagern?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Lord Gor."

„Sag mal, reicht nicht einfach Jack?"

„Nein, mein Lord. Das wäre nicht angemessen." Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte Jack an.

„Na gut. Könntet ihr das Zeug hier in meine Welt schaffen? Natürlich abzüglich einem großen Vorrat für den Haushalt hier?"

„Natürlich."

Jack zog seine Brauen hoch, während er darüber nachdachte, wie nützlich, dieser Besitz vielleicht noch sein konnte. Schließlich hatte er einen Krieg zu führen, und so etwas könnte kostspielig werden. Alleine wüsste er gar nicht, wie er das ganze Gold verpulvern sollte. Bisher hatte er immer ein ziemlich einfaches Leben geführt, und das sollte sich eigentlich auch nicht ändern. Aber als nützlich würde es sich auf jeden Fall noch erweisen.

„Gut. Ich gebe euch eine Adresse einer Bank in London. Dort lasst ihr ein Verließ auf mich errichten. Natürlich auf Gor, den Lord von Phleget. Muss ja nicht jeder gleich bescheid wissen. Das Gold lasst ihr dabei in die bestehende Währung umwandeln. Die Kobolde haben ihre Wege das zu veranlassen. Die Edelsteine natürlich nicht, genauso wie die Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Was ist das hier?" Interessiert war er an einer Art Kleiderschrank stehen geblieben und hatte einen Anthrazitfarbenen Umhang hervorgeholt.

„Das ist ein Umhang aus Akrumantulaseide. Er hält ziemlich viele Flüche ab. Außerdem ist Mithril in das Gewebe eingearbeitet, das heißt es ist sicher gegen Einschläge von Pistolenkugeln, die die Nichtmagier heutzutage verwenden, und gegen Hiebe von Schwertern oder ähnlichem. Natürlich nur, wenn der Träger nicht unter Dauerbeschuss steht. Ach ja, die Kapuze ist ziemlich nützlich. Das Gesicht darunter ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Selbst wenn ein direkter Lichtschein hineinfällt, sieht man nur in ein schwarzes Loch."

Jack grinste bis über beide Ohren, als er das hörte und sich selbst den Umhang anhielt. „Sirius, fang."

Der Mann fing den feinen Stoff auf und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Geschenk des Hauses. Ich liebe Stilvolle Auftritte und nachher könnte das ein riesen Spaß werden." Er hatte Sirius noch nicht erzählt, dass er mit seinem Patensohn und dessen Freunden befreundet war. Diese Informationen hatte er in seinen Erzählungen ausgelassen.

„Hör mal Jack, ich muss unbedingt meine Freunde sehen, sobald wir hier heraus sind. Wohin willst du mich mitnehmen?"

„Zu meinem Chef, Dumbledore."

„Du arbeitest in Hogwarts? Immerhin schon ein Anfang. Den muss ich sowieso sprechen. Wann brechen wir auf?"

„Am besten gleich, ich muss mich nur noch etwas vorbereiten." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Jack von ihm ab und prüfte seine Ausrüstung noch einmal. Seine Pistolen steckten immer noch in den Halftern unter seiner Jacke, die Dolche in seinem Gürtel und einer in jedem Stiefel.

„Du bist gut vorbereitet, was?" fragte Sirius mit einem Grinsen, als er seine Ausrüstungen bestaunte.

„Man muss auf alles vorbereitet sein", antwortete Jack schlicht, als er zu seinem Schwert griff. Er fand eine lederne Scheide, die genau auf die Maße der Waffe zugeschnitten war, und band sie sich auf dem Rücken fest. Mit einem Zauber, der ihm noch in Erinnerung war, wurde das Schwert unsichtbar und für jeden unantastbar. Jeder, der ihn jetzt berühren würde, konnte an seinem Rücken nichts mehr außer Jacks Körper spüren.

„Also Max, Novolus, ihr wisst bescheid. Passt bitte gut auf Kyrbi auf."

Die beiden nickten ihm zu, nur Sirius legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Kyrbi?"

„Mein Hund, ich denke, ich sollte meine Freunde erst einmal vorbereiten. Außerdem hab' ich auf der Erde gerade andere Sorgen." Jack schaute sich noch einmal um und dachte kurz nach. Neben dem apparieren konnte er durch seine Kräfte nun teleportieren oder ein Portal öffnen. Der einzige Weg in und aus Phleget, seinem Reich war allerdings ein Portal. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hand und für die anderen unverständlichem Gemurmel entstand eine etwa zwei Meter große Spirale vor ihnen, die sich langsam in eine glatte rötlich schimmernde Fläche verwandelte. Sie sah fast aus wie ein Spiegel ohne Rahmen, nur das man kein Spiegelbild sehen konnte sondern eine Art Raum der unbewohnt zu sein schien.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen schaute sich Sirius skeptisch um und drehte sich irritiert zu Jack. „Sind wir im Ministerium?"

„In einer Besenkammer im Ministerium, ja." Die Kammer war ziemlich dunkel, nur eine kleine Fackel warf einen matten Schatten der beiden Personen an die Wand und ließ die schwarzen Abbilder durch einen Windhauch tanzen. „Keine Angst, ich bin nicht scharf auf dich. Aber ich habe bei meinem letzten Besuch vielleicht einen negativen Eindruck zurück gelassen. Wir sollten so unauffällig wie möglich zum Ausgang gehen."

„Warum hast du uns nicht direkt nach Hogwarts gebracht, Kleiner?" fragte Sirius, als Jack vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und den Kopf heraus streckte.

„Ich kann doch meine Süße nicht zurück lassen. Komm schon. Die Luft ist rein."

Mit den Worten schlichen sich die beiden aus der Besenkammer und standen im Foyer des Ministeriums mit direktem Blick auf den Springbrunnen im Zentrum. Möglichst unauffällig versuchten die beiden, die Halle zu durchqueren, in der noch nicht sehr viel los war. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, noch dazu Samstags, und so waren noch nicht viele Hexen und Zauberer im Ministerium unterwegs. Nur über eins hatte Jack nicht nachgedacht. Wenn zwei in fast schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten versuchten, sich möglichst unauffällig durch das Ministerium zu bewegen, fällt das leider noch mehr auf als wenn sie nackt um den Brunnen getanzt wären. Nur eine halbe Minute später ertönte auch schon der Alarm.

„Verdammt", fluchte Jack, als er sich zu Sirius umdrehte. „Sind deine Gelenke noch geölt, alter Mann?"

„Ich denke schon, wieso?"

„RENN."

In dem Moment, in dem beide ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen, zuckten Flüche an ihnen vorbei und versenkten die Wände und den Boden um sie herum. Vereinzelte Hexen und Zauberer die gerade im Ministerium ankamen flüchteten sich zur Seite, als die zwei Gestalten, gefolgt von grellen Lichtblitzen und einer kleinen Armee Auroren, durch die Empfangshalle sprinteten.

Vielen Dank erst mal für die Kommis Leute. Die haben mich so sehr gefreut das ich sofrt das neue Chap reinstelle  Natürlich gibt's noch Antworten für euch...

_Reditus Mortis: Natürlich geht es weiter. Wird doch ein Trilogie. Ob der Teil länger wird weiß ich noch nicht genau weil er noch gar nicht fertig geschrieben ist. Aber es könnte schon sein. Viele Ideen hab ich noch im Köpfchen. Auf jeden Fall wird es ab der Hälfte etwa härter, lauter und uncut_

_Ina Bauer: Na hallöchen. Joa der Sirius ist wieder da. Aber im Vorderrund steht ja sein eigenes Reich. Deine Fragen dürften sich nach dem Chap geklärt haben deshalb bin ich einfach mal still ____ freut mich aber das du auch hier bist_

_HoneyBunny: Da kann ich nur sagen: Danke ____ Freut mich sehr und ermutigt..._

_Mister Figgs: Und noch mal s Danke ____ Freut mich wenn die Story ankommt. Natürlich versuche ich so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen._

_Also bis ganz bald und liebe Grüße _

_Euer Shag_


	4. Condamned for justice

for justice...

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Hermine in die große Halle kam, und so konnte sie, abgesehen vom Schulleiter und Harry, nur vereinzelte Schüler sehen, die schon an den Frühstückstischen saßen. Sie konnte einfach nicht richtig schlafen, und so nutzte sie die Gunst der frühen Morgenstunde, laufen zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht genau warum. Vielleicht, weil sie es Jack einmal versprochen hatte. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass ihre schlechten Gedanken wenigstens für diese eine Stunde teilweise verflogen waren. Es war auf eine komische Art und Weise befreiend. Das Wetter spielte dabei wahrscheinlich auch eine tragende Rolle, denn abgesehen von ein paar Wolken war es einfach nur angenehm auf den Gründen von Hogwarts, auch wenn die Sonne es noch nicht gewagt hatte, sich blicken zu lassen.

Nun war sie allerdings schon wieder frisch geduscht und bereit für das Frühstück, auch wenn sie keinen wirklichen Hunger verspürte. Doch Harry würde sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, solange sie nicht wenigstens ein paar Bissen gegessen hatte. Einen Vorwurf konnte sie ihm nicht machen, sie hätte ihm gegenüber genauso reagiert. Besonders wenn seine Augen genau so dunkelrote Ringe aufweisen würde. Die Nacht war nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gezogen, und Zeuge davon war ihr Gesicht, trotz des sportlichen Ausfluges diesen Morgen. Die Begrüßung ihrer Kollegen erwiderte sie nur mit einem kurzen Nicken, während sie sich neben Harry nieder ließ. Inzwischen hatte Dumbledore den Tisch der Professoren noch um einiges vergrößert. Die Mitglieder des Ordens, die Auroren und seit gestern vereinzelte Mitglieder der wieder auferstandenen DA, die über Hogwarts wachten, brauchten mehr Platz als erwartet. Aber Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarts, wenn es hier nicht genug Platz für jeden geben würde.

Wie erwartet ließ Harry nicht locker. So stocherte sie lustlos in ihren Rühreiern herum, bis sie das altbekannte Flügelschlagen hörte. Sie musste nicht mal aufsehen, um sagen zu können, dass die morgendliche Post hereingeflattert kam. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, bezahlte sie die Eule vor ihr und nahm ihr den Tagespropheten ab. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihre Wange herab, als sie das Bild eines jungen Mannes betrachtete, der auf der Titelseite mit erhobenem Zauberstab in Kampfstellung stand. Die Lederjacke hing schief über seinen Schultern, und die Haare flatterten wild im Wind. Nur das Gesicht war unverkennbar, besonders da es alle paar Sekunden auf dem Pergament bildlich in Flammen aufging.

_**Der Feuerteufel ist gefallen**_

_Gestern ereignete sich im Ministerium ein Schauspiel, dass bis heute noch niemand wirklich realisieren konnte. Jack Orwood, Professor für Muggelstudien in Hogwarts, brach in die Mysterienabteilung des Ministeriums für Zauberei ein und zeigte dabei sein wahres Gesicht. Die Auroren, die durch den Alarm gerufen wurden, kamen zum Glück mit einem blauen Auge davon, als Professor Orwood seine Maske fallen ließ und sie überwältigte. Berichten zufolge soll der junge Professor, scheinbar mutwillig, durch den ominösen Schleier gesprungen sein, der auch als Tor in das Reich der Toten bekannt ist. Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen besteht demnach nicht. Die Fragen, die sich nun stellen, sind zahlreich. Nachdem er in jüngster Vergangenheit Minister Scrimgeour persönlich und London durch einen Angriff der Legionen des Chaos, insbesondere der Drachenreiter, gerettet hatte, fragen wir uns, war er ein mächtiger Zauberer, der uns im Kampf unterstützen wollte, oder wirklich ein bösartiger Dämon der Unterwelt? _

_Nähere Informationen und Vermutungen finden sie auf den nächsten Seiten._

_M. Redaktio_

Als Hermine von ihrer Zeitung aufsah vernahm sie in der ganzen Halle ein lautstarkes Getuschel und Gemurmel. Die Schüler hatten solche Informationen über ihren Lehrer scheinbar nicht erwartet. Viele Blicke streiften den Tisch, da inzwischen auch die Langschläfer an diesem Samstag Morgen ihren Weg in die große Halle gefunden hatten. Beruhigend legte Harry seine Hand auf ihren Arm und versuchte ein gezwungenes Lächeln hervorzubringen, was ihm kläglich misslang. Jack war auch sein Freund gewesen, und dieser Vorfall ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber.

„Warum zum Geier sind die so sauer auf dich?" Sirius Stimme drang nur gedämpft durch die vorüber zischenden Flüche und die lautstarken Stimmen, die die Halle durchfluteten. Wie in einem Feuerwerk leuchtete die Empfangshalle auf, während sich Jack und sein neuer Freund geduckt in Richtung Ausgang fortbewegten.

„Erzähle ich dir später. RUNTER!" Gerade noch so konnte er Sirius zum Boden reißen und vor einem Fluch retten, der ihn fast in den Hinterkopf getroffen hätte. Kurz vor dem Ausgang bemerkten sie dann das nächste Problem. Die Zusammenarbeit mit den Muggeln schien schneller voran zu gehen, als er gedacht hätte. Allein vor dem Eingang standen zwei Wachen mit Gewehren, die auf sie zielten. Mit einem gekonntem Wink seiner Hand flogen die Waffen aus ihren Händen, und die Wachen landeten sanft auf ihrem Hintern. Jack wollte sie nicht unnötig verletzen. Mit einem letzten Sprung waren sie aus dem Ministerium verschwunden. Sie hörten noch Schüsse hinter sich, die ziellos an ihnen vorbei schlugen – bis auf einen. Ein unbedeckter Teil von Jacks linkem Arm erlitt einen Streifschuss. Die Kugel schnellte weiter doch die Wunde brannte höllisch. Blut quoll aus dem Arm hervor, doch momentan war nicht die Zeit, um den kranken Mann zu spielen. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf seine Harley und startete sie umgehend.

„Setz dich, und halt dich fest", schrie Jack über den röhrend blubbernden Motor hinweg. Er sah Sirius Augen noch aufblitzen, als der sich auf den Sattel schwang, und fuhr umgehend los. Innerhalb einer Sekunde waren sie auch schon nicht mehr sichtbar, und Jack hob vom Boden ab. Um Augenzeugen machte er sich die geringsten Sorgen in dem Moment. Hauptsache sie konnten schnellst möglich entkommen.

„Schöne Maschine", hörte Jack die Stimme hinter sich durch den Fahrtwind hallen.

„Danke, ich sag doch, ich lass meine Süße nicht zurück."

„Ach so, ich dachte du meintest deine Freundin."

„Ne du, die ist nicht so stark verchromt."

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, woher du mich so gut kennst?"

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt. Wir haben gemeinsame Freunde. Jetzt halt dich gut fest. Ich will dich noch nach Hause bringen, bevor ich mich stelle."

„Du willst dich freiwillig stellen? Wie...aaaahhhhhh"

Sirius schien mehr als überrascht von dem Sprung, den die Maschine machte. Der Boden unter ihnen war nicht mehr als ein vorbei rauschender Schemen. Die Sonne hatte langsam ihren Weg auf die Erde gefunden und verdrängte den nächtlichen Schatten. Ein paar Vögel hatten ziemliche Mühe zu entkommen, bevor sie von dem vorbei fliegenden Motorrad gestreift würden, doch nach kürzester Zeit sahen sie schon die Zinnen Hogwarts vor sich und landeten auf dem holprigen Weg zum Schloss.

„Zieh dir die Kapuze ins Gesicht. Vielleicht können wir ein zwei Leute ein wenig schocken", wandte er sich an Sirius, als sie durch das Eingangsportal von Hogwarts schritten. Ein paar Schüler, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren, wichen erschrocken zurück, als sie die beiden dunklen Gestallten an ihnen vorbei laufen sahen. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht mehr zu sehen unter den Kapuzen, die jeden Fleck in ihren Gesichtern mit einem düsteren Schatten bedeckten. Die Türen der großen Halle öffneten sich mit einem lauten Rumms, als Jack seine Hände vor sich bewegte.

Ausnahmslos alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, als sie den Gang zwischen den Haustischen auf den der Lehrer zu schritten. Man hätte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können, wäre sie bloß anwesend gewesen. Ängstlich schauten ihnen jüngere Schüler nach, mehr neugierig die älteren. Als sie ihr Ziel am Ende der Halle endlich erreichten, waren mehr als 15 Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Dumbledore mit drohender Stimme, in der er wieder eine Aura der Macht ausstrahlte, die unverwechselbar nur von ihm ausgehen konnte.

„Immer cool bleiben, Al", antwortete Jack, als er sich gelassen die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht zog.

„Jack", hörte Jack die geflüsterte Stimme von Hermine, die schon im Begriff war, auf ihn zu zukommen. Doch Harry hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du wirklich Jack bist?"

Jack grinste, aber diese Vorsicht erschien ihm angemessen. Seine Augen leuchteten, bevor sich dichte Flammen um seine Schläfen schlängelten und schlussendlich seine Haare hell aufleuchten ließen, bevor es im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder erloschen war.

Für Hermine, wie alle anderen, war dieses Zeichen eindeutig. Ohne zu zögern, rannte sie auf ihren Freund zu und umarmte ihn fest.

_Es tut mir so leid, kannst du mir verzeihen?, _sandte er seine Gedanken an sie weiter.Sie antwortete nicht, nur ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

_Darüber sprechen wir später, wenn wir alleine sind. _Diese Antwort brachte ihn erst einmal zum Schlucken. Er würde sich lieber Abrakahl persönlich stellen als einer wütenden Hermine. Aber das hatte er wohl auch nicht anders verdient.

„Wer ist dein Freund Jack?", fragte Harry immer noch mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, als er auf die drei zukam, zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall.

„Ich denke ich habe etwas gefunden, was du verloren hast." Mit diesen Worten zog auch Sirius seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Harry stand wie erstarrt vor dem Mann und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Kein Mucks, außer Gemurmel der Schüler im Hintergrund, war zu hören.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin ein bisschen spät dran." Sirius kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und fand sich im nächsten Moment in den Armen von Harry wieder, dem mehr als eine Träne die Wange herunter lief.

„Ich hab es immer gewusst", flüsterte er vor sich hin. Sein Pate schien nicht weniger erfreut, auch wenn für ihn nur etwa elf Tage vergangen waren. Doch wenigstens sein Gesicht, genau wie das von Jack, wies schon entsprechende Spuren mangelnder Rasur auf.

„Du bist groß geworden, Harry", sagte Sirius als er Harry von sich streckte und genauer musterte. Harry hingegen war immer noch ein wenig sprachlos bis er sich an Jack wandte.

„Danke Jack", brachte Harry noch hervor, bevor er auch ihn umarmte. Jack verzog nur kurz das Gesicht, ein Aufstöhnen konnte er sich noch verkneifen. Die Wunde an seinem Arm schmerzte immer noch, und Hermine schob auch sofort seinen Umhang hoch, um sich die Stelle am Arm genauer zu betrachtet.

„Warum sagst du denn nichts? Wie hast du...?"

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit", wehrte sich Jack energisch.

Dumbledore und Harry nickten bestätigend, und wie aus einem Munde kam von beiden ein „Ich spüre es auch."

„Wir bekommen Besuch."

In diesem Moment wurden erneut die Tore der großen Halle aufgeschlagen. Jack fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film. Wie ein Haufen Ameisen auf einem Stück Zucker strömten Menschen in die Halle. Die Gesichter vermummt, bekleidet mit gefleckten Hosen, kugelsicheren Westen und Helmen, positionierten sie sich in jeder Ecke der Halle und hielten kampfbereit ihre Gewehre im Anschlag. Einige weitere von ihnen liefen zielsicher gemeinsam mit Auroren den Gang in der Mitte auf den Lehrertisch zu. Jack spürte wie seine Kollegen zu ihren Zauberstäben griffen. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich zu ihnen um und zischte ihnen zu, dass sie es gut sein lassen sollen.

„Ich ergebe mich." Demonstrativ hob er seine leeren Hände ein wenig an, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie mehrere der Auroren einen Zauberspruch auf ihn wirkten. Er konnte spüren, dass dies ein Zauber war, der Feuer eindämmen sollte, und schaute sie irritiert an. _Denken die wirklich, dass mich so was aufhalten könnte?_

„Schnappt ihn euch", brüllte der Mann an der Spitze, scheinbar der Leiter der Auroren- und Muggel-Armee. Einige der Muggelsoldaten stürmten auf ihn zu, während einer von ihnen unerwartet den Schaft seines Gewehrs direkt in Jacks Gesicht schlug. Jack spürte noch den dumpfen Schlag, und wie sich Blut von seiner Stirn einen Weg an seinem Gesicht hinab spritzte, als er auch schon auf die Knie gesunken war. Im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon fünf Gewehrläufe an seinem Hals, während die Lehrer von den Auroren und den restlichen Soldaten in Schach gehalten wurden. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Jack sehen, wie von allen Tischen Schüler aufsprangen und ihre Zauberstäbe in Richtung der Angreifer hielten als Dumbledore seine Hände hob.

„STOP." Wütend wandte er sich an den Anführer, der nun ebenfalls vor Jack angelangt war. „Was fällt ihnen ein, auf diese Weise hier einzudringen und einen meiner Professoren anzugreifen."

Der Mann grinste nur zynisch und blickte abwertend auf Jack hinab, der noch keine Anstallten gemacht hatte, sich zu wehren. „Jack Orwood steht ab sofort unter Arrest des Ministeriums. Er wird noch heute Abend den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten."

„Wie können sie es wagen?"

„Dumbledore, sehen sie es ein. Orwood ist ein Dämon und Terrorist." An einen Auroren gewandt fügte er lautstark hinzu: „Bringt die Dementoren herein und führt ihn ab."

Der Schulleiter wollte gerade wieder aufbegehren, und scheinbar sah Harry nicht minder wütend aus. Hermin konnte Jack aus seinem Blickwinkel nicht sehen, aber er spürte deutlich, dass sie hinter ihm stand. „Lass gut sein Al.", wandte sich Jack an den Direktor. „Ich gehe freiwillig mit. Dann sind wenigstens die Schüler in Sicherheit."

Der Chefauror lachte herzhaft. „Ja genau, als ob Sie eine andere Wahl hätten."

Jack spürte deutlich die Anspannung, die sich in seiner Freundin aufgetan hatte, und versuchte, sie noch durch ein paar Gedanken zu beruhigen. _Bleib ruhig, Kleines. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich._

„Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass er verletzt ist?", hörte Jack die aufgebrachte Stimme von Hermine. Doch sobald sie sich Jack nähern wollte, hatte sie auch schon drei Gewehrläufe unter der Nase. _Wir holen dich da raus,_ hörte er ihre Stimme noch im Geist nachhallen. _Ich liebe dich._

„Durchsucht ihn." Die harrsche Stimme des neuen Auroren-Chefs klang nicht, als ob mit ihm zu spaßen sei. Sofort wurde Jack von zwei Soldaten an den Armen gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen, während ein Auror sich an die Arbeit machte, ihn zu durchsuchen und die Fundstücke an seinen Chef weiter zu reichen. Sie fanden seine Pistolen und seine Wurfmesser am Gürtel, nach längerem Suchen auch die Dolche aus den Stiefeln.

„Wo ist ihr Zauberstab, Orwood?" Jack deutete mit seinem Kopf auf seine linke Hand. Hätte er selbst hin gegriffen, hätte man das wahrscheinlich auch noch als Angriff gewertet. Er wurde in seinem Leben oft genug gefilzt, ob jetzt von Polizei oder irgendwelchen Gaunern, um davor gewarnt zu sein. Er schnickte einmal kurz mit dem Handgelenk, und der Stab kam ein Stück hervor, die Tarnung war aufgehoben.

„Er trägt keine weiteren magischen Gegenstände an sich", kam die Stimme des Aurors vor sich. „Er hat noch diese Kette und den Ring, es gehen aber keine magischen Spuren von ihnen aus. Wir haben sie untersucht." Der Chefauror nickte kurz und deutete an den Anhänger an der Kette und den Ring am Finger.

„Was ist das?"

„Erbstücke", antwortete er schlicht. Scheinbar genügte es, da sich der Auror abwandte und einmal mit der Hand in Richtung Tür winkte.

Die Luft um sie herum wurde allmählich kühler, und man konnte einige Schüler verängstigte Laute ausstoßen hören, als die dunklen Gestalten den Gang entlang geschwebt kamen. Kurz vor Jack kamen sie zum Halt und wollten ihn auf die Beine ziehen, als ihnen Jack direkt unter die Kapuzen schaute. Doch was dann geschah überraschte wohl jeden, der nah genug war, um etwas sehen zu können.

Die Dementoren wichen vor Jack zurück. Fast so, als würden sie sich vor ihm fürchten. Ein Kreischen war von ihnen zu hören und leises Geflüster, dass darauf folgte. Doch sie kamen ihm nicht näher als zwei Meter. Der Führer des Einsatzkommandos schien ziemlich aufgebracht, als er ein paar Soldaten auffordern musste, den Job zu übernehmen und Jack aus der Halle zu führen.

Jack sah wie eine Gruppe von Schülern sich in den Weg stellen wollten, angeführt von Greg, der ziemlich wütend aussah. Doch er bedeutete ihm mit einem unauffälligen Kopfschütteln, dass er keinen Blödsinn machen sollte. Allerdings war es nun auch schon zu spät. Niemand konnte so schnell reagieren, wie ein rötlicher Fluch an Jack vorbei in die Brust des Schülers flog und ihn zu Boden riss. Eindeutig ein Stupor. Wenigstens diesen Zauber konnte man anhand des leisen Summens identifizieren. Manche Menschen würden Jacks Reaktion darauf als Dummheit bezeichnen, andere als pathetisch. Doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, als er sich von den Soldaten losriss und dem Auroren, der den Fluch abgefeuert hatte, an die Gurgel sprang und ihn in die Mangel nahm.

„Niemand von euch vergreift sich an meinen Freunden, du Sack." Mit diesen Worten wurde es auch schon schwarz vor seinen Augen, und die aufgewühlten Stimmen verblassten um ihn herum.

Die große Halle in Hogwarts glich einem chaotischem Zirkus, bevor Albus Dumbledore seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte und die Schüler in ihre Räume geschickt hatte. Niemand konnte so recht glauben, was gerade geschehen war, am wenigsten der Schulleiter selbst. In seiner langen Laufbahn als Lehrer und schlussendlich als Schulleiter hatte er noch nie eine derartige Aktion seitens des Ministeriums erlebt, schon gar nicht gegen einen seiner Lehrer. Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach nur zu alt. Es fehlte ihm inzwischen einfach die Kraft und die Ausdauer mit den momentanen Entwicklungen schritt zu halten. Severus Snape war es schließlich der ihn stützend zu seinem Stuhl zurück begleitete, während eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern auf den Lehrertisch zukam, begleitet von Hermine, die gerade Greg Travis wieder erweckt hatte.

„Wir müssen ihn da raus holen", startete Greg sofort aufgebracht. „Wer weiß wann er geküsst wird."

Harry resignierte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich der kleinen verbliebenen Gruppe zuwandte. „So weit wird es nicht kommen. Erstens scheinen die Dementoren sich nicht an ihn heran zu trauen. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Zweitens habe ich auch noch ein paar Karten in der Hinterhand."

„Wir möchten ihnen helfen Professor. Können wir irgendetwas tun?"

„Ich denke nicht. Aber ich glaube Professor Orwood wird sich freuen über eure Bereitschaft zu hören." Nun wandte er sich das erste mal, seit der Ministeriums Sturmtrupp eingetroffen war, wieder seinem Patenonkel zu. Er sah alles andere als fit aus, obwohl er das Beste tat, um diesen Fakt zu verbergen. „Sirius, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin, dich wieder zu haben. Aber du siehst beschissen aus."

„Danke für das Kompliment, Kleiner. Du hast dich verändert."

„Ich weiß." Das erste mal seit einer Stunde schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich werde dich jetzt zu mir nach Hause schicken, damit du dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst. Keine Widerrede. Ich werde dich sobald wie möglich über die letzten zehn Jahre informieren, aber jetzt muss ich erstmal auf das Schlachtfeld der Politik."

„Ein Zweiwegespiegel?" Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch, als Harry den kleinen Spiegel aus seiner Tasche zog und ihm zuzwinkerte. „Schatz, hör mir zu", redete er auf den Spiegel ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Jack lebt, ich muss jetzt schnell ins Ministerium, um ihn aus der Scheiße zu holen. Ich schicke dir jetzt einen Überraschungsgast vorbei. Kümmerst du dich um ihn, bis ich komme? Wir haben ihn überprüft, er ist clean."

„Na klar", hörte man eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Spiegels, bevor Harry ihn wieder einsteckte. Vor den erstaunten Gesichtern der Lehrer kreiste Harry mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft, und sogar Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht, als sich langsam ein Strudel aus Licht vor ihnen auftat. Schlussendlich entstand ein bläulich schimmerndes Portal vor Sirius, der ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte.

„Du hast mir glaube ich einiges zu erzählen, Harry."

„Du weißt, dass das sehr alte Magie ist, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem Sirius verschwunden war. „Nicht einmal ich bin in der Lage, ein solches Portal zu öffnen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry nur salomonisch und wandte sich sofort Greg zu. „Mr. Travis, Sie können mir vielleicht doch helfen. Kommen sie heute Abend in mein Büro. Bringen sie Ms. Miller mit."

„Natürlich Professor."

„Gut ich mache mich umgehend auf den Weg." Und wieder öffnete Harry ein Portal als er Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen."

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", lächelte er ihr zu. „Aber halte dich im Hintergrund. Ich werde ein wenig den Lord raus hängen lassen."

Unsanft wurde Jack in eine dunkle, feuchte Zelle geworfen. Der harte steinerne Boden war feucht und wirkte wenig einladend. Nicht einmal ein Fenster war in diesem Raum zu sehen, wahrscheinlich aus Sicherheitsgründen. Er konnte die Bannzauber, die auf diesem Verließ lagen, förmlich spüren. Sie sollten seine magischen Fähigkeiten eindämmen und ihm jede Flucht unmöglich machen. Aber er hatte nicht einmal vor, Widerstand zu leisten. Er wollte lieber einmal abwarten, in welche Richtung sich die Dinge entwickeln würden.

Seit nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sein Temperament wirklich gut unter Kontrolle. Auf jeden Fall ab und zu. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass ein Wesen, dessen Element das Feuer war, eher zu emotionalen Handlungen neigte als andere. Nur die Kontrolle verlieren durfte er nicht. Und genau dafür sorgte sein neu entdeckter Schatz.

Mit diesen Gedanken saß er in der kalten Ecke und musterte den Anhänger der um seinen Hals hing. Harry würde sich etwas einfallen lassen, ihn hier herauszuholen. Und wenn nicht, was sollte ihm passieren? Er könnte einfach abhauen. Vor dem Kuss der Dementoren fürchtete er sich nicht sonderlich. Es schien eher so, als würden sich diese Seelenfresser vor ihm fürchten. Stumm schmunzelte er in sich hinein. Er kannte den Grund dafür ganz genau.

„Maximus", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, als sein Blick auf den Ring an seinem Finger fiel. Der Stein in der Fassung leuchtete kurz rot auf, als sich über dem Stein eine kleine Gestalt projizierte. Wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er geglaubt ein Hologramm vor sich zu sehen. Doch dies war nur ein neuer magischer Trick.

„Ihr habt gerufen, mein Lord?"

„Habt ihr meine Aufträge ausgeführt, Max?"

„Natürlich, Sir. Nur die Bank braucht einige Zeit um alles zu regeln. Haben Sie neue Anweisungen?"

„Kann man so sagen. Hör zu, ich sitze momentan im Knast. Nein, hör mir zu, bevor ihr Dummheiten macht. Du und Novolus werdet auf die Erde kommen. Behaltet das Ministerium für Zauberei im Auge. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass ich recht bald einen Prozess gemacht bekomme. Ich möchte nicht das ihr eingreift. Ihr sollt nur da sein, falls irgendetwas schief geht. Verhaltet euch so unauffällig wie möglich."

„Natürlich, mein Lord." Mit diesen Worten war sein Berater auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Harry Potter stand nachdenklich am Fenster seines Büros und starrte auf das kleine Dörfchen nahe Hogwarts. Der Tag war für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange gewesen. Kleine Rauchschwaden ringelten sich aus den Schornsteinen der Häuser von Hogsmeade. Irgendwo dort unten musste seine Frau sein. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon wieder in den drei Besen und kümmerte sich um ihre Gäste. Trotz der dunklen Zeiten zog es Menschen in die Schänke, um sich ein wenig die Zeit in angenehmer Gesellschaft zu vertreiben.

Ein gutes Stück Arbeit hatte er heute hinter sich gebracht. Jack Orwood würde morgen früh der Prozess gemacht werden. Der junge Mann war noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr bei ihnen, und doch hatte er es geschafft, sich trotz seiner sehr direkten und manchmal unbeherrschten Art einen Platz in den Herzen der Freunde um Harry zu sichern. Er erinnerte ihn einfach zu stark an Sirius, seinen Patenonkel, den er seit heute wieder hatte. Eigentlich hatte man ihn schon lange Zeit für Tod befunden. Doch auch in dieser Hinsicht hatte Jack die geltenden Gesetze außer Kraft gesetzt, und ihm den letzten Rest, der ihm neben Remus als direkte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern verblieben war, zurück gegeben.

Heute Abend sollte Jack den Dementoren vorgeführt werden. Sie warteten schon sehnlichst darauf, einmal mehr einem Menschen durch ihren Kuss die Seele zu rauben. Doch zum einen war das ein Schicksal, dem er einen Freund nicht ohne weiteres ausliefern würde, und zum andern schienen diese dunklen Kreaturen sich vor ihrem neuen Freund zu fürchten. Weshalb würde Harry noch heraus finden.

Seine Position als Lord, Mitglied des Zauberergamots und des Schulrates und besonders als der Held der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft – auch wenn er darauf nie besonders viel Wert gelegt hatte - hatten es ihm ermöglicht, wenigstens einen fairen Prozess für Jack zu organisieren. Und das auch noch innerhalb eines Tages. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Verhandlung wirklich fair verlaufen würde. Doch die Aussichten waren nicht unbedingt viel versprechend. Es würde ein Schauprozess werden, so viel war sicher. Trotz der Tatsache, dass morgen Sonntag sein würde, hatten sich schon zahlreiche Reporter angekündigt, und da der Prozess öffentlich war, durfte man mit einer Menge an Zuschauern rechnen. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen würde, und die Gerechtigkeit siegen könnte. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, würde Jack verurteilt werden. Er war unschuldig, und von der Macht Jacks konnte sich nicht einmal Harry ein Bild machen. Auch er verfügte über eine erstaunliche magische Macht, aber er redete sich nicht einmal ein, von den vollen Ausmaßen zu wissen, die Jacks Kräfte hatten.

„Es ist schon hart, was ich in den letzten Jahren verpasst habe, Harry. Es tut mir leid.", ertönte die Stimme seines Patenonkels aus der kleinen Sitzecke.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich habe mich all die Jahre gefragt, ob ich nicht hätte verhindern können, was mit dir geschehen ist. Aber ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du tot bist."

„Du konntest am wenigsten dafür. Ich war einfach zu unvorsichtig."

„Mhm, ich kenne da noch jemanden."

„Ich weiß, wen du meinst. Er wird da schon wieder raus kommen. Ich bedaure nur, dass ich deine Hochzeit verpasst habe."

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Das Sirius den glücklichsten Tag seines Lebens verpasst hatte war schon traurig, aber alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er nun verheiratet war, gewann ihm immer wieder ein Lächeln ab. Die Sonne ging langsam unter, als es an der Tür klopfte, und Greg Travis und Amy Miller das Büro des jungen Professors betraten. Sie wirkten leicht verunsichert, doch auch irgendwie besorgt, als sie einen Blick auf Sirius warfen und sich danach gegenüber von Harry niederließen.

„Schön das ihr beiden gekommen seid", begrüßte er seine beiden Schüler. Leicht wurden sie vom restlichen Abendrot, dass durch das Fenster drang, in einen blassen Farbton getaucht.

„Wie geht es Professor Orwood. Konnten Sie etwas erreichen Professor?", fragte Greg sofort unverblümt.

„Eigentlich hätte er schon heute Abend den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten sollen." Harry hob die Hand beschwichtigend, da er bemerkte, wie seine Schüler schon aufbegehren wollten. „Ich konnte eine Verhandlung herausschlagen. Sie wird morgen stattfinden. Deshalb seid ihr auch hier. Ich habe gehofft, dass ihr vielleicht helfen könnt. Ihr kennt Jack ein wenig näher, sowohl als euren Lehrer, als auch als Menschen."

„Das stimmt Professor", antwortete Amy. „Und er ist garantiert kein bösartiger Dämon oder etwas in der Art."

„Das weiß ich natürlich. Wir müssen nur den Gamot davon überzeugen. Und Aussagen von Schülern könnten dabei vielleicht ein wenig Glaubwürdigkeit einfließen lassen. Ihr seid zwar noch Schüler, aber eure Meinung könnte auf jeden Fall ein paar Köpfe zurecht rücken."

„Wir sind dabei."

Harry schaute zu Sirius in die Ecke der ihm bestätigend zulächelte. Er schien seine Gedanken zu teilen. Jede Hogwarts Generation brachte, wie es aussah, immer auf die ein oder andere Weise die selbe Art von Menschen hervor, sowohl auf der einen Seite, als auch auf der anderen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes von euch erwartet. Seid morgen um neun Uhr hier. Um zehn beginnt die Verhandlung."

„Meinen Sie er hat eine Chance, Professor?"

Harry zog die Brauen hoch und musterte die beiden. „Natürlich glaube ich das. Wir sind schließlich die Guten oder? So und ihr geht jetzt besser in eure Betten, oder wohin auch immer, ihr Zwei. Bis morgen."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Harry hob noch einmal die Hand zum Abschied, als die beiden durch die Tür verschwanden, durch die ein abgehetzt aussehender Remus eintrat und zielstrebig auf den Schreibtisch zu ging.

„Tut mir leid, ist ein wenig später geworden, Harry. Was gibt es so wichtiges?"

Harry grinste nur verschwörerisch, als hinter ihnen die Stimme von Sirius ertönte. Wie es aussah, hatte er ihn noch nicht gesehen, so schnell wie er in Harrys Büro gekommen war. „Werde ich nicht begrüßt, Moony, alter Freund?"

Man konnte deutlich sehen was im Kopf des Werwolfes vor sich ging. Seine Augen weiteten sich, während jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, und er sich langsam umdrehte. Er musste sich am Tisch festhalten, damit er nicht von seinen plötzlich weichen Knien übermannt wurde. „Sirius...aber du bist..."

„Tot? Wohl eher nicht", unterbrach er Remus, als er endlich vor ihm stand und ihn in die Arme schloss.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Remus, als er sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte und mit den anderen beiden auf den Sesseln in der Sitzecke saß.

„Euer kleiner Freund hat mich aus seinem Land rausgeholt. Der hat hinter dem Schleier wirklich ein beeindruckendes Reich."

„Mhm, ich hab schon gehört, was heute geschehen ist", sagte Remus. „Morgen ist die Verhandlung?"

„Jep. Ich musste wirklich alle Register ziehen. Der neue Chef der Aurorenabteilung scheint wirklich ein harter Knochen zu sein."

Remus nickte bestätigend. „Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich, auch wenn er sich nie viel aus den Titeln gemacht hat. Aber dein Einfluss muss beachtlich sein, wenn du den Zaubergamot an einem Sonntag zu einem Prozess zusammenrufen kannst – und das auch noch in diesem Fall."

„Mache ich auch nicht, ich nutze nur die Vorteile, wenn es nötig ist. Wir werden sehen, was morgen heraus kommt."

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Remus, sich der Antwort schon bewusst, bevor er diese hörte.

Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig. „Sag nicht, sie haben ihn nach Azkaban gebracht."

„Natürlich haben sie das. Aber ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Morgen ist er da raus, und die Dementoren trauen sich aus irgendeinem Grund eh nicht an ihn heran."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Frag mich nicht. Als sie ihn heute abgeführt haben, kam es mir so vor, als hätten die Dementoren Angst vor ihm."

Remus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Jack ist für mich in mehr als einer Hinsicht ein Rätsel."

„Ja, das hat er so an sich. Aber seid mir nicht böse, Jungs, ich hab Hermine versprochen, ihr noch einen Gefallen zu tun. Wir sehen uns später am Abend wieder, denke ich."

Nur eine kleine magische Fackel erhellte ein wenig die karge, feuchte Enge der Zelle in Azkaban. Vereinzelt drangen verzweifelte Schreie durch das dicke Gemäuer und hallten an den Wänden wider. Neue Häftlinge, so schloss Jack, der gegen die Wand gelehnt auf der harten Pritsche saß und seine Hände gegen den Mund gepresst hatte. Die Mundharmonika, die er sich heraufbeschworen hatte, ermöglichte es ihm, die Stimmen und Geräusche in diesem Gefängnis wenigstens ein bisschen auszublenden. Das Schutzzauber jede mögliche Magie an diesem Ort verhindern sollten, hatte er dabei völlig vergessen. Nicht das es ihn gestört hätte, so konnte er wenigstens versuchen, sich ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Außerdem war seine Magie wohl um einige tausend Jahre älter als diese neumodischen Erfindungen der Zauberer. Er stritt mit sich selbst, ob es wirklich irgendjemand verdient hatte, an diesem Ort zu enden. Aus rein humaner Sicht wäre es wahrscheinlich besser, die Verurteilten sofort zu töten. Ihm konnten die Dementoren nicht wirklich nahe kommen, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, welch schreckliche Wirkung sie auf ‚normale' Menschen hatten.

Abendessen gab es hier nicht wirklich. Ein ranziges altes Stückchen Brot mit ein wenig Wasser war vor etwa einer halben Stunde erschienen. Aber wer konnte hier schon genau sagen, wie spät es war? Er hatte ja nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, die Sterne zu sehen. Das er hier in dem gefürchteten Gefängnis für Hexen und Zauberer ausharren musste, machte ihm momentan die geringsten Sorgen. Das einzige, woran er denken konnte, als er den Blues durch die kleine Mundharmonika blies, war seine Freundin. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was sie sich momentan für Gedanken machen würde. Genau genommen konnte er sogar ihre Gegenwart spüren, aber diesen Gedanken tat er ganz schnell als Einbildung ab.

Ein plötzliches Knistern direkt vor ihm ließ ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt entkommen und aufmerksam vor sich sehen. Innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile hatte Jack einen starken Schild um sich aufgebaut, der ihn fürs erste schützen sollte. Seine Mine erhellte sich jedoch ein wenig, als er einen braunen Haarschopf aus dem bläulich schimmernden Portal vor sich auftauchen sah. Er hätte sich eigentlich sofort freudig erhoben, als schlussendlich doch seine Vernunft siegte.

„Wer seid ihr beiden?", fragte Jack, während er ihre Füße mittels Telekinese an den Boden fesselte.

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch, Jack. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", flüsterte Harry ihm zu.

„Wer bezeichnet mich als Teddy, Hermine?"

Auf diese Frage musste sie schmunzeln, obwohl dieser Ort alles andere als komisch war. Aber irgendwie schaffte es Jack selbst hier, sie zum lachen zu bringen. „Du meinst außer mir selbst? Luci!"

Das war auf jeden Fall für Jack Beweis genug. Einen Augenblick später hatte er auch schon die junge Hexe fest in seine Arme geschlossen. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Wie kommt ihr hier her? Hier gibt es unzählige Schutzzauber, die Magie verhindern?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Jack nachdenklich. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Nur hast du nicht mal einen Zauberstab, auch wenn ich meinen gerade nicht benutzt habe. Wie hast du den magischen Schild aufgebaut?", fragte Harry als er an der Wand der Zelle entlang schlich und seine Hand über den kalten Stein wandern ließ.

„Berufsgeheimnis", zwinkerte Jack ihm zu und nahm Hermine wieder in den Arm.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihn Hermine und strich ihm über die Wange. „Hast du was gegessen?"

„Ja, Mami." Hermine schlug ihm sanft auf den Arm, worauf er sie beschwichtigend küsste. „Mir geht es gut, auch wenn die Gastfreundschaft in diesem Hotel sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt."

„Ich weiß, die Dementoren hatten nicht die beste Schule", warf Harry ein. „Kannst du mir sagen, warum sie sich nicht an dich heran trauen, Jack?"

Auf Jacks Gesicht schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen, seine Augen funkelten für einen Moment. „Was meinst du, wer sie erschaffen hat?"

Seine beiden Besucher starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Das war wohl das erste mal seit längerer Zeit, dass er ausgerechnet die beiden Sprachlos gesehen hatte. „Ich weiß, was ihr denkt, aber nein, ich war es nicht. Es war meine vermeintliche Schwester. Ihr erinnert euch? Das liebreizende Wesen, Alzar, die Göttin des Elends. Nährt sich von den Menschen und lässt nur Seelenlose Körper zurück. Das ist ein weiteres Problem, dass auf uns zukommen wird. Wenn sie ihre Sklaven ruft, werden sie dem Ruf folgen. Doch sie weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gegen diese Viecher immun bin. Scheint so, als wären sich auch die Dementoren dieser Tatsache bewusst."

„Ok, dass muss ich erstmal verdauen."

„Sag nicht, ich habe den berühmten Harry Potter geschockt."

„Ein wenig, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Aber nichts desto trotz, wir müssen gleich wieder hier verschwinden, bevor wir entdeckt werden. Morgen um zehn Uhr ist deine Verhandlung. Es hat mich wirklich großen Einfluss gekostet, aber ich habe es geschafft. Deine Wunden kann ich leider nicht heilen, dass würde nur zeigen, dass du Besuch hattest. Tut mir leid, ich hoffe, du hältst es bis morgen aus. Außerdem verhilft uns das noch zu einem taktischen Vorteil."

„Danke Harry. Das bedeutet mir viel und zeigt mir, wie gerecht diese noble Zauberergesellschaft wirklich ist."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hand. „Das war das mindeste. Ich stehe ewig in deiner Schuld. Du weißt nicht, was es mir bedeutet, dass du mir Sirius wieder gebracht hast."

Jack klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und küsste Hermine noch einmal, die ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Mach keine Dummheiten, hörst du?"

„Du kennst mich doch", antwortete Jack mit einem Lächeln. Harry öffnete erneut ein Portal, während Hermine über eine verkrustete Wunde unter Jacks Auge strich und ihn mitleidig anschaute.

„Eben darum sage ich dir das auch."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines. Hier sind überall magische Schilde, was sollte ich schon für Dummheiten machen?" Mit einem Schnippsen seiner Finger hatte er seine Mundharmonika wieder heraufbeschworen. Kopfschüttelnd verschwanden seine beiden Freunde, begleitet von einigen blueshaltigen Tönen, die weinend in den Mauern Azkabans vergingen.

Schwere Schritte hallten auf dem weißen Marmor wieder, als sich die dunkle Gestalt zielstrebig auf das Podest am Ende der Halle zu bewegte. Das Licht der Fackeln verbreitete sich wie ein Meer aus hellem Schein durch den ganzen Raum und brach sich nur an den Säulen an den Seiten des Ganges, der zu einem Thron führte. Ein älterer Mann saß, seinen Kopf auf eine Faust gestützt, nachdenklich auf dem Herrschersitz und blickte kaum auf, als die Gestalt vor ihm zum stehen kam, sich auf ihre Knie begab und ihr Haupt senkte. Die vereinzelten Wachen an den Seitenausgängen nahmen diese Geste ausdruckslos zur Kenntnis.

„Erhebt euch. Wie ist die Lage?" Der ältere Mann sprach in einem kühlen ruhigen Ton zu seinem Diener, der seinen Blick auf den Thron gerichtet hatte. Die langen, weißen, lockigen Haare und der ebenso weiße Vollbart verliehen ihm einen äußerst weisen Eindruck, einem König gleich. Die rot und schwarz verzierte Robe unterstrich diese Wirkung nur noch. Im Hintergrund über dem Thron prankte das gigantische Zeichen der Legionen und schien von einem ewigen Feuer erleuchtet.

„Das Ministerium der Zauberer in England hat Lord Gor fest genommen. Ihm wird morgen der Prozess gemacht, mein Imperator." Der junge braunhaarige Mann klang ein wenig verunsichert. Niemand konnte bislang sagen, wie ihr Meister auf schlechte Nachrichten reagieren würde. Er war noch nicht sehr lange ihr Herrscher, aber die Angst saß tief. Jeder wusste, dass ihr voriger Herrscher nicht einfach so verzieh. Doch der Imperator lächelte nur verschlagen.

„Diese Narren", kamen seine fast geflüsterten Worte über seine Lippen. „Sie haben keine Ahnung mit wem sie es zu tun haben."

„Meister?"

„Schon in Ordnung, mein Junge. Wie weit sind die Vorbereitungen für Operation Gallica?"

„Lady Alzar hat wie besprochen Azkaban auskundschaften lassen. Die Truppen von Lord Bokzar und Mnbul haben Stellung bezogen. Sie warten nur auf eure Befehle."

Nachdenklich bildete der weißhaarige Mann ein Spitzdach mit seinen Fingern und blickte auf seinen Diener herab. „Gibt es neues von unseren Spionen?"

„Nein, Meister. Bisher nicht."

Nickend nahm der Mann auf dem Thron die Auskünfte entgegen. „Gut, das wäre alles für heute. Nur eins noch. Schicke Alzar zu mir, und halte dich morgen früh bereit."

„Meister?"

„Wir werden den Prozess verfolgen. Du hast bewiesen, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist. Als mein neuer persönlicher Berater wirst du uns begleiten."

Die Beruhigung und Freude auf dem Gesicht des Mannes konnte man kaum in der Form erkennen, wie sie sich im Innern des Kopfes abspielte. Er hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, auch wenn dies nicht immer einfach war. Für den Anfang hatte er es geschafft. Ein Traum war für ihn wahr geworden, und er konnte seinem Meister dienen wie sonst fast keiner seiner Freunde. Doch wusste er auch, wie gefährlich es nun für ihn war, Fehler zu machen. Sie hatten einen gütigen Herrscher gefunden für diejenigen, die ihm die Treue schworen. Doch die, die ihn hintergehen würden, hätten mehr Zeit als ihnen lieb wäre, ihre Fehler zu begreifen. Der letzte Berater würde das bestätigen, wäre er dazu noch in der Lage.

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Imperator."

„Komm zu mir, mein Junge." Der Diener folgte dem Befehl, wie ihm geheißen wurde, und sank fast automatisch vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, und war auf den Schmerz vorbereitet. Ein wenig Angst hatte er, doch der Stolz siegte im Endeffekt, als sein Meister seine Robe im Nacken herunter zog. Ein eingebranntes Zeichen wurde freigelegt, dass Zeichen des Chaos, wie es jeder Soldat der Legionen eingebrannt trug. Zuerst spürte er nur Kälte, als ihn der alte Mann berührte, doch mit einem mal hatte er Mühe, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Ein Kribbeln durchzog seine rechte Hand und bildete das gleiche Symbol ab, wie es auf dem Nacken zu sehen war. Nur das nun noch Lorbeerzweige das Zeichen umrankten. Die Zähne knirschten, als er gepresste Luft aus seinen Mundwinkeln hervorpresste. Er wusste genau, was geschehen war. Jeder würde ihn nun als persönlichen Vertrauten des Imperators identifizieren können. Nicht einmal die Lords selber dürften ihm mehr Befehle erteilen oder gar Hand an ihn legen.

Als der Schmerz langsam abnahm, konnte er sich wieder aufrichten und schaute seinen Herrn dankbar an. Ein Glitzern lag in den Augen des Imperators, der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Enttäusche mich nicht, Michael."

„Natürlich nicht, mein Imperator." Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung wandte sich der frisch gebackene Berater ab und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Thronsaal.

_So da habt ihr mal wieder was feines. Es ist nur mein Eindruck aber ich finde es gut. Die Kommis haben mich doch sehr ermutigt ____ also gibt's das auch noch vor dem Erscheinen des heiligen siebten Bandes. Also nicht meckern wenn's jetzt etwas dauert. Aber das Buch muss erst mal gelesen und verdaut werden. _

_Wie gesagt wird Band sieben keinerlei Einfluss auf diese Geschichte haben. Alle parallelen werden nur rein zufällig sein. Also keine Angst (oder Hoffungen, wie auch immer). _

_Ich hoffe auf weitere zahlreiche Kommis Will schließlich was verbessern. Bin ja schließlich kein Gott wie Jack. Also bis bald und ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß und freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel: „...and Justice for the damned."_

_Bis dahin alles gute, euer Shag_


	5. and justice fort the damned

**5. ... and justice fort the damned**

Die Tür der kargen Zelle war ziemlich massiv, doch irgendwie schaffte das Gewimmer der anderen Häftlinge es, die ganze Nacht zu Jacks Ohren vor zu dringen. Viel geschlafen hatte er demnach nicht. Besonders die Nähe des zarten Körpers, der sonst jede Nacht halb auf ihm lag, fehlte ihm. Die harte Pritsche konnte diesem Mangel nicht wirklich abhelfen. Doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft in der Nacht wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, bevor er abgeholt wurde.

Nun musste es kurz vor zehn Uhr sein, da er sich im Ministerium befand. Vor einer großen Tür, hinter der lautes Gemurmel zu vernehmen war, hielt der kleine Tross an und richtete sich noch einmal. Nur widerwillig hatten die Dementoren - natürlich in sicherer Entfernung - den jungen Mann begleitet. Die Auroren hatten wieder gemeinsam einen Schutzschild um Jack errichtet, um ihn seiner magischen Fähigkeiten zu berauben, und die Einsatzkräfte der Muggel hielten ihre Waffen ungerührt auf den Körper, der an Händen und Füssen durch magisch verstärkte Ketten gefesselt war. Schon beim Eintritt wurde es Jack bewusst, dass dies kein einfacher Prozess werden würde, als er den riesigen Menschenauflauf sehen konnte, der sich in dem großen Saal gebildet hatte. Dicht an dicht saßen und standen Hexen und Zauberer neben den Sicherheitskräften und hielten ihren Blick auf den Gang gerichtet, den Jack nun mit den Dementoren, den Auroren und den Soldaten der Muggel beschritt. Ein verdammter Schauprozess sollte hier abgehalten werden. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vor, ihm eine Chance zu geben, und das, obwohl die Vorwürfe einfach grotesk waren.

Sein Erscheinungsbild musste immer noch erschreckend sein. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine Wunden zu heilen. Vielleicht würde das schon einmal ein paar unvoreingenommene Zuschauer zur Raison bringen.

Am Ende des Ganges wurde Jack unsanft auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Magische eiserne Ketten schossen aus ihm hervor und fixierten sofort seine Hände und Beine, sodass ihnen jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit genommen wurden. Den krönenden Abschluss bildete ein Glaskasten, der von einem sehr alten Zauberer heraufbeschworen wurde und wie eine Glocke über Jack gestülpt war.

Jacks Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als die Dementoren aus dem Saal verschwanden, und die Sicherheitskräfte in sicherem Abstand hinter ihm in Stellung gingen. In der Menge konnte Jack seine Freunde und Kollegen erkennen. Sogar die Weasleys und Greg mit Amy waren da. Er hätte sich denken können, dass die beiden nicht ohne weiteres der Verhandlung fern bleiben würden, und musste unweigerlich lächeln.

_Hey, Kleines, gehen wir nachher ein Eis essen? _Nun musste auch Hermine kurz lächeln, obwohl er spürte, dass ihr nicht danach zu mute war. Scheinbar hatte sie nicht so große Hoffnungen in die Verhandlungen gesteckt wie Jack selbst.

„Der Zaubergamot verhandelt heute die Anklagen gegen Jack Orwood." Die tiefe Stimme des Richters drang an Jacks Ohr und ließ ihn sofort mit seinem Kopf herumfahren. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er leicht zu beeindrucken sein. „Lord Harry James Potter, Sie übernehmen die Verteidigung des Angeklagten?" Jack war gar nicht aufgefallen, wann sich sein Freund neben ihn gesellt hatte. Aber er war froh, ihn zu sehen.

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Harry sofort. Bei einem weiteren Blick in die Masse der Hexen und Zauberer konnte Jack endlich auch Maximus und Novolus erkennen, die kaum aus der Masse hervorstachen. Ziemlich weit hinten in einer Ecke hatten es sich die beiden gemütlich gemacht und verfolgten gespannt die Verhandlung. Doch ein weiteres ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Erst jetzt bemerkte er zwei Gestalten, die ihre Plätze im Schatten in einem abgelegenem Teil des Raumes eingenommen hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen. Scheinbar hatte das Licht keine rechte Lust, die Personen zu erhellen. Doch wusste Jack nur zu gut, wer sich hinter diesen Schatten befand, was ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln entlockte.

„Kommen wir also zu den Anklagepunkten", fuhr der Richter fort. „Jack Orwood werden folgende Verbrechen zur Last gelegt. Einbruch in das Ministerium, insbesondere in den abgesicherten Bereich der Mysterienabteilung, Missachtung der Anweisung von Auroren, schwere Körperverletzung an mehreren Auroren und Beschädigung an ministeriellem Eigentum. Mr. Carwright, Sie haben das Wort."

Der Chef der Auroren, den Jack gestern schon kennen lernen durfte, begab sich in einem Anfall von Selbstgefälligkeit vor Jack und blickte in die Runde der Anwesenden. Jack blieb derweil sichtlich entspannt in seinen Fesseln auf dem Stuhl sitzen und verfolgte die Ausführungen des Auroren.

„Wie die Anklage schon richtig verlesen wurde, wurde eine Abteilung der Auroren, die zur inneren Sicherheit des Ministeriums abgestellt war, am Freitag durch einen Alarm informiert, dass ein Einbruch in die Mysterienabteilung stattfand. Als die Einheit kurz darauf an der Einsatzstelle eintraf, wurde ebendort Jack Orwood angetroffen, der sich im Zuge dessen als der vermeintliche ‚Feuerteufel' erwiesen hat. Bei dem Versuch, ihn festzunehmen, hat er sich gewaltsam den Anweisungen der Auroren widersetzt und einige Mitglieder der Einheit schwerwiegend verletzt. Nachdem sich das Einsatzteam wieder sammeln konnte, war er auch schon durch eine Tür verschwunden, die zu dem Torbogen führte. Durch eben diesen ist Mr. Orwood auch geflohen. Wie er aus dem Reich der Toten zurück gekehrt ist, ist uns allerdings bislang noch unklar, ist jedoch nicht von Bedeutung, wenn wir uns mit den Anklagepunkten beschäftigen."

Nun wandte sich der Richter Jack zu und starrte ihm ohne den Anflug emotionaler Regungen in die Augen. „Mr. Orwood, hat sich der Vorfall so zu getragen?"

Jack lehnte sich entspannt zurück und wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. „Das ist Bullshit."

„Wie bitte?"

„Das soll heißen, dass der Kasper da vorne die Tatsachen verdreht."

Energisch klopfte der Richter mit einem Hammer auf seinen Tisch, um das Gemurmel in der Halle wieder etwas zu dämmen, als er sich wieder zu Jack drehte. „Bitte achten sie auf ihre Wortwahl, Mr. Orwood, und führen sie ihre Sicht der Dinge aus."

„Nun gut, werte Richterlichkeit. Bis auf den Einbruch ist eigentlich alles an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Die Auroren haben mich eingekreist, doch haben die sich selbst mit ihren Flüchen nieder gestreckt. Ein paar wenige konnte ich mittels einer Druckwelle vor ihren eigenen Flüchen bewahren. Danach bin ich durch eine Tür geflohen, soweit ist es korrekt. Nur zerstört habe ich nichts, und ich bin auch nicht in ein Reich von Toten gestolpert. Außerdem möchte ich betonen, dass ich die Bezeichnungen ‚Feuerteufel' oder Dämon doch eher unschön finde. Überhaupt finde ich diese ganze Veranstaltung hier lächerlich. So, wie sie hinter Kleinkriminellen her sind, sollten die Auroren aus dem Ministerium vielleicht stärker für richtige Aufgaben herangezogen werden. Vielleicht haben sie immer noch nicht begriffen, was die Vorfälle in Belfast, London und Manchester zu bedeuten haben. Aber auf diese Weise, wie Sie hier vorgehen, werden Sie keinen Blumentopf gewinnen."

Harry hob unauffällig die hand und bedeutete Jack jetzt lieber still zu sein, was er grummelnd tat. Der Chefauror weitete seine Augen immer mehr, als er den Worten Jacks zuhörte und schnappte inzwischen sichtlich nach Luft. „Wollen sie damit vielleicht andeuten, dass sie mit den Angriffen auf die Städte etwas zu tun haben? Geben Sie es doch zu. Sie sind ein Dämon, und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, welche Grausamkeiten Sie noch geplant haben." Jack musste sich ein Lachen wirklich verkneifen, als der Mann wild gestikulierend und schreiend vor Jack stand. Zum Glück war diese magische Glasglocke um ihn herum errichtet worden, sonst hätte ihn der Speichel des Auroren, der vor ihm rot angelaufen war, doch ein paar mal zu oft getroffen.

„Was ich bin, kann ich nicht verleugnen. Niemand kann etwas dafür, dass er ist, wie er ist. Ich erinnere sie an dieser Stelle lieber an die Hexenprozesse der frühen Neuzeit. Mit den Angriffen hatte ich rein gar nichts zu tun. Vielleicht erinnern sie sich, dass ich den Minister vor einem Drachen gerettet habe. Ich möchte mit meinen Worten sagen, dass sie alle hier aufhören sollten, in ihrer engstirnigen Welt vor sich hin zu leben. Öffnen sie die Augen, und fangen sie an zu denken. Es gehen Dinge vor sich, die sogar in ihrem dicken Schädel Platz finden müssten, Mr. Carwright. Ich kann Ihnen nur raten zu handeln, sonst finden Sie sich in einem Krieg wieder, den Sie niemals begreifen werden."

„Wollen sie mir etwa drohen?", schrie er Jack weiter an.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht nötig, Carwright. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie folgendes wissen. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich es so möchte. Ich möchte der magischen Gemeinschaft beweisen, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht, und ich auf ihrer Seite stehe, auch wenn Personen wie Sie diese Tatsache wohl nicht wahrhaben wollen."

Gestenreich und lachend wandte sich der Auror ans Publikum. „Ich möchte nochmals betonen, dass Sie hier in einem vor Magie geschütztem Raum sind."

Die kleine Handpuppe, die ein Ebenbild des Auroren war und seine Gestik nachahmend auf einmal aufgetaucht war und nun hinter ihm schwebte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Die Zuschauer wussten nicht, ob sie nun lachen oder alarmiert aufspringen sollten. „Zudem haben sie keinen Zauberstab." Die schwebende Handpuppe folgte weiter dem Auroren, ohne dass Jack eine Mine verzog oder sich nur einen Millimeter bewegte. „Ihre Fähigkeiten über das Element des Feuers wird Ihnen ebenso wenig bringen, da der Schutzkasten um sie herum sogar auf der Oberfläche der Sonne standhalten würde. Sie sitzen also ziemlich in der Falle."

Jack grinste schief und schaute durch die Menschenreihen, die immer noch der tanzenden Puppe mit ihren Blicken folgten. Die Luft um Jack herum begann zu knistern, und Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als er merkte, wie sich die unmittelbare Atmosphäre auflud. Im Innern der Schutzglocke wurde es immer wärmer. Inzwischen hatte auch der Auror bemerkt, dass eine kleine Stoffpuppe hinter ihm seine Bewegungen nachahmte, und wandte sich empört an den Richter. Der hatte Carwright allerdings keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt. Zu gebannt starrte er wie jeder andere auch auf die kleinen Bläschen, die sich auf der Oberfläche des magischen Glases bildeten. Jack verzog keine Mine während er sich konzentrierte und die Temperaturen um sich herum unter Kontrolle brachte. Langsam aber sicher löste sich das Glas auf, dass ihm als Gefängnis dienen und ihn seiner Kräfte berauben sollte. Wie ein Eis in der Sommersonne zerschmolz das Glas von oben nach unten, bis es schlussendlich als hart gewordenen Masse auf dem Boden rings um ihn endete. Fassungslose Gesichter starrten ihn an. Als gelungenen Abschluss sprengten sich noch die Fesseln von seinen Füßen und Händen und er legte genüsslich die Beine übereinander. Während des ganzen Vorfalls blitzte es in dem Saal immer wieder grell auf und nun schaute sich auch der Richter um. „Schafft die Reporter hier raus", bellte er worauf sich einige Auroren an die Arbeit machten.

Dieser kleine Knall der gesprengten Ketten hatte nun auch die Sicherheitskräfte wieder wachgerüttelt und ihre Waffen auf ihn richten lassen. Jack beachtete sie gar nicht sondern rieb sich seine Handgelenke. „So viel zu eurem magischen Schnickschnack."

„Aber, aber..."

„Verzeihung Herr Richter. Aber ich finde es so viel gemütlicher. Eins möchte ich nochmals betonen. Vielleicht haben es noch nicht alle realisiert, aber es wird Krieg geben", sprach Jack versöhnlich auf die immer noch geschockten Anwesenden ein. „Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand vor mir Angst hat, nur weil mein Kopf manchmal in Flammen aufgeht. Das war das Werk von Schwarzmagiern, die sich nun wieder gesammelt haben. Ich kann Ihnen nur nochmals meine Hilfe anbieten."

„Zu den Anklagepunkten", unterbrach ihn nun Harry. „Bis auf den Einbruch an sich streitet mein Mandant alles ab. Sie können sicher einige der Auroren, die anwesend waren, unter Einfluss von Wahrheitsserum, oder auch Mr. Orwood selbst befragen. Allerdings kann ich auch den Einbruch als Straftat abschmälern, da Mr. Orwood nur zu seinem Besitz wollte, den das Ministerium in Gewahrsam hält."

„Ihren Besitz?" fragte nun der Richter wieder an Jack gewandt.

„Ja, der Torbogen. Er führt in mein Reich. Kommen sie aber nicht auf die Idee, jetzt Ihre Leute da rein zu schicken. Sie könnten nur durch mich zurück kommen, und ich habe bei weitem besseres zu tun, als die da raus zu holen."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter, während er die Stille nutzte, die sich nach Jacks Ausführungen breit gemacht hatte.

„Werter Minister, Richter und Zaubergamot. Ich denke, der Tatbestand liegt auf der Hand, und ich muss sagen, dass ich ziemlich enttäuscht bin. Eigentlich glaubte ich, der Fall Sirius Black hätte dem Gericht die Augen geöffnet. Scheinbar war dies nicht der Fall. Wieder einmal wollten Sie einen Mann ohne rechtliche Grundlage oder eine Verhandlung bestrafen. Dieses mal sogar durch den Kuss eines Dementoren. Des weiteren waren die Umstände, unter denen Mr. Orwood festgenommen wurde, mehr als nur rechtswidrig. Er hat sich den Anordnungen der Auroren nicht widersetzt, und trotzdem wurde er während der Festnahme unter Zeugen misshandelt. Während seiner Haft hat niemand, wie es den Anschein macht, sich die Mühe gemacht, seine Verletzungen zu heilen."

„Danke, das du das erwähnst, Alter", unterbrach ihn Jack und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Wunden die langsam wieder verheilten. Dabei achtete er gar nicht auf die verwirrten Blicke, die ihn anstarrten.

Harry fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare bevor er fortfuhr. „Das einzige Verbrechen, dass man ihm wirklich anlasten kann, ist der Einbruch in das Ministerium, wobei auch dieser Punkt ziemlich zwiespältig ist. Soweit ich weiß, hat er noch beim Empfang in der Telefonzelle ausdrücklich angegeben, dass er einbrechen wolle. Hier ist das entsprechende Beweisstück." Harry ging auf die Reihen des Zaubergamots zu und reichte einem ziemlich alten Mann die Besucherplakette, die Jack beim Eintreffen im Ministerium erhalten hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie einmal in Betracht ziehen, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu überdenken."

Der Richter räusperte sich und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl wieder etwas vor. „Danke, Lord Potter. Bevor sich das Zaubergamot zur Beratung zurück zieht - Sie, Lord Potter, sind davon heute als Rechtsbeistand für Mr. Orwood natürlich ausgeschlossen - gibt es noch einen Punkt. Teile des Schulrates haben ihre Bedenken geäußert hinsichtlich der Anstellung von Mr. Orwood als Lehrer. Vielleicht können wir das in einem Aufwasch erledigen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry sachlich. Ich habe zwei Schüler von Mr. Orwood mit zur Verhandlung gebracht, die sogar unter Veritaserum bereit sind, alle Zweifelnden von den Qualitäten von Jack Orwood zu überzeugen."

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Es gibt nur ein Problem." Damit wandte sich der Richter wieder an Jack. „Leider haben Sie keinen bei uns gültigen Schulabschluss." Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch ihn loszuwerden, dachte sich Jack und lehnte sich entspannt in dem ungemütlichen Stuhl zurück.

„Sie meinen ich bräuchte einen Schulabschluss um Muggelkunde zu unterrichten?"

„So ist es, Mr. Orwood."

„Wären sie einverstanden, wenn ich die Prüfungen in naher Zukunft ablege?"

Der Richter schaute kurz in Richtung des Gamots und nickte daraufhin kurz resignierend. Der Gamot mitsamt seiner Mitglieder erhob sich darauf hin und verschwand durch eine kleine Seitentür. Harry kam indes mit einem Grinsen auf ihn zu. „Du musst immer eine Show abziehen, oder?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schulter. „Kennst mich doch." Die nächsten Worte sandte er auch an Hermine, damit sie auch vorgewarnt sein würde. „Bitte starre nicht sofort auffällig in die Richtung. Aber hinten in der Ecke, seht ihr die zwei dunklen Gestalten?" Als Hermine unauffällig in seine Richtung nickte fuhr Jack fort. „Harry, schau dir die Aura an und bitte bleib ruhig."

Harry schien sich für einen Augenblick zu konzentrieren, bevor sein Gesicht allmählich die Farbe verlor und ein geflüstertes ‚oh mein Gott' über seine Lippen kam. „Ist er es?"

„Jepp. Ich weiß nur nicht genau, was er möchte. Aber ich denke, wir werden es bald herausfinden." _Hermine, warne AL unauffällig vor, _sandte er nun nur seine Gedanken an sie weiter, als sich die Tür auch wieder öffnete, und der Gamot das Urteil dem Richter mitteilte.

„Jack Orwood, die Strafe wird auf 10.000 Galleonen festgesetzt, da der Gamot die Verletzungen einiger Auroren immer noch auf Sie verschuldet. Außerdem bieten wir Ihnen an, in zwei Monaten ihre UTZ Prüfungen abzulegen. Bis dahin dürfen Sie weiter unterrichten. Sie müssen wenigstens 5 UTZ'e erfolgreich ablegen, um nicht ersetzt zu werden." Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle, und Harry wollte schon aufbegehren, da zwei Monate einfach ein Witz waren, um sich auf diese Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob seine Hand.

„Sie haben Einwände, Mr. Orwood?"

„Natürlich. Ich dachte, ich hätte eben klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass wir keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn haben. Ich erwarte ihre Prüfer für jedes Fach in zwei Wochen in Hogwarts. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich ewig mit Ihnen rum zuschlagen."

Stille war die erste Antwort, die Jack erhielt. Ungläubige Blicke taxierten ihn, bis der Richter schließlich wieder Worte fand. „In Ordnung. Damit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen." Gemurmel und geschäftiges Treiben kam wieder in den Raum, als auch schon ein Blitzlichtgewitter über Jack herein brach, und neben einem Haufen Reporter Dumbledore und Hermine auf ihn zu eilten, dicht gefolgt von Greg und Amy sowie seinen Freunden und Kollegen.

„Sie mal an. Sogar Thrax ist gekommen", grinste Jack in die Runde. „Ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Ich habe gehofft Sie endlich hinter Gittern zu sehen, Orwood", grinste dieser fies.

„Jack", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Die UTZ Prüfungen erfordern weit mehr als zwei Wochen Vorbereitung."

Jack winkte nur ab. „Ich denke, dass werde ich schon hinbekommen. Das meiste hab ich in den letzten Monaten ja schon gelesen und geübt. Außerdem werden mir Mines Gedanken schon helfen." Nun musste auch Jack grinsen.

„Wie hast du dich befreien können, Jack?", fragte nun Hermine skeptisch. „Der ganze Saal ist mit einem Schild umgeben, und der Glaskasten hätte eigentlich jegliche Hitze von dir blockieren müssen."

„Später", antwortete er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Minister, der lautlos an seine Seite schritt, dicht gefolgt von dem Auroren Carwright, welche ihn einen Moment lang musterten. Die Reporter, die eine Traube um die Freunde von Jack gebildet hatten, verfolgten die Gespräche unterdessen mit großem Interesse und gelegentlichen Fragen, die Jack völlig unbeeindruckt ließen.

„Mr. Orwood", begann Scrimgeour auf ihn einzureden. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von den Vorfällen und habe selbst erst heute morgen von der ganzen Angelegenheit Wind bekommen."

„Akzeptiert. Doch eine Bitte habe ich an Sie. Respektieren Sie bitte in Zukunft meine diplomatische Immunität, Minister."

„Diplomatische was?" Völlig verwirrt schaute das Oberhaupt der Zauberergesellschaft zu dem ein paar Zentimeter größeren jungen Mann auf und zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Sie haben mir doch vorhin zugehört, oder? Und soweit ich weiß, besteht dieser Schutz sowohl in der Welt der Muggel als auch hier in der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", antwortete Scrimgeour immer noch ein wenig verunsichert.

„Ist doch ganz klar", warf Carwright harsch ein. „Orwood versucht sich hier wieder ein wenig aufzuspielen."

„Nein, das tut er nicht", unterbrach ihn ein älterer weißhaariger Mann, der in Begleitung eines jüngeren neben Jack erschien und abschätzend in die Runde blickte, nachdem sich die beiden kurz vor Jack verbeugt hatten. Jacks Mine erhellte sich ein wenig, als er seine beiden neuesten und gleichzeitig ältesten Freunde sah. „Und wenn ich das bemerken darf...in Phleget wären Sie für eine solche Bemerkung schon hingerichtet worden."

„Oh, Leute, darf ich euch Maximus, meinen Berater vorstellen? Der junge Mann neben ihm ist Novolus, mein, naja, sagen wir Trainer."

Die Leute, die sich inzwischen um Jack versammelt hatten, blickten zwischen ihm und den beiden Männern verständnislos hin und her, nur Sirius grinste spitzbübisch, als würde ihm ein dämlicher Spruch auf der Zunge liegen.

„Was meinen Sie genau, Mr. Maximus?" Es war Scrimgeour der sich aufgrund seiner Neugier als erstes wieder gefasst hatte und nun endlich Gewissheit wollte.

„Ich meine damit, dass Lord Gor, den ihr alle als Jack kennt, der Herrscher über ein Reich namens Phleget ist. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass niemand der hier Anwesenden von diesem Reich weiß. Das liegt vor allem daran, dass es sich nicht auf der Erde befindet sondern in...ich denke Sie würden es Paralleluniversum nennen, liegt."

„Eine Frage", unterbrach ihn nun Dumbledore. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich denke, dass gewiss Zweifel aufkommen werden, wenn niemand von der Existenz dieser Welt weiß. Ich vertraue Jack soweit, dass ich ihm Glauben schenke, aber wie können Sie jemanden wie Mr. Carwright davon überzeugen?"

Maximus lächelte dem Auroren zu, der genau wie alle anderen immer noch ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht stehen hatte. „Fragen Sie die Zwerge. Das stolze Volk von Phleget teilt sich den Lebensraum in dieser Welt mit den Elfen und den Zwergen.

„Also gut", antwortete der Minister ein wenig verunsichert, „das werde ich tun. Könnten Sie mir sagen, was genau Sie mit den Andeutungen auf den kommenden Krieg gemeint haben? Hat das etwas mit den Attentaten in Irland und England zu tun?"

„Sie sind ein Blitzmerker, was?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie Sie die Angriffe einstufen, aber Phleget erklärt den Legionen des Chaos mit sofortiger Wirkung den Krieg. Ich kann Ihnen nur anbieten, meine Streitkräfte als Verbündete anzusehen. Dass diese Welt unfreiwillig zum Schauplatz des Krieges wird, ist bedauerlich allerdings nicht mehr abzuwenden."

Scrimgeour schüttelte leicht verstört den Kopf und wandte sich Hilfe suchend an seinen Chefauroren. Der schien nur momentan nicht zu wissen, ob er Jack als Verrückten abstempeln oder ihn gleich wegen der Erzeugung von Panik erneut inhaftieren sollte.

„Ich...ich denke, wir werden bei Zeiten noch einmal auf dieses Thema zurück kommen. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, was es mit diesen Legionen auf sich hat oder mit ihren Anführern, die bei ihrem letzten Auftritt ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie Sie, Mr. Orwood, aufgezeigt haben. Bisher haben wir nur Todesser feststellen können. Mit beachtlicher Zerstörungskraft aber immer noch Todesser."

Die Zeit um ihn schien still zu stehen und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Jedes Geräusch und jede Bewegung in der Halle fror augenblicklich ein. Menschen, die gerade dabei waren durch den Raum zu eilen, blieben bewegungslos mitten im Schritt stehen. Es war gespenstig, wie sich diese Stille ausbreitete. Nur Harry, Dumbledore und Hermine schauten sich neben Jack noch um und sahen, wie sich die beiden in weiße Umhänge gekleidete Gestalten auf sie zu bewegten.

„Was zur Hölle...", fragte Harry als er in seine Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab griff, genau wie seine Freunde. Nur Jack hob beschwörend seine Hand. „Macht keine falschen Bewegungen." Ungläubig starrten die drei zwischen Jack und den beiden Gestalten, die sich rasch näherten, hin und her.

„Eine weise Entscheidung, mein Sohn." Die raue Stimme des weißhaarigen Mannes, der nun vor ihm stand, bohrte sich wie ein Eiszapfen in sein Herz. Sein elfenbeinfarbener Umhang flatterte verschwörerisch, genau wie der seines Begleiters, in einem nicht auszumachendem Wind, während er die vier musterte. Neben Jack bewegten sich nur noch Hermine, Harry und Dumbledore. Der Rest der Menschen in diesem Raum schien wie eingefroren in jeglicher Bewegung erstarrt zu sein. In einer Ecke konnte man sogar einen Stapel Papier sehen, der mitten im Fall von einem Tisch auf die Idee gekommen war, der Weg bis zum Boden wäre wohl doch zu anstrengend, und haltlos erstarrt in der Luft hing. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bildete sich Jack ein, einen Hauch von Überraschung auf dem Gesicht seines vermeintlichen Vaters zu sehen. Im nächsten Augenblick allerdings war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Ihr seid eindeutig mächtige Zauberer. Es ist eine Schande, dass ihr eure Macht für jene verschwendet, welche ihrer nicht würdig sind."

„Das ist wohl Ansichtssache", antwortete Dumbledore kühl und sah die strahlende Gestalt abfällig an. Eine Geste die man bei dem alten Zauberer nicht oft zu Gesicht bekam. „Sie sind Abrakahl?"

„Das ist richtig, Albus."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vornamens zog der Direktor eine Augenbraue hoch, doch ging er nicht weiter darauf ein. „Dann sind Sie für die Zerstörung unserer Städte und den Morden an den vielen Menschen verantwortlich?"

„Indirekt ja." Die lockere, ruhige Art, in der der Anführer der Legionen über diese Greueltaten sprach, ließ bei Jack fast eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Nur die beruhigende sachte Berührung, die er auf seinem Rücken spürte, konnte ihn davon abhalten etwas unüberlegtes zu tun. „Auch wenn meine Soldaten mich erst danach erwecken konnten, handelten sie doch rechtens und mit gutem Gewissen."

„MIT GUTEM GEWISSEN?" Jetzt war es an Harry die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Mit einer fühlbaren, golden pulsierenden Aura hatte er sich vor dem alten Mann aufgebaut und war kurz davor, ihn mit seinen Blicken zu töten. „Sie haben unschuldige Menschen getötet. Wie können Sie von einem guten Gewissen sprechen?"

Belustigt schaute Abrakahl den jungen Mann an. „Wir kämpfen für das Gute. Wie viel Leid haben diese, wie nennt ihr sie... Muggel?, über diese Welt gebracht? Sie müssen ihrem gerechten Schicksal endlich begegnen. Wie sagt man so schön in dieser Zeit? Wo gehobelt wird, fallen Späne, junger Lord."

„Warum sind Sie hier", fragte Hermine, die bisher das ganze Schauspiel nur Verfolgt hatte.

„Ich wollte schauen, wie sich mein Sohn hier macht, und ihn an seine Loyalität erinnern."

„Keine Angst", zischte Jack, „ich habe meine Loyalität nicht vergessen. Sie gehört einzig und allein meinen Freunden, Vater." Das letzte Wort spuckte Jack seinem Gegenüber fast vor die Füße und starrte ihm in die Augen, bis er bemerkte, dass sein Blick seine Brust streifte. „Das möchtest du jetzt gerne haben, was Daddy?" Spielend glitt das Artefakt an der Kette durch Jacks Hand, bis er es wieder zurück fallen ließ. „Hol's dir", triezte er ihn noch mal, als Abrakahl auch schon seine Hand hob, jedoch nicht die Kette berührte. Ein teuflisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Jacks Lippen. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du mir die Kette nicht gegen meinen Willen abnehmen kannst. Dafür reicht nicht mal deine Macht."

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verriet keine Emotionen, doch konnte man spüren, dass er ziemlich angefressen war. Die Wut konnte man schon fast zwischen den Fingerspitzen spüren. Sein Begleiter hatte allerdings noch keine Regung gezeigt, und erst, als er sich gemeinsam mit seinem Meister zum Gehen abwendete, erkannte Jack das Zeichen des Persönlichen Dieners von Abrakahl.

„Du hast einen schweren Fehler begangen, Gor. Das wirst auch du bald einsehen."

Bei diesen letzten Worten löste sich die Starre um die kleine Gruppe herum, und die beiden weißen Gestalten waren in der Menge verschwunden. Die Menschen um sie herum gingen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach und räumten die restlichen Unterlagen zusammen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Auch der Stapel Papier in der Ecke beendete seinen Fall und verteilte sich auf dem marmornen Boden des Gerichtssaales.

„Du hast uns viel zu erklären, Jack", sagte Dumbledore, seinen Blick immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo gerade noch Abrakahl und sein Diener gestanden hatten. Doch bevor Jack antwortete, wurde er von etwas abgelenkt. Als die schwere hölzerne Tür aufschwang, um wieder einen Zauberer zu entlassen, weckte ein Geruch seine Wolfsinne und hielt ihn gebannt fest.

„Jack, hast du gehört? Lass uns erst einmal nach Hogwarts gehen." Doch Jack hörte nicht wirklich auf die Worte, die aus dem Mund seiner Freundin flossen, die ihn während dessen besorgt anschaute. Jack hob die Hand und bedeutete seinen Freunden, ihn nicht zu stören, als seine Nase in die Luft schnellte, und er über die Menge hinweg die Luft untersuchte. Die Wolfsinne, die sich auch in seiner Menschengestalt niemals ganz abschalteten, hatten Alarm geschlagen, was seinen Geruchssinn nur intensivierte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm für einige wenige Sekunden eine blasse Färbung an, bevor er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Kaum einer dürfte dieses Verhalten bemerkt haben, nur Dumbledore und Hermine schauten ihn fragend an, als auch schon die Tür zum Gerichtssaal aufgestoßen wurde, und ein kleiner, ziemlich abgehetzt und blass aussehender Mann hineingestürmt kam. Eigentlich erschien er eher wie eine aus der Bahn geratene Bowlingkugel, und während ihn seine klumpigen Füße eiligen Schrittes auf die verbliebene Menschentraube zusteuerten, formte seine Lippen schon die aufgeregten Worte: „Minister. Minister Scrimgeour...kommen Sie...schnell..."

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig", antwortete der Minister, vor dem der kleine Mann zum Stehen kam und mehr als nur beunruhigt zu sein schien. „Was ist denn los, Podrag."

„Da oben", der kleine Mann zeigte mit seinem Stummelfinger gen Decke, „da oben ist die Hölle los. Viele Soldaten...ein alter Mann...er sagte, ich solle Sie holen."

So das wars mal wieder für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich begründe das Ausbleiben der Kommis mal mit Sommerferien und der neuen Potterbibel. 

Wie gesagt wird der letzte Band keine Auswirkungen auf diese Geschichte haben. Paralellen, in welcher Art auch immer, sind wirklich rein zufällig. Besonders weil ich den Kram hier bis zu Teil drei schon als Skizze habe.

_Also dann ich freu mich auf euch und bis zum nächsten Mal hier in eurem FF Kino...euer Shag_


	6. Shadows of the Past

Sorry war länger aber es gab ja auch nur ein Review. Also wars wohl auch nicht so wichtig, oder? Egal, hier ein neues Chap...

**6.Shadows of the past**

Scrimgeour schaute ein wenig verwirrt bei den Worten seines Angestellten und blickte in die Runde. Die Reporter, die bis eben noch eifrig am Mitschreiben der Gespräche mit Jack waren und ihren Fotografen gelegentliche Anweisungen zukommen ließen, hatten sich als erste gefasst und stürmten zeitgleich in Richtung Ausgang, was bei der Menge an Leuten in einem Türrahmen ein interessantes Bild ergab. Man konnte es in etwa mit dem Versuch umschreiben, eine Wassermelone durch einen Gartenschlauch zu saugen.

Jack hatte sich inzwischen wieder vollständig von seinen Wunden gesäubert und seine Haare ansatzweise gerichtet, als er sich wieder zum Oberhaupt der Zauberer wandte.

„Minister", kam es auch sofort von ihm, „ich würde Ihnen raten, ihre Wachhunde zurückzupfeifen und zu versuchen, mit diesem ‚alten Mann' ein ruhiges Gespräch zu führen."

Während dieser Worte lief nun auch die letzte Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen um Jack in Richtung Fahrstuhl, der sie in die Eingangshalle befördern sollte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Wir befinden uns immer noch im Ministerium. Hier gelten immer noch Gesetze, an die sich auch diese Eindringlinge zu halten haben."

„Wenn Sie meinen. Aber sagen Sie nachher nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt, wenn ihr Ministerium die Menschen in ihm unter sich begräbt."

Missmutig blickte Scrimgeour erst zu Harry und dann zu Dumbledore, die beide bestätigend nickten und ihm zur Umsicht rieten. Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch schon alle in der Eingangshalle angekommen, in der sich das beschriebene Bild bestätigte. Die kleine Gruppe um den Minister hatte Mühe, sich durch die Menschenmasse zu drängen, aus der immer wieder vereinzelte Blitze der Presse schossen, um auch ja gute Bilder sammeln zu können. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine etwa hundert Mann starke Gruppe Soldaten in festen, rot schimmernden Rüstungen. Genau wie Jacks Soldaten in Phleget trug jeder Soldat einen Nasalhelm, ein Schild und eine Hellebarde in der anderen Hand. Ihr Anblick wirkte fast majestätisch, als ihre ebenfalls roten Umhänge hinter ihnen anfingen, in einem Windhauch zu wehen.

„Krass", kam es von Greg und Amy wie aus einem Mund, die sich bisher ziemlich im Hintergrund gehalten hatten und nun kaum ihre Augen von dem Schauspiel abwenden konnten.

In der Mitte standen der weißhaarige Zauberer, den Jacks Freunde eben schon kennen lernen durften, und sein Berater in immer noch demselben weiß, welches einen erhabenen Kontrast zu den Rüstungen seiner Soldaten bildete. Überraschenderweise hob der Minister sofort beschwichtigend eine Hand und bedeutete den Auroren und Muggelsoldaten, ruhig zu bleiben, da sie schon ihre Waffen, beziehungsweise Zauberstäbe, im Anschlag hatten. Zusammen mit Dumbledore machte sich der Minister auf den Weg zum Freiraum, der sich gebildet hatte, und traf sich dort mit Abrakahl, der ebenfalls mit seinem Berater auf die beiden zukam.

„Was meinst du, was die jetzt besprechen wollen?", fragte Hermine an Jack gewandt.

„Ich denke, dem Minister wird ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder die Zauberer und Hexen Englands schließen sich dem Krieg gegen die Muggel an oder gehen seinen Truppen aus dem Weg."

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und schaute ihren Freund ungläubig an. „Das kann dieser Abrakahl doch nicht tun. Glaubst du, er hat soviel Macht?"

Jack lächelte nur leicht gequält und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es. Uns stehen schwere Zeiten bevor. Als ich in Phleget war, habe ich den Rest von Gors Erinnerungen und Wissen erhalten. Wenn du möchtest, schau in meine Gedanken. Aber ich warne dich, es ist erschreckend."

Hermine schluckte und hob anschließend zögerlich ihren Blick und schaute Jack tief in die Augen. Bei ihm brauchte sie keinen Zauberstab oder gar den Legilimentik Spruch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drang sie in die Tiefen seiner Gedanken und ging auf eine kleine Reise, die sie nur kurz darauf bereute. Man konnte ihr den Schock regelrecht ansehen, als sich ihr Blick wieder aufhellte, und sich ihr Geist aus dem Jacks zurück zog.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie. „Sag mir, dass das alles nicht geschehen ist. Sag mir, dass es sich nicht wiederholt." Vereinzelte Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange, welche die gewohnte Rosigkeit verloren haben. Sanft strich er ihr über ihr Gesicht und trocknete es mit einem wohligen Gefühl der Wärme aus seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wünschte das könnte ich."

„Also schön, was soll dieser Aufzug hier? Und wer sind Sie?" Der Minister war, wie es Dumbledore auffiel, nicht sehr erfreut über den Auflauf dieser zahlreichen kostümierten Männer in seinem Ministerium. Obwohl der alte Direktor nicht immer mit Rufus Scrimgeour einer Meinung war, war dies eine Sache, die er nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Nun hatte er sich mit dem, wie es aussah, Oberhaupt dieser Männer zwischen den beiden Fronten getroffen und erwartete genau wie der Minister ein paar Antworten. Die Stille war gespenstisch, welche sich in der großen Empfangshalle um den Springbrunnen aufgebaut hatte. Ohne Zweifel erhofften die Umstehenden etwas von dem, was die Neuankömmlinge zu sagen hatten, mitzubekommen.

„Ich freue mich auch Sie kennen zu lernen, Minister Scrimgeour. Wir wurden uns, denke ich, noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Imperator Abrakahl und dies", an dieser Stelle deutete der etwas ältere Mann auf die Soldaten in seinem Rücken, „ist meine persönliche Leibgarde. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen als Anführer der magischen Bevölkerung in Großbritannien ein Angebot zu unterbreiten."

Interessiert blickte Dumbledore zwischen den beiden Männer hin und her. Er hatte noch nicht vor, sich einzumischen. Meist war es besser, sich die Dinge erst einmal entwickeln zu lassen, um sich ein Bild verschaffen zu können. Doch ohne Zweifel stand für ihn fest, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer hier vor ihnen stand. Albus Dumbledore war einer der wenigen, die gelernt haben, Auren zu sehen, und die vor ihm war schon erstaunlich.

„Sind Sie für die Angriffe auf unsere Städte verantwortlich?" Unverblümt und unbeeindruckt überging Scrimgeour die Worte seines Gegenübers. Jeder Mensch, egal was er für ein Mensch sein mochte, hatte in Dumbledores Augen gute und schlechte Seiten. Diese Eigenschaft der direkten Offenheit war eine, die dem Direktor bisher immer sehr gefallen hatte, auch wenn er sich damit nicht allzu oft Freunde machte.

„Indirekt ja. Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich anhören würden. Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot. Denken Sie aber nicht, dass ich dies ein zweites mal tun würde."

„Was soll das für ein Angebot sein?", erwiderte nun Dumbledore. Er kannte den Minister inzwischen so gut, dass er wusste, wann Gespräche mit ihm zwecklos waren. Man konnte von ihm halten, was man wollte, aber wenn es um das Leben so vieler seiner ‚Untergebenen' ging, hätte man ihm auch erfolglos einen Abend in einer Veela Nacktbar anbieten können.

„Wir bieten euch an, euch unseren Truppen anzuschließen. Vernichtet mit uns die, die ihr Muggel nennt, damit die glorreiche Zeit der Zauberer endlich anbrechen kann."

„Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir einen Krieg gegen den Rest der Menschheit führen. Das kann doch wohl nicht Ihr ernst sein?" Das Gesicht des Ministers hatte sich gefährlich verdunkelt. Sein Gegenüber hingegen blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Sein Berater hatte zu Dumbledores Erstaunen noch kein Wort gesagt. Nein, nicht mal mit der Wimper hatte er bisher gezuckt.

„Ich scherze niemals, Scrimgeour. Was ist aus euch Zauberern nur geworden. Ihr gebt euch mit Menschen ab, die euch dienen sollten bei der Macht, die ihr besitzt." Bei diesen Worten blickte Abrakahl kurz abfällig auf die Soldaten im Hintergrund. „Ihr versteckt euch vor diesen Armseligen Geschöpfen und vergesst dabei, wer ihr eigentlich seid. Eure Antwort ist endgültig?"

„Natürlich ist diese Antwort die einzige, die ihr von uns erwarten könnt", antwortete nun Dumbledore."

„Dann rate ich euch, uns nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Sonst wird das euer aller Untergang sein."

„Wollen Sie uns etwa drohen?" Die Gesichtsfarbe des Ministers hatte plötzlich einen leichten Rotstich angenommen, während er seinen Gesprächspartner aufbrausend anfuhr. Doch konnte diese Geste den Mann keineswegs aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Keineswegs Minister. Das war ein wohlgemeinter Rat. Nichts geht mir über das Leben unschuldiger Hexen und Zauberer. Doch wer sich uns als Feind in den Weg stellt, hat keinerlei Gnade zu erwarten." Abrakahl hatte sich schon zum Gehen abgewandt, als er doch noch einmal innehielt und sich noch einmal mit einem tückischen Grinsen zu den beiden Zauberern umdrehte. „Was halten Sie eigentlich von meinem Sohn?", fragte der vermeintliche Imperator die beiden überraschten Männer vor ihm. „Haben Sie sich schon bei Lord Gor entschuldigt? Ich, an Ihrer Stelle, würde das bald tun. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wozu er fähig sein könnte, wenn er einmal in Fahrt kommt."

Die Abendsonne breitete sich langsam über die Ländereien von Hogwarts aus, und immer mehr Bäume verfielen dem spielerischem Farbenspiel ihrer Blätter. Noch war die Zeit für den Flug gen Süden nicht gekommen, und so zwitscherten immer noch entfernt einige Vögel vor sich hin, während Jack Orwood, an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Es galt eine Menge zu tun, da ja in zwei Wochen die Prüfungskommission vor der Tür stehen würde. In was hatte er sich da nur hinein geritten? Schüler benötigten sieben Schuljahre, um sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, und er hatte damit geprahlt, es in zwei Wochen zu schaffen. Kopfschüttelnd stöhnte er auf, als sein treuer Freund Jimmy in den Raum hineinkrächzte. Doch er schien zu merken, dass sein Herrchen momentan seine Ruhe brauchte, was für den Vogel, wenn man ihn kannte, recht ungewöhnlich war.

An Arbeit mangelte es ihm nun überhaupt nicht. Seine liebreizende Freundin Hermine hatte ihm sofort nach der Sitzung im Lehrerzimmer einen Plan erstellt, in dem Sie in ihrer akribischen Art jede Sekunde der nächsten zwei Wochen für ihn verplant hatte. Er war sich jetzt nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob das ein Zug an ihr war, den er lieben oder verdammen sollte. Augen rollend entschied er sich für das letztere und blätterte in seinem Lehrbuch über Zaubertränke für das zweite Schuljahr weiter. Ein Fach, dass er einfach zum kotzen fand.

Nach dem Auftritt der Gruppe von Chaossoldaten im Ministerium war nicht mehr allzu viel geschehen, doch Jack konnte momentan an nichts anderes denken. Der Minister hatte beschlossen, in den nächsten Tagen mit einigen Leuten, unter anderem auch Albus und ihm, ein Treffen einzuberufen, in dem die Bedrohung durch Abrakahl besprochen werden sollte, doch bis dahin war noch ein wenig Zeit. Nach der Ankunft in Hogwarts musste er erst einmal seine Erlebnisse während seiner Abwesenheit wieder geben. Sogar seine zwei Schüler durften bei dieser Geschichte dabei bleiben. Eine Entscheidung Dumbledores, die nicht nur Jack verwunderte. Besonders da er Ihnen allen noch seine beiden neuen Freunde, Maximus und Novolus, vorstellte, welche von allen relativ freundlich begrüßt wurden.

Doch das eigentliche Drama spielte sich nach dem Mittagessen genau hier in seinem Zimmer ab. Genau genommen kurz bevor er diese herrlichen Zeittafeln aufgedrückt bekam. Vielleicht waren diese auch nur eine Art versteckter Rache?

Hermine hatte ihn zusammen gestaucht, dass sogar seine Großmutter vor Stolz die Brust geschwellt hätte. Aber zu seinem Verdruss musste er ihr sogar recht geben. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle, hätte er wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wenn sie wortlos verschwunden und für tot befunden worden wäre. Doch genau wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, gelang es auch ihm, Hermine zu beruhigen. Dafür musste er jetzt allerdings zahlen. Er hatte nichts gegen Lesen oder Lernen, aber unter Druck war das wieder eine ganz andere Sache.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor zehn, und der junge Gargoyle hing mal wieder kopfüber von dem magisch verstärktem Krohnleuchter und las inzwischen Teil drei der spannenden Zaubertränke-Saga, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, und Hermine mit einem dampfenden Teller eintrat.

„Du warst nicht beim Essen. Ich habe dir hier etwas mitgebracht."

„Danke", entgegnete er lächelnd und ließ seinen Blick auf das Gulasch fallen. „Aber Bommel hätte mir sicherlich auch etwas gebracht. Willst du mich nicht ein wenig anders ablenken?"

„Nein, nein." Energisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Bis nach deinen Prüfungen wirst du den Spaß vergessen müssen."

Ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr Jack, als er sich vom Kronleuchter fallen ließ. Das süffisante Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass seine Freundin dies keinesfalls als Spaß meinte. Grummelnd fiel er über seinen dampfenden Teller her und ließ sein Buch achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen.

„Sag mal, Jack, hast du dir deinen Schreibtisch mal genauer angesehen?"

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, ging aber nicht näher auf den kritischen Blick seiner Freundin ein.

„In diesem Chaos kann man doch unmöglich arbeiten?!" Erst jetzt bemerkte er was sie meinte. Bücher, Pergamentrollen, Notizen und anderes Zeug lag achtlos nebeneinander aufgetürmt, für ungeschulte Augen, na gut, für eigentlich fast alle Augen, in einem Chaos versunken, unter dem früher einmal ein Schreibtisch wenigstens sichtbar gewesen war.

„Also ich finde mich zurecht. Willst du mich testen?"

Mit einem kritischen Blick ging Hermine um den Schreibtisch herum und fuhr mit einer Hand über das Blätterchaos. „Wo sind deine Aufzeichnungen zu Zauberkunst? Sagen wir zum levitieren?"

Jack grinste, griff ohne sich umzuschauen hinter sich in einen Stapel und zog einen Zettel mit ein paar Schmierereien heraus. Wortlos übergab er ihn seiner Freundin.

„Das war nur Glück. Was ist mit den alten Runen, viertes Schuljahr, Symbole für Glück und Erfolg."

Erneut fuhr Jack mit einem Finger über einen unüberschaubaren Stapel, bis er schließlich an einer Stelle hängen blieb und ein paar Zettel hervorholte. „Genies beherrschen das Chaos, Süße. Zufrieden?"

Mürrisch knurrte Hermine etwas vor sich hin und scheuchte Jack vom Schreibtischstuhl. „Du setzt dich jetzt auf deinen Sessel und ließt weiter. Ich sorge hier für Ordnung."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber. Irgendwer muss doch dafür sorgen, dass du nicht im Müll versinkst."

Grummelnd zog sich Jack mit ein paar Büchern in seine Sitzecke zurück, wo Jimmy schon auf ihn wartete und ein paar Zettel, die hier ebenfalls übereinander gestapelt waren, auseinander zupfte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er jetzt keine Chance hatte, seiner Freundin zu widersprechen. Besonders nicht wenn sie diesen Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

Etwa eine Stunde war vergangen, seit er das Feld räumen musste, um dem Ordnungsfimmel seiner Angebeteten Platz zu machen. Er war nun bei Band vier der Zaubertränkesaga angelangt, und von seinem Schriebtisch konnte man inzwischen sogar wieder ein paar Stellen sehen, die aus Holz bestanden, als es an der Tür klopfte, und ein paar altbekannte Gesichter zum Vorschein kamen. Greg, Marla, Amy, Vivianne und Sam betraten den Raum und schauten sich um. Hermine blickte nur kurz auf, was Jack ein wenig verwunderte.

„Die Jogging-Stunde fällt heute aus. Ich darf nicht Spielen kommen", sagte Jack in kleinlautem Ton.

„Deshalb sind wir auch nicht hier, Professor."

Fragend schaute Jack jetzt auf und legte sein Buch beiseite. „Was kann ich dann für euch tun?"

„Es geht nicht darum, was Sie für uns tun können", antworte Greg, „sondern eher darum, was wir für Sie tun können. Sie waren für uns, und besonders für mich da, als wir Sie gebraucht haben. Tja, und wie es aussieht, können Sie nun unsere Hilfe gebrauchen. In zwei Wochen die Abschlussprüfungen zu machen, ist nicht einfach. Und Professor Granger sagte uns, die Idee wäre nicht schlecht."

Als Jack zurück an den Schreibtisch blickte vernahm er noch ein Grinsen bevor sich seine Freundin wieder der Unordnung widmete. „Du hast sie gegen mich aufgehetzt?"

„Wenn du das sagst, Jack, klingt das so gemein. Sagen wir so, sie haben meine volle Unterstützung und sind in den nächsten zwei Wochen deine Nachhilfelehrer." Die nächsten Worte gingen direkt an die kleine Gruppe von Schülern, die immer noch vor Jack standen. „Ihr erhaltet von mir alle nötigen Befugnisse für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Wenn Professor Orwood die Prüfungen besteht, ist eure Strafe aufgehoben. Ach ja, wenn er Probleme macht, kommt zu mir."

Die nächsten Tage waren für Jack die reinste Folter. Seine neuen ‚Lehrer' triezten ihn ohne Unterlass durch jeglichen Schulstoff. Ihm war unbegreiflich, wie sie den ganzen Stoff schon in der sechsten Klasse beherrschen konnten. Doch er musste sich fügen, wenn er sich auf keine Diskussionen mit Hermine einlassen wollte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass dies eine Art Strafe von ihr für den Schock war, den er ihr verpasst hatte, und konnte es ihr so nicht einmal übel nehmen. Nun am Wochenende sollten allerdings zwei Treffen seine Lernaktivitäten, neben dem normalen Unterricht, unterbrechen. Einmal stand das erwatete Treffen mit dem Vorstand des Ministeriums und dem der Muggel an, an dem neben ihm selbst noch Dumbledore, Hermine und Harry teilnehmen sollten. Da Jack nun aber nicht mehr einfach als Jack Orwood an dem Treffen teilnahm, sondern als Lord Gor, schleppte er noch seine beiden Berater mit.

Dieses Treffen am Samstag fand im Ministerium statt und gestaltete sich für Jack ziemlich amüsant. Die Nichtmagier, worunter auch hohe Politiker aus dem englischen Parlament waren, hatten sich scheinbar immer noch nicht an die Tatsache gewöhnt, mit Zauberern zusammen zu arbeiten, und erlebten den ersten Schock, als Jack ein wenig verspätet mit seinen beiden Begleitern in einer Stichflamme vor ihnen erschien.

Im Allgemeinen wurden eigentlich nur Dinge besprochen, die die weitere Zusammenarbeit erleichtern sollten. Man war sich einig, dass die Bevölkerung der Muggel zwar nicht für immer hinters Licht geführt werden konnte, was die Existenz der anderen Welt betraf, aber man es wenigstens noch eine Weile vertuschen sollte, soweit es möglich war.

Nachdem nun die Macht Abrakahls, durch Jack aufgedeckt wurde, konnten auch die Muggel dazu bewegt werden, weitere Streitkräfte zu mobilisieren und mit denen der Zauberer zu vereinen. Jack hingegen erklärte sich bereit, seine Truppen, von denen bisher nur wenige überzeugt waren, vorzubereiten und sich um weitere Bündnispartner zu kümmern. Auf was er damit anspielte, behielt er vorerst allerdings für sich.

Das nächste Treffen am Abend des selben Tages fand nun im Herzen von Hogwarts statt. Genauer gesagt im Raum der Wünsche. Da bis zum Beginn des Treffens noch eine Stunde Zeit war, und Jack keine wirkliche Lust empfand, sich wieder auf seine Bücher zu stürzen, begab er sich mit Novolus schon in den Wunderraum, um ein wenig zu trainieren. Jack hatte sich gerade seines T-Shirts entledigt und ein paar Lockerungsübungen durchgeführt, während sein Trainer durch den Raum schlenderte und jeden Winkel untersuchte.

Im nächsten Moment ging auch schon wieder die Tür auf und eine junge, asiatisch aussehende Frau betrat den Raum. Erstarrt und mit weiten Augen starrte sie auf den teils entblößten Jack, der sein Schwert in der rechten Hand hielt und sie ebenfalls musterte. Doch sie fasste sich relativ schnell trotz ihrer prüfenden Blicke auf seinen Muskeln wieder.

„Du musst Jack Orwood sein. Ich wollte dich nicht beim Training stören, falls das eins werden sollte."

„Eigentlich schon. Was treibt dich schon hierher? Das Treffen beginnt erst in einer Stunde."

„Ich hatte das selbe vor wie du. Du kämpfst mit dem Schwert?"

„Jep. Ach ja, das ist Novolus, mein Trainer."

„Freut mich. Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf?"

Jack beäugte sie skeptisch, bevor er seinen Hals noch einmal streckte und mit einer Hand über seine Klinge fuhr. „Ich möchte dich ungern verletzen. Mein Training ist nicht unbedingt etwas für kleine Mädchen."

Die junge Frau lächelte abfällig als sie sich der Wand näherte, an der neben diversen Hieb- und Stichwaffen ein paar Katana Klingen hingen, und nahm eine von der Wand. Der Raum ähnelte momentan einem Dojo. Matten und verschiedene Geräte für unterschiedliches Kampftraining waren hier zu finden, die nur darauf warteten ein paar Menschen zu quälen und zum Schwitzen zu bringen.

„Dann beweis es mir." Kampfbereit stellte sich die Frau vor ihn und schwang ihr Schwert gekonnt ein paar mal, bevor sie Jacks Klinge einmal kurz mit der ihren berührte. „Mein Vater hat mir ein wenig beigebracht. Mal schauen ob deine Kampfkünste genau so gut trainiert sind wie dein Mundwerk."

Novolus konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte lauthals los, während er sich am Rand auf eine Matte setzte. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang Jacks Gegnerin auch schon auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm einen Hieb auf den Oberarm. Er war viel zu unvorbereitet und perplex, als das er diesen Schlag hätte abwehren können. Doch nun merkte er wenigstens, dass sie es ernst meinte, und er keine falsche Scheu zeigen musste, nur weil er eine Frau vor sich hatte.

Der Kampf der beiden zog sich ewig hin, und Jack merkte, dass nicht nur ihm der Schweiß vom Körper lief. Aber seine Gegnerin war nicht zu unterschätzen, wie er nun deutlich merkte. Natürlich hätte er seine Magie einsetzen und seine vollen Fähigkeiten einsetzen können, um dem Kampf ein schnelles Ende zu setzen. Doch wäre das mehr als unfair gewesen und hätte nicht halb so viel Spaß gemacht. Die Klingen flirrten durch die Luft und schlugen kraftvoll aneinander. Das, was Jack durch seine antrainierte Kraft und die Power seines Schwertes aufbringen konnte, machte die junge Asiatin durch ihre Schnelligkeit und das leichte Katana wieder wett. Schlag um Schlag verging die Zeit, und keiner der beiden merkte, wie sich der Raum langsam füllte.

„Was machen die beiden da?", fragte ein ziemlich überrascht aussehender Harry. Hermine beobachtete ihren Freund nur interessiert. Normalerweise wäre eine Frau, die ihren halb nackten Freund mit einer anderen Frau so sehen würde, vielleicht eifersüchtig geworden, doch sie kannte Jack und vor allem seinen Geist viel zu gut für einen solchen Trugschluss.

„Sie trainieren."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich mit den Schwertern?", fragte nun Hermine besorgt.

„Im wirklichen Gefecht kämpft Jack auch nicht mit Wattestäbchen. Aber zu Ihrer Beruhigung, Lady Gor, hat Jack die Klingen vorher mit einem Zauber belegt. Sie sind momentan stumpf."

Als Jack bemerkte, dass der Raum inzwischen überfüllt war, grinste er diabolisch seiner Gegnerin zu. „Ich glaube wir sollten aufhören."

„Wir hören erst auf, wenn der Kampf vorüber ist", zischte sie ihm zu.

„Wie du meinst." Ein Knistern erfüllte den Raum, dass von Jacks Schwert ausging, als auch schon lodernde Flammen seine Klinge und schließlich ihn selbst verschlangen. Mit einem gewaltigen Feuerwirbel, der wie ein Ring von ihm als Zentrum ausging, wurde seine Gegnerin zu Boden geschleudert. Jack unterdessen landete wieder auf den Knien und stützte sich schwer atmend auf sein Schwert, während seine Flammen wieder erloschen. „Der Kampf ist vorbei."

Lächelnd hielt er der immer noch am Boden liegenden Frau eine Hand entgegen und half ihr auf die Beine, um ihr kurz darauf mit einer knappen Verbeugung die Ehre zu erweisen.

„Das war unfair."

Jack zog nur eine Braue nach oben, während er sich mit einer Handbewegung von dem inzwischen triefendem Schweiß zu befreien. „Wir haben nie gesagt, dass wir keine Magie verwenden. Außerdem, fordere niemals einen Dämonen zum Kampf, wenn du nicht bereit bist, den Preis zu zahlen." Zwinkernd fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber dein Vater war dir ein guter Lehrer."

„Ja, wir haben im Kampf gegen Voldemort schon gemerkt, dass Cho ganz fit mit dem Schwert ist", kam es von Harry der inzwischen neben ihm stand.

„Ah, jetzt kenne ich immerhin schon deinen Namen." Während er sich in Richtung Harry abwandte, spürte Jack immer wieder wie ein paar Finger immer wieder auf seine Brust und seinen Arm stuppsten.

„Uhh, sexy." Wem konnte diese Stimme wohl sonst gehören als Fred Weasley.

„Ja, pass auf, das du dich nicht verbrennst." Und wo Fred Weasley war, musste man natürlich nicht lange nach dem zweiten Part der Zwillinge suchen.

„... oder du dir die Finger brichst."

„Sag mal", fragte ihn George nun, „hast du keine Angst, dass da vielleicht was aufplatzt, Lord Bratwurst?"

„Vielleicht wächst da noch was in den Armen? Vielleicht ein dritter Arm?"

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung bedeckte seinen Oberkörper auch wieder ein frisches Led-Zeppelin-T-Shirt, und er ging ohne sich umzuschauen, doch mit einem Kopfschütteln, auf seine Freundin zu.

_Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich hier mit einer anderen Frau rumgeturnt habe,_ sandte er ihr per Gedanken zu.

_Jack, ich vertraue dir. Ich bin eher sauer, weil du heute noch nicht gelernt hast._

Mit rollenden Augen gab er ihr einen Kuss und schaute nun in die für ihn immer noch fremden Gesichter. Auch wenn ihm einige durch Hermines Gedanken bekannt vorkamen, hatte er doch eher jüngere Gesichter im Kopf. Nachdem sich Jack schlussendlich auch beim Rest der versammelten Mannschaft vorgestellt hatte, setzten sich alle an den inzwischen erschienenen Tisch.

„Willkommen erstmal an alle", begann Harry die Sitzung seiner alten Gruppe. Die DA hatte sich in dieser Form, abgesehen vom letzten Treffen, seit Voldemorts Fall nicht mehr zusammen gefunden. „Jack habt ihr ja nun alle kennen gelernt. Aber darum soll es in der Sitzung heute nicht gehen. Auch wenn wir froh sind, dass seine Verhandlung so gut ausgegangen ist." Harry hielt kurz in seiner Rede inne, um einen aufmerksamen Blick in die Runde zu werfen.

„Dass sich Abrakahl im Ministerium das erste mal zu erkennen gegeben hat, dürfte inzwischen wohl auch bekannt sein, genau wie seine Forderungen an die Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer. Wir haben uns heute mit den Führungskräften der magischen Bevölkerung und der Muggel getroffen und weitere Vorgehensweisen besprochen. Erfreulich ist, wie offen wir mit den Vertretern der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung reden konnten, und dass sie, trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Monate, bereit sind, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Wie können uns Muggel schon gegen Zauberer und Hexen helfen?", warf ein junger Mann ein, den Jack als Martin in Erinnerung hatte, und er kam auch nicht um eine direkte Erwiderung herum.

„Die Muggel stecken genau wie ihr in diesem Krieg. Ihr könnt nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie sich heraus halten, wenn sie ausgelöscht werden sollen. Außerdem haben Muggel Möglichkeiten, von denen ihr nicht mal zu träumen wagt. Auch wenn sie über keine magischen Fähigkeiten verfügen."

„Das soll jetzt auch nicht unser Thema sein", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wir haben uns entschlossen, den Forderungen von Abrakahl nicht nachzukommen, und uns offiziell auf die Seite der Muggel gestellt. Natürlich interessiert das unseren Feind nicht. Er hat uns klar gemacht, dass er uns genau so bekämpfen wird, wenn wir ihm in die Quere kommen. Und wir nehmen diese Drohung ernst. Wir haben einen Teil der Macht gesehen, über die Abrakahls Truppen verfügen. Aber jetzt übergebe ich an Jack."

Jack schaute ihn zuerst ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er das Gesagte noch einmal sacken ließ und ebenfalls in die wartenden Gesichter starrte. Er spürte nur den Druck von Hermines Hand, die auf seinem Bein ruhte und ihm ein Gefühl der Ruhe spendete.

„Als erstes zu der vielleicht wichtigsten Frage. Ihr kennt mich nicht und seit sicher irritiert, woher ich Informationen habe, die euch Harry nicht geben kann. Ich habe, nachdem ich in das Ministerium ‚eingebrochen' bin, eine Welt entdeckt, die mein Vorgänger beherrscht hat. Klingt vielleicht seltsam, entspricht aber der Tatsache. In dieser Welt habe ich durch ein Ritual unter anderem die Erinnerungen meines Vorgängers, besser gesagt meiner Vorgänger erhalten. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Es gab schon mehrere wie mich. Aber das ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung. Über Abrakahl kann ich euch nichts gutes Berichten. Er ist von Grund auf Böse. Er wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, die Welt von den Muggeln zu säubern. Das ist nur das erste Ziel. Die Welt, wie ihr sie kennt, wird im Chaos versinken, und alle Überlebenden werden unter seiner Knechtschaft überleben müssen. Die Bilder, die ich gesehen habe, möchte ich keinem zumuten. Aber glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass euer Voldemort ein Scheiß war gegen das, was euch bevor steht. So hart wie es auch klingen mag, den kleinen Möchtegern-Lord könnt ihr nicht einmal im Ansatz mit dem Vergleichen, der jetzt vor euch steht. Wir reden hier nicht von einem Kampf gegen jemanden, der mit ein paar Todessern durch die Länder zieht und Attentate verübt. Wir reden von einem Krieg, den sich wahrscheinlich noch niemand wirklich klar vor Augen führen kann." Jack bemerkte, wie still es inzwischen in dem Raum geworden war, und ließ seine Worte erst einmal ein wenig verhallen, bevor er fort fuhr. „Glaubt mir, ich erzähle euch das nicht, weil ich euch Angst machen möchte. Ich erzähle euch das, weil Harry mir gesagt hat, dass jeder von euch bereit ist zu kämpfen. Und bevor ihr eine solche Entscheidung trefft, müsst ihr euch im klaren sein, was euch erwartet."

„Du meinst wirklich, Abrakahl ist schlimmer als Voldemort? Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst damals nicht hier. Du hast nicht gegen ihn gekämpft. Du kannst überhaupt nicht wissen, wie es war."

Jack drehte sich unsicher zu Hermine um und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Doch sie schien schon zu wissen, was ihn beschäftigte. _Sag es ihnen ruhig. Ich vertraue jedem einzelnen von ihnen. _Dankbar lächelte er ihr zu und wandte sich wieder an die Runde.

„Das ist richtig. Aber was ihr nicht wisst, ist, dass sich meine Gedanken mit denen von Hermine verbunden haben. Ich weiß alles über den Krieg gegen Voldemort, was sie auch weiß. Und durch dieses Ritual in Phleget, meiner Welt, habe ich wie gesagt auch sämtliche Erinnerungen von Gor. Wir dürfen diese nicht so einfach abtun."

„Wie schlimm ist Abrakahl wirklich, Jack?" fragte nun Ron. „Ich meine im Vergleich zu Voldemort."

Jack massierte sich mit seinen Fingern kurz die Stirn, um seine Gedanken wieder ein wenig frei zu bekommen, die wie ein ganzer Schwarm betrunkener Schmetterlinge in seinem Kopf umher flatterten. „Nun ja. Nehmen wir nur mal als Beispiel den Todesfluch, den Avada Kedavra. Weshalb ist er unverzeihlich?"

Natürlich war es Hermine, die antwortete. „Weil es unverzeihlich ist, ihn zu gebrauchen. Er tötet im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und das, ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen."

Jack lächelte schief, als er einen Seitenblick auf seine Freundin warf. „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ihr bei Abrakahl nicht dieses Glück haben werdet. Abgesehen von Folterflüchen, von denen Voldemort nicht mal geträumt hätte, ist dieser Todesfluch ein Luxus, den ihr euch bei eurem Feind nicht erhoffen dürft. Der Avada Kedavra tötet in Sekundenbruchteilen. Mit so etwas begnügt sich Abrakahl nicht. Genau so wenig wie seine Untertanen. Es gibt weitaus qualvollere und für das Böse amüsantere Methoden, seine Opfer zu töten. Gehen wir einen Schritt weiter. Magische Geschöpfe. Voldemort hatte Riesen und Werwölfe auf seiner Seite. Es werden nun Kreaturen im Spiel sein, über die Voldemort niemals seine Macht hätte ausbreiten können. Die Drachen, die London überfielen, waren der erste Schritt. Wir werden sehen, was noch auf uns zukommen wird. Auf jeden Fall werden wir unsere Fähigkeiten weiter trainieren müssen. Auch wenn ihr die Muggel für unbeholfen haltet, Abrakahl verachtet alles was von Muggeln geschaffen wurde. Also wird er auch vorerst nicht damit rechnen, dass wir ihre Mittel einsetzen könnten. Das ist ein Vorteil. Ein weiterer Vorteil, den wir haben, ist die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht weiß, dass meine Truppen einsatzbereit sind." Nun grinste Jack diabolisch vor sich hin, bevor sich Harry fasste und das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.

„Deine Truppen? Du meinst du hast Kämpfer in deinem Reich, die uns helfen werden?"

„Genau wie die anderen drei Götter auch. Ja."

„Von welchen Ausmaßen reden wir hier?"

„In Baltor, der Hauptstadt von Phleget, sind momentan um die zehntausend Mann einsatzbereit. Maximus kümmert sich momentan darum, die restlichen Truppenverbände zusammen zu ziehen. Das wären noch mal um die fünfundzwanzig- bis dreißigtausend Mann. Die restlichen Verbände brauchen etwas länger um aus dem ganzen Reich zusammen gezogen zu werden."

„Du willst uns verarschen." Jack war überrascht, wie ernst das Gesicht von Fred Weasley sein konnte, wenn er einmal keinen Unfug ausheckte. Und dies kam wahrhaftig nicht oft vor.

„Leider nicht. Mnbul, Alzar und Bokzar haben allerdings auch ihre Soldaten. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke jeder von ihnen verfügt über genau so große Streitmächte. Dazu kommen die Soldaten Abrakahls. Ich habe euch gesagt, es wird ein hässlicher Krieg. Aber vielleicht spendet es euch Trost wenn ich euch sage, ich arbeite momentan an neuen Bündnissen."

„Neue Bündnisse?", hakte Hermine neben ihm nun neugierig nach. Sind das die, auf die du heute Mittag nicht näher eingehen wolltest?"

„Exakt. In meiner Welt leben, neben meinem Volk, noch andere Völker, mit denen wir ein relativ gutes Verhältnis pflegen."

„Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Hermine wird schon ganz kribbelig", sagte Ron. „Über welche Völker redest du."

„Zum einen über die Zwerge. Und bevor ihr fragt. Ja ich meine die Zwerge, die auch noch hier zum Teil zu finden sind. Es ist ein und das selbe Volk und sie haben die Möglichkeit, zwischen unseren Welten zu reisen. Außerdem leben inzwischen die Elfen in Phleget, die von den Menschen vor Jahrtausenden vertrieben wurden."

„Elfen?", stöhnte Ron auf. „Hast du schon welche gesehen? Sind die Elfenfrauen wirklich so schön wie es in den Legenden heißt?" Den giftigen Blick von Aurora beachtete er dabei gar nicht, auch wenn er den Rippenstoß wohl sehr genau zu spüren bekam.

„Ich habe leider nur die Erinnerungen von Gor, Ron. Aber lass dir soviel gesagt sein. Wenn du bei dem Anblick einer einfachen Veela schon schwach wirst, lass dir besser ein Mittel gegen einen eventuellen Dauerständer geben."

Herzhaftes Lachen war die Antwort auf das rote Gesicht Rons, bevor wieder die ernsten Mienen zum Vorschein kamen. Inzwischen waren auch Dumbledore und Sirius zu ihnen gestoßen. Allerdings hatte Jack seinem Chef schon so ziemlich alles erzählt, was er auch eben den Mitgliedern der DA versuchte, begreiflich zu machen. Einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er beobachten konnte, wie selbst der immer so gefasste Albus Dumbledore ein wenig Farbe verlor. Im Übrigen wurden nun nur noch Kleinigkeiten besprochen, die das weitere Vorgehen betrafen. Bis schlussendlich alle bis auf Hermine, Harry und seinem Paten, Ron und Aurora, sowie Hermine und Jack selbst an dem großen Tisch im Raum der Wünsche saßen.

„Jack?", sprach ihn Dumbledore nach einer Weile des Schweigens an.

„Mhh?"

„Ich weiß, dass du dir nicht gerne in deine Gedanken sehen lässt. Harry und ich müssen allerdings viele unserer Freunde in den Kampf schicken. Vielleicht könntest du uns ein paar Einblicke in deine Erinnerungen an die letzte Herrschaft Abrakahls geben. Das würde uns vielleicht ein wenig helfen."

Jack versuchte keinen der Blicke zu begegnen, die nun auf ihm lagen, und starrte einfach nur vor sich in die gähnende Leere einer verzierten Wand.

„Jack?" Die Stimme von Hermine holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück auf den Boden der Realität.

„Also gut. Aber nur du, Albus, und Harry."

„Was?" Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum, ein Funken Trauer in der Stimme. „Wieso möchtest du mich ausschließen?"

„Hermine." Jack fasste seine Freundin an der Hand und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich möchte nicht, das du das mit ansiehst. Ich zeige den beiden dies nur, weil sie es wirklich sehen müssen. Außerdem hast du heute Mittag schon alles in meinem Köpfchen gesehen."

„Also gut." Jack drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Erst ein paar Momente später wandte er sich ruckartig zurück. „Ihr wisst wie es geht." Ohne einen von Ihnen weiter anzuschauen schloss Jack die Augen und erwartete das Eindringen seiner Freunde in seinen Geist. Er wusste genau, er würde die fremde Präsenz gleich wieder spüren, wie sie sich in seinem Kopf bewegen würde, um sich seine Gedanken zu betrachten. Es war nahezu beängstigend, dieses Gefühl, jemandem auf eine solche Weise ausgeliefert zu sein.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er auch schon die dreifach gesprochenen Worte: „Legilimens." Der fahle Schein der trüben Fackeln an der Wand flackerte ein wenig auf, während die Worte in dem Zimmer verhallten und Jack ein wenig aufzucken ließen.

Trübe Augen schauten den drei Personen vor ihm entgegen und offenbarten ihnen Bilder, die wahrscheinlich niemand von ihnen gerne gesehen hätte. Auch Sirius hatte sich in seinen Geist eingeklinkt. Ihn auszusperren wäre unsinnig gewesen. Harry vertraute ihm, und das alleine war Grund genug für ihn, dies auch zu tun.

Bilder zogen an Jacks innerem Auge vorbei und breiteten sich vor den Besuchern der Gedankenwelt aus. Bilder längst vergangener Tage, die niemals mehr an die Oberfläche der Welt kommen dürfen. Ein gigantisches Feld war zu sehen. Das Auge wanderte über die Köpfe von Tausenden Menschen und magischen Wesen, die sich mit grimmigen Mienen gegenüberstanden. Herscharen der verschiedensten Völker rannten in Rüstungen und Waffen in einer gigantischen Schlacht aufeinander zu. Monströse Geschöpfe waren vereinzelt in den Massen. Drachen und andere fliegende Tiere, die die Luft über diesem Krieg in ein gigantisches Inferno verwandelten. Auf einem Hügel in der Ferne stand ein weißhaariger Mann, die Arme über sein Haupt gereckt. Nur ein leichter Wirbel aus glitzernd, schillernden Lichtern legte sich über die Anhöhe und strahlte eine unbekannte Aura aus. Ein Wesen kam aus der inzwischen entstandenen Wolkendecke hervorgestürzt. Die riesigen Schwingen breiteten sich majestätisch zu seinen Flanken aus, während der blaue Gargoyle über seinen Herrn hinweg schoss und eine tiefe Schlucht in die Reihen ihrer Feinde rissen.

„Zur Seite Bokzar." Sein Bruder hörte ohne sich weiter zu ihm umzudrehen. Nur seine breite Axt schwang noch einmal durch die Reihen seiner Angreifer und warf leuchtende Blitze in die sterblichen Hüllen, die wie alte Säcke auf den Boden zurück fielen. Mit einem Satz war er an den Rand zu seinem Meister gesprungen und grinste diabolisch in die inzwischen zurückweichenden Massen.

In einer merkwürdig tiefen, dämonischen Stimme sprach die Person mit dem entflammten Gargoylekopf Beschwörungen aus, die nicht nur Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

„Feuer der Unterwelt, euer Meister ruft euch." Gleißende Feuerzungen schossen aus Gors Händen und verbanden sich in der Erde zu einem leuchtenden Licht. „Nosferara Bongulé, ish kannsar ora gumir." Die Erde im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Metern um ihn herum brach auf, während der inzwischen zurückverwandelte Mensch sich langsam in die Luft erhob. Sein dichtes Haar flatterte im Wind und spiele mit den teuflischen Winden. „Nosferara Bongulé, ish kannsar ora gumir." Feuersäulen schleuderten gleißende Massen Lava aus dem Erdinneren und begruben nicht nur feindliche Menschen unter sich. Jede Art von Geschöpf fiel diesem tödlichen Schauspiel zum Opfer, und es gab nichts, was sie momentan von ihrem Schicksal erlösen konnte. Abrakahl lachte im Hintergrund, während Hunderte Kreaturen, die aussahen wie übergroße Schweine mit Hörnern, enthauptete Köpfe in die Luft hielten und seltsame Grunzlaute von sich gaben. Einige in dunkle Gewänder gehüllte Gestalten standen wie ein Schutzwall um ihren Meister und hielten mit ihren Händen eine Art leuchtende Kuppel um ihn herum aufrecht, die die umher fliegenden Brocken davon abhielt, sie alle zu Brei zu verarbeiten. Gor stieg noch ein wenig höher in die Luft, und der Kreis des Infernos breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit über dem Schlachtfeld aus. Das letzte, was Harry sehen konnte, war ein in Flammen stehender Drache, der langsam sein Ende fand, und leblose, menschlich aussehende Geschöpfe unter sich begrub.

Der Nebel der Gedanken klärte sich erst wieder auf, als man die Konturen einer wunderhübschen jungen Frau erkennen konnte. Ihre langen blonden Haare lagen ruhig über ihr in der Luft, und die abendlichen Sonnen über seinem Reich, schienen ihrem Kleid zu schmeicheln. Ein freudiges Lächeln huschten über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Flügelschläge ihres Mannes hörte, der hinter ihr auf der Terrasse des weißen Schlosses landete. Er sah viel jünger aus als der Gargoyle, der eben noch Heere von ein paar tausend Menschen vernichtet hatte. Das bläulich schimmernde Fell war so schnell verblasst, wie sich seine Flügel auflösten.

„Akaine, meine Liebe."

„Pevret, du bist endlich zurück."

„Ja, ich bin endlich wieder bei dir. Wie gefällt es dir in Phleget?", fragte Gor seine Frau.

„Es ist wunderschön."

„Nicht halb so schön wie du." Kurz darauf hatte sie Pevret – Gor – auch schon in ihre Arme geschlossen und versank mit ihm in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Wieder wurden Hermine und die Zauberer neben ihr in den Gefilden von Jacks Gedanken in Nebel gehüllt und fanden sich kurz darauf in einem riesigen Schlosshof wieder. Der Himmel war in ein dunkles Rot getränkt, nur durchzogen von schwarzen Wolkenfetzen. Ein Mann hing schlaff an einem Kreuz und hob langsam den Kopf an, der rot geränderte Augen und ein blasses Gesicht verbargen. Ein Träne lief an seiner Wange herab, als er auf den geschundenen toten Körper der jungen Frau am Boden blickte. Man konnte so viel aus den ehemals kräftigen Augen lesen, die einst einem der mächtigsten Wesen dieses Zeitalters gehörten. Verzweiflung, Trauer, Hass.

„Da liegt sie mein Sohn." Der weißhaarige Mann mit dem kurz geschorenen Bart kam auf das Kreuz zugeschritten und starrte ihn überheblich an. „Siehst du nun, wohin dich dein Verrat gebracht hat? Du hast mich verraten wegen einer Sterblichen. Aber ich verzeihe dir, mein Sohn. Ich weiß, dass es nicht dein Fehler war." Wie durch Geisterhand öffneten sich die fast laschen Fesseln. Die Nägel die seine Glieder zusätzlich an dem hölzernen Holzkreuz befestigten, schossen mit den Resten des schon weitgehendst versiegten Blutes hervor und ließen den Mann zu Boden gleiten. Direkt neben seiner kalten Frau kauerte er sich auf den Boden und strich ihr über die blassen Wangen. „Akaine." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Wispern. Die Luft um ihn herum roch schweflig, besonders jetzt, als immer mehr verkohlte Leichen um ihn herum zum Vorschein kamen. Alles Opfer seiner eigenen Hände, genau wie seine Frau.

Mit einem letzten verzweifelnden Versuch streckte er seine Hand aus und schoss einen Feuerball auf Abrakahl, der sich langsam näherte und diesen Angriff mit Leichtigkeit abwehrte. „Es ist traurig, Gor, dich so zu sehen, den treuesten meiner Kinder. Zusammen hätten wir die Welt beherrschen können. Für dich gibt es nun nur noch den Tod."

Beide Hände waren auf den Mann gerichtet, der sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte und sich mit letzter Kraft am Saum seiner Frau festhielt. Leichtes, flackerndes Feuer begann auf seinem Körper zu lodern und brannte sämtliches Fleisch herunter. Schmerzerfüllte Schreie drangen durch die Nacht und hallten noch lange nach, als der verbrannte Körper Gors schon in einem Windhauch davon geblasen wurde. Die Asche verteilte sich sachte auf den Leichen im Umfeld, während sich ein trauriger, weißhaariger Mann von den Szene abwandte und zu seinem Diener zurück kehrte.

Die Zauberstäbe senkten sich mit den zitternden Händen von Jacks Freunden, als sie sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück zogen. Nur ein würgendes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille, und zu Jacks Verwunderung war es Harry, der sich direkt vor ihnen über dem Tisch übergab. Eine Reaktion, die er von vielen erwartet hätte, am allerwenigsten jedoch von ihm. Hermine und Sirius waren noch zu verstört, um irgendeine Reaktion von sich zu geben, doch man sah deutlich ein paar Tränen in ihren Gesichtern. Dumbledore schien wohl der zu sein, der immer noch am gelassensten, wenn man es denn so nennen durfte, war. Freundschaftlich legte er einen Arm um seinen ehemaligen Schüler, der ihm zunickte und ihm somit deutlich machte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Jack schaute nur auf seine Knie und wischte mit einer Handbewegung das Erbrochene vom Tisch.

„Ich nehme an, du hast uns nicht die schlimmsten Bilder gezeigt, Jack?" sprach ihn Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit an. Jack schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wie genau sind deine Erinnerungen?" Harrys Frage klang fast fürsorglich in seinen Ohren. Nicht mit einem Hintergedanken an mehr Informationen oder Neugier gebunden.

„Sie sind ein Teil von mir. Es ist, als hätte ich selbst all das erlebt. Ich kann mich an alles genau erinnern, als wäre ich selbst dort gestorben." Hermine schmiegte sich eng an seine Brust und weinte leise in seinen Arm hinein. Jack konnte sie momentan nicht ansehen. Zu frisch waren die neu aufgewühlten Erinnerungen an den Verlust seiner Frau. Oder eher der Frau seines Vorgängers. Was machte das noch für einen Unterschied?

„Warum wurde Gor getötet?", fragte sie ihn schlussendlich und versuchte vergeblich seinen Blick zu finden.

„Gor, Pevrel, hat sich in Akaine verliebt und konnte nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Eine Entscheidung die Abrakahl nicht anerkennen konnte. Er brauchte Gor für sich und wollte ihn nicht teilen. Schon gar nicht mit einem Menschen, einem nicht magischen Menschen. Gor hatte die Kette wieder in seine Gewalt gebracht und gegen ihn gekämpft, nachdem Abrakahl ihn mit Hilfe der Kette dazu gezwungen hatte seine Frau zu töten. Am Ende erlag er ihm."

Beruhigend spürte er Hermines Arm auf seiner Schulter, während er weiterhin auf den Boden starrte. Ohne weiter auf seine Freunde zu achten, stand er auf und verließ eilig den Raum. Die verbliebenen Personen starrten sich nicht sehr überrascht an, und Hermine war schon drauf und dran, ihm hinterher zu gehen, als sie von Sirius am Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Aber, ich muss..."

Doch Harrys Pate schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, musst du nicht. Ich werde nach ihm sehen. Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätzen kann, möchte er in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Warum folgst du ihm dann?", fragte ihn Albus Dumbledore.

„Weil ich genau so stur bin wie er", antwortete er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Jack fand er, wie er erwartet hatte, auf dem Astronomieturm. Der Mond hing hoch erhoben über dem angrenzendem Wald und spiegelte sich in dem klaren See wieder wie eine Taschenlampe in einem Spiegel. Nur der leichte Nebelschleier um die Baumkronen zeugte von den Schrecken der Gegenwart in ihrem tristen Kontrast zur Vergangenheit, die wie ein Donnerschlag über sie herein gebrochen war.

„Was soll ich nur tun Sirius?" Jack bewegte seinen Kopf keinen Millimeter, als er seinen neuen Freund ansprach. Doch wusste er genau, dass er es war, der ihn aufgesucht hatte. „Wie soll ich das alles überstehen?"

„Ich würde sagen, halte dich an deine Freunde. Freundschaft ist das einzige, was uns durch diese finstere Zeit helfen kann."

„Ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren. Ich habe Angst, dass mich die Vergangenheit einholt, Sirius."

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein, während Sirius stumm nickte. „Mhm, ich weiß was du meinst." Forschend schauten seine Augen zu dem jungen Mann neben ihm, der mit ein paar tanzenden Flammen in seiner Handfläche spielte. „Vergiss nicht, du bist nicht der, den wir gesehen haben. Auch wenn du seine Erinnerungen hast. Du bist auch nicht Hermine, nur weil du dich mit ihr verbunden hast. Du bist du selbst und wirst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." Ohne weitere große Worte trat Sirius zurück und ging langsam ein paar Schritte, bis er die Tür des Turmes erreichte.

„Geh zu ihm", sagte er zu der jungen Hexe die nun die Plattform betreten hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. Mit einem Nicken wandte sie sich ab, ging auf Jack zu und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass einer von beiden ein Wort sagte, bis schlussendlich doch die friedliche Stille durchbrochen wurde.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du diese Bilder siehst, Miene."

„Ich wollte es aber." Mit neu gewonnener Stärke klammerten sich ihre Augen an seinen fest. „Ich habe gesagt, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Also ist dein Leid auch meines. Es hört sich kitschig an, aber ich meine es so. Auch wenn diese Erinnerungen schrecklich waren, bin ich froh ,dass du sie uns gezeigt hast. Aber da ist noch mehr, oder? Ich weiß, dass du noch viel verbirgst. Es hat nichts mit Abrakahl zu tun, aber ich spüre, dass du vieles nicht erzählt hast. Ich dachte, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse voreinander? Ich spüre doch, dass es dich belastet."

Jack schwieg kurz und strich seiner Freundin sachte durch ihr duftendes Haar. „Du hast recht. Aber es gibt Dinge, über die kann ich nicht sprechen. Nicht mal mit dir."

„Mhm, verstehe."

„Nein, tust du nicht. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich etwas vor dir verheimlichen möchte. Ich _kann_ ganz einfach über manches nicht sprechen. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht. Und du wirst diese Dinge auch nicht in meinen Gedanken finden. Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich verstehe es, wenn es Dinge gibt, die du für dich behältst. Ich weiß, wie du zu mir stehst, und das genügt mir."

Die Nebelschwaden verdichteten sich weiter und erreichten langsam die Wurzeln der Bäume. Hagrids Hütte war noch beleuchtet, und man konnte ahnen, dass er sich gerade einen Gute-Nacht-Tee zubereitete. Nur ein paar Eulen verabschiedeten den Tag mit lauten schuhuenden Lauten.

Die nächsten Tage waren geprägt von der Lernerei eines jungen Lords, der nebenher noch seine Pflichten als Lehrer wahrzunehmen hatte. Unerbittlich paukten seine Schüler mit ihm den Stoff aus sieben kompletten Schuljahren und ließen ihm keine Ruhe mehr. Für Belustigung sorgte für ihn nur der kurze Besuch bei Professor Trewlaney, die er einmal aufsuchte, um sich ein wenig Rat für seine Prüfung in Wahrsagen zu holen. Irgendwie schien sie ihm ein wenig zu abgehoben und nicht wirklich mit der Realität vertraut. Alles was sie in den verschiedensten Gebieten der Wahrsagerei herausfinden konnte, war Jacks außerordentlich grausamer Tod. Auch wenn dies für Jack nicht unbedingt überraschend war, empfand er es doch als äußerst nervtötend. Nur Harry und Ron konnten dem etwas Lustiges abgewinnen, als er ihnen von dem Treffen berichtete. Allerdings war Amy zu seinem Erstaunen sehr gut vertraut in dem Gebiet und konnte ihm sogar mehr Auskünfte geben als die scheinbar auf Drogen hängengebliebene Professorin, was in dem Fall vielleicht nicht einmal verwunderlich war. Im Allgemeinen lernte er in diesem Fach nicht mehr, als das dieses Gebiet der Magie reine Zeitverschwendung war. Die Zukunft war für ihn einfach nicht vorhersehbar, auch wenn manche das Gegenteil behaupten mochten. So entschloss er sich ziemlich schnell, während der Prüfung einfach eine lustige Geschichte zu erfinden, danach nie wieder eine Kugel in die Hand zu nehmen und alte Teebläter in den Müll zu werfen, anstatt aus ihnen zu lesen.

Eines Mittags kam eben dieser junge Mann ziemlich abgehetzt und mit gejagten Augen durch das Tor von Harrys Arbeitszimmer gestolpert und schlich sich schnellst möglich zu seinem Tisch, an dem Harry saß und ihn fragend anschaute. Ron saß auf einem Sessel in seiner Nähe und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Jack legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sshht."

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ihn Harry.

Jack schaute noch einmal in jede Ecke, bevor er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte. „Es ist Hermine. Sie ist total übergeschnappt. Sie hat ein paar Schüler abgerichtet und auf mich angesetzt. Sie hat mir jeden Tag verplant und Greg und seine Freunde sind noch bekloppter. Ich werd noch verrückt. Die Prüfungen sind in zwei Tagen, und ich hab' Angst, bis dahin durchgedreht zu sein." Noch einmal schaute er sich prüfend um. „Du musst mich verstecken", flehte er Harry an, seine Hände fest um seinen Kragen geklammert. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon unter dem Schreibtisch abgetaucht. Und das keinen Moment zu früh.

Wie zu erwarten, stampfte eine wütende Hermine durch die Tür und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Ok, ihr zwei. Wo ist er. Kommt mir nicht mit Ausreden. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr ihn versteckt."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest, Miene", antwortete Harry und zeigte unauffällig auf seinen Schreibtisch. Mit einem gekonnten Griff, langte Hermine unter den Tisch und erwischte ihren Freund an den Ohren, an denen sie ihn hochzog. Ron hatte inzwischen Tränen vom Lachen in den Augen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Einfach so abzuhauen. Du hast noch so viel zu lernen und nur noch zwei Tage Zeit..." Jack warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu und zischte etwas, was wie ‚Verräter' klang. „...was glaubst du wie du das schaffen sollst..."

Das wars mal wieder für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig gefallen. Wenn nicht, wisst ihr ja bescheid. Der kleine Go Button wird halt gerne von euch befummelt, also los 

Kane201: Natürlich...ich liebe Cliffs. Allerdings nur in meiner Story. Dafür diesmal ein richtig fieser Cliff nur für dich  Aber nicht hauen bitte.

Bis bald, euer Shag


	7. Return of the lost Foe

Ohne große Worte...hier kommt er wieder  

**7.Return of the lost Foe**

Eine Menschentraube hatte sich im zweiten Stock vor einem Klassensaal gebildet, aus dem die fantastischsten Geräusche hervordrangen. Das immer lauter werdende Zischen wurde nur durch gelegentliche Erschütterungen und Laute von Explosionen überlagert und sorgte unter den Personen vor der verschlossenen Tür für gespannte Gesichter. Severus Snape hatte alle Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, wusste er doch, was hinter diesen Mauern vor sich ging.

„Ist er noch da drin?", fragte ihn eine besorgt drein schauende Hermine mit relativ kühler Stimme und schenkte ihrem alten Lehrer einen undeutbaren Blick.

„Es hört sich wohl so an, Miss Granger."

„Ich frage mich, was da vor sich geht", wandte sie sich nun an Harry. „Seine letzten Prüfungen scheinen doch ganz gut verlaufen zu sein." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte weiter auf die Tür, die sich nun ruckartig öffnete. Ein alter Mann mit faltigem Gesicht kam, gefolgt von einer zierlichen Frau, aus dem Saal gestürzt und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was ist da dring los, Mr. Cromwell?", fragte Harry den mehr als blassen Mann.

„Professor Orwood ist völlig verrückt geworden. Er tanzt singend um den Kessel herum und wirft wahllos Zutaten in den Kessel. Ich glaube, die Gase des Trankes haben seinen Verstand vernebelt. Dabei sollte er nur den Wollfsbanntrank brauen."

„Eisenhut", kam es von Hermine und Snape wie aus einem Mund. Harry sah sie nur fragend an. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er in diesem Fachbereich keine große Leuchte war.

„Es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass sie mich so unwissend anstarren, Potter. Hätten sie genauer in meinem Unterricht aufgepasst, wüssten sie, dass man Eisenhut keinesfalls mit den Haaren eines Wolfes vermischen darf. Wenigstens hat eine aus ihrem Jahrgang ein wenig besser aufgepasst."

Den letzten Worten des ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Proffesors folgte eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion, worauf die Tür des Klassensaales aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und einen rußigen Jack Orwood gegen die Mauer des Ganges schleuderte. Ein Lachanfall drang durch die dichte Staubwolke, die den jungen Mann umgab und sich nur langsam lichtete.

„Jack." Da das Schütteln nichts helfen wollte, verpasste ihm Hermine ein paar Ohrfeigen. „Jack komm zu dir."

Mit glasigen Augen schaute Jack seine Freundin an und musterte sie kurz. „Ich kenne dich", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Du kommst aus der Muppetshow." Ein weiterer Lachanfall folgte, als sich Snape plötzlich über ihn beugte und ihn am Kragen zu Boden drückte.

„Halt seinen Mund auf, Granger", zischte er ihr zu und öffnete eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Sie wusste genau, was sich hinter dieser Giftgrünen Brühe verbarg, und war froh, dass Snape ein Gegenmittel für fast jede Droge in seinem Umhang ständig bei sich trug. Der Erfolg trat ziemlich schnell ein, und Jack richtete sich langsam wieder auf, die Hand an seinen schwummrigen Kopf gestützt stöhnte er leise auf.

„Das war mal ein Trip." Langsam stand er wieder auf und schüttelte seine noch leicht zitternden Glieder. „Ich glaube die Zaubertränke überlasse ich in Zukunft wieder euch beiden, was?"

„Das wäre eine gute Idee", antwortete Snape und zog mit wehendem Umhang von dannen.

Die Abenddämmerung setzte schon ein, als Jack vom Gespräch mit seinen Prüfern zurück kehrte und sich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte. Der ganze Tag hatte ihn ziemlich hungrig gemacht, und auf nichts freute er sich mehr als auf ein gutes Steak. Naja, vielleicht auf eine Sache, aber mit leerem Magen wäre auch das wohl unmöglich. Man musste eben Prioritäten setzen.

Stille trat ein, als Jack die Halle betrat, und augenblicklich spürte er jeden einzelnen Blick auf sich ruhen. Ein wenig unangenehm war ihm das schon, aber ihm war klar, dass inzwischen jeder in der Schule von der Überprüfung seiner Lehrtauglichkeit Wind bekommen haben musste. Mit einem ausdruckslosem Gesicht bahnte er sich den Weg an den Lehrertisch, wo er von fragenden Gesichtern empfangen wurde.

„Und?", platzte es schließlich aus Harry heraus.

Jack zog eine Braue hoch und strich sich über seinen knurrenden Magen. „Wie erwartet habe ich einen riesen Hunger."

„Wie hast du abgeschlossen?", hakte Hermine nun ungeduldig nach.

„Ich denke, du wirst ziemlich enttäuscht sein", antwortete Jack und schaute sie mit schuldbewusster Mine an.

„Du bist doch nicht durchgefallen, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich glaube, ich habe deinen Rekord gebrochen."

„WAS?" Harry riss seine Augen auf und schaute zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her. „Wie viele UTZ'e?"

„Alle bis auf Zaubertränke, aber ich denke, das ist nach meiner Vorstellung heute Mittag verständlich." Hermine schien ein wenig eingeschnappt, strahlte ihn aber dennoch stolz an, als hinter Jack Applaus einsetzte, und er sich rasch verbeugte. Nun konnte er sich endlich seinem Abendessen widmen.

„Jack", sprach ihn Harry zwischen zwei Bissen an. „Kannst du mir verraten, wie du Wahrsagen überstanden hast?"

Jack grinste und schaute kurz von seinem Teller auf. „Was glaubst du? Ich habe ein wenig meinen Tod ausgeschmückt und das Ende der Welt aus der Bibel rezitiert, und das war's eigentlich auch schon."

Das Steak war zart und einfach wunderbar. Die Elfen hatten wirklich wieder einmal ihr Geschick unter Beweis gestellt, und Jacks Gaumen freute sich. Ein paar Erbsen waren noch übrig, als Jack eine Idee bekam. Aus seinem Umhang zog er einen alten Kugelschreiber und bastelte solange an ihm herum, bis er auseinander fiel. Hermine und Harry schauten ihn schon komisch an, und auch Dumbledore blickte kurz von seinem Essen auf, doch Jack war gerade gefangen von dem kleinen Stück Plastik, dass er so lange schon nicht mehr entdeckt hatte.

Weiter entfernt am Gryffindor Tisch saß Greg, der ihn die letzten zwei Wochen neben Hermine wohl am meisten mit seinen Büchern auf den Keks gegangen war.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?", kam es nun von Hermine, die langsam ein wenig ungeduldig wurde. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er wieder etwas ausheckte.

„Nichts besonderes", antwortete er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und vergrößerte den Rumpf des Kulis in seiner Hand. „Nur eine kleine Lektion in Muggelkunde." Mit der linken Hand nahm Jack eine Erbse in die Hand und steckte sie sich in den Mund, führte den inzwischen holen Kugelschreiber an den Mund und blies einmal kräftig hinein. Bewundernswerter Weise traf er sein Ziel genau an der Schläfe und wandte sich wieder seinem Krug Wein zu, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nur den Seitenhieb seiner Freundin musste er über sich ergehen lassen, auch wenn Harry und der Direktor selbst das ganze äußerst amüsant fanden. Dumbledore wollte es sogar selbst einmal ausprobieren. So verstrich das Abendessen das erste mal seit längerer Zeit wieder ganz normal und ohne hochtrabende Vorkommnisse. Abgesehen davon. dass Greg inzwischen ziemlich genervt aussah und sich nicht erklären konnte, wo die Quelle der permanenten Erbsenattacken zu finden war.

Kurz nach dem Abendessen, saßen Jack und Hermine im Raum des Direktors. Jack hatte schon ein seltsames Gefühl, irgendetwas lag in dessen Stimme, was ihn ein wenig beunruhigte. Nur hoffte er, dass nicht schon wieder etwas vorgefallen war.

Fawkes rieb seinen Schnabel an seinen Federn, die sich rotschimmernd mit dem Licht einiger Kerzen verbanden und ein prächtiges Farbenspiel auf dem Federkleid des magischen Vogels bildete. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, auch wenn es noch recht früh am Abend war.

„Erst einmal möchte ich dich beglückwünschen, Jack. Eine außergewöhnliche Leistung hast du vollbracht. Besonders da du nur zwei Wochen zum lernen hattest."

Jack schaute ein wenig beschämt zu Boden. „Es ist nicht nur mein Verdienst. Durch meine Verbindung mit Hermine hatte ich das meiste Wissen schon in meinem Kopf. Ich musste es nur ein wenig auffrischen. Und ich hatte ziemlich, sagen wir ‚engagierte', Nachhilfelehrer."

„Da haben sie wohl recht. Ich habe den entsprechenden Schülern für ihr Verhalten schon entsprechend Punkte ausgesprochen. Nichts desto trotz, hat der Schulrat beschlossen, das du weiter als Lehrer in Hogwarts tätig sein sollst. Es gab zu viele namhafte Personen, die sich – trotz deiner Probleme – für dich ausgesprochen haben. Außerdem scheint dein Auftritt vor Gericht ihnen die Augen geöffnet zu haben."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und schlich an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei wie ein Luchs auf der Pirsch, bis er schließlich vor dem Fenster ankam und eine Sternschnuppe verfolgte. „Das ist allerdings nicht alles, weswegen ich euch beide habe kommen lassen. Mir sind Beschwerden zu Ohren gekommen über euch beide."

Jack und Hermine schauten sich einen Moment überrascht an, bevor sie ihre Sprache wieder fanden und erstaunt ein gemeinsames ‚was?' hervor brachten.

„Ihr beide sollt euch des Nachts im Schloss herum schleichen und immer im Zimmer des jeweils anderen verschwinden. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, in welcher Zwickmühle ich mich befinde, steht Hogwarts doch seit je her für Moral und Anstand. Wie sollen wir den Schülern diese Werte vermitteln, wenn nicht einmal ihre Lehrer sich daran halten?"

„Wer hat sich beschwert?" Jack konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hat. Und er würde sich bestimmt nicht in sein Privatleben hineinreden lassen.

„Harry", antwortete Dumbledore schlicht ohne sich von dem Fenster abzuwenden. „Aber er hat auch eine Lösung für das Problem. Wie ernst ist eure Beziehung?"

Jack schaute Hermine fragend an. Für ihn war die Sache klar, nur kannte er seine Freundin durch ihre Verbindung wirklich so gut, wie er vermutete? Und natürlich musste er Harry zu späterer Stunde noch kastrieren.

„Sehr ernst, Albus", antwortete Hermine ohne sich irgendwie mit Jack abzusprechen.

„Die Antwort habe ich mir erhofft. Es ist zwar nicht üblich, aber ich denke, ihr solltet ein gemeinsames Quartier beziehen. Das von Jack dürfte groß genug sein, und durch die günstige Lage besteht die Möglichkeit, es auch noch ein wenig auszubauen, wir sind schließlich Zauberer", glugste Dumbledore.

Jack und Hermine strahlten ihn an. So mussten sie nun auf keinen Fall mehr versteck spielen, für moralische Ansichten, die Jack sowieso für völlig veraltet hielt und die spätere Kastration seines Freundes würde auch ausbleiben.

„Das hat Harry extra gemacht", murmelte Jack, als er und Hermine sich wieder in seinen, nein ihren, Räumlichkeiten befanden.

„Denke ich auch. Aber so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, Professor", lächelte ihn Hermine an und zog ihn in ihre Arme.

„Halt." Jack schob sie wieder ein Stück von sich, worauf sie ihn verwundert anstarrte. „Vor zwei Wochen hast du etwas angedeutet, und jetzt, da meine Prüfungen vorbei sind, denke ich, habe ich eine ‚Überraschung' verdient."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na hör mal, du hast gesagt, wenn ich bestehe, hast du eine Überraschung für mich. Also, her mit meiner Überraschung."

Hermine grinste ihn nur an und schlich um ihn herum, um sich am Schreibtisch abzustützen. „Stimmt, da war ja was."

„Jetzt komm schon. Ich bin schon ganz neugierig. Ich frage mich eh, wo du das in deinen Gedanken versteckt hast. Da gabs keine versteckten Geheimnisse."

„Nun ja, nicht direkt. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich Abends ziemlich oft mit Harry unterwegs war."

„Ja?"

„Nun ja, was du nicht weißt, ist, dass ich seit etwas über einem halben Jahr an einem Projekt arbeite, und das so gut in meinem Kopf vergraben habe, dass nicht einmal Dumbledore darauf zugreifen könnte. Die letzten zwei Wochen haben wir dann Abends gemeinsam Minerva besucht – zu Übungszwecken."

Jack machte große Augen und starrte sie verblüfft an. Ihm schwante schon, was nun kommen würde. „Du hast doch nicht, bist du etwa...?" Doch seine Freundin grinste ihn nur weiterhin an und nickte. „Ich habe es gestern endlich geschafft."

„Lass sehen."

Im nächsten Moment verschwand das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Hermine und machte einem leichten Verkrampfen platz. Ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich allmählich, genau wie ihre Körperhaltung. Überall auf ihrem Körper drang ein dichtes Fell hervor, orange-schwarze Farbe breitete sich aus und verdeckte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut. Ein letztes mal stöhnte sie kurz auf, bevor sie vollends auf alle viere herabsackte und sich ihr Aussehen komplett gewandelt hatte. Vor ihm stand nun eine wunderschöne Tigerdame, die leicht den Schwanz schweifen ließ und auf ihn zukam. Behutsam kraulte Jack durch das dichte, flauschige Fell, bevor sich Hermine wieder zurück verwandelte und sich erst einmal streckte.

„Und, ist die Überraschung gelungen?"

Jack antwortete ihr nicht, sondern zog sie nur zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. „Das kannst du wohl sagen, Süße. Was meinst du, was wir jetzt für Spaß haben können? Auf jeden Fall ist jetzt ein Geheimnis mehr gelöst."

„Was meinst du?"

Jack grinste. „Du erinnerst dich an meine UTZ Prüfungen, speziell die in Verteidigung?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus? Ich war ja nicht dabei."

„Ich sollte unter anderem einen Patronus beschwören. Rate mal welche Gestalt er hatte."

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah ihn wissend an. „Das finde ich nicht ungewöhnlich. Ein Patronus nimmt immer die Form an, zu der man den stärksten Bezug hat, oder die einem besonders nahe liegt. Bei Harry ist es nach wie vor der Hirsch. Mit der Zeit kommt es auch manchmal vor, dass sich die Form ändert."

„Deine hat sich in einen Wolf geändert?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Nein. Ich habe es letztens ausprobiert nachdem wir geübt hatten. Bei mir ist es inzwischen ein Gargoyle. Aber es tut immer noch verdammt weh, wenn ich mich verwandle. Minerva hat gemeint, ich sollte zur Gewöhnung längere Zeit in meiner Gestalt bleiben."

Jack grinste sie einfach nur an, bevor er mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Licht löschte und gleichzeitig ein paar Kerzen entzündete. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir werden beide in unseren Gestalten schlafen...aber erst gibt es noch etwas, worauf ich zwei Wochen warten musste." Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, was im fahlen Licht des Kerzenscheins unheimlich flackerte und Hermine einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Kurze Zeit später fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder.

Der nächste Tag verging wie üblich viel zu schnell und ließ nicht viel Zeit für Erholungen. Der alltägliche Trott hatte Jack, seine Kollegen und die Schüler wieder eingeholt, und vom Wochenende hatte er auch nicht wirklich etwas gehabt. Das ist einer der Nachteile, wenn man das komplette Wochenende mit Prüfungen voll knallt.

Nun stand Jack vor dem Spiegel im Bad und fuhr sich sachte mit der rechten Hand über das frisch rasierte Gesicht. Viel hatte sich verändert, und diese Veränderungen waren auch an seinem Körper nicht spurlos vorüber gezogen. Die Konturen in seinem Gesicht waren härter und kantiger geworden, und die Muskeln waren noch ein wenig größer, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Die Glyphen und die beiden Tatzen auf seiner Brust waren soweit verblasst, dass man sie nur noch sehen konnte, wenn man ganz genau hinsah, doch das Brandmahl in seinem Nacken kribbelte nach wie vor. Zum Glück hatte er gelernt, seinen Geist effektiv abzuschirmen. Niemand würde ihn momentan ohne seine Einwilligung belästigen können.

Nur mit einer Hose bekleidet trottete er aus dem Bad in Richtung seines Schreibtisches. Der Nachmittagsunterricht war endlich vorüber, und Hermine würde sicher bald in _ihrer_ Wohnung eintreffen. Ein flüchtiger Blick über seine Unterlagen genügte, um wieder Erinnerungen aufflammen zu lassen. Ein Brief von Gringotts lag ausgebreitet auf der inzwischen aufgeräumten Arbeitsplatte, den er auch sofort wieder in die Hand nahm um ihn einzustecken. Nur zu gut konnte er sich erinnern, wie er diese Unterlagen bekommen hatte.

Er saß gerade beim Frühstück, als wie üblich die Post in die große Halle einströmte. Unter anderem getragen durch eine Hochsicherheitseule der Kobolde, was alleine schon für Aufsehen sorgte. Natürlich adressiert an Lord Gor. Jack hatte schon die Augen verdreht als sie vor ihm landete und fragte sich, ob die Idee mit dem Verließ für sein Vermögen in dieser Welt eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er seine Identität mit einem Tropfen seines Blutes bestätigen musste, nicht umsonst wurden Hochsicherheitseulen verschickt. Auf jeden Fall wurde ihm jetzt offiziell auch vom Ministerium der Titel Lord und der Status als Diplomat zuerkannt. Doch was er zu lesen bekam, ließ ihm doch erst einmal den Atem stocken. Unter anderem wurde ihm in diesem Brief berichtet, dass nun alle Transaktionen abgeschlossen waren, die sein Berater in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Rund zweihundert Tonnen Gold, ein Haufen Diamanten in allen Variationen und Sachgegenstände wurden einem neuen Verließ auf seinen Namen gut geschrieben, wovon allerdings nur das Gold in die hiesige Währung umgerechnet wurde. Nachdem er sich in Gedanken die ganzen Galleonen umgerechnet hatte, die Währung dieser Welt war ihm immer noch ziemlich suspekt, wurde er erst einmal ziemlich blass. Ein paar Milliarden Pfund lagen nun irgendwo unter der Erde, bewacht von einem Haufen kleiner Gnome. Auf die Fragen seiner Freunde und besonders Hermines antwortete er nicht. Er wollte aus Gründen, die er selbst noch nicht kannte, nicht über seine Schätze reden. Vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach nur unangenehm.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, steckte er sich den Brief schnell in seine Hosentasche und lief in Richtung Tür. Das Klopfen wurde immer energischer, als Jack endlich die Tür öffnete und in das sprachlose Gesicht von Amy blickte. Sie wirkte irgendwie außer Atem und verstört.

„Kann ich helfen?"

„Jack, ich meine Professor, kommen Sie." Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Amy ihn auch schon am Arm gepackt und versuchte ihn unter großer Anstrengung hinter sich her zu schleifen. Nach kurzem Stocken, folgte er ihr doch. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, wenn sich seine Schülerin so seltsam verhielt.

„Kannst du mir endlich sagen, was zum Geier los ist?", fragte Jack sie, als sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses eilten.

„Da ist ein Mann ins Schloss gekommen. Er sieht furchtbar aus. Es ist der aus der Zeitung. Kommen Sie."

Nun wurde auch Jack schneller. Irgendetwas stank hier zum Himmel. Was es war, erkannte er erst, als er sich in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts durch eine Traube von Schülern zwängte. Bisher war noch kein Lehrer in Sicht, was vielleicht ein Fehler war. Jack stockte als er im Mittelpunkt der Menschenmenge ankam und traute seinen Augen nicht. Das Feuer in seinen Augen begann unvermittelt zu lodern, während sich seine Hände zu brennenden Fäusten ballten. Konturen von Adern waren auf seinen Armmuskeln nun deutlich abgezeichnet und drohten jeden Moment zu platzen. Die Menschen um ihn herum verloren an Bedeutung, nur noch grenzenloser Hass belebte seinen vernebelten Geist. Das Gesicht, das er von allen am meisten gesucht hatte, lag nun direkt vor ihm, zum Greifen nahe. Lange, blonde, verfilzte Haare vermischten sich mit dem Blut auf seinem Gesicht, dass so blass war, wie es ein Geist kaum sein konnte. Ein paar Lumpen hingen in Fetzen an seinem Körper herunter, der zitternd am Boden lag. Langsam hob sich der Kopf des jungen Mannes in Richtung Jack, genau wie seine Hand, die sich ihm entgegenreckte. Nun war auch der letzte Zweifel beseitigt. Er sah nicht mehr so aus wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, aber die Gesichtszüge waren eindeutig. Mit einem Satz stand Jack vor ihm und riss den Mann in die Luft. Die Luft vor ihm begann leicht zu flimmern. Gegenstände, die bisher lose herumgestanden hatten, flogen in die Luft und kreisten unkontrolliert in dieser, während der Boden begann zu erzittern.

„Du", zischte ihm Jack ins Gesicht, nur um ihn kurz darauf gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern. Ein gemeinschaftliches Keuchen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler, als der Körper gegen die Wand prallte, was sicherlich einige Rippen forderte. Die Gegenstände in der Halle kreisten immer schneller durch die Luft, während die Temperatur noch ein wenig anstieg.

„Professor", hörte er eine leise Stimme während eine Hand auf seinem Arm ruhte. Es war Greg, der erschrocken zurück zuckte, als er in das wutverzerrte Gesicht seines Lehrers blickte, und das Feuer in seinen Augen lodern sah. Jack wandte sich ab und ging wieder auf sein Opfer zu. Mit einem erneuten Ruck seiner linken Hand hob er den schlaffen Körper hoch und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Die andere Hand hielt, nach einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, die Spitze seines Schwertes direkt vor die Nase. Müde, gejagte Augen schauten ihm entgegen, doch sein Zustand ließe ihm nur flüsternde Worte aus seiner Kehle dringen. „Wer sind sie?"

„Du erkennst dein eigenes Werk nicht wieder, du Wixer?" Im nächsten Moment flammte sein Kopf so hell auf, dass der blonde Mann krampfhaft versuchte seinen Kopf abzuwenden. Es war nur Furcht aus seinen Augen abzulesen.

„Potter. Bitte..:" keuchte der junge Mann immer leiser werdend, als hinter Jack lautere Stimme an sein Ohr drangen.

Der Unterricht war endlich beendet und die Unterlagen alle zusammen gepackt, als sich Hermine erschöpft auf den Rand des Schreibtisches sinken lies. Es war mal wieder ein langer Tag gewesen, und die Luft im Kerker war von den verschiedensten Nebeln der Tränke eines Tages durchzogen.

„Also ich würde es hier unten nicht aushalten"; grinste sie Harry an und wedelte einmal mit der Hand, worauf sich die leichten Nebel verzogen und einem Duft von Rosenholz wichen.

„Ich liebe diesen Duft, Harry." Leise lächelte sie vor sich hin und strich über den Rand eines Kessels. „Ich weiß inzwischen, warum Snape damals tagelang nicht aus diesen Kerkern gekommen ist. Es ist so friedlich hier, und man hat Zeit, um für sich ganz alleine zu sein."

„Was habt ihr heute noch vor? Willst du mit Jack mal vorbei kommen? Einfach nur ein wenig ausspannen?"

„Heute Abend, ja. Jetzt dürfte Jack gerade mit Greg an seinem Motorrad rumschrauben. Das tun die zwei immer, wenn sie nicht gerade Musik machen. Ich hoffe nur, er kann ihn wenigstens noch im Unterricht wie einen Schüler behandeln." Kopfschüttelnd hob sie ihre Unterlagen vom Schreibtisch auf und ging mit Harry Richtung Tür. „Die beiden verbringen viel Zeit miteinander."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich finde es gut. Sie helfen sich gegenseitig ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

„Mache ich nicht, ich..." Hermine blieb plötzlich stehen und brach mitten im Satz ab. Ihre Unterlagen verteilten sich auf dem Gang und flogen wirr durcheinander. Zitternd griff sie sich an den Kopf.

„Hermine, was...?" Ein leichtes Beben erfüllte den Raum und ließ ein paar Bilderrahmen von den Wänden fallen. Es war als würde ein Erdbeben sich durch das Schloss bewegen und unkontrolliert nach seinem Ursprung suchen.

„Jack", flüsterte sie und begann zu rennen. „Wir müssen zu ihm. Er ist außer sich vor Zorn."

„Jetzt warte doch, Mine. Was ist mit Jack." Krampfhaft versuchte Harry, Schritt zu halten, und dank seines fitten Körpers gelang es ihm auch so halbwegs.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sein Geist ist total blockiert. Ich spüre nur Hass und Wut. Er wird gleich jemanden töten."

Nur Augenblicke später trafen die beiden in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses ein. Als sie sich durch die Menge der Schüler gedrängt hatten, kamen auch schon Dumbledore und McGonagall an und sahen mit ihnen zusammen ungläubig auf das Geschehen. Kerzenständer, Bilder und Skulpturen schwirrten durch die Luft. Es war ziemlich heiß in der Halle geworden, und man konnte das Flimmern der Luft erkennen. Jack hielt einen verkrampften Körper an der Kehle gepackt ein gutes Stück über dem Boden an die Wand gedrückt. Sein Schwert blitzte gefährlich und reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster eindrang. Das Gesicht des Mannes war nicht zu erkennen, da seine verfilzten, von Blut verklebten Haare alles bedeckten.

Langsam ging Hermine auf ihren Freund zu und legte ihm sachte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Die Rufe von McGonagall hatten ihn nicht erreichen können, so außer sich war er, und das konnte Hermine genau spüren.

„Jack", flüsterte sie, „lass ihn gehen."

Wutentbrannt drehte Jack seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Ihn gehen lassen? Weißt du, was mir dieser Kerl angetan hat?" Seine Worte hallten durch die gesamte Halle, während sich in seinen lodernden Augen ein paar Tränen bildeten.

Hermine wandte sich kurz zu der Person und erkannte erst jetzt, was ihr und den anderen bisher verborgen war. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, was ihren Freund so sehr außer Kontrolle brachte. Die ganze Wut, sein Ängste und schlimmsten Alpträume mussten sich nur auf Grund des Erscheinens dieses Mannes mit einem mal manifestiert haben. Und sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Sie war mit ihm verbunden. Nein, sie war noch viel mehr als das, sie waren eins, zumindest auf geistiger Ebene. So spürte sie nun auch dieselbe Wut in sich aufsteigen, als sie erkannte was hier vorging.

„Malfoy", zischte sie. Doch ihre Selbstbeherrschung war diesmal stärker. Das machte die beiden zu dieser besonderen Einheit, der sie sich nun auf ein Neues bewusst wurde. Der Makel des Einen wurde durch den Anderen ausgeglichen. Sanft drückte sie das Schwert in seiner Hand herunter und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Bitte Jack, beruhige dich. Er bringt uns tot nichts."

„Hermine?" Die Stimme Dumbledores klang ruhig und doch voller Intensität zu ihr durch. Doch sie hob nur die Hand ohne sich umzublicken.

Momente lang geschah gar nichts, bis Hermine ihr leises ‚Bitte' wiederholte. Das Feuer in Jacks Augen erlosch, sie wirkten nun gebrochen und glasig. Seine Hand senkte sich und mit ihr das Schwert. Ebenso die andere, wodurch der nun bewegungslose Körper auf dem Boden zusammen brach. Ausdruckslos blickte Jack in die Menge, die gebannt auf das Geschehen schaute. Die anderen Lehrer eilten auf die beiden zu und begutachteten den leblosen Draco zu ihren Füssen mit Unglauben. Nur kurz darauf sackte Jack auf den Boden und setzte sich, seine Beine mit seinen Armen umschlungen, ins Leere blickend. Den Knauf seines Schwertes hielt er immer noch fest umklammert. Er bekam nur noch mit, wie die Lehrer die Schüler fortschickten und Malfoy in die Krankenstation bringen wollten, bevor der Damm in seinen Augen endgültig brach. Hermine konnte unterdessen eigentlich nichts weiter tun als für ihn da zu sein.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Jack nickte Harry ihr nur zu und starrte weiter auf den sich gerade ein wenig bewegenden Körper hinab. Die Lehrer, Ron mit zwei Auroren und Severus Snape hatten sich mit ihm um das Bett im Krankensaal verteilt. Draco Malfoy sollte jeden Augenblick aufwachen, und entgegen der mahnenden Worte der Krankenschwester hatten sie ihm eben schon das Wahrheitsserum eingeflösst. Die dunklen Stunden, die sich über ihrer Welt ausbreiteten, wie Schimmel auf altem Brot, boten ihnen wenig Zeit um auf Antworten zu warten. Und neben Malfoy gab es nur wenige, die mehr Informationen für sie bieten könnten.

„Wenigstens haben sie wieder etwas an", hakte Minerva McGonagall noch säuerlich nach. Sie war wohl eine derjenigen, die es am wenigsten verkraften konnten, einen ihrer Lehrer halb nackt umringt von Schülern vorzufinden.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Jack matt. Er hatte immer noch diese Wut in sich, nur für Hermine unterdrückte er sie ein wenig.

„Nicht sehr gut", antwortete Madame Pomfrey sachlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er es bis nach Hogwarts geschafft hat, und ihr Angriff hat seine Lage nicht unbedingt verbessert."

„Ich hoffe für ihn, dass mir seine Antworten zusagen."

Die Anwesenden verkniffen sich einen Kommentar, mehr aus Mitgefühl, aber Jack war ihnen dankbar.

Die Sonne hatte gerade ihren letzten Strahl von der Erde zurück gezogen, als Malfoy seine Augen aufschlug und vergeblich versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Magie oder Fesseln waren nicht nötig um ihn bewegungslos zu halten, dass zeigte schon der Zustand in dem er sich befand. Wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft, bis ach Hogwarts zu kommen? Und viel wichtiger noch, warum?

„Draco, verstehst du mich?" Dumbledore blickte über seine Halbmondbrille direkt in die Augen des jungen Mannes, der mit einem Nicken antwortete.

„Wie ist dein vollständiger Name?", hakte er weiter nach. Das Serum musste wirklich sicher sein, um jeder Lüge aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy", antwortete er in einem Ton, der so gar nicht nach ihm selbst klang. Seine Stimme klang krächzend und ein wenig gedrückt. Seine glasigen Augen bezeugten die Wirkung, die vom Verita Serum ausging. Hermine war halt eine Perfektionistin, und das bewies der Trank auf ein neues.

„Warum bist du in Hogwarts?"

„Ich muss mit Harry Potter sprechen. Ich muss zum Orden des Phönix. Sie sind die einzigen, die mir noch helfen können."

„Wobei helfen, Draco?" Dumbledores Stimme klang so ruhig und bedacht. Ein Charakterzug, für den ihn Jack beneidete. Doch irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Draco Malfoy beschützen? Den Malfoy, der so viel Grauen über jeden von ihnen gebracht hatte?

„Ich bin aus meinem Verlies ausgebrochen. Die Todesser verfolgen mich. Ich war schon zu lange da, ich will nicht mehr zurück."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ron nach. „Er weiß nicht was er sagt, vielleicht spricht er im Fieberwahn oder so."

Hermin verdrehte die Augen und schaute genervt zu Harry hinüber. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du Auror geworden bist, Ron. Das Verita Serum ist stärker als jedes Fieber oder Drogen. Und der hier ganz besonders."

Dumbledore achtete nicht weiter auf den kleinen Disput zwischen den beiden. Er kannte ihre Sticheleien nur zu gut. Wer tat das nicht, der längere Zeit mit ihnen befreundet war. „Aus welchem Verlies, Draco? Erzähle uns von Anfang an was geschehen ist."

„Es geschah vor über zehn Jahren, als ich vom dunklen Lord persönlich den Befehl erhielt, sie umzubringen, Professor Dumbledore. Sie erinnern sich vielleicht an den Abend auf dem Turm hier in Hogwarts. Ich konnte es nicht, ich war zu schwach, zu feige und ich zweifelte an mir und auch an dem ganzen Plan. Professor Snape hat den Plan zuende geführt. Er wusste, dass auch ich sterben würde, wenn mein Auftrag nicht ausgeführt würde. Der dunkle Lord hat allerdings herausgefunden, was geschehen war. Ich wurde zur Strafe in ein Verlies in einer seiner Festungen in Norwegen eingesperrt. Ich habe seitdem nicht viel von der Außenwelt mitbekommen, außer dass der dunkle Lord knapp ein Jahr später gefallen ist. Trotzdem wurde ich weiter gefangen gehalten. Man hat mich des öfteren untersucht und mich am Leben erhalten. Bis zu dem Tag, als ein neuer dunkler Lord an die Macht kam. Das war vor ungefähr einem Monat. In meiner Zelle habe ich den Todessern zugehört, wie sie über ihn gesprochen haben. Es heißt, er soll noch viel mächtiger sein als ihr alter Meister. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich mich entschloss auszubrechen. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft, die lange Zeit in diesem Gefängnis hat mich sehr ausgelaugt. Aber es waren inzwischen auch nie mehr als zwei Wachen in der Nähe. Ihr Interesse für mich scheint erloschen zu sein. Ich habe noch Gerüchte aufschnappen können, wonach dem neuen Anführer der Todesser vier andere dunkle Lords zur Seite stehen sollen, bevor ich mich durch Norwegen und Schottland bis hierher gekämpft habe."

Dumbledore war der Erste, der sich wieder fasste und die Stirn runzelte. „Jemand müsste doch gemerkt haben, dass du eingesperrt warst. Viele haben dich im Dienste von Voldemort oder auch den jetzigen Legionen gesehen. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Schweigen trat ein und man konnte spüren, wie die Anwesenden über das Gehörte nachdachten. Jack hob die Hand und keiner nahm ihm das Recht seine Fragen zu stellen. „Erkennst du mich?"

Draco sah Jack eindringlich an, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Bis heute habe ich Sie noch nie gesehen."

„Dann hast du mit deinen Kameraden auch nicht meine Eltern, Mark und Marie und meinen Bruder Antoine Orwood mit Versuchen gequält und getötet?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht."

„Und du warst nicht Mitglied der Todesser und diesen Sommer in England?"

„Nein. Ich habe die Greueltaten der Todesser schon in meinem sechsten Schuljahr hinterfragt und wollte mich von ihnen lossagen. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass sie meine Mutter umbringen. So habe ich dem Plan zugestimmt, Professor Dumbledore zu töten. Ich wollte es nicht, und nachdem ich versagt habe, wollte ich wegrennen, doch ich bin eingesperrt worden."

Das Schweigen hielt weiterhin vor, bis sich Jack an Hermine wandte. „Das Serum ist absolut sicher?"

„Absolut. Niemand würde uns in diesem Zustand etwas vorlügen können." Jack nickte, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Er konnte die Zusammenhänge nicht so ganz verstehen, doch er war sich sicher, dass jemand, der diesem jungen Mann wenigstens verdammt ähnlich sah, seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch er vertraute seiner Freundin und ihrem Können bei ihren geliebten Tränken. Zur Verwunderung aller trat er nun näher an das Bett heran und sah Draco Malfoy in die Augen, der mit Angst in den Augen zurück zuckte. Zu großen Bewegungen war er allerdings nicht imstande. Sein Zustand war einfach zu schlecht. Sachte legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute Mittag derart angegriffen habe." Draco atmete nur erleichtert aus und nickte. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht, wer dir das angetan hat, was du mir vorgeworfen hast und was ich gesehen habe. Aber glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir leid tut." Das sein Gegenüber in Okklumentik stark war, spürte Jack. Doch momentan war er viel zu schwach sie vollends auszureizen und Jack erkannte nur die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten. Ohne jemand anderen anzusehen, machte Jack auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand kurz vor dem Ausgang der Krankenstation in einer Stichflamme.

Hermine fand ihren Freund wie erwartet auf dem Astronomieturm. Sein Abgang war doch sehr ungewöhnlich gewesen, und besonders Malfoy schien mehr als nur geschockt, bevor er wieder von seinen Verletzungen eingeholt wurde und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Zum Glück konnten sie noch ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln bevor er in das Land der Träume wanderte.

Nun stand sie schweigend am Türrahmen und schaute auf den im Mondschein blau schimmernden Gargoyle, der auf einer Zinne kniete und in die Ferne starrte. Seine Flügel schienen wie zum Schutz um ihn gelegt zu sein, wie eine Decke, die ihn vor den Schrecken der Nacht schützen sollte. Es war ohne Frage ein merkwürdiger Anblick, aber sie liebte ihn, mit und ohne Fell, dass machte keinen Unterschied für sie.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich abgehauen bin. Aber ich musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten. Hat er noch irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nicht mehr viel. Eigentlich nur wirres Zeug, da das Serum langsam nachgelassen hat. Wir haben eigentlich nur noch mehr Fragen erhalten, als Antworten, die wir verdient hätten. Wenn Malfoy die letzten zehn Jahre eingesperrt war. Wen haben wir dann gesehen? Wer würde sich die Mühe machen, sich als Draco Malfoy zu verkleiden?"

„Wir werden es wohl heraus finden müssen. Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Jack und ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken schrecken und sich ihm nähern. Liebevoll legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und wurde kurz darauf von einem Flügel bedeckt.

„Er schläft jetzt, geht es dir besser?"

„Es ist das Feuer in mir, Hermine", antwortete er, ohne seinen Blick von den Sternen abzuwenden. „Ich habe meine Gefühle manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle, und das macht mir Angst."

„Dir macht niemand einen Vorwurf. Wir hätten an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert."

Jack schnaubte kurz und blickte auf seine Hände vor sich. Eigentlich waren es eher tazenähnliche Pranken, aber nun gut. „Ich hasse es, mich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich war immer froh darüber, Herr der Lage zu sein, doch seit diese Veränderungen eingesetzt haben, fällt es mir sehr schwer, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren."

„Das ist nicht alles, was dich beschäftigt, oder?", fragte sie offen heraus. „Ich weiß, dass du einige deiner Gedanken verbirgst. Ich mache dir deshalb keinen Vorwurf. Aber manchmal tut es gut zu reden."

Jack schloss kurz die Augen und atmete geräuschvoll aus, bis er sich zu Hermine umdrehte und sich in ihren Augen auf ein neues verlor. Seine schwarzen Pupillen spiegelten sich in ihren, die vom Mond erleuchtet wurden, und er nickte kurz. „Du hast recht, wir müssen reden."

Hermine wartete gespannt, und seine Redepause kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie ein wenig ängstigte.

„Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen. Das ist ein Gesetz, dass ich nicht brechen kann. Du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne etwas vor dir verberge, aber selbst in meinem Kopf wirst du zu einigen Fragen keine Antworten finden. Das sind nun mal die Regeln der Götter, auch wenn sie mir nicht gefallen."

Hermines Augen wurden ein wenig größer, doch beschloss sie, ihn jetzt nicht zu unterbrechen. Und Jack lachte kurz auf, doch man konnte deutlich spüren, dass dieses Lachen nur seinen Frust wiederspiegelte.

„Wenn ich mich selbst reden höre, kann ich es selbst kaum glauben. Ich habe mich nie um göttliche Fragen geschert, und jetzt so was." Frustriert schüttelte er den zottigen Kopf und fuhr sich über eines seiner spitzen Ohren.

„Wir müssen über uns reden, Hermine."

„Was meinst du? Ich..."

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, genau wie ich dich. Doch schau mich an, Mine. Ich bin etwas geworden, woran keiner von euch auch nur im Traum denken würde. Ich bin Teil eines Spiels geworden, aus dem ich nicht mehr heraus komme. Ich habe niemals an Schicksal geglaubt, weißt du?"

„Was möchtest du mir sagen, Jack? Du willst mich doch nicht verlassen, oder?" Jack konnte deutlich sehen, wie ihre Augen ein wenig feuchter wurden, und das war etwas, was er nicht mit ansehen konnte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und stützte sich wieder auf die Zinne, auf der er eben noch gehockt hatte. „Ich habe einen Weg zu gehen, Mine, einen Weg, bei dem ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich ihn selbst überleben werde. Es ist mein Schicksal, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt."

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mich damit zufrieden gebe", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht alleine lassen. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich sage es dir jetzt zum letzten mal, ich folge dir, egal welchen Weg du gehst. Wenn es dein Tod sein sollte, dann werde ich mich damit abfinden und gemeinsam mit dir sterben, verstanden?"

Liebevoll nahm er sie in den Arm und schlang nun beide Flügel um sie. Er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte, und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich könnte dich niemals verlassen, Mine. Das würde mich umbringen. Aber wenn du wirklich an meiner Seite bleiben möchtest, gibt es einiges, was du wissen solltest. Es wird nicht einfach für dich."

„Das ist mir egal. Wer hat gesagt, dass das Leben einfach ist, besonders in Zeiten wie diesen."

Jack lächelte kurz und schaute wieder in ihre Augen. „Ich bin inzwischen Herrscher über ein ganzes Volk, Mine. Sie brauchen mich und ich werde für sie da sein. Sie waren zu lange alleine. Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, solltest du wissen, dass ich irgendwann in meine Welt zurück kehren werde."

„Dann werde ich dir folgen."

Jack nickte und starrte wieder den Sternen entgegen. „Es ist eine große Verantwortung, die mir aufgedrückt wurde, du solltest nicht übereilte Entscheidungen treffen."

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung schon getroffen, als du mich das erste mal geküsst hast. Ich bleibe dabei."

Jack schloss seine Flügel noch ein wenig mehr und zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher an sich. „Ich habe Max Anweisungen gegeben, für den Fall das mir etwas zustößt."

„Sag so was nicht, dir wird nichts geschehen."

„Das kann man nie wissen. Ich habe nicht vor, so schnell abzutreten, aber die Vorkehrungen müssen getroffen werden. Wenn mir etwas zustößt, fällt der Oberbefehl über meine Truppen dir zu. Wenn ich sterbe, oder Abrakahl die Macht über mich erlangt, wirst du sie führen müssen. Außerdem denke ich, sollten wir demnächst mal in Phleget vorbeischauen. Das Volk möchte dich sicher gerne kennen lernen."

Lächelnd legte sie ihren Arm um Jacks Hüfte und folgte seinem Blick zu den Sternen. „Ich würde dieses Land gerne einmal sehen."

„Das wirst du, du bist schließlich die neue Herrscherin." Ein breites Grinsen konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Na hör mal, du hast dich doch perfekt hoch geschlafen."

Dieser Witz kostete ihn einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen. Jack konnte nur immer wieder staunen, wie viel Kraft seine Freundin manchmal aufbringen konnte.

„Nein im ernst. Du bist schließlich meine Freundin, und somit wirst du auch als Lady Gor anerkannt werden. Mit allen Rechten und Pflichten."

Hermines Augen wurden immer größer. „Du meinst das alles ernst, oder?"

„Todernst. Aber ich denke es wird dir gefallen."

„Deshalb hat mich Novolus letztens Lady Gor genannt", nuschelte sie sich selbst in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Jep. Aber da ist noch etwas, Hermine. An meiner Seite ist es ab und zu mal etwas ungemütlich."

„Ich weiß was du meinst", erwiderte sie mit einem Kichern. „Aber keine Angst, ich weiß mich zu wehren."

„Ich weiß, aber du wirst vielleicht nicht immer deinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung haben. Ich möchte, dass du mit Novolus trainierst."

Hermine hielt sich mit einer Antwort etwas zurück und dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich war diese Idee nicht so schlecht. Ein wenig Training war wahrscheinlich nichts schlimmes.

„Und wenn du nebenbei noch etwas Zeit zum lernen haben solltest, kann ich dir noch etwas beibringen."

Das zauberte wieder ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht, die ihn nun fragend anschaute.

„Na komm schon. Meinst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du mich angeschaut hast, wenn ich mich mit Fleur oder Luci unterhalten habe?"

„Du willst mir französisch beibringen?"

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Vielleicht wird dir das auch zu viel."

„Hey, natürlich möchte ich das. Wann fangen wir an?" Nun war ihr die Begeisterung wirklich anzumerken.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, du lernst in den nächsten Wochen erst mal Vokabeln und Grammatik. Ich weiß, dass dir so was ja Spaß macht und außerdem hast du durch meine Gedanken eh mein Wissen in deinem Kopf. Danach werde ich mich nur noch auf Französisch mit dir unterhalten. Das dürfte den nötigen Ansporn geben."

„Das klingt toll. Ich liebe diese Sprache. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du ein strenger Lehrer bist."

„Ach noch etwas, Jack. Ich weiß nicht, ob du darüber sprechen möchtest, aber du hast letztens einen Brief bekommen, der dich ziemlich erblassen ließ. Was war das?"

Jack zog mit einer Hand einen Pergamentbogen aus seiner kurzen Hose und blickte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen, aber ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben möchte."

„Nein, es ist gut, wenn ein wenig Privatsphäre bleibt. Für jeden."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, in dem Fall wohl nicht. Aber sprich mit den anderen noch nicht darüber. Aber du hast ein Recht es zu wissen. Es gehört ebenso dir, wie mir?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie ihn nun doch ziemlich neugierig und erhielt als Antwort nur das Pergament. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, nachdem sie den Brief von Gringotts entfaltet hatte. „Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist."

„Nein, dazu kommen natürlich monatliche Einnahmen und Zinsen."

„Das muss ich erst einmal verarbeiten."

Jack gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie in den Arm. Gemeinsam schauten sie gen Himmel, wo sich inzwischen leichte Wolken vor die Sterne schoben und ihren Glanz ein wenig eindämmten. Schweigend hielten sie sich einfach nur fest und ließen die Nacht über sich hereinbrechen, gespannt auf das, was die nächsten Tage für Überraschungen für sie bereithielten.

_So das wars mal wieder für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ihr kennt ja das Spiel. Lasst ein Kommi da und wartet auf die nächste Runde _

_Kane201: Danke für die Gnade und hier ist es ja auch schon. Aber ich denke für 30 Seiten hab ich ein wenig Zeit verdient, oder? ;)_

_Foli: Ähm, dankeschön. Hör ich immer wieder gern._

_So und da keine Meckerei kam gehe ich davon aus das das letzte Chap fehlerfrei und einfach perfekt war. Wenn nicht belehrt mich eines Besseren._

_Liebe Grüße von eurem Shag_


	8. Last Breath of the dark Prison

_Hi Leute,_

_da bin ich wieder. Deshalb ohne große Worte..._

**8.Last breath of the dark Prison**

Hallend drang das Echo seiner eigenen Schritte auf Michael ein. Der weiße Marmor reflektierte jeden Laut um ein vielfaches und wirkte schon fast ein wenig unheimlich. Ein Hauch von Ehrfurcht erfüllte den jungen Mann, als er das riesige Tor zum Thronsaal seines Meisters passierte und den Wachen nur einen spöttischen Blick schenkte. Ein bisschen Flau war ihm immer noch im Magen, wenn er zu seinem Herren gerufen wurde, doch wusste er, dass er hier eine besondere Aufgabe gefunden hatte. Niemand könnte von sich sagen, dass er dem Imperator näher stand, außer die Lords vielleicht. Aber die waren auch ein Fall für sich. Mit ihnen konnte und wollte man sich nicht messen.

Schweigend doch mit einem Lächeln wurde er von seinem Meister begrüßt. Er war ein wahrer Herrscher. Das erkannte man schon allein an der würdevollen Haltung, die er auf seinem steinernen Thron annahm.

„Erhebe dich Michael. Lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden, und setze dich zu mir." Schweigend folgte er der Aufforderung Abrakahls, der ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch geleitete und ihm einen Platz zuwies. „Wie ist die Lage?"

„Lady Alzar hat ihre Vorbereitungen so gut wie abgeschlossen, mein Imperator. Ihre Truppen stehen bereit, und sie lässt ausrichten, dass das Ritual in kurzer Zeit durchgeführt werden kann."

Ein düsteres Lächeln umspielte den Bart des älteren Mannes, während seine Augen aufblitzten. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand beschwor er eine Karaffe und zwei Kelche herauf, wovon er einen seinem Diener reichte.

„Danke. Auf euch Meister."

„Auf das Imperium, mein Freund."

Michael fühlte sich zutiefst bewegt von der Geste seines Herrn. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die er auf diese Weise behandelte, und mit ihm gemeinsam anstoßen zu dürfen, bedeutete ihm mehr als jedwede Belohnung.

„Ich weiß, wie viel es Alzar bedeutet. Und uns wird es nur von Vorteil sein. Wie sieht es an der Westfront aus?"

„Die Truppen sammeln sich. Lord Bokzar und Mnbul sind noch in den Vorbereitungen. Sie benötigen noch etwas Zeit."

„Das ist nicht weiter tragisch. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Wie sieht es bei den Legotanern aus?"

„Sehr gut Meister. Die Reproduktion ist in vollem Gange. Sie dürften in drei bis vier Wochen das gewünschte Niveau erreicht haben." Mit Genuss nahm er noch einen Schluck aus dem Kelch. Der Wein schmeckte so süß, dass es ein Wohlgenuss war, dem er sich hier hingab. „Es wird euch freuen zu hören, dass unsere Spione Fortschritte machen."

„Ausgezeichnet. Sag mir was du auf dem Herzen hast mein Junge."

„Meister?"

Abrakahl trank noch einmal aus seinem Kelch und musterte seinen Gegenüber eindringlich. „Michael, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Meister."

Die Strin des Imperators zog Falten, während sein Blick versuchte, den jungen Mann zu durchdringen. „Wieso machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Nun ja, viele Zauberer möchten sich uns nicht anschließen. Der Orden des Phönix schmiedet seine eigenen Pläne, und immer mehr dieser Menschen schließen sich ihnen an."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, beunruhigt zu sein. Sie werden sich uns entweder anschließen oder sterben. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie oder diese - wie nennen sie sie? Muggel? - uns gefährlich werden könnten? Und der Orden wird fallen, noch bevor das Jahr seinen letzten Atemzug ausstößt."

Die nächsten Tage vergingen friedlich und wie im Fluge. Der Alltag kehrte wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, und es schien so, als würde ein trügerischer Frieden auf ihnen allen Ruhen. Hermine hatte ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht und sich mit französischen Büchern zurückgezogen, wenn ihre Zeit es erlaubte, und mit dem Training begonnen. Zu seiner Freude begleitete sie ihn inzwischen auch morgens, wenn er Joggen ging. Doch noch mehr überrascht war er, als seine Schützlinge auch weiterhin zu den morgendlichen Treffen erschienen, obwohl ihre Strafzeit schon für beendet erklärt worden war. Draco erholte sich sichtlich gut und hielt sich sehr oft mit Severus irgendwo auf, bevor dieser wieder abtauchen würde, um wieder im Untergrund zu spionieren. Jack kannte die alten Feindschaften seiner Freunde gegenüber dem jungen Malfoy, und so war nicht nur er überrascht, wie umgänglich dieser war. Doch Sirius schien die Lage wohl am besten erfasst zu haben. _Ein Mensch verändert sich, wenn er fast zehn Jahre der Gefangenschaft und Folter ausgeliefert ist._

„Reich mir mal den sechzehner", drang die Stimme Jacks unter seinem Motorrad hervor, während eine verschmierte Hand sich nach oben streckte. Kopfschüttelnd reichte ihm Greg den Schlüssel und legte sich zu ihm auf den Boden.

„Warum machen Sie das nicht mit Magie, Professor."

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte leise vor sich hin. „Habe ich euch so wenig in meinem Unterricht beibringen können?" fragte er gespielt entrüstet. „Ach und Greg, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Noch ein Bier?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Nein, ja doch, mach mir noch eins auf. Aber das meinte ich nicht." Es war immer wieder erfrischend für Jack, hier unten mit seinem Schüler zu sitzen und ein bisschen zu schrauben, wenn sie keine Musik machten. Heute war Halloween, und sie wollten noch ein wenig entspannen. Auch wenn es keinen großen Ball oder etwas in der Art geben würde wie in den Jahren zuvor, war der Tag doch sehr lang gewesen. Leichte Rauchringe stiegen aus Jacks Mund von der Zigarre auf, deren Asche eben zu Boden gefallen war. „Hör mal. Ich will nicht zu vermessen klingen, aber ich habe dich nie wirklich als einen Schüler gesehen. Eher als so was wie einen kleinen Bruder."

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen ab, als er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm.

„Kannst du nicht den scheiß Professor weg lassen und mich einfach nur Jack nennen?"

„Danke...Jack. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, besonders nachdem ich sonst niemanden mehr außer meinen Freunden habe, den ich als Familie bezeichnen würde."

„Halt das mal kurz." Jack drückte ihm ein paar Schrauben in die Hand. Im Hintergrund flackerten helle Fackeln, die den gesamten Raum ausleuchteten und ihnen genug Licht boten. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich denke wir sitzen im selben Boot."

„Na dann, großer Bruder, auf die Familie." Grinsend hielt er seine Flasche über seinen Kopf und stieß mit Jack an.

„Ihr seid zu süß ihr zwei", hallte eine weibliche Stimme von der Wand der improvisierten Garage wieder. Erschrocken fuhren Jack und Greg hoch und stießen sich gleichzeitig den Kopf an der Seite des Motorrads.

„Verdammt", fluchte Jack. „Aurora, musst du dich so anschleichen?"

„Na hör mal, sonst hätte ich doch diese herzergreifende Szene verpasst." Jack rollte mit den Augen, was Greg auflachen ließ.

„Ich dachte, du bist mit deinem Angebeteten unterwegs auf der Jagd nach schweren Jungs?"

„Ron? Nein", antwortete sie und lehnte sich an eine Arbeitsplatte an der Wand. Jemand muss doch auf euch aufpassen. Ich habe heute wieder hier in Hogwarts Schicht."

Greg klopfte Jack auf die Schulter, nachdem er sich seine Hände gesäubert hatte. „Ich muss los. Wir haben schon fünf. Wir sehen uns ‚Brüderchen'. Viel Spaß euch zweien." Jack zuzwinkernd drehte sich Greg um und wich noch einem Handtuch aus, das Jack nach ihm warf. Daraufhin schüttelte er nur noch den Kopf.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, was manchmal in dem Kopf von dem Jungen vorgeht."

Aurora gluckste nur. „Ich denke, du hast recht, mit Greg meine ich. Ihr zwei passt gut zusammen."

„Weißt du, wo mein Tigerchen ist?"

Darauf musste Aurora erst mal lachen und prustete dabei den Schluck Bier aus, den sie eben noch im Mund hatte. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Mir hing nur gerade die Wachtour durch das Schloss zum Halse raus, und ich dachte, ich bekomme hier ein Bierchen?"

„Na na, Frau Aurorin. Alkohol im Dienst?" Nichts desto trotz warf er ihr eine Flasche zu, die sie gekonnt auffing. Mit einem Schnipser seiner Finger sprang auch der Verschluss auf. Jack verstand sich eigentlich recht gut mir Aurora. Sie war eine ziemlich lockere Person, mit der man gut reden konnte, auch wenn sie ziemlich hart sein konnte, wenn man ihr im Kampf begegnete. „Wie läuft es zwischen dir und Ron?"

Auf diese Frage lächelte sie nur ein wenig verträumt. Auch wenn man eine solche Geste nicht häufig bei ihr sah. „Sehr gut. Ich denke, ich habe endlich den richtigen gefunden. Was habt ihr gebastelt?"

„Nur ein wenig die Stoßdämpfer härter eingestellt. Nichts besonderes. Sirius wollte morgen seine alte Maschine vorbeibringen. Dann machen wir erst einmal eine Generalüberholung. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Harry sie nie gefahren hat."

„Männer." Aurora schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Manchmal könnt ihr das Kind in euch nicht unterdrücken, was? Genau wie Ron, wenn er seinen Besen auspackt."

„Erinnere mich nicht an Besen."

„Warum das?", fragte sie ihn mit kritischem Blick. „Fliegst du nicht gerne?"

„Das ist es nicht. Harry wollte mir letztens das Fliegen auf einem Besen beibringen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich auf einem Stock mit ein wenig Reisig sicher fühlen kann. Ich bin in hohem Bogen gegen einen Baum geknallt. Seitdem hab ich mir geschworen, nie wieder so ein Ding unter meinen Hintern zu klemmen."

Darauf musste Aurora laut auflachen. „Du passt wirklich gut zu Hermine, sogar wenn es um so was geht. Was ist? Kommst du mit essen?"

Jack nickte, drückte seine Zigarre aus und folgte ihr in die große Halle. Das Essen war ein wenig pompöser als normal. Überall schwebten Kürbisse und auch das Essen blieb von dieser Zutat nicht verschont. Ein Mangel an der Küche der Zauberer, an den er sich wohl niemals gewöhnen würde. Doch irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Irgendetwas verfolgte Jack schon den ganzen Tag, was er nicht so richtig fassen konnte. Ein Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf, etwas aus seinem vergangenen Leben, das ihn versuchte einzuholen und doch nicht einfangen konnte. Sonst schien niemandem etwas aufzufallen, und so schob er den lästigen Gedanken beiseite. Er würde das Essen beenden und noch ein wenig trainieren gehen. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise musste er sich ein wenig ablenken, wovon konnte er selbst nicht so richtig sagen. Hermine schien seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen zu sein, da sie immer mal wieder verstohlen zu ihm lugte, aber im Endeffekt doch nichts sagte. So ging er noch eine Stunde laufen und begab sich dann wieder ins Schloss. Hermine hatte ihn gerade über seinen Spiegel erreicht und klang ziemlich aufgeregt, als sie ihm sagte, er solle unbedingt in den Raum der Wünsche kommen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und besonders mit ihrem Tonfall. Vielleicht war etwas passiert? Er konnte ihre Gedanken nicht spüren, dass hieß entweder, dass sie ihn abblockte oder nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war.

Abgehetzt erschien er vor dem Raum, formte zwei Flammenbälle in seinen Händen und riss die Tür auf, nachdem er drei Mal auf und ab gewandert war.

Dunkelheit umgab ihn, nichts als finsterste Dunkelheit. Jack ließ seine flammenden Hände heller aufleuchten, um sich ein wenig orientieren zu können, doch es war zwecklos, bis es schlagartig hell wurde, und ein lautes ‚Überraschung' den Raum flutete.

Die Überraschung stand Jack nun wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ihm auch schon Hermine am Hals hing. Der Raum war gefüllt mit seinen Freunden, Kollegen und sogar einer nicht mal kleinen Gruppe Schüler. Abgesehen von Greg und einer Truppe waren noch einige andere Anwesend. Vorwiegend Gryffindors und Slytherins, was wahrscheinlich nicht nur Jack überraschte.

„Was zum Geier geht hier vor?", fragte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Runde.

„Was glaubst du wohl?", fragte Hermine zurück. „Hast du deinen Geburtstag vergessen?"

Jack schien einen Moment stumm nachzudenken, bevor ein Aufhellen seines Gesichts zu erkennen war. „Ich habe Geburtstag?"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", flüsterte sie ihm zu und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ich habe Geburtstag." Versuchte er es sich weiter selbst klar zu machen. „Das habe ich wirklich vergessen."

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie reich geschmückt der Raum war. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von dem sonstigen Trainingsraum-Ambiente. Einige Sitzgelegenheiten und eine Theke in der Ecke zeigten ihm, dass hier jetzt eine kleine Party steigen würde. Ein Lächeln stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte versucht, mit seinem vergangenen Leben abzuschließen, sodass er an diesen Tag gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Wenn nicht schon vorher hatte er spätestens jetzt gemerkt, wie wertvoll diese ‚Familie' war, die er hier gefunden hatte. Und nach den restlichen Glückwünschen wurde erst einmal richtig angestoßen. Jeder schien ihm hier irgendein Geschenk mitgebracht zu haben, sogar Professor Thrax. Auch wenn es ein Buch über Dämonenaustreibung war, fasste er es humorvoll auf. Ohne die kleinen Sticheleien zwischen ihnen beiden, wäre diese Schule für ihn wohl nicht mehr dasselbe. Unter anderem bekam er von den Zwillingen noch einen Feuerlöscher der Muggel. Jack schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen Umschlag, in dem zwei Tickets für ein Konzert steckten, wobei ihm erst mal die Augen fast aus dem Kopf quollen. Nachdem er sich diese ein paar mal gerieben hatte, blickte er abwechselnd zwischen Hermine und den Tickets hin und her und fiel ihr schließlich um den Hals. „Wo hast du die denn her?"

„Aus London. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Aber denk nicht mal daran, mich mitnehmen zu wollen."

„Was? Hermine das ist Manowar. Wie kann man da nicht hinwollen? Das ist die lauteste Band der Welt!"

„Eben."

„Danke, für das alles hier."

„Dank nicht nur mir. Greg und seine Freunde haben das meiste hier organisiert. Ich wette, du findest hier jemanden, dem dieses Konzert besser gefällt. Vielleicht gibt's da ja noch einen kleinen Bruder der die Erlaubnis vom Direktor bekommt, die Schule für einen Abend zu verlassen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und ging ein paar Meter weiter zur Theke. _Ich muss meine Gedanken besser abschirmen,_ schmunzelte Jack vor sich hin.

Aber auch das Geschenk seines neuesten Familienmitglieds - auch wenn es kein Blutsverwandter war - und seiner Freunde freute ihn sehr. Es war ein massiver Wikingerhelm mit gigantischen Hörnern. „Wir dachten, du bräuchtest mal einen richtigen Helm, wenn du mal wieder mit der Maschine unterwegs bist." Auch sie wurden jeweils in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Danke, für alles."

„Kein Problem, Brüderchen."

Ein plötzliches Qietschen und ein lautes ‚Onkel Jack' drang durch den Raum und ließ ihn ruckartig aufschrecken, bevor er auch schon einen blonden Haarschopf um den Bauch hängen hatte. „Luci", begrüßte er überrascht das kleine Mädchen und hob sie ein Stückchen höher, um sie genauer ansehen zu können.

„Alles Gute, das hier ist von mir", sagt sie stolz und streckte ihm ein kleines Päckchen entgegen. Es war eine Halskette, die aus einer Metallkette und vielen kleinen blauen Steinen gefertigt wurde. „Die habe ich selbst gemacht, gefällt sie dir?"

„Ich hab noch nie etwas schöneres bekommen, Kleines. Komm mach sie mir mal fest." Ihre kleinen Arme griffen um seinen Hals und machten die Kette fest. Jack konnte sehen, dass sie sehr glücklich war, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Erst als er seine Schüler um sich herum anschaute, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich eben nur auf französisch mit Lucille unterhalten hatte. Es waren ihre fragenden Gesichter, die ihn darauf brachten und ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberten. Eine Idee, die sein Vorhaben vielleicht erleichtern und etwas lustiger gestalten würde.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Luci?"

„Nur wenn der Teddy nachher mit mir fliegen geht", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass dies ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben sollte.

„Natürlich. Sprich mit Tante Hermine bitte nur noch französisch. Sie will es lernen, weißt du?"

Luci grinste zurück und fragte: „Versteht sie mich denn dann?"

„Nö, aber sie wird es lernen müssen."

„Das ist ja gemein. Ich bin dabei", lachte sie und rannte sofort zu Hermine, die an der Theke mit einem Bier auf Jack wartete. Nachdem er noch mit den restlichen Gästen gesprochen hatte, unter anderem mit Bill und Fleur, der er das selbe Versprechen abnahm, trottete er langsam zur Theke, wo er mit einem bösen Blick seiner Freundin empfangen wurde.

„Das ist auf deinem Misst gewachsen, oder?" Grummelnd deutete sie auf Luci, die unschuldig an die Decke starrte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst. Aber da fällt mir ein, die zwei Wochen sind allmählich um."

„Das ist gemein."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", antwortete er auf französisch und hatte auch nicht vor, die Sprache jetzt wieder zu wechseln. In dem Fall hatte er sich vorgenommen, hartnäckig zu bleiben. „Du wolltest es so, und ich spreche auch extra langsam für dich", fuhr er fort und zapfte sich ein Bier. Lucille und Fleur grinsten nur ein wenig schadenfroh. „Wo ist eigentlich Ron? Der lässt sich doch sonst keine Party entgehen?"

„Der wird noch im Einsatz sein."

Jack nickte, doch Aurora runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, seine Schicht war vor zwei Stunden zu Ende. Ich werde mich lieber mal bei ihm melden." Kurz darauf zückte sie ihren Spiegel und nannte Rons Namen um eine Verbindung herzustellen.

„Ok, du lenkst sie ab und ich hol sie mir, klar?"

„Warum muss ich wieder den Köder spielen, Ron?"

Ron duckte sich noch ein Stück tiefer hinter der Hauswand, als ein rötlich schimmernder Fluch dicht neben ihm einschlug. Die Hauswand sollte erst einmal genug Schutz bieten können. „Ich war schon das letzte mal dran. Na los."

Augenrollend nickte sein Partner und atmete noch einmal kurz aus, bevor er hinter der Hauswand hervor sprang. Augenblicklich richtete sich das Feuer der Soldaten auf ihn, doch Ron führte nicht umsonst die momentane Topposition auf der inoffiziellen Lucky Strike Liste des Ministeriums. Vier fielen ihm zum Opfer, bevor ihre Gegner überhaupt merkten, dass er vor ihnen stand. Noch zwei gingen auf Everys Konto, bevor er von einem Crucio getroffen wurde und mit Schmerzkrämpfen aufschreiend zu Boden ging. Doch dies genügte, um Ron für einen Moment unaufmerksam werden zu lassen.

„SECTUMSEMPRA", hörte er noch die Stimme, als es auch schon zu spät war, und er mit Schnittwunden übersäht auf die Knie sackte. Doch das Aurorentraining hatte auch ihn abgehärtet. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, rollte er sich zur Seite, ignorierte die Schmerzen und streckte seinen Angreifer nieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie Every den letzten Schwarzmagier zu Boden streckte und langsam auf Ron zu schwankte.

„Also der hats mal in sich gehabt. Trink das, Ron, damit hören die Blutungen auf." Geschwächt nahm er die kleine Phiole seines Kollegen entgegen und trank sie hastig aus. „Die musst du behandeln lassen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich an Every hoch der auch noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen stand. „Zuerst bringen wir die Jungs nach Azkaban."

„Ron, das sieht nicht gut aus."

„Geht schon", antwortete er, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Regung unter einer schwarzen Robe sah. „Du bleibst liegen." Augenblicklich schnellte auch schon seine Faust in das Gesicht unter der Kapuze und schickte ihn wieder ins Traumland. „Jetzt können wir gehen", sagt Ron und zwang sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, doch musste er wieder das Gesicht verziehen. Nachdem sie die Soldaten alle mit einem Seil verbunden hatten, verwandelten sie dieses in einen Portschlüssel und verschwanden mit ihren Gefangenen in Richtung Azkaban.

„Ich hasse diesen Ort", murmelte Ron, als zwei Wachen auch schon auf sie zu geeilt kamen. Die Wellen schlugen stürmisch gegen die Klippen um die Gefängnisinsel und versprühten eisige Gischt um sie herum.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Kein Urlaubsparadies aber für unsere Gäste immer noch mehr als gut. Sperrt die ein. Untersuchungshaft Stufe 1", wandte er sich nun an die Wärter, „es dürfte ja noch was frei sein."

„Natürlich Sir", antwortete der erste Wächter und wandte sich den Gefangenen zu. Der Wind um sie herum nahm immer mehr zu, und allmählich setzte leichter, eisiger Regen ein. Das Wetter passte sich nicht nur der Jahreszeit sondern auch diesem gottlosen Ort an. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Insel auch schon von einem blauen Schimmer durchfahren.

„Was zum Henker...?" Die Schutzzauber waren gefallen. „ALARM", brüllte Ron zu den Türmen im Hintergrund und feuerte rote Warnsignale in die Luft. Der Wind wurde immer stärker und schlug augenblicklich in einen heftigen Sturm um. Jetzt wurde allen klar, dass dieses Unwetter keinen natürlichen Ursprung hatte. Wie zur Bestätigung wurde der Blick der Wachen und der beiden Auroren von einer Gestalt auf einem der Wachtürme angezogen. Es waren nur die Konturen zu erkennen, von der die langen Haare im Wind flatterten, und zwei riesige Flügel zu beiden Seiten gespreizt abstanden. Nur in der rechten Hand hielt sie einen bestimmt zwei Meter langen Speer fest umklammert.

Es vergingen nur Sekunden, bis die Sirenen durch den Sturm hallten und sie wieder in die Gegenwart riefen. „Seht, dort hinten", rief Every aus und zeigte in östliche Richtung, wo nun immer mehr Soldaten der Chaos Legionen in verzierten Rüstungen auf die Mauern des Gefängnisses zu stapften.

„Dementoren", röchelte einer ihrer Gefangenen mit einem breiten Grinsen, nur um noch einen Tritt von Ron zu erhalten. Die Gestalt auf dem Turm von Azkaban erhob sich mit einem kräftigen Sprung in die Luft und glitt engelsgleich auf ihren schwarzen Schwingen hinab in die Tiefe. Flüche zuckten an den beiden Auroren und den beiden Wärtern vorbei und rissen tiefe Krater neben ihnen in den Boden. Kurz darauf sahen sie auch schon die erste Wand des Gefängnisses in Schutt und Asche zerfallen. Immer mehr Gestalten stürmten auf die Mauern und inzwischen auch auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die ihren Augen nicht traute. Neben den Soldaten schwebten hunderte Dementoren, die Atmosphäre um sie herum begann zu knistern, während sich eisige Kälte ausbreitete. Das bedrückende Gefühl, dass von den seelenraubenden Kreaturen ausging, wurde immer stärker, und nun erkannte auch Ron, dass es sich nicht um einen Engel handelte, der ihnen entgegen flog. Ohne Frage, waren es Flügel, die wie die eines Engels aussahen, nur waren es rabenschwarze Federn, die sie zierten. Das Unwetter konzentrierte sich über dieser fliegenden Frau, wie man nun deutlich erkennen konnte, und schien ihr zu folgen. Eine tödliche Schönheit, von der eine unberechenbare Grausamkeit ausging, steuerte direkt auf sie zu.

Ein weiterer Fluch hatte Ron getroffen, und er blutete heftiger als zuvor. Im Hintergrund fiel eine weitere Mauer in sich zusammen. Ein Pfeil ragte inzwischen auch aus der Schulter von Every, als er gerade einen Notfallportschlüssel aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. „Schnell, fast an. Wir müssen weg."

Ohne zu zögern griff Ron mit letzter Kraft an die alte Geldbörse, die ihm heute morgen Harry gegeben hatte. Im Notfall würden sie damit direkt in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts gelangen. Und dies war eindeutig ein Notfall, dass merkten sie nicht erst als einer der beiden Wächter schon blutüberströmt und leblos am Boden lag. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

„Hast du etwas herausbekommen?", fragte Harry Aurora leise, als sie wieder in den Raum der Wünsche kam. Ihr Blick wirkte gehetzt und angespannt, als sie sich abseits mit ein paar Mitgliedern des Ordens zurückzog.

„Ich habe über das Flohnetzwerk die Aurorenzentrale kontaktiert. Ron wurde in den letzten Stunden nicht gesehen, seit er zu einem Einsatz aufgebrochen ist. Außerdem herrscht ziemliche Hektik im Ministerium. Es besteht seit kurzem kein Kontakt mehr nach Azkaban."

Die Blicke der Anwesenden wurden leicht blass. Nur Jack murmelte leise „es geht also los" in sich hinein, was kaum einer mitbekam. Nur Augenblicke später vibrierte sein Spiegel in der Tasche, den er mit einem alarmierten Blick aus der Tasche zog. „Verdammt", war das einzige was er herausbrachte und den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens mit einem Blick bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, als er mit den anderen Harry folgte, der durch die Hallen von Hogwarts eilte.

„Ich habe meinen Spiegel an ein paar Portschlüssel gekoppelt, die mich warnen, wenn sie benutzt werden. Sie bringen die Nutzer direkt in unsere Krankenstation. Es war der Portschlüssel, den ich Ron gegeben habe." Kurz darauf schlugen sie auch schon die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf.

„Mein Junge", rief Molly und stürzte auf die Krankenschwester zu, die eine blutverschmierte Person stützte. Es war Ron, der mehr als schwach wirkte. Immer noch hielt er seinen Zauberstab vor sich, als würde er jeden Moment den nächsten Angriff erwarten. Doch Molly wurde energisch von Madame Pomfrey zurück gehalten, die Ron zu einem Bett neben drei anderen Personen führte, die ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore, der zielstrebig auf den jungen Auroren zuging, seine Krankenschwester völlig missachtend.

„Azkaban ist gefallen", antwortete er immer noch ein wenig schwer atmend. Die Stille, die sich auf einmal in dem Raum ausbreitete, war gespenstig. Der Mond schimmerte sichelförmig durch die tristen Gardinen an den Fenstern des Gemäuers. Ron hatte es geschafft, mit diesen drei simplen Worten das aufgeregte Durcheinander zu beruhigen, und sah mit glasigen Augen in die Gesichter um sich herum. „Es war schrecklich. Wir haben gerade ein paar Gefangene abliefern wollen, als die Schutzzauber fielen. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Im nächsten Augenblick begann auch schon der Sturm. Die Soldaten kamen wie aus dem Nichts und haben die Mauern vom Gefängnis praktisch eingerissen."

„Hast du sonst noch jemanden gesehen, Ron?" Jack hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich in Anbetracht der Neuigkeiten. Sein Gegenüber nickte nur und schien nachzudenken.

„Da war etwas. Auf einem der Wachtürme." Man konnte deutlich merken, wie seine Stimme stetig schwächer wurde. Inzwischen lag er halb auf dem Bett und versuchte sich angestrengt wach zu halten, die Stimme nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. Die Wunden, wurden von der Krankenschwester verarztet, bluteten allerdings immer noch stark vor sich hin. „Es war ein Engel oder so was. Ein Engel mit schwarzen Flügeln. Wir sind allerdings abgehauen, bevor wir mehr erkennen konnten."

„Gute Entscheidung", meinte Jack nachdenklich. Doch Molly schien das nicht ganz so aufzufassen.

„Er weiß doch nicht, was er redet. Schau ihn dir doch an." In dem Moment war er auch schon bewusstlos. „Er ist völlig fertig und redet von Engeln, Jack."

„Nein." Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wen er gesehen hat, war Alzar, die Göttin des Elends. Tonks, melde dich im Ministerium und sage ihnen, sie sollen auf keinen Fall versuchen, nach Azkaban zu gelangen. Es ist verloren, und wir können momentan nichts dagegen tun." Seine Stimme wirkte entschlossen und niemand wagte in diesem Moment, einen Einspruch einzulegen.

„Jack", wandte sich nun Harry an ihn. „Hat sie die Dementoren auf ihre Seite gezogen?"

Das Nicken seinerseits war wohl Antwort genug. „Gibt es um Azkaban herum weitere Inseln in sicherer Entfernung?"

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Es gibt einige Felsen, die aus dem Meer ragen." Im nächsten Moment öffnete er mit seinem schon vergrößerten Zauberstab ein Portal und bedeutete Jack, ihm zu folgen. Kurz bevor er Harry folgte, wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Du hast nicht vor, mir zu sagen, ich solle hier bleiben, oder?"

Jack schüttelte wieder den Kopf und lächelte gezwungen. „Das habe ich aufgegeben. Kommst du?"

Im nächsten Moment schloss sich das Portal hinter den dreien wieder, und sie standen auf einem Felsen, der gerade genug Platz bot für ein paar Menschen. Kein Leben war hier vorhanden. Abgesehen von den Wellen die unnachgiebig gegen den Fels preschten, erzeugten die Dementoren von der nahen Insel eine solche Kälte und Trübsinnigkeit, dass hier nicht mal Algen überleben konnten.

In der Ferne konnten sie die Insel sehen, auf der einst das dunkle Gefängnis der Zauberer seinen Sitz hatte. Die Heimat der Dementoren und der verfluchten Seelen ihrer Zeit. Ein Hort des Grauens, doch was sie jetzt erblickten, verschlug nicht nur Harry den Atem. Eine Burg, eine Festung in solch trister Schwärze, die nicht einmal durch eine wolkenlose Nacht erzeugt werden konnte, ragte von der Insel empor und zeugte von der Düsternis, die zweifelsohne von ihr ausging. Es schien, als würde sie völlig in Schatten liegen, und doch waren ihre Konturen hervorragend zu erkennen.

„Mein Gott", stöhnte Hermine auf. „Was ist das?"

„Die Festung der Schatten", antwortete Jack leise ohne seinen Blick von dem Anblick abzuwenden. In gewisser Weise wirkte diese Burg majestätisch auf ihn, und doch konnte man sich der Kälte, die von ihr ausging, nicht entziehen. „Die letzte Ruhestädte der verlorenen Seelen und ihrer Herrin, Alzar."

Der dunkle Strudel aus schwarzen Wolken zog sich unaufhörlich über der schwarzen Festung zusammen und wirkte wie ein Meer dunkler Gedanken, die diesen Ort nur noch unheimlicher machten. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass die letzten Kämpfer des Lichts, die das Gefängnis bewacht hatten, ihren letzten Lebenshauch schon längst ausgeatmet hatten.

„Wir müssen ins Ministerium", sagte Harry, als er seinen Blick endlich abwenden konnte und erneut ein Portal öffnete, dass sie sofort in die Aurorenzentrale beförderte. Augenblicklich hatten sie bestimmt zwanzig Zauberstäbe in ihren Gesichtern hängen, die von dem hektischen Treiben um sie herum ablenkten. Die Gewehrläufe der Muggel bemerkten sie erst kurz darauf.

„Nehmt die Dinger runter", grummelte Jack, und erstaunlicherweise hörten die Auroren und Soldaten auf ihn. Vielleicht lag das auch an der Tatsache, dass der Minister sich durch die Menge drängte und zwei weitere Personen im Schlepptau hatte. Einen Mann im mittleren Alter, an den sich Jack noch zu gut erinnern konnte, und eine etwas in die Jahre gekommene Frau.

„Lord Potter, Lord Gor, Miss Granger, gut das sie gekommen sind. Das ist Mrs. Bulling, und Mr. Carwright kennen sie ja bereits." Es war erstaunlich, wie eine Frau ihrem Namen solche Ehre machen konnte. Ihr Alter wurde durch das faltige, fast bulldoggenartige Gesicht noch deutlicher. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie eine entschlossene Ausstrahlung, wie jemand, der genau wusste, was er wollte und wie er seine Ziele durchsetzen konnte. Dennoch war keine magische Aura an ihr auszumachen. „Wir haben gleich eine Krisensitzung, bitte setzen sie sich."

Wie ihnen geheißen, setzten sich die drei auf Stühle an dem großen Runden Konferenztisch, an dem Carwright kurz auf die momentane Lage zu sprechen kam, bis er Mrs. Bulling zu Wort kommen ließ. Hier war, wie es aussah, nur die Führungsriege der Muggel und der Zauberer vertreten, also hörten die Neuankömmlinge erst einmal zu.

„Unsere Einsatzkräfte haben sich inzwischen recht gut mit denen der Zauberer eingespielt. Wir ‚Muggel' wissen nicht allzu viel über dieses Gefängnis oder die sogenannten Dementoren, aber es ist erschütternd, wie schnell ein solch gut geschütztes Gefängnis überrannt werden konnte. Allerdings möchte ich noch einmal zur Sprache bringen, dass ihre Welt nicht mehr lange geheim gehalten werden kann. Ich frage mich sowieso, wie das bisher möglich war. Weitere Aktivitäten konnten wir allerdings nicht feststellen. Es scheint sich momentan wirklich ‚nur' um diesen einen Überfall zu handeln. Der Feind verhält sich momentan ziemlich ruhig. Wir werden natürlich umgehend auf dem Seeweg mit Hilfe der Auroren nach Azkaban überschiffen."

„Nein", unterbrach sie Jack scharf, was Harry und Hermine nicht wirklich überraschte. Im Gegensatz zu der Frau , die nun fragend zu Scrimgeaour blickte. Dieser nickte nur leicht irritiert, worauf Jack genauer auf seinen Einwand eingehen konnte.

„Die meisten von euch dürften mich noch kennen. Aber ich möchte gleich zum Punkt kommen. Ich kann euch nichts befehlen, ihr untersteht schließlich nicht meinem Kommando. Doch ich kann euch nur raten, haltet euch von Azkaban fern. Wir waren eben vor Ort. Das Gefängnis ist gefallen und eure Kameraden sind tot." An dieser Stelle wurde das Gemurmel immer lauter, doch Jack ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Dieser Angriff ist eindeutig eine Demonstration von Abrakahls Macht. Niemand wird zu der ehemaligen Gefängnisinsel durchkommen. Wir waren eben dort, und mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt. Eine von Abrakahls Leuten, Lady Alzar, hat dort, wo Azkaban vor kurzem noch stand, eine Festung errichtet, die vor langer Zeit als Festung der Schatten bekannt war. Die Dementoren stehen nun unter ihrer Kontrolle."

„Woher wollen sie das alles wissen?", fragte nun Carwright sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Wir haben schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass Lord Gor die Erinnerungen an seinen Vorgänger besitzt", antwortete Harry harsch. „Das tut auch nichts zur Sache. Hört lieber auf ihn, es dürfte gesünder sein, nachdem, was wir gesehen haben."

„Danke für die Warnung", erwiderte Scrimgeour und wandte sich an Jack, der sich nun entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. „Sie haben letztens etwas von einer Verstärkung gesagt. Darf ich fragen, wie es in der Hinsicht aussieht?"

Jack resignierte kurz und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

„Natürlich", antwortete er und machte eine kurze Pause. „Meine Truppen stehen bereit und sind abrufbereit. Ich warte allerdings noch auf die Gesandten der Elfen und der Zwerge."

„Elfen und Zwerge?" Diese Neuigkeiten schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Besonders die anwesenden Muggel schienen mehr als nur überrascht. Sie hatten zwar schon einiges aus dieser für sie neuen Welt gesehen, aber bei weitem noch nicht alles.

„Exakt. Sie leben in meiner Welt und könnten wertvolle Verbündete sein. Wenn sie kommen, werden sie sich allerdings keinem Kommando der Menschen unterstellen, dass kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen. Aber sie könnten einen nicht geringen Vorteil für uns darstellen." Die Anwesenden nickten beständig und murmelten leise vor sich hin. Man konnte die Neugier in diesem Raum geradezu spüren. „Abrakahl verhält sich allerdings wirklich ruhig. Ich gehe davon aus, dass weder Muggel noch Zauberer irgendwelche Neuigkeiten haben?"

Mrs. Bulling schüttelte leicht verärgert den Kopf. „Unsere Spürtrupps in Europa haben keinerlei Anzeichen entdecken können, die auf feindliche Truppen hinweisen. Aber unsere Überwachungssysteme werden uns Bericht erstatten, sobald sich etwas ergibt."

„Wenn Abrakahl nicht entdeckt werden will, wird er auch nicht entdeckt". Jack verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte relaxt an die Decke. Ein schöner Geburtstag war das. Am besten wäre es gewesen, wenn einfach niemand daran gedacht hätte. „Dass er sich so ruhig verhält, sagt nur, dass er sich auf den Krieg vorbereitet. Wir wissen nicht, wann und wo er als erstes zuschlagen wird, aber es wird noch ein wenig dauern, denke ich. Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir wenigstens etwas Zeit haben unsere Truppen vorzubereiten."

Das Gespräch zog sich noch ein wenig in die Länge, doch irgendwann, nach schier endloser Zeit, hatten es die drei geschafft, wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Der Weg nach Hogwarts lag erhellt von den nicht verdeckten Sternen vor ihnen. Irgendwo entfernt schuhute eine Eule und drang in die Gedankenwelt der Hexe und der beiden Zauberer, bis sie vor Harrys riesigem Anwesen ankamen.

„Wir haben uns eine Auszeit verdient, denke ich." Sagte Jack, als sie anhielten, um sich von Harry zu verabschiedeten. „Was meint ihr?"

Harry nickte und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir im Moment viel Zeit haben, um uns auszuruhen."

Das brachte Jack dazu, belustigt zu grinsen. „Ich muss nach Phleget und ein paar Dinge erledigen. Herrscherkram und so was. Wie wärs, wenn ihr mich dort besuchen kommt. Die Zeit hier wird nur so schnell vergehen wie ich es möchte."

„Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, wie das klappen soll", sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden Männern.

„Vertrau mir einfach, es klappt."

„Wie sollen wir zu dir kommen? Ich denke du wirst schon vor uns dort sein."

„Mhm, ich werde morgen nach meinem Unterricht sofort aufbrechen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, schnappt ihr euch die üblichen Verdächtigen und folgt mir. Ach, und nehmt Luci mit, wenn Bill und Fleur nichts dagegen haben. Ich denke, ihr würde es gefallen."

„Aber das sagt mir immer noch nicht, wie wir zu dir kommen."

„Ich vertraue dir, Harry, und deshalb werde ich es dir zeigen. Aber du wirst niemandem weiter geben, wie man dorthin gelangt. Nicht, das es jemandem nützen würde", lachte er schließlich. Ich denke ihr wollt nicht durch den Schleier im Ministerium, der endet inzwischen bei mir im Kerker." Nun legte Jack ein diabolisches Kichern auf. Die Idee fand er äußerst komisch, wenn ein zu neugieriger Minister oder Aurorenchef auf die Idee kommen sollte, mal durchzuklettern. Jetzt, wo bekannt war, dass man nicht ins Totenreich gelangt, würde jeder einen Aufenthalt im Kerkerhotel Gors verbringen, bis er sich entscheiden würde, sie dort rauszuholen. „Du kannst Portale öffnen, Harry. Das ist der einzige Weg. Ich werde jetzt in deinen Geist eindringen und dir die Koordinaten übermitteln. Ist schwer, das in Worte zu fassen, aber du wirst wissen, wie du hin kommst. Allerdings nicht in das Schloss selbst, dass würde nur die Alarmzauber auslösen."

Harry nickte verstehend, und Jack merkte, wie er seine Okklumentikschilde herunter fuhr. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr ihm seine Freunde vertrauten, wenn sie ihn sogar Zugang zu ihrem Geist gewährten. Jack sah Harry tief in die Augen und schickte ihm schnell die nötigen Bilder und Informationen.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die beiden auch von Harry und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Die Party durfte inzwischen vorüber sein. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, und so beschlossen sie, auch ins Bettchen zu gehen. Der morgige Tag würde interessant werden, und ein bisschen Ruhe vorher tat jedem mit Sicherheit gut.

_Ich hoffe es hat euch trotz der Wartezeit gefallen. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, Null Kommis bedeuten auch Null Motivation schneller hochzuladen.Kann doch nicht sein das die Kapitel tadellos oder zu schlecht zum lesen sind... _

_Also bis zum nächsten mal mit dem __**Lord of Phleget**_

Euer Shag 


	9. Lord of Phleget

**9.The Lord of Phleget**

Ein roter Lichtblitz erhellte die Nacht, bevor eine Explosion einen kleinen Baum fällte, der den jungen Mann fast erschlug, der gerade gemächlich den Weg zu ihrem Hauptquartier zurücklegte. Erschrocken und doch geistesgegenwärtig warf sich Sam auf den matschigen Boden und schaute sich um. Gebannt starrte er auf den glimmenden Stamm zu seiner Rechten und konnte noch nicht so ganz begreifen, was hier vor sich ging, als auch schon ein erneuter Lichtstrahl auf ihn zuschoss.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte er und rollte sich auf die Seite, um dem Einschlag zu entgehen, der einen Krater in den Boden riss. Matsch spritzte auf und klatschte ihm in sein Gesicht. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, konnte er nicht einmal erahnen, aber er wusste, dass es wohl jemand auf ihn abgesehen hatte. So folgte die einzig logische Handlung, auf die er im Moment noch zurück greifen konnte. Rennen.

Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel nur ein paar schwarze Schemen war, die ihn verfolgten. Doch dafür war momentan keine Zeit. Keuchend rannte er den schmalen Weg entlang und sah immer wieder hell leuchtende Blitze, die an ihm vorbei surrten, ohne zu wissen, was für eine tödliche Gefahr hinter ihm her war. Keuchend erreichte er die Zufahrt eines alten Industriegebäudes, das von außen ziemlich schäbig wirkte. Doch manchmal sollte der äußere Schein ja trügen.

Die dunklen Gestalten kamen hinter ihm immer näher. Es waren drei Personen, soviel hatte er inzwischen feststellen können. Noch im nächsten Moment war er über das Tor geklettert und hastete weiter zu einem großen metallenen Rolltor mit einigen Graffities. Er hätte das Tor der Einfahrt auch einfach mit seinem Code öffnen können, aber das hätte den Alarm nicht ausgelöst, der nun lautlos vor sich hinvegetierte. Keuchend kam er an dem Tor an und sank an der Tür rechts daneben nach Luft schnappend zusammen. Seine Ausdauer hatte wirklich nachgelassen. Im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Freunde war er nie der Sportlichste gewesen, vielleicht sollte er das eines Tages mal ändern. Als er das nächste mal aufblickte, sah er sich auch schon den drei Gestalten gegenüber, die in ihren langen Umhängen nun gemächlich auf ihn zusteuerten. Zwei Meter vor ihm hielten sie inne und sahen auf ihn herab, die Gesichter noch immer im dunklen unter einer Kapuze liegend. Jeder von ihnen hielt eine Art Stock in ihren Händen und zielten auf ihn, als hätten sie Pistolen in den Händen.

„Das ist ein verdammter Muggel", grollte der rechte von ihnen.

„Ja, ich spüre es auch", antwortete der in der Mitte.

„Was wollt ihr Spinner von mir?", fragte Sam noch immer außer Atem und strich sich eine Strähne seiner verfilzten blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was ihr von uns wollt. Meinst du wirklich, uns ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ihr uns hinter her spioniert?" Es war richtig. Seit dem Ereignis auf dem Fest in diesem Sommer, hatte Sams Gruppe angefangen, sich ein wenig genauer umzuschauen. Immer häufiger traten diese schwarzen Gestalten auf und machten die Gegend unsicher. Nicht das jemand von ihnen etwas gegen eine neue Gang gehabt hätte. Nur hatte jede Gruppe das Revier einer anderen zu respektieren. Ein Punkt über den sich nicht verhandeln ließ. Quasi ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz ihrer Straßen.

„Fickt euch", knurrte Sam und starrte die Gestallten vor sich finster von unten an. Leise hörte er das Klicken hinter sich, was scheinbar keinem der drei aufgefallen war.

„Na na, wir haben auch andere Methoden etwas aus dir heraus zu bekommen."

In dem Moment hörte Sam auch schon einen lauten Schuss über sich, bevor sein Trommelfell in einem lauten Fiepen unterging. Die Gestalt vor ihm sank leblos zusammen. Die anderen beiden schauten sich irritiert um, doch war es auch für sie schon zu spät. Nur einer hatte das Glück diesen Blitzangriff zu überleben und das auch nur weil er sich am Boden wand und schmerzerfüllt sein Knie festhielt. Blut quoll durch die an sein Bein gepressten Hände und vermischte sich mit dem dreckigen Boden. Sofort stürzte sich Sam auf die sich windende Person, kniete sich auf seinen Hals und hob den kleinen Stock vom Boden auf, während sich hinter ihm auch schon die Tür öffnete. Zwei relativ große kaffebraune Personen, einer mit langen schwarze Dreadlocks, der andere mit einer Glatze, stürmten aus der Tür und hielten jeweils ein Gewehr im Anschlag. Vorsichtig überprüften sie die beiden leblosen Körper, um keine böse Überraschung zu erleben. Doch die zerfetzten Gesichter zeigten deutlich, dass die beiden nie wieder irgendjemanden überraschen würden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Sam?"

„Geht schon. Kommt wir bringen den hier rein."

Den Mann, den sie durch einen ziemlich langen Korridor führten, war noch relativ jung. Der Kolben eines Gewehrs hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das inzwischen freigelegte blonde Gesicht reglos herunter hing und ihnen vorerst keine Probleme machen würde. Unsanft ließ der Mann mit der Glatze, Jason, ihr Opfer unsanft auf eine Couch fallen. Erst im Licht des großen Raumes konnte man die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Zwillinge erkennen, nur ihre unterschiedlichen Frisuren ließen einen unwissenden einen zweiten bestätigenden Blick für nötig halten.

Sahin, der Zwillingsbruder von Jason, lehnte an der Wand neben der Couch, auf der ein übergroßes wirklich kunstvolles Graffiti zu sehen war, das eine schwarze Maske neben einem Mond darstellte und in einen Schriftzug überging: _You don't know the power of the dark side_. Erst jetzt wurde ein Teil seiner Tätowierung sichtbar, die unter seinem Ärmel hervor lugte. Der Kopf eines Drachen war deutlich auf seinem Unterarm zu erkennen und zog sich bis auf seine Hand hinaus.

„Kommt aus euren Löchern, es sind keine mehr draußen", rief Sam in die Halle, worauf ebenfalls bewaffnete Personen den Raum betraten. Alle waren sie schätzungsweise Mitte zwanzig und schauten skeptisch auf ihren Gefangenen.

„Fred, Sebastian", Sahin deutete auf zwei der jungen Männer. „Entsorgt die zwei vor der Tür. Wir wollen nicht noch mehr von diesen Freaks hier anlocken." Die zwei angesprochenen nickten und verließen den Raum.

„Lasst uns ein paar Antworten aus ihm rauskitzeln", forderte ein chinesisch aussehender Mann und kniete sich neben das Sofa. Die Person kam anscheinend gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein, stöhnte kurz auf und wollte sich an sein Knie greifen als er in vier Gewehrläufe blickte.

„Lass die Finger, wo sie sind."

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, mit wem ihr euch anlegt", zischte der Mann, doch ließ er seine Hände, wo sie waren.

„Schnauze", erwiderte Jason. „Du wirst uns jetzt ein paar Fragen beantworten."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun, ihr widerlichen Muggel."

„Wie heißt du?" Die Antwort, die der Chinese, Win, erhielt, war eindeutig. Der Gefangene spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und schaute ihn hasserfüllt an. Ungerührt wischte er sich den Speichel aus dem Gesicht und drehte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Purzel." Ein wirklich gigantischer junger Mann mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren trabte mit einem Hühnschenschenkel in der Hand auf ihn zu. Gigantisch war bei dieser Person wirklich der passende Ausdruck, sowohl von der Körpergröße als auch vom Umfang. Ein Typ, dem man Nachts nicht unbedingt begegnen möchte. Mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er zu Win hinab.

„Machs dir gemütlich Purzel." Mit einem Grinsen folgte der Riese der Aufforderung und ließ sich geradewegs auf das Sofa, besser Gesagt auf ihrem Gefangenen nieder. Der stöhnte wieder schmerzerfüllt auf und wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht, bis er schließlich keuchende Worte herauspresste.

„Frank, mein Name ist Frank." Nach einer Geste Wins erhob sich Purzel angestrengt von seinem Opfer.

„Na also, geht doch, wenn man die richtige Motivation hat. Also woher kommst du und deine Leute? Seid ihr eine neue Gang?"

„Ich werde nichts verraten."

Genervt atmete Win aus und gab seinem dicken Freund wieder ein Zeichen, der nochmals anstallten machte, sich zu setzen. „Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, Frank", redete er auf ihr immer roter werdendes Opfer ein und packte ihn fest am Kragen. „Entweder du antwortest auf ein paar unserer wirklich einfachen Fragen, oder mein kleiner Freund hier wird heute Nacht auf diesem Sofa schlafen. Also?"

Frank keuchte und sah ihn voller Hass und Schmerzen an, doch nickte er widerstrebend, worauf sich Purzel genervt erhob und wieder in seine Keule biss. „Ich hoff', du weißt bald, was du willst, Kleiner. Hab keine Lust, dauernd wieder aufzustehen."

„Ich bin Soldat in der dritten Legion unter dem Kommando von Lord Bokzar."

Win schaute zu seinen Freunden auf, packte kurz darauf Frank noch fester am Kragen und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Freak. Welchen Teil von Purzel verstehst du nicht?"

„Win, warte mal", drang nun eine Stimme vom hinteren Teil des Zimmers. Eine schlanke, hübsche Blondine mit ebenfalls einem Gewehr in der Hand und einer zusammengerollten Zeitung in der anderen Hand kam langsam auf die beiden zu und musterte kurz Frank. „Wie heißt dieser Lord, hast du gesagt?"

„Lord Bokzar."

„Du glaubst dem doch nicht etwa?", fragte Win sie unvermittelt. „Sunny, der ist auf Drogen." Doch Sandra hob nur die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Ich habe heute etwas gefunden als ich unseren Freunden hier hinterherspioniert habe", erwiderte sie und warf Win die Zeitung zu. Seine Freunde standen inzwischen im Halbkreis hinter ihm, alle weiterhin ihre Waffen im Anschlag, und starrten gebannt auf die Zeitung.

„Das Bild bewegt sich", flüsterte Win. „Wie ist das möglich?"

Frank lachte manisch auf und starrte wie ein Irrer in die Runde. „Ihr werdet euch alle noch wundern.

„Schau dir die Jacke von dem brennendem Typen an, Win, und lies den Artikel." Als Win das Bild fixierte, auf dem eine Gestalt mit Flammenkopf auf einem Drachen saß, zogen sich automatisch seine Augen zusammen. Diese Lederjacke war ihm noch zu gut im Gedächtnis, doch hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, sie noch einmal in seinem Leben wieder zu sehen. „Das ist nicht möglich", flüsterte er und überflog schnell den Artikel.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er Frank mit eisigem Ton und hielt ihm die Zeitung unter die Nase, auch wenn er sich bewusst war das der Artikel für sich sprach.

„Lord Gor", flüsterte der Mann ehrfürchtig, fast schon ängstlich und stöhnte erneut auf. Seine Wunde blutete immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin und bereitete ihm sichtliche Schmerzen, als er wieder keuchend in dem Sofa zusammen sank.

Leicht angespannt saß der junge Lord auf seinem Thron und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Faust. Für einen Moment zu entspannen, tat ihm sichtlich gut, war er doch schon seit gestern Morgen an diesen Stuhl gebunden und konnte ihm einfach nicht entfliehen. Leicht rieb er sich die Schläfen und fummelte achtlos an seinem weinroten Umhang herum, auf dem auf der Rückseite sein Feldzeichen zu sehen war. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass dieser Job so anstrengend sein könnte. Fast den ganzen gestrigen Tag hatte er wichtige Persönlichkeiten aus seinem Reich empfangen müssen, die ihn in allen Bereichen der Wirtschaft, Politik und sonstigem Staatswirrwarr auf den neuesten Stand bringen mussten oder um weitere Ratschläge und Anweisungen baten. Bis jetzt hatte er alle möglichen Untertanen empfangen, die in irgendwelchen Konflikten verfangen waren und nun von ihm eine Entscheidung einforderten und ihn einfach auch nur willkommen heißen wollten. Er war wirklich erstaunt, wie sehr sich das Volk freute, wieder einen Herrscher an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Max hatte es zwar erwähnt, doch auf keinen Fall hatte er mit diesen Reaktionen gerechnet. Seiner Ankunft folgte ein Festzug, als er den Weg zum Schloss beschritt. Nicht einmal auf einem AC/DC Konzert hatte er eine solche Menschenmasse gesehen. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich ein wenig Unbehaglich fühlte, war er doch sehr beeindruckt von dem Schauspiel.

Die zwei Sonnen strahlten durch die prachtvollen Fenster und spiegelten sich in seinen Pupillen wieder, die in einem leuchtendem Feuer brannten. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu versuchen, gegen diese Blendung anzukämpfen. Hatte er auf der Erde schon Probleme mit einer Sonne, die ihm Früh morgens auf den Sack ging, räumte er sich keine Hoffnung ein, gleich gegen zwei von ihnen eine Chance zu haben.

„War's das endlich?"

Sein treuer Berater stand direkt neben ihm an seinem Platz und blickte auf eine Art Klemmbrett, bevor er ihn mit seinen grauen Augen taxierte. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen, als ihn dessen Pupillen mit dem Glanz eben dieser Sonnenstrahlen anblickten. „Fast. Ihr müsst heute noch eure Truppen mustern." Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen und atmete einmal kräftig aus. Er hatte eigentlich von sich aus vorgehabt, heute noch bei den Soldaten vorbeizuschauen, auch wenn seine freudige Arbeitseinstellung irgendwann zwischen dem Streit um zwei Schweine und die Blutfehde von zwei Streithähnen flöten gegangen war.

Im nächsten Moment schwang die Tür des Thronsaals auf, und zwei Wachen eilten die lange Halle entlang. Ihre festen Stiefel hallten auf dem steinernen Boden nach, während ihre Schwerter an den Seiten schepperten. Eine Hellebarde und einen Schild trugen sie jeweils an einer Hand. „Mein Lord", begann der rechte, als sie sich beide vor Jack verneigten. Jack hatte sich aufgerichtet und schaute sie aufmerksam an. _Niemals den Blick abwenden, dass wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Unterwürfigkeit,_ hatte ihm Max noch eingebläut, bevor er hier aufgetaucht war. „Eindringlinge. Sie erschienen durch ein Portal im Schlosshof. Sie sagen sie hätten eine Einladung von euch persönlich."

Jack schaute auf die Uhr und begann zu lächeln. „Pünktlich auf die Sekunde, typisch Zauberer." Seine Uhr zeigte ihm die Erdenzeit an und dort war nicht einmal eine Stunde seit seiner Abreise vergangen.

„Sollen wir sie festnehmen?", fragte die andere Wache.

„Nein, bringt sie her."

Die Wachen nickten und salutierten mit der Faust auf der Brust. Während sie wieder zum Ausgang liefen, schaute Jack sich noch einmal in dem Thronsaal um. Beeindruckend wirkten die Wachen die an den Türen standen und seinen Thron flankierten. Sie hatten sich noch nicht bewegt, nicht einmal als Jack ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollen sich doch ein bisschen locker machen. Jack schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf, als er draußen auf dem Gang näher kommende Schritte hörte. Kurz darauf betraten Hermine, Dumbledore, Harry und Ginny flankiert von vier Wachen den Thronsaal.

Jack stand freudig auf und wäre fast über seinen seidenen Umhang gestolpert, als er sich vom Thron erhob und seinen Freunden freudig entgegen blickte. Ihre staunenden Blicke waren ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, so musste er schmunzeln. Ihm war der erste Eindruck genauso in Erinnerung geblieben. Hermine strahlte ihn an und rannte auf ihn zu, doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, verschränkten ihr zwei Schwerter den Weg. Sie waren so schnell gezogen worden, dass nicht einmal Jack so schnell reagieren konnte.

„Lasst sie durch", fuhr er die Wachen an. „Sie sind meine Freunde und haben hier völlige Bewegungsfreiheit, verstanden?"

„Jawohl, Lord Gor", antworteten die Wachen sofort und steckten die Klingen wieder in die Scheiden.

„Wer das nächste mal meine Freunde bedroht, findet sich an den Füßen aufgehängt an der Kapelle wieder. Sagt das auch den anderen Wachen."

„Verstanden, Sir."

„Ach übrigens." Wieder funkelten seine Augen die beiden Wachen tückisch an. „Das hier ist meine Gefährtin, also hört lieber auf ihre Befehle." Daraufhin gab er seiner Freundin einen langen Kuss während sich die Wachen neben den Thron zurück zogen.

„Hey Al, Harry", begrüßte er nun die beiden Zauberer. Ginny hingegen bekam einen Handkuss und eine kurze Verbeugung. „Und das liebliche Muttertierchen ist auch mitgekommen. Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Hütte."

„Sollen wir jetzt vor dir einen Kniefall machen, oder wie läuft das hier?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Es wäre angemessen", ertönte hinter ihm die Antwort von Maximus.

„Bitte, lasst wenigstens ihr den Quatsch", flehte Jack und schlug die Hand vor sein Gesicht. „Es reicht, wenn die hier das den ganzen Tag lang machen.

„Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen." Fragend schauten sie zu Jack hoch, doch der grinste nur vor sich hin. „Kyrbi", rief er laut aus und in der Ferne konnte man das Getrappel von Pfoten auf Stein hören. Durch eine offen stehende Tür an der Hinterseite rannte ein Ungetüm von einem Hund hinein und ließ Jacks Besucher zurück zucken. Nur die Wachen bewegten sich noch immer um keinen Millimeter. Eigentlich konnte man schon von keinem Hund im eigentlichen Sinne mehr sprechen. Dieses Geschöpf war um einiges größer, tief schwarz und hatte Zähne, die wie scharfe Rasierklingen im Sonnenlichten aufblitzten. In seinen Augen glimmte ein rasendes Feuer, was seine Erscheinung noch ein wenig unheimlicher machte. Nun stand Kerberos direkt vor seinem Herrchen und er spürte Hermines Hand, die seinen Arm fest drückte.

Kyrbi fasste diese Reaktion vielleicht ein wenig falsch auf und fletschte die Zähne, wodurch sich Hermines Fingernägel noch ein bisschen tiefer in Jacks Fleisch drückten. Jack hob beruhigend die Hand und ging auf seine Knie um dem Tier direkt in die Augen zu schauen, merkte er doch, dass Harry schon sozusagen den Finger am Abzug hatte. Nur hatte bisher noch keiner ein Wort gesagt.

Jack fing den Blick des Tieres auf und spürte, wie es in seinen Kopf eindrang. Sein Weg zu kommunizieren. Zu seinem Herrn konnte Kerberos eine gedankliche Verbindung herstellen, wodurch sie zwar nicht reden, aber Bilder verschicken konnten. Und der Hund fand, wonach er suchte. Sofort änderte sich seine Erscheinung und er wirkte nun nicht mehr ganz so monströs und einschüchternd. Schwanzwedelnd ging er auf Jack und seine Freundin zu und blickte sie mit treuen und trotzdem noch glimmenden Augen an, während er sie mit seiner Schnauze anstupste und sich auf den Rücken legte. Beeindruckend, wie schnell so ein Höllenhund zu einem zahmen Schoßtierchen werden konnte.

„Ein beeindruckendes Anwesend, Jack", brach nun Dumbledore die Stille und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen im Kreis. Kurz darauf nahm Jack Hermine an der Hand und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit, seine Freunde durch das komplette Schloss zu führen. Wir groß dieses Gemäuer wirklich war, fiel ihm erst jetzt, bei seinem zweiten Rundgang, auf. Mit Hogwarts konnte es allemal mithalten. Nur wirkte es im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts nicht so verspielt und verwinkelt, sondern eher wehrhaft. Gegen Mittag wurde im Speisaal ein überaus umfangreiches Essen serviert.

„Ist dir was aufgefallen, Mine?", fragte Jack dann während des Essens, doch sie schaute ihn nur fragend an. „Keine Elfen in unserem Schlösschen. Alles bezahlte Diener." Bei den Worten musste sie sich seinem Grinsen anschließen und nickte zufrieden.

„Und du solltest mal seine Konkubinen sehen." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Hermine zu Harry und musste lachen. „Wenn sie wirklich an Sirius Beschreibung rankommen, dann..." Stockend sah er zu Jack, der sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen vergrub. „Oh, oh", war Harrys einzige Reaktion.

„Danke du Sack", stöhnte Jack auf und blinzelte durch seine Finger hindurch, ohne sich zu seiner Freundin zu drehen.

„Konkubinen?", fragte sie fordernd. Jack wurde unterdessen immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst..."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, mein Lieber." Ihr Zeigefinger stichelte immer heftiger auf seinen Oberarm ein, und Jack sah nur den Ausweg, jetzt für ein wenig Ablenkung zu sorgen. Nach einem kurzen Klatschen in die Handflächen erschien ein Diener, und Jack forderte ihn auf, seinen Freunden ihre Unterkünfte zu zeigen, während er mit Hermine noch eine Runde drehen wollte. So schnappte er sie kurzerhand am Arm und zog sie aus dem Speisesaal in Richtung des Hofes durch die hallenden Steinflure.

„Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht, du könntest mich so einfach ruhig stellen."

„Doch das glaube ich", antwortete Jack, blieb stehen und zog sie unter einem langen Kuss in seine Arme. „Siehst du, hat doch geklappt. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nur dir gehöre. Und die Konkubinen habe ich gleich am ersten Tag gefeuert."

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete sie gespielt genervt und folgte ihm wieder Arm in Arm.

„Möchtest du jetzt die Beleidigte Leberwurst spielen oder lieber deine Überraschung haben?"

„Überraschung?", fragte sie schon wieder so neugierig wie immer. Langsam schlenderten sie über den Hof und sahen in einiger Entfernung eine ganze Reihe Soldaten diverse Übungen abhalten. Was Hermine dabei am meisten beeindruckte, war die Tatsache, dass die Soldaten während der Übungskämpfe den normalen Kampf mit Magie kombinierten. Das Beeindruckende dabei war, dass es ausschließlich zauberstablose war. Doch richtete sich die Magie in Phleget nicht nach den auf der Erde bekannten Mustern. Sie stammte noch aus einer Zeit, die auf der Erde schon längst vergessen war. Einer Zeit, in der Dinge wie Zauberstäbe noch nicht existierten. Eine Tatsache, an die sich Außenstehende vielleicht gewöhnen mussten, die für die Menschen auf Phleget jedoch ganz normal war. Doch ihr Weg führte sie zu ein paar Toren in der Burgmauer, wovon eines geöffnet war und ihnen Einlass gebot.

„Naja, wenn du nicht willst...:"

„Doch, ich liebe Überraschungen. Was ist es?", fragte sie nun schon ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß zufällig, dass du als kleines Kind reiten gelernt hast, aber durch Hogwarts nie ein eigenes Pferd bekommen hast."

Hermine begann zu strahlen. „Du meinst...?" Doch das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht erstarb, als sie sich in der Stallung in der sie nun angekommen waren umschaute. Riesige tiefschwarze pferdeähnliche Ungetüme standen um sie herum und blickten sie aus feuerroten Augen an. Ihre Mähnen und Schwänze schienen in einem unheimlichen Feuer zu lodern, und ihre Nüstern stießen ab und an dunklen Rauch aus. „Sind das...?"

„Nachtmare, jepp. Sehen schlimmer aus, als sie sind", antwortete Jack unbekümmert. Er hatte schließlich schon Zeit, sie zu bewundern, da er schon ein wenig früher hier angereist war. So hatte er auch die Überraschung für Hermine entdeckt.

„Aber ich dachte, diese Tiere wären nur Legende."

„Wie du siehst, sind sie es nicht", lächelte er sie an. „Sie sind um einiges Robuster als normale Pferde und die Leithengste können sogar fliegen. Allerdings haben wir davon nur einen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte Jack und stupste sie in Richtung eines der Tiere. Behutsam ließ sie ihre Hand über das Fell streichen, dass noch viel schwärzer war als die tiefste Nacht. Würde es etwas dunkleres geben als pures Schwarz, hier hätte man die Farbskala wahrscheinlich neu definieren müssen.

„Wow", war alles, was Hermine bei dem Anblick herausbekam. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so ein Tier reiten kann." Ihr Blick konnte sich noch immer nicht von der feurigen Mähne abwenden, die wie in einem Windhauch gefährlich loderte.

„Musst du auch nicht. Für dich hab ich etwas besonderes. Komm", forderte er sie auf und zog sie an der Hand zu einer Tür weiter hinten im Stall. Der Anblick, von dem was sie nun zu sehen bekam, ließ sie noch einmal die Luft anhalten. So schwarz und furchteinflößend wie die Nachtmare auf sie gerade gewirkt hatten, erschien ihr nun das majestätische Tier vor ihr. Strahlend weiß und noch ein Stück größer als die Nachtmare trabte es auf Hermine zu und senkte den Kopf zu ihr herunter. Das Tier richtete für einen Augenblick seine Flügel auf, nur um sie wieder dicht an seinen Körper zu legen, was Hermine mit Ehrfurcht zur Kenntnis nahm. Sanft streichelte sie über das zarte Fell und schaute erstaunt und verträumt zugleich Jack in die Augen.

„Das ist Schneefeuer. Ein Pegasus. Er gehört jetzt dir."

„Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich jemals einen Pegasus sehen würde."

Jack kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Und das von jemandem, der Umgang mit Phönixen hat."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Jack", hauchte sie leise wieder mit sehnsüchtigem Blick auf die beeindruckende Gestalt von Schneefeuer.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum nicht. Du bist schließlich meine Freundin und ganz nebenbei, meine Stellvertreterin noch vor Max. Und wenn du sie nicht annimmst, spreche ich kein Wort mehr mit dir. Außerdem scheint sie dich zu mögen."

„Sie?"

„Ja, sie ist die Gefährtin von Schattenwind." Jack steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff einmal laut aus, worauf erneutes Hufgetrappel ertönte. Kurz darauf stand ein weiterer Pegasus neben Schneefeuer. Noch ein Stück größer und im Gegensatz zu seinem Weibchen tief schwarz wie die Nachtmahre. Allerdings von nicht geringerer Schönheit als Hermines Tier. „Gefällt dir die Überraschung?"

Hermine ersparte sich die Antwort und fiel Jack um den Hals. Er wusste genau, dass sie es vermisst hatte zu reiten, und bei so einem Anblick einer mystischen Pferdeart konnte wohl niemand widerstehen.

„Danke", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie ihn am Nacken zu sich hinunter zog und in einen langen Kuss verwickelte.

„Wir nehmen sie mit nach Hogwarts, Hagrid wird sich freuen. Jetzt müssen wir zwei hübschen erst mal ein paar Soldaten begutachten. Neugierig?"

„Na klar, lass mal sehen, wie die Kämpfer des großen Gor aussehen." Mit einem Zwinkern nahm sie wieder seine Hand und ging mit ihm zusammen wieder durch die Stallung aus dem Tor hinaus. Der Weg war nicht sonderlich weit, waren doch die Übungsplätze direkt neben den Ställen. Eine Großzahl an Soldaten übte hier momentan den einfachen, waffenlosen Zweikampf, während ein Mann in einem feinen Umhang vor einigen auf und ab ging, die gerade Liegestützen machten. Scheinbar diejenigen, die sich eine Strafe eingehandelt hatten.

Bisher hatte sie noch niemand der Anwesenden gesehen und so beobachteten sie einfach nur. Doch Jack war nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber, was er zu sehen bekam. Der General, der immer wieder auf die am Boden trainierenden Soldaten eintrat und sie schmerzvoll aufstöhnen ließ, erregte doch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Bei jedem Tritt zuckte Hermine kurz zusammen und drückte seine Hand etwas fester. Ein Typ, der Jack auf Anhieb unsympathisch vorkam, auch wenn er so aussah, als würde er vielleicht etwas vom Führen der Armee verstehen. Doch Jacks Kragen platzte erst ein paar Minuten später. Eine junge Frau schlich über den Rasen, die scheinbar für die Ausrüstung zuständig war. Sie war in ein paar verschlissene leichte Umhänge gehüllt und sammelte verschiedene Trainingswaffen ein, als sie vom General selbst mit dessen Zauberstab auf ihren Hintern gehauen wurde, worauf sie umfiel und natürlich ihre ganzen Sachen über den Boden verteilte. Dabei muss erwähnt werden, dass die Zauberstäbe hier in Phleget noch die Maße eines großen Stabes von eineinhalb bis zwei Metern hatten. Zwar benötigte man nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab aber sie konnten einige Zauber verstärken und waren nebenbei ein Zeichen von Wohlstand.

Jack ließ Hermines Hand los und ging, gefolgt von ihr, über den Platz direkt auf seinen General zu, der sich sofort verbeugte. „Mein Lord, welch Freude euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und richtete ihren Blick auf die junge Frau, deren lange blonde Haare Schlamm absonderten und sie beim sammeln der Übungswaffen stark behinderten. „Schweigt, General. Was geht hier vor?"

„Ich überwache das Training ihrer Soldaten, Lord Gor", antwortete dieser prompt. Die Soldaten hatten sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und standen stramm vor ihm. Jack jedoch ließ von ihm ab und wandte sich der Frau zu, die immer noch am Boden umherkroch. Lächelnd hielt er ihr eine Hand hin, was sie erschrocken zurück weichen ließ.

„Keine Angst, steh auf." Etwas verunsichert kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn. „Was ist hier los?" Ein wenig ratlos blickte sie sich zum General um. „Schau nicht zu ihm. Ich habe dich etwas gefragt." Er merkte, dass Hermine ihn ein wenig säuerlich anschaute, aber sie fiel ihm wenigstens nicht in den Rücken und ersparte sich vorläufig einen Kommentar.

„I-Ich...habe...aufgeräumt...und...und war wohl ein wenig ungeschickt. Ich bin ... zuständig ... für die Ausrüstung Ihrer Soldaten, mein Lord", antwortete sie etwas zögerlich doch mit einer leichten Verneigung.

„Hör auf, dich dauernd zu verneigen, ich hasse das. Aber das habe ich nicht gemeint, was ist hier vorgefallen?" Er bemerkte wieder, wie sie zögerte und sich nicht wirklich traute, ihm zu antworten. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Anabelle Mostard, mein Lord."

„Gut, Anabelle. Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Was ist eben hier vorgefallen."

„General Klint hat mich geschlagen, weshalb ich ungeschickter Weise hingefallen bin. Es tut mir leid, mein Lord."

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hab ich hier nur willenlose Zombies?", nuschelte er vor sich hin, was Hermine zum kichern brachte, trotz der prekären Situation. „Gab es dafür einen Grund?", hakte er weiter nach.

„Mein Lord..."

„Sie habe ich nicht gefragt, General Klint.", unterbrach er ihn ruhig aber bestimmt. Auffordernd schaute er weiterhin in die Augen von Anabelle, die inzwischen leicht feucht waren, ihn aber dennoch mit einem Rest Stolz anblickten.

„Ich denke, der General wird seine Gründe gehabt haben."

„Geschieht das öfter?"

„Ja, mein Lord. So oft wie es notwendig ist", antwortete sie unterwürfig.

„Hör mir zu, Anabelle. Ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort. Und denke daran, ich merke wann du mich belügst. Gefällt es dir so behandelt zu werden?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Was würdest du jetzt am liebsten tun? Denk daran, eine ehrliche Antwort bitte."

Sie zögerte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber doch etwas kleinlaut zu antworten. „Ich würde ihn am liebsten erschlagen."

Jack schaute sie weiter durchdringend an, und sie dachte wahrscheinlich schon gleich hingerichtet zu werden. „Ist das dein Wunsch?" Zögerlich nickte sie und Jack bemerkte wie Klint neben ihm immer größere Augen bekam. „Du weißt, dass er General ist und Kampferfahrung besitzt?"

Nun schien allerdings ihre Entschlossenheit und ihr Stolz gesiegt zu haben und ihre Stimme wirkte schon ein wenig fester. „Das ist mir bewusst, Lord Gor."

„Gut. So sei es. General Klint, nehmt ihr die Herausforderung an?"

Der General schien ein wenig sprachlos, doch schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Natürlich.", antwortete er abfällig und warf Anabelle einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wählt eure Waffen. Der Kampf ist beendet wenn das erste Blut fließt oder einer kampfunfähig ist.

„Jack", wandte sich seine Freundin wütend an ihn. „Was denkst du dir dabei? Er wird sie umbringen."

„Würdest du dich nicht verteidigen wollen, wenn man dich so behandelt?"

„Doch, aber..."

„Eben, und ich wette eine Flasche Whisky auf Anna", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Wetten? Auf was wettet ihr?" kam eine Stimme hinter ihnen, und Jack erblickte Novolus, der mit Harry, Ginny und Albus den Weg zu ihnen herunter geschlendert war. „Sag nicht das Stallmädchen kämpft gegen Klint."

„Jep."

Dumbledore und seine beiden Begleiter hielten sich während dessen dezent im Hintergrund, auch wenn sie äußerst gespannt das Geschehen verfolgten.

„Ich setze dagegen. Ach und Hermine vergiss unser Training morgen nicht."

„Ihr könnt doch hier nicht auf das arme Mädchen wetten. Ach und wie könnte ich das Training vergessen, der Muskelkater erinnert mich jeden Tag auf ein neues daran."

Jack zog Hermine liebevoll in den Arm und lächelte sie an. „Ich denke, Anabelle wird Klint ganz schön den Arsch versohlen. Unterschätze niemals eine wütende Frau, hat mir mal jemand gesagt." Gespannt schauten die drei, und inzwischen auch der Rest der Soldaten, zu wie sich die beiden Kontrahenten vorbereiteten und sich in Kampfstellung voreinander positionierten. Annabelle hatte einen bestimmt zwei Meter langen Holzstock in der Hand. Klint hingegen sein Schwert, welches er kraftvoll durch die Luft sausen ließ. Ohne weiter abzuwarten schlug Klint auch schon auf seine Gegnerin ein, die trotz ihrer Überraschung geschickt auswich. Alles in allem musste Jack sogar selbst zugeben, dass er mehr als überrascht war. Er hatte zwar seine Vermutung gehabt, aber niemals hätte er geglaubt, wie flink und geschickt diese Unscheinbare Dienerin sein konnte. Immer schneller wich sie dem inzwischen sichtbar wütendem General aus. Mit zornigem Gesicht versuchte er immer wieder auf Anabelle einzuschlagen, kassierte dafür allerdings nur blaue Flecken von ihrem Kampfstab. Doch scheinbar hatte sie schon bald genug von den Spielereien und wirbelte einmal kräftig den Stock um ihren Körper, zog im selben Zug die Beine von Klingt weg und schlug gegen sein Schwert, welches in hohem Bogen in ihre ausgestreckte Hand flog. Bei der nächsten Begegnung spürte der General schon seine eigene Klinge an der Kehle.

Grinsend wandte sich Jack kurz zu Hermine und dann zu Novolus, denen noch immer der Mund offen stand. „Ich bevorzuge schottischen Single Malt." Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon auf dem Weg zu Anabelle die noch immer das Schwert auf Klint gerichtet hielt.

„Wirklich beeindruckend."

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen, Jack", bestätigte ihn auch Harry.

„Danke, Lord Gor." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie langsam die Waffen sinken ließ. Auf dem Feld war es so still wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Wo hast du so kämpfen gelernt?"

„Mein Vater ist Schmied. Er hat sein Geschäft unten in der Stadt. Er hat mir alles beigebracht."

„Auch die Schmiedekunst?"

Jack merkte, dass sie wieder ein wenig unsicherer wurde und verlegen den Blick senkte, was ihn doch ein wenig stutzig machte. Hermine und Novoulus waren inzwischen wieder an seiner Seite und verfolgten das Geschehen interessiert. „Raus mit der Sprache."

„Ich weiß das es gegen das Gesetz ist, dass eine Frau solche Arbeiten erlernt."

Demütig neigte sie ihren Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich werde jede Strafe annehmen, aber bitte habt Mitleid mit meinem Vater, mein Lord."

Jack schwieg für einen Augenblick und wandte sich dann kurz an seinen Trainer. „Novolus?"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Bin schon auf dem Weg." Mit diesen Worten eilte Novolus zurück zum Schloß.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Hermine irritiert und blickte nun zwischen Jack und Anabelle hin und her. Diese hatte ihren Kopf wieder leicht gehoben und schaute flehentlich in Jacks Richtung, ohne wirklich seine Augen treffen zu wollen.

„Er ist auf dem Weg zu Maximus. Es müssen ein paar Gesetze geändert werden", grinste Jack sie an. „Nun zu dir." Jack wandte sich wieder an die junge Frau vor ihm. „Es wird dir und deiner Familie nichts geschehen. Aber du hast meinen General besiegt und du weißt was das bedeutet?" Ihre Augen wurden nun schlagartig größer als sich Jack von ihr abwandte und sich zu den Soldaten umdrehte und in die riesige Menge blickte, die sich inzwischen hier versammelt hatte. Klint rappelte sich unterdessen wieder auf und schaute ihn genau so interessiert an.

„Ihr kennt die Regeln?", rief er in die Menge. Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten erhob er wieder seine Stimme. „Wer einen Vorgesetzten mit gutem Grund fordert und in einem fairen Duell besiegt, geht automatisch Verpflichtungen ein. Ehrt Anabelle Mostard mit dem Respekt der ihr gebührt."

Die Soldaten hoben allesamt ihre Waffen und ihre Stimme fast zeitgleich. Sogar Klint konnte sich dessen nicht entziehen. „Lang lebe General Mostard. Lang lebe Lord Gor."

Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder einfach nur weiter beeindruckt das Schauspiel mitverfolgen sollte.

„Also gut, General." Beim letzten Wort musste Jack lächeln und er sah das auch Anna sich dem nicht entziehen konnte. „Du hast drei Tage, dich von deinen Führungsoffizieren in alles einweisen zu lassen. Dann erwarte ich deinen Bericht über das komplette Herr. Danach geht es mit dem Training weiter. Bis dahin haben die Soldaten Urlaub. Wenn es Probleme gibt, wende dich an Novolus oder mich."

„Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Lord." Wieder verneigte sie sich vor ihm.

„Ach und noch was", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Wenn wir unter uns sind und du diesen ganzen Lord Terz abziehst, bekommen wir zwei Ärger. Ich bin einfach nur Jack und das hier ist Hermine, meine Partnerin. Sie wird mich vertreten wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord."

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich zu Harry. „Ändert sich das irgendwann?"

Darauf mussten Harry und die anderen drei lachen. „Keine Chance. Gewöhn' dich lieber dran."

Nachdem Jack noch die Soldaten in ein übungsfreies Wochenende geschickt hatte, war er mit seinen Freunden zurück zum Schloss gegangen. Natürlich nicht ohne Schattenwind und Schneefeuer besuchen zu gehen. Waren Jacks Freunde schon von der Armee mehr als erstaunt gewesen, die nur teilweise hier direkt am Schloß war, oder vom Schloß selbst, so gingen ihnen bei den Nachtmaren und dem Pegasuspärchen doch die Augen über. So etwas bekam man doch nicht alle Tage zu sehen.

Der nächste Ausflug führte sie in die Bibliothek. Man kann sagen, dass dies nicht nur für Hermine die Krönung des Tages war. Die Bücherei war schier gigantisch. Was allerdings daran liegen könnte, dass hier das komplette schriftliche Erzeugnis von Phleget gesammelt war, auf jeden Fall alles, seit die Erfindung der Schriftzeichen diesen Planeten erreicht hatten. Zu ihrem Leidwesen gab es kaum Bücher oder anderweitige Schriften, in einer ihnen bekannten Sprache. Viele konnte man noch auf Lateinisch oder Altgriechisch vorfinden, doch die meisten Schriftstücke waren in Altnoldorianisch gehalten, was nur Jack und Hermine nicht zu stören schien. Doch bei den Büchern der Zwergen und Elfen machten auch sie schlapp.

Allerdings brachte das Hermine wieder auf ein neues Thema. Jack hatte ja berichtet, dass er Botschafter zu diesen beiden Völkern ausgesandt hatte. Allerdings waren weder die Botschafter noch irgendwelche Antworten zurück gekehrt.

So verbrachten sie noch einen schönen Nachmittag im ‚Wohnzimmer', was Jack nur so nannte, weil in dieser Halle eine gemütliche Sitzecke vor einem Kamin zu finden war. Hier tranken sie noch ein wenig Wein und unterhielten sich einmal ganz ausgelassen, ohne an die Wirren des aufsteigenden Krieges denken zu müssen. Dieser würde sie noch früh genug einholen. Wahrscheinlich früher als ihnen allen lieb war.

Die Sonnen gingen langsam unter und tauchte das weite Land Phlegets in einen satten Rotton. Vereinzelte Wolken trübten nur gering das angenehme Klima und zogen dürre Schatten in die Ferne des Waldes. Schon bald machten sich die Freunde wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry führte alle bis auf Hermine und Jack durch ein Portal zurück. Jack holte unterdessen mit seiner Freundin ihre beiden neuen Gefährten aus den Ställen, Kyrbi musste er zu seinem Bedauern noch hier lassen. Er wusste nicht, ob er momentan genug Zeit für noch ein Haustier haben würde, auch wenn sich Kerberos wahrscheinlich bestens um sich selbst kümmern konnte. Dafür war Hagrid mehr als erfreut darüber, sich um das Pegasus Pärchen kümmern zu dürfen. Natürlich unter der Bedingung, sie ein paar mal in seinem Unterricht den Schülern zeigen zu dürfen.

So verstrich der Tag allmählich, obwohl zwischen Jacks Abreise und Ankunft nur etwas über eine Stunde vergangen war.

Es war nun schon später Abend, als er mit Hermine zusammen in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer auf der Couch saß und gemütliche Musik aufgelegt hatte. Wenigstens noch ein bisschen Ausspannen bevor es schon wieder ins Bett ging, und ein neuer Tag sie erwarten würde. Genüsslich legte er seinen Kopf in den Schoß seiner Freundin und schloss entspannt seine Augen. All seine Gedanken verflogen, während sie leicht mit einer Hand immer wieder durch seine Haare fuhr. Bestimmt eine Stunde verging, ohne dass einer der beiden auch nur einen Ton sagte, doch sie genossen die Ruhe und die Geborgenheit beide.

„Mine?", durchbrach Jack irgendwann die Stille, die nur durch die leichte Musik von Ray Charles untermalt wurde. „Weißt du wann man jemand ganz besonderen gefunden hat?" Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und allein durch das wärmende Kaminfeuer drang nicht sehr viel Licht durch seine Augenlieder.

„Mhm?"

„Wenn man einfach mal nur gemeinsam die Klappe halten kann."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", antwortete sie leise und griff nach Jacks Hand.

„Was hältst du von Phleget?"

Hermine schwieg für einen Moment, sie dachte scheinbar nach, bevor sie entgültig antworten wollte. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist alles so riesig und wirkt so gigantisch.

„Das ist es wirklich."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finde das Land und das Schloss fantastisch. Es sieht beinahe ein wenig aus wie in einem Märchenland. Besonders, wenn man sich den Herrscher betrachtet." Bei diesen Worten strich sie ihm sanft über die Wangen und lächelte auf ihn hinab. „Aber es ist für mich noch so ungewohnt riesig."

„Die Herrscher", verbesserte er sie.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du meintest die Herrscher. Im Plural."

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst oder?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.

„Natürlich. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich da alleine auf dem Thron versauern möchte. Mitgehangen mitgefangen, Süße." Mit einem Zwinkern hob er seinen Kopf an und drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich habe gesagt, du gehörst zu mir, und ich teile alles mit dir."

„Ich weiß. Und mich wirst du nicht mehr so schnell los", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Na das will ich auch hoffen." Wieder versanken sie in einem langen Kuss, der erst durch ein leises Klopfen am Fenster unterbrochen wurde. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und blickten auf eine braune Eule, die auf dem Fenstersims um Einlass bat. „Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt verdammt wichtig", grummelte Jack vor sich hin und begab sich missmutig zum Fenster und nahm den Brief entgegen.

Auf dem Umschlag stand nur sein Name. Ohne weitere Hinweise auf einen möglichen Absender. Neugierig betrachtete er den Umschlag in seiner Hand und wendete ihn ein paar mal in der Hand, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, doch irgendetwas übersehen zu haben. Die Vorsicht, die ihn in den letzten Monaten immer häufiger in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, siegte auch dieses mal wieder. Mit einer kurzen Formel und einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes untersuchte er den Brief auf etwaige Zauber die versteckt sein könnten. Warum er den Stab noch benutzte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Spaß an der Freude oder einfache Gewohnheit, so genau konnte er das selbst nicht sagen.

Doch was er zu sehen bekam als er das Blatt Papier entfaltete, ließ ihn doch ein wenig erblassen. Es hatte ihn schon verwundert, weshalb eine Eule einen normalen Umschlag, wie ihn Muggel benutzten, austrug. Aber ein kleiner einfacher Zettel? Das war etwas, das er jetzt nicht erwartet hätte. Doch was ihn dazu veranlasste, ein wenig an Farbe zu verlieren und stumm auf den Stuhl zu sinken, war etwas anderes. Es war der Inhalt des Briefes.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine stand nun vor ihm und schaute Jack besorgt an. Jacks Blick wurde ernst, und seine normale Gesichtsfarbe kehrte wieder an die Oberfläche zurück, als er ihr das Stück Papier entgegen streckte. „Was steht da?" Jack wunderte sich kurz, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass sie ja kein Deutsch konnte. So nahm er ihr den Zettel wieder ab und las noch einmal kurz die Buchstaben die zu ein paar Worten in einer relativ hübschen weiblichen Schrift zusammengefügt waren.

_Kinder der Nacht_

_Wir stehen zusammen..._

_Sunny_

_Na ich hasse zwar Cliffs aber das war doch mal ein netter nicht so fieser, oder? Wies weiter geht erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge..._

_Zu den Kommis:_

_Foil: Öhm, danke ____ Ich hoffe es gefällt auch weiterhin._

_Könnten sich mal ein paar mehr Leuts hier melden. Echt ma jetz. Da kriesch noch plack._

_Aller bis bld euer Shag_


	10. Road Trip

**10.Road Trip**

Der Mond warf einen glitzernden, kaum sichtbaren Strahl durch das Fenster der sich im Schein vereinzelter Kerzen auf dem Schreibtisch verfing. Ein fragender Blick ruhte auf Jack, der gerade den Brief aus seiner Hand legte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Hermine und nahm den Brief und den Umschlag wieder in die Hand. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise untersuchte sie den Brief noch einmal mit ihren Augen und ein paar Analysezaubern auf eventuelle verborgene Nachrichten, bis Jack sie am Arm packte und sie zu sich auf den Schoß zog.

„Lass es. Du wirst keine weiteren Nachrichten finden."

„Aber was soll das? Und wer ist Sunny?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Jacks Lippen, als er den Brief aus Hermines Händen nahm, ihn wieder auf den Schreibtisch legte und ihre Hand ergriff. „Sunny ist der Spitzname von Sandra. Eine von meinen alten Freunden."

„Moment mal. Den Spruch aus dem Brief habe ich schon einmal gehört. Hat das etwas mit den Kindern der Nacht zu tun?"

Darauf musste Jack grinsen. „Hermine, scharfsinnig wie immer. Du hast es erfasst."

„Aber ich dachte, deine Freunde wären alle Muggel? Also wie ist sie an eine Eule gekommen und weiß, wie man dich finden kann? Und was möchte man dir mit dieser Nachricht sagen?"

Jack fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durch sein Haar und schaute seine Freundin einen Moment an, bevor er antwortete. „Gute Fragen. Leider weiß ich nur auf die letzte eine Antwort. Es ist der Ruf den wir verwendet haben, wenn wir Hilfe brauchten."

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde das einzig richtige tun. Ich werde dem Ruf folgen."

Hermine schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es ist ihre Handschrift. Und selbst wenn, ich werde unseren Schwur nicht noch einmal brechen. Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Ich reise morgen ab."

Jacks Freundin atmete geräuschvoll aus und stand von seinem Schoß auf. Nachdenklich schritt sie durch das Zimmer und blieb schließlich vor dem kleinen Spiegel stehen. Kurze Zeit blickte sie ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen und erforschte schweigend ihre kastanienbraunen Pupillen. Sie hatte ihren Weg schon vor einiger Zeit gewählt und wusste, dass es nicht immer leicht werden würde. Aber sie würde mit ihm gehen, bis zum bitteren Ende, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Sie wusste das es gefährlich sein könnte, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Doch es war ihr egal, entweder würde sie an seiner Seite leben oder sterben. Sollte das Schicksal doch entscheiden, auch wenn sie sich selbst so eine Einstellung noch vor einem halben Jahr niemals zugedacht hätte. Aber manchmal konnten Personen einen selbst verändern.

„Wann reisen wir ab?"

„Ich freue mich, dass du mitkommen möchtest."

„Das steht außer Frage, Wuschel." Ihre Augen funkelten ihn wieder ein wenig vergnügt an. „Irgendjemand muss ja auf dich aufpassen."

„Morgen nach dem Frühstück, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. Es ist Freitag und ich werde mich von Tonks vertreten lassen. Sie muss sowieso durch das Schloss geistern." Er merkte deutlich, dass ihr die Idee nicht gefiel, ihren Unterricht nicht besuchen zu können, und sie sichtlich mit sich selbst rang. Schließlich gab sie nach und atmete durch ihren Schmollmund hörbar aus.

„Also gut. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wer mich vertreten soll."

„Och, ich hätte da eine Idee."

Ihre Augen wurden nach kurzer Zeit etwas größer, während sie ihn abschätzig musterte. „Du meinst doch wohl nicht Snape?"

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Ich vertraue Severus. Er taucht erst am Montag wieder unter, um ein wenig für uns zu schnüffeln, und er ist der einzige, der dir in dem Fach das Wasser reichen könnte. Natürlich nur knapp", setzte er charmant hinten an, da er wusste, dass Hermine ihre Arbeit sehr ernst nahm und immer versuchte, die Beste zu sein. Aber das war einer der Punkte, weswegen er sie so sehr liebte. Einer von vielen.

Hermine war schon sehr bald eingeschlafen, doch Jack lag noch lange wach. Seit etwa einem halben Jahr benutzte er Nachts keine Rollos mehr, nicht das es in Hogwarts welche geben würde. Er liebte einfach das silbrige Mondlicht, dass wie ein mysteriöser Glanz im Spiegel wiederschien. Fast so sehr wie die morgendlich Sonne, wenn sie in einem tristen Rot durch die Scheibe eindrang. Manchmal lernt man sogar den schlimmsten Feind zu lieben.

Sein Blick ging starr an die Decke über ihm. Seine Gedanken bewegten sich in seiner Vergangenheit. Einer Vergangenheit, von der er dachte, er hätte mit ihr längst abgeschlossen. Doch eine gewisse Freude, seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen, konnte er sich selbst nicht absprechen. Lächelnd blickte er in das schlafende Gesicht seiner Freundin, deren Körper sich durch ihren leichten Atem langsam auf und ab bewegte. Wieder musste er an ihre erste Verwandlung in ihre Animagusform denken. Wie ein kleines Kätzchen hatte sie sich an seine Seite gekuschelt und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Ein leises schnurren entfuhr ihrem Mund als Jack ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Ich liebe dich, Kleines." Lächelnd legte er einen Arm um sie. „Für immer."

Schnellen Schrittes liefen Jack und Hermine die Flure Hogwarts' entlang. Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wie ein doppeltes Echo. Sie hatten sich noch mit Harry und Albus unterhalten und alles für ihren Kurzausflug geregelt. Doch so manche Punkte nervten ihn. Irgendwie musste der ganze Trip ja auch einen Haken haben.

„Müssen wir Malfoy wirklich mitnehmen?", fragte Jack irgendwann genervt.

„Ich dachte, du hast dich damit abgefunden, dass er selbst nichts mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun hat?", entgegnete Hermine und hob eine Augenbraue. Jack hatte sich, während sie die Flure entlang gingen, zwar nicht zu ihr umgedreht, aber er kannte diese Gestik von ihr und wusste nur zu gut, dass es wieder der Fall war.

„Ja, schon...aber..."

„Außerdem hat er sich uns angeschlossen und möchte uns helfen. Wenn wir Snape akzeptieren müssen, muss es auch mit Draco gehen. Außerdem denkt Albus, dass es eine ganz gute Lektion für ihn wäre."

„Lektion?" Jetzt war es an Jack, fragend drein zu schauen.

„Naja, den alten Hass gegenüber Muggeln abzulegen."

„Wenigstens kommt Sirius noch mit. Zu dritt hätten wir kaum auf mein Motorrad gepasst."

„Wie bitte? Dein Motorrad?"

„Ups, hab ich vergessen, zu sagen, dass wir auf diese Weise reisen?"

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Hermine gespielt beleidigt. Die Flure zogen sich wie warm gewordene Käsestriemen. Die Sonne schien trotz des herbstlichen Wetters durch die klaren Fenster und erhellte die vereinzelten Zauberer in ihren Bilderrahmen. Kurz darauf kamen sie an der großen Halle vorbei, wo Greg und Amy standen und scheinbar auf ihn warteten. An seinem Blick erkannte Jack schon, dass der Junge ihn kurz sprechen wollte, und bedeutete Hermine, schon einmal vorzugehen.

„Was gibt's?"

Greg schaute sich kurz noch einmal verstohlen um. Doch als er sah, dass nur seine Freundin neben ihm stand, legte er auch schon los. „Das sollte ich dich fragen, Brüderchen. Wo wollt ihr hin?"

Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Bist du meine Mutter? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Kleiner. Ich muss über das Wochenende nach Deutschland zu meinen alten Freunden."

„Und ich gehe davon aus, dass ich dich nicht begleiten darf?"

Nun musste Jack grinsen. „Da liegst du richtig. Gibt schließlich genug Hausaufgaben für euch. Aber eine Aufgabe habe ich für dich. Übe mit Bill über das Wochenende noch ein bisschen. Ich glaube, das könnte echt was werden."

Jack erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihr erstes Treffen vor ein paar Wochen. Greg hatte einen Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff zu ihren musikalischen Proben mitgebracht, der sich mehr als nur schüchtern vorstellte. Er schien regelrechte Ehrfurcht vor Jack zu haben. Doch nach dem zweiten Treffen hatte sich auch das gelegt, und er stellte sich als mehr als nur begabter Drummer heraus. Obwohl er erst ende zwölf war, konnte man sagen, dass er später einmal ein äußerst begabter Musiker werden würde. Ein solches Talent hatte Jack bisher noch nie gesehen. Kurz darauf hatte sich noch eine Ravenclaw vorgesellt und die Rolle des Basses eingenommen. Nun hatten sie das lang ersehnte ‚Schulorchester' von Albus zusammen, und das auch noch aus allen verschiedenen Häusern. Amy sang ab und an ein paar Stücke mit Jack zusammen. Und auch wenn Jacks kleine Gruppe nicht unbedingt konventionelle Musik spielte, war der Schulleiter mehr als erfreut.

„Alles klar, aber ich will die Neuigkeiten hören", antwortete Greg und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Nachdem ihn Amy auch noch einmal kurz umarmt hatte, verabschiedete sich Jack und ging weiter in Richtung seiner improvisierten Garage, wo auch schon Hermine, Sirius und Draco warteten. Jack lehnte im Türrahmen und betrachtete sich die drei ausgiebig. Sirius fummelte an seinem Motorrad herum, während Draco an einer Ablage lehnte und mit seinem Zauberstab spielte. Hermine sah inzwischen zu ihm herüber und band sich ihre Haare zusammen.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr mit wollt?"

„Klar", antwortete Sirius. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mir so einen Spaß entgehen lassen?"

„Na gut", gab Jack nach. Eigentlich könnte es ja auch ganz witzig werden. „Aber wir werden uns hauptsächlich unter Muggeln aufhalten. Ich hoffe, du kommst damit klar, Draco."

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verwandelte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs seine Robe in normale Jeans mit Pulli und Jacke. „Ich finde mich schon zurecht. Ich habe gesagt, ich muss über meinen Schatten springen, und das werde ich auch tun. Können wir?"

„Also gut", wandte sich nun Hermine an Sirius und Draco und reichte ihnen beiden eine Brille und ein ledernes Bündel. „Diese Sonnenbrillen sind von Fred und George entwickelt worden. Jack und ich haben schon jeweils eine. Mit ihnen könnt ihr bei Nacht sehen, abgesehen davon, dass sie sehr modisch aussehen. Da die Brillen auf Infrarot-Basis arbeiten, seht ihr auch Personen unter Tarnumhängen. Könnte noch hilfreich sein. Die Zauberstabholster sind ebenfalls von den Zwillingen. Die könnt ihr unsichtbar machen, wenn sie am Armgelenk anliegen. Wir müssen uns schließlich ein wenig unauffällig verhalten."

Die beiden nickten und legten sich die Holster an, die kurz darauf mit ihren Zauberstäben verschwanden. „Ach noch was", warf nun Jack ein und warf jedem einen schwarzen Umhang zu. „Steckt die ein. Diese Umhänge sind aus Acrumantulaseide. Sehen zwar ein bisschen düster aus, aber wenn ihr die Kapuzen aufhabt, kann niemand mehr euer Gesicht sehen. Ebenfalls sehr praktisch." Mit einem Zwinkern wandte er sich Hermine zu und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Die anderen beiden setzten sich schon auf Sirius Motorrad. „Da fehlt noch was", murmelte Jack in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er Hermines Kleidung in eine enge, schwarze Lederhose und eine passende Jacke. Mit einem Grinsen reichte er ihr einen Helm.

Mit einem genervten Blick schaute sie ihn an. „Sehr witzig, Orwood. Dafür krieg ich dich noch."

„Och ich finde, es steht dir", antwortete er, setzte sich seinen neuen Helm mit den Hörnern auf und zog seine Freundin zu sich auf die Sitzbank. Mit einem Grollen und tiefen Blubbern starteten die beiden Motoren und heizten hinaus auf die Gründe von Hogwarts. Außer einer Klasse die gerade auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern war, konnte man keinen Schüler sehen, hatte der Unterricht doch gerade angefangen. „Erster Stop, Winkelgasse", rief Jack Sirius zu, der ihm zunickte. „Jack sprach eine kurze Formel und kreiste vor sich mit einer Hand, bis vor ihnen ein Portal erschien. Zum Glück hatte er Sirius darauf vorbereitet, so erschrak er nicht und fuhr geradewegs durch die rötlich schimmernde Öffnung.

Schlamm spritzte auf, als die beiden Motorräder die Straße der Winkelgasse entlang fuhren. Der Regen der letzten Nacht hatte sich mit der Erde vermischt und wartete noch auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, um endlich wieder trocknen zu können. Wirklich viel los war heute nicht. Da die Schule lief, und die meisten Hexen und Zauberer um diese Zeit gerade mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen hatten, erreichten sie ohne Verzögerung Gringotts. Jack straffte seine Lederjacke beim absteigen, hängte seinen Helm über den Lenker und sah sich einen Moment um.

„Hermine und ich müssen hier etwas erledigen. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier." Sagte Jack und Sirius und Draco nickten ihm zu. Hermine schaute zwar ein wenig fragend, sagte aber vorerst nichts.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte ein kleiner grimmig wirkender Kobold und blickte von seinem, für ihn sowieso zu großem Tisch herab.

„Lord Gor, ich möchte meinen Vermögensverwalter sprechen." Der Kobold musterte ihn einen Augenblick abschätzig, antwortete allerdings freundlich, sofern man einen Kobold überhaupt mit einem solchen Wort in Verbindung bringen wollte, waren sie doch von Natur aus nicht die geselligsten Wesen.

„Natürlich. Folgen sie mir."

Jack nahm Hermines Hand und folgte mit ihr dem kleinen Kobold einen Flur entlang, in dem unnatürlich viele Türen zu finden waren. Die Goldbeschläge an den Bürotüren und vereinzelten Bilderrahmen glänzten im hellen Fackellicht auf. „Mine, versprichst du mir etwas?", fragte Jack flüsternd, als sie weiter dem Flur folgten."

„Kommt darauf an, was es ist", antwortete seine Freundin grinsend.

„Vertrau mir einfach und versprich es mir."

Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an, wohlwissend das es wohl eine schlechte Idee war. „In Ordnung. Was habe ich dir versprochen?"

„Nur dass du dich nicht aufregen wirst und mir in der nächsten Stunde nicht widersprichst. Danach darfst du mich gerne umbringen."

„Was soll..."

„Da wären wir", fiel der Kobold ihr ins Wort. „Mr. Griphook erwartet Sie bereits." Mit einem Nicken bedankte sich Jack und öffnete die Türe, wonach er und Hermine von einem weiteren Kobold, Griphook, an einen Tisch gebeten wurden.

„Lord Go..." Jack hustete und der Kobold schaute ihn beschämt an. „Verzeihung, Mr. Orwod", verbesserte er sich, „Ms. Granger, womit kann ich ihnen dienen?"

„Sie haben alle Aufträge ausgeführt, die ich ihnen gab?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe einen Teil ihres Vermögens angelegt, sowohl in vielversprechende Firmen der Muggel als auch der magischen Welt. Eine Liste der Firmen mit ihren Anteilen habe ich hier in diesem Umschlag." Damit reichte er Jack einen Kuvert, den Jack öffnete und kurz hinein schaute, um alles einmal zu überfliegen. „Was ist mit dem Tagespropheten?"

Hermine schaute fragend zwischen ihrem Freund und dem Kobold hin und her. Er würde ihr nachher einiges zu erklären haben.

„Nun, das war eine der Schwierigkeiten, die sich heraus gestellt haben. Von dem Tagespropheten konnte ich nur 24 Prozent für Sie aufkaufen. Der Rest steht nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Besonders da alleine 60 Prozent davon einer ominösen Firma obliegen, zu der ich keinerlei Informationen betreffs der Eigentümer ausmachen konnte."

„Wie heißt die Firma?"

Unsicher schaute Griphook zu Hermine herüber und wieder zu Jack, weshalb Jack gleich sagte: „Sie können offen reden. Über alles."

„Der Name der Firma ist Marauders finest Inc. Ich weiß über sie nur, dass sie einige Anteile an namhaften Firmen besitzen. Ansonsten konnte ich leider keine Informationen auftreiben."

„Dieser gewitzte kleine Drecksack", murmelte Jack und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

_Glaubst du dasselbe wie ich?, _hörte er Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Natürlich, _antwortete er. _Harry, wer sonst._

„Sie haben von der Firma gehört?", hakte der Kobold neugierig nach.

„Nicht wirklich", entgegnete Jack. „Haben sie den Rest besorgen können, den ich bestellt habe?"

„Natürlich Mr. Orwood." Griphook holte eine kleine Mappe aus einer Schublade hervor und hielt einen Schlüssel vor sich. „Einen zusätzlichen Schlüssel für Ms. Granger."

Grimmig wurde Jack von der Seite angeschaut, als Hermine der Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt wurde, ohne sie weiter zu fragen. _Du hast es mir versprochen._ Erinnerte Jack sie in Gedanken.

_Warte nur bis wir hier heraus sind, mein Lieber._

„Hier haben wir noch die gewünschten Kreditkarten für sie. Mit ihnen können sie an den Geldautomaten der Muggel Geld abheben und weltweit Zahlungen durchführen. Die entsprechende Summe wird jeweils ihrem Verließ belastet."

Damit reichte er ihnen jeweils eine kleine Plastikkarte, die wirklich wie eine der Muggel aussah. Für jemanden der wusste, dass Gringotts mit einigen Banken der nichtmagischen Welt zusammen arbeitete, war diese Tatsache allerdings nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Nachdem sie alles weitere noch ein wenig besprochen hatten, führte sie Griphook durch eine, wie immer, spektakuläre Achterbahnfahrt bis in die tiefsten Tiefen von Gringots. Schlussendlich kamen sie vor einem zweiflügligem Tor an, dass die Nummer 66 trug. _Max,_ dachte Jack nur. Mit Sicherheit war er es, der ihm ein Verlies solch einer niedrigen Nummer beschafft hatte. Diese waren nur den reichsten und wichtigsten Personen vorbehalten und zudem nicht gerade günstig, soweit Jack wusste. Und wie er Maximus kannte, war dies auf seinem Misst gewachsen.

Gefolgt von Hermine betrat er das Verließ und schaute sich um. Es war ein wenig kleiner als das in Phleget, allerdings auch nicht gerade winzig. Eine mittelgroße Turnhalle hätte man schon füllen können. Und in regelmäßigen Abständen kamen natürlich noch Gewinne aus Phleget und inzwischen auch dieser Welt hinzu.

Hermine stand einfach nur der Mund offen. „Das ist alles von dir?", fragte sie ehrlich geschockt. „Ich meine ich habe die Zahlen gesehen, aber ... wow."

„Du weißt, dass ich darauf keinen Wert lege. Es ist aber nützlich für den Krieg, den wir zu führen haben. Und da du alles bist, was ich brauche, gehört es dir genauso wie mir."

„Du bist genau so verrückt wie Harry. Weißt du das?"

„Mhm, ich hab die Liste gesehen."

„Liste?", fragte Hermine überrascht und besah sich eine Truhe mit Edelsteinen näher.

„Die goldene Liste. Auf der stehen die vermögendsten Hexen und Zauberer der Welt und ihr ganzer bekannter Verstrickungskram in diverse Firmen und so ein Schotter. Ich glaub da war Marauders finest Inc. auf Platz vier." Hermine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Naja, ich glaube jetzt auf Platz fünf."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hab wohl doch einen guten Fang gemacht", sagte sie schlussendlich grinsend.

„Ja, ja, ich wusste doch, dass du mich nur wegen des Geldes genommen hast."

„Nein Schatz", beschwichtigte sie ihn und umarmte Jack. „Auch weil du ganz passabel im Bett bist." Nun konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ganz passabel, ja? Warte du nur wenn wir ein Bettchen finden." Nun schaute er auf ihre Hand hinab. Sie hatte gerade einen Feuerroten Diamanten in der Hand, den sie eben noch eindringlich gemustert hatte. Er schien ein inneres Feuer zu haben, fast so, als würde sein Kern permanent in Flammen stehen.

„Wie gefällt dir der Feuerdiamant?"

„Er ist wunderschön. Er erinnert mich an deine Augen."

„Diese Diamanten findet man nur in den Flammenbergen von Phleget. Und auch dort nur sehr selten. Die Zwerge haben meinem Vorgänger diese hier überlassen. Möchtest du ihn haben?"

Hermine schaute noch ein wenig genauer den Diamanten an legte ihn dann allerdings zurück in die Truhe. „Ich brauche ihn nicht. Ich habe deine Augen immer bei mir." Jack lächelte sie an und steckte einige Galleonen in seine Geldbörse bevor er sich Griphook zuwandte.

„Ich bräuchte noch ein wenig Muggelgeld. Könnten sie mir das auftreiben?"

„Natürlich Mr. Orwood. Ich werde es sofort ordern."

Nach nicht mehr allzu langer Zeit verlies Jack mit Hermine die Bank und schaute dem großen Eingangsportal entgegen. _Bist du sauer?,_ wollte er gedanklich von ihr wissen, ohne sich zu ihr umzuwenden.

_Nicht wirklich, ich habe ja geahnt von welchen Summen ich erwartet werde. Aber das du schon am investieren bist und mich da auch noch mit reinziehst..._

Jack grinste. _Du hast es so gewollt. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nicht mehr gehen lassen, also kann ich auch alles mit dir teilen. Die Investitionen sind nur Mittel zum Zweck._

Hermine blieb kurz hinter dem Ausgang stehen, wandte sich zu Jack um und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. _Also wenn das gerade ein Antrag sein sollte, war es so ziemlich das Unromantischste, was ich seit langem gehört habe._

Jack zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie einen Moment. _Ein Antrag? Bestimmt nicht. Wenn es bei mir mal soweit kommen sollte dann nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht so. _Damit küsste er sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

_Soll das heißen, dass ich dir nicht gut genug bin?_

_Mh, ich weiß nicht, _antwortete Jack und musste wieder grinsen.

_Na hör mal. Ich bin das beste was dir je passiert ist, verstanden? _Begehrte sie gespielt beleidigt auf und versuchte, die Hände in ihre Hüften zu stemmen.

_Da ist jemand ganz schön von sich überzeugt. Aber ich weiß, dass du recht hast. _Damit küsste er sie noch mal und ließ sie nicht so schnell wieder entkommen. Bis schließlich eine Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer. Das ist ja widerlich, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit."

Jack drehte sich um, ließ seinen Arm aber um seine Freundin gelegt. „Na Blondie, eifersüchtig?"

„Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Draco Malfoy mit einem unterdrückten Lachen. Ein Zug, den Jack aus Hermines Erinnerungen nicht wirklich kannte.

„Komm, Süßer", fuhr Sirius grinsend dazwischen und zog ihn auf den Sozius seines Motorrads. „Mich hast du ja auch noch."Damit heulte der Motor von seiner Maschine laut auf und begann tief zu blubbern. Jack und Hermine taten dasselbe bevor Jack noch einmal seine Gedanken fliegen ließ. _Also wenn du heute Abend immer noch die engen Lederklamotten anhast, die ich dir vorhin angezaubert habe, falle ich wirklich über dich her. Ich hoffe, das weißt du._

_Hab ich mir gedacht, _antwortete sie locker. _Ich denke, dann werde ich sie noch ein wenig anbehalten._ Ein lautes Motorgeräusch von Jacks Maschine unterdrückte sein Lachen, als auch schon die Stichflamme aus seinem Auspuff zu sehen war. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon unsichtbar und in einem roten Portal verschwunden.

Hallend verklangen die Schritte im Nebel um die dunkelste aller Inseln um das britische Empire. Früher einmal war dies ein Ort gefangener Seelen, wartend auf die Erlösung durch den Tod. Seelen, nur bewacht von ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum. Dunkle Kreaturen, weithin nur bekannt als Dementoren, wachten hier über die Verstoßenen der Zaubererwelt. Vor vielen tausend Jahren war dies die Geburtsstätte, dieser Wesen, die sich ausschließlich von den Seelen wehrloser Menschen nährten. Als Alazaras getauft, zogen sie durch die Welt auf der Jagd nach neuen Opfern, immer geführt von ihrer Mutter, der Göttin des Elends – Alzar.

Nun war ihr Meister, der Imperator des Schreckens – des Chaos -, auf dem Weg zu seiner Untergebenen. Schon am Eingang erwartete sie ihn und führte ihn in den großen schwarzen Thronsaal. Die schwarzen Nebel, welche um die ganze Inseln schwebten, schienen sie bis dorthin zu verfolgen und jede Form von Leben zu aufzusaugen. Der faulige Gestank verwelkter Blumen hing in der Luft und breitete sich wie ein eisiger Schauer um die triste Einrichtung aus. Spuren des einstigen Gefängnisses waren hier nirgends mehr zu sehen.

„An diesem Ort werden Erinnerungen wach."

„Ich weiß, Vater. Es hat sich nichts verändert", erwiderte die junge Frau. Ihr Gesicht war blass wie das des Sensenmannes selber, aber von einer Schönheit, die ihresgleichen nur schwer finden konnte.

„Ich möchte gleich zur Sache kommen. Wie steht es um deine Soldaten? Sind sie bereit?"

„Natürlich, mein Imperator. Die Alazaras haben sich allesamt bei mir eingefunden. Für die _Wächter_ allerdings benötige ich noch ein wenig Zeit. Der Ritus muss noch bis zum nächsten Vollmond warten."

„Sehr gut. Sorge dich nicht. Wenn wir etwas haben, ist es Zeit. Doch ich erwarte, dass sie zur Stunde Null einsatzbereit sind und ihr meinem Ruf folgen könnt. Dann werden wir diesen unwürdigen Kreaturen die Hölle auf Erden bereiten." Der eisige Klang Abrakahls Stimme verklang in der Dunkelheit der schwarzen Festung. Wie ein Schleier legte sie sich um die düsteren Nebel und die schwarzen Kreaturen, deren Antlitz nichts weiter als den Schatten des Todes widerspiegelte. Eines Todes, dessen Hand sich langsam regte und darauf wartete, endlich die Finger um die Nebel der Erde legen zu können.

Es war noch früher Vormittag, als Jack mit seinen drei Gefährten einen breiten Weg entlang ging. In der Ferne wehten die Äste einiger Pappeln im Wind und entließen die letzten Vögel, die sich auf den Weg Richtung Süden machten. Es war sein Wunsch, noch einmal die letzte Ruhestätte seiner Familie aufzusuchen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden machen würden. Schon von weitem konnte er sehen, dass das Grab wie neu aussah. Irgendjemand musste es in seiner Abwesenheit gepflegt haben, und er wusste genau, dass dafür nicht viele Personen in Frage kommen würden. Bedanken würde er sich später.

Noch einmal fuhr der junge Mann sich durch sein inzwischen schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und warf einen letzten Blick auf Hermine. Ermutigend lächelte sie ihm zu und wieder durchströmte ihn ein warmes, geborgenes Gefühl, als er ihre Hand losließ und die paar Schritte bis zum Grab seiner Eltern überwand. Langsam kniete er sich nieder. Kurze Zeit schloss er seine Augen und Bilder vergangener Tage rauschten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Glückliche Zeiten, in denen alles noch in Ordnung war. Vergangene Zeiten, die so niemals wieder kehren würden.

„Mama, Papa", begann Jack langsam zu sprechen. „Ich danke euch für alles."

Noch einmal schloss er seine Augen und eine Träne presste sich zwischen seinen Lidern hervor. „Antoine, ich wünschte, du wärst jetzt bei mir. Ich wünschte, du würdest mir beistehen, wie du es schon so oft getan hast. Aber ich weiß, dass du mich siehst. Ich werde euch niemals vergessen."

Kurz darauf stand er wieder auf und zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel. Ein leicht brennendes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Hand aus, als die Klinge langsam einen Schnitt in das Fleisch seiner Hand ritzte. Vereinzelt tropfte Blut aus der nun zur Faust geballten Hand direkt auf den lehmigen Boden. „Ich werde euch rächen. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Blut."

Er spürte den sanften Druck einer Hand an seiner Hüfte und legte automatisch den Kopf schief auf die Schulter seiner Freundin. „Alles in Ordnung?", kam ihre vorsichtige Frage, worauf Jack leicht nickte.

„Ich habe lange genug getrauert, Mine. Meine Tränen sind versiegt. Es gibt jetzt wichtigere Dinge."

Der Wind wehte wie ein wohliger Schauer durch Jacks Gesicht. Der Motor blubberte genüsslich vor sich hin, und gelegentliches Hupen oder Geheul von entfernten Martinshörnern erfüllte die Luft. Für den Flugantrieb war in Frankfurt sicherlich zu viel los. Und Jack glaubte nicht, dass die Muggel schon in solchem Ausmaß an Zauber solcher Art gewöhnt wären.

Der nächste Halt war klar. Jack suchte schließlich nach seinen Freunden, also würde er zuerst dort suchen, wo es am wahrscheinlichsten war, sie anzutreffen. In ihrem alten Hauptquartier. Einer alten Lagerhalle im Hafengebiet am Main. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie auch schon das Ziel und schauten sich unsicher um.

„Sicher, das wir hier deine Freunde finden können?" Zweifelnd blickte Draco das Metalltor an und kickte eine leere Rumflasche zur Seite, die ihren Weg kreuzte.

„Naja, hier war auf jeden Fall vor meinem Urlaub unser Hauptquartier."

„Sieht einladend aus", meinte Hermine und folgte Jack zu einer Tür in der Nähe des Tores. Sie war ebenfalls aus Metall, sah aber ziemlich zerdellt und eingedrückt aus und nicht im mindestens verschlossen. Mit einem alarmierten Gefühl zog Jack die Tür auf und blickte vorsichtig in das Dunkel vor ihm. Die Tür sah noch nie wirklich aus wie ein Designerstück aber auch nicht so missbraucht als hätte sich ein notgeiler Hirsch daran vergangen. Der Lichtschalter funktionierte nicht aber wofür hatte man schon eine so heiße Persönlichkeit wie Jack dabei. Ohne große Mühe stand seine linke Hand in Flammen. Die Andere zielte ruhig in die nun sichtbare Garage. Es sah eigentlich aus wie immer. Diverse Geräte standen ziellos in der Gegend herum und machten nicht den Anschein, noch Hoffnung zu hegen, einmal ins Leben zurück gerufen zu werden. Nur die Fahrzeuge fehlten. Abgesehen von einem alten ausgebrannten Golf war nichts mehr vorzufinden.

„Was ist hier passiert", flüsterte Jack und zielte unsicher mit seiner Magnum in jede Ecke.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius und sah ihm durch den Schein seines Zauberstabs an.

„Es sind keine Mottoräder oder Autos hier. Wenigstens eine Spur von unserem kleinen Bus müsste zu sehen sein."

„Vielleicht sind sie gerade unterwegs?", fragte Hermine.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und ließ eine kleine Flamme vor dem verkohlten Innenraum des Golfs tanzen. „Das Auto gehört Ben. Irgendetwas ist hier passiert. Außerdem rieche ich Blut."

„Blut?", hakte Sirius nach. Doch Jack deutete mit seinem Kopf nur nach rechts zu einer weiteren Tür. Langsam schlichen sie weiter in Richtung des alten Aufenthaltsraumes seiner Freunde und fanden nur Chaos vor. Die Möbel waren allesamt zertrümmert und alle möglichen Gegenstände lagen verstreut auf dem Boden herum. An einem alten Tisch, der nur noch von zwei Beinen schief gehalten wurde, klebten wirklich noch vereinzelte Blutreste, und Einschusslöcher in verschiednen Größen waren überall in den Wänden zu sehen, wenn sie nicht gerade angesengt waren. An der Wand über einem Sofa verlief noch eine ziemlich breite rote Spur. Jack untersuchte sie und bemerkte, dass das Blut schon etwas länger an der Wand klebte und ziemlich eingetrocknet war.

„Hier hat eindeutig ein Kampf stattgefunden." Draco schlich herum und levitierte an manchen Stellen größere Haufen Gerümpel auf die Seite, um nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen, bis Sirius ihn in die Seite stieß.

„Schaut da drüben." Ihre Blicke richteten sich an die Wand rechts von ihnen, wo ein großes Symbol in die Wand gebrannt war und aus eigener Kraft ein wenig zu leuchten schien. Das Symbol des Chaos.

„Die Legionen sind hier gewesen", schloss Hermine ruhig. „Vielleicht konnten sie entkommen."

Eines war sicher. Hier war niemand mehr. Und wie es aussah, würden seine Freunde auch nicht mehr zurück kommen, wenn es ihnen möglich wäre. Die Kampfspuren zeigten deutlich, dass es eine blutige Auseinandersetzung gab und dies kein sicherer Ort mehr war. Doch wo könnten sie ihre Zelte erneut aufgeschlagen haben?

„Ok", forderte Jack die Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Hier werden wir sie nicht mehr finden. Ich würde sagen, wir ziehen weiter."

„Schon eine Idee, wohin wir als nächstes gehen?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Zu Peter. Er hatte sich mit seiner Freundin eine Wohnung gemietet und ist um diese Zeit eigentlich immer zu Hause gewesen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück."

„Und wenn nicht?", hakte Draco nach.

„Wenn nicht, freut sich mein Magen bestimmt über einen Döner." Mit diesen Worten machte Jack kehrt und verlies das Zimmer wieder. Die Fackel – seine Hand – flackerte weiter vor sich hin und zeigte ihm den Weg.

„Ein was?", hörte er Dracos Stimme noch hinter sich. „Was zur Hölle ist ein Döner?"

Jack grinste, hielt aber nicht im Laufe inne. „Muggelkunde, Lektion eins. Fastfood."

Knarzend gaben die hölzernen Stufen unter den Lederstiefeln von Jack und seinen Gefährten nach. Das Treppenhaus sah ein wenig heruntergekommen aber nicht unsauber aus, auf seine ganz eigene Art vielleicht schon etwas stilvoll. Es wirkte alles wie noch im Frühjahr, bevor Jack seine Reise angetreten hatte. Sogar die Tür war noch unverändert und verlor noch immer Reste der einstmals kräftigen blauen Farbe. Nur der Blumenkranz in der Mitte musste sich neu an die Tür geschlichen haben.

Nach kurzem Klopfen, hörten sie von der anderen Seite des Eingangs auch schon näher kommende Schritte, worauf die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wahrscheinlich wurde hier irgendjemand erwartet, da keine Frage nach ihrer Person gestellt wurde.

Das Gesicht einer jungen Frau erschien in der Tür und es schien fast so, als hätte irgendjemand die Zeit lahm gelegt. Die Augen der Frau, umrahmt von mittellangen braunen Haaren, schauten wie eingefroren in Jacks Gesicht und erlaubten ihrem Mund keine wirkliche Reaktion. Irgendwann war doch noch etwas wie ein Flüstern zu hören. „Jack?"

„Stören wir gerade?"

„Wie ist das möglich? Wir dachten du wärst tot?", fragte sie immer noch ungläubig flüsternd, worauf sie ihn stürmisch umarmte.

„Siehst gut aus", sagte Jack mit einem Lächeln, als er sich endlich wieder von ihr lösen konnte. „Können wir vielleicht rein kommen?"

„Ja, kommt nur rein", antwortete sie, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt und führte sie in die Wohnung. „Ich mache euch einen Kaffee." Im nächsten Augenblick standen die vier auch schon bei ihr in der Küche und schauten sich kurz um. Es sah merkwürdig aufgeräumt aus, wenn auch nicht mehr so vollgestopft wie früher.

„Darf ich dir meine Begleiter vorstellen?", fragte Jack und ging mit seinem Finger die Reihe durch. „Sarah, das sind Sirius und Draco, und das ist meine liebreizende Freundin, Hermine. Leute, das ist Sarah." Das Wasser blubberte in der Maschine fröhlich vor sich hin und produzierte allmählich den starken Kaffee, den man von ihr gewöhnt war.

„Freundin? Es geschehen wirklich noch Zeichen und Wunder.", fragte Sarah staunend und schüttelte jedem die Hand.

„Ist Peter nicht zu Hause?", fragte Jack schließlich und beobachtete aufmerksam Sarahs Kehrseite, die sich merkwürdig verkrampfte. Sie hatte gerade ein paar Tassen aus dem Schrank geholt und stellte sie geräuschvoll auf der Ablage ab, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Du hast es noch nicht mitbekommen?"

„Was?", fragte Jack verwundert und lehnte sich neben sie um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen zu können. Allerdings war es durch ihre Haare zu stark verborgen.

„Peter ist tot", antwortete sie leise und wischte sich über die Augen.

„WAS?"

„Es passierte im Sommer bei diesem Fest. Wir sind später gekommen und haben dich auf der Bühne gesehen. In diesem alten Steinbruch. Da waren diese Leute in den schwarzen Umhängen und das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, war die Panik, die ausgebrochen war. Die Todesursache konnte nicht festgestellt werden, wie auch bei ein paar anderen. Und wir dachten, du wärst auf der Flucht von dort erwischt worden."

Immer noch weinend nahm Jack sie in den Arm und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken. Nur schwer konnte er seine Gefühle unterdrücken, aber Hermines Blick zufolge konnte sie es auf jeden Fall spüren. „Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Er war ein guter Freund."

„Mir tut es auch leid um deine Familie." Ihre Haare richtend setzte sie sich mit den anderen an den Tisch, während Jack die Tassen und den Kaffe verteilte. „Was geht hier vor, Jack? Diese komische Gang in den Umhängen sieht man hier immer öfter und das, was da in England passiert, ist doch auch nicht normal."

Jack schaute zu seinen Freunden, die unauffällig mit dem Kopf schüttelten. Ihr etwas genaues zu erzählen, wäre wohl ein wenig zu riskant gewesen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich finde es heraus. Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich die anderen finde?"

Ihr Kopfschütteln war eigentlich schon Antwort genug. „Seit Peters Tot habe ich eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen. Versuch es mal im X-18 zwei Straßen weiter, du weißt ja, wo das ist."

„Weißt du zufällig, ob eure Freunde Probleme oder Auseinandersetzungen mit irgendwelchen Leuten hatten?", fragte Sirius. Jack war erleichtert, dass er den Zustand ihrer alten Unterkunft nicht direkt ansprach. Wahrscheinlich wusste seine alte Freundin gar nichts und würde sich nur Sorgen machen und zu viele Fragen stellen.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, ich habe schon längere Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen.

Jack nickte und nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Kaffee. Im Stillen verfolgte er eine alte Krähe, die am Himmel ihre Bahnen zog und laut krächzte. Leicht strich er mit dem Daumen über Hermines Hand, die in seiner lag. So vergingen noch ein paar Stunden indem sich die fünf zwanglos unterhielten und doch wieder ihrer Wege zogen und schließlich in einem Burgerladen landeten.

Der Tag verging relativ schnell und schon bald fuhren zwei laut grollende Motorräder vor dem X-18 vor. Ein nicht unbedingt nobel aussehender, aber scheinbar doch sehr beliebter Club. So schien es auf jeden Fall, in Anbetracht der Menschenmassen, die sich vor dem Eingang tummelten und auf Einlass warteten. Die Sonne hatte schon vor längerer Zeit den Himmel verlassen, und das Nachtleben erhielt Einzug.

„Ok, Leute, hört mir zu", zog Jack die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Begleiter auf sich. Die Motorräder waren unauffällig magisch gesichert worden und würden niemand mehr ungestraft an sich heran lassen. „Wir sind jetzt im tiefsten Muggel-Land, auch wenn ich ein paar vereinzelte magische Auren sehen kann."

„Du kannst Auren sehen?", unterbrach ihn Sirius.

„Äh, ja. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Verhaltet euch unauffällig. Auch wenn einige Muggel inzwischen schon von der Zaubererwelt wissen dürften, sollten wir uns nicht gleich verraten. Wir suchen nur nach meinen Freunden und verhalten uns ganz normal."

„Woher wissen wir ob wir jemanden gefunden haben?", fragte Draco skeptisch. Seinen Hass gegenüber Nichtmagiern hatte er scheinbar wirklich abgelegt, aber man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er sich ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte.

„Gute Frage. Wenn ihr einen riesigen Kerl seht, der ungefähr an die Ausmaße von Hagrid rankommt, oder zwei etwas größere, schwarze Zwillinge, einer mit Glatze, der andere mit langen Dreadlocks, dann habt ihr sie gefunden. Die Anderen sind eher unauffällig."

Nach diesen Anweisungen folgten sie Jack durch die Menschenmenge zum Eingang wo Jack erst einmal herzlich von einem bulligen Kerl begrüßt wurde, der gerade am Kontrollieren von Ausweisen war. Überschwänglich riss er ihn in eine Umarmung und beachtete die missmutig blickenden Menschen gar nicht, die immer noch auf Einlass warteten. „Mann, Jack, wie siehst du denn aus? Ich hab dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich war längere Zeit im Urlaub. Das hier sind meine Freunde und ich war zu faul, mich anzustellen."

Zweifelnd zog der Mann seine Augen zusammen und grinste kurz darauf. „Du hast dich hier noch nie angestellt. Macht das ihr rein kommt." Mit drohend erhobenem Zeigefinger fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber mach keinen Ärger heut Abend, verstanden?"

„Kennst mich doch. Sag mal, ist von den Jungs jemand hier?"

„Tut mir leid. Hab selbst eben erst mit der Schicht angefangen."

Nickend nahm er Hermine an die Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Grell blitzendes Strobolicht flackerte ihnen ins Gesicht, und der Sound von tiefen Bässen pulsierte durch ihre Körper, als sie sich durch die Tanzfläche wühlten. Man merkte deutlich, dass das Wochenende eingeläutet wurde und eine lange Nacht bevorstand. Dichter Rauch einer Nebelmaschine und von unzähligen Zigaretten hing bis tief über dem Boden und verteilte sich langsam in der großen Halle. Dabei hing allen der Dunst von Alkohol, Nikotin und ein wenig Schweiß in der Nase. Durch seine durch Wuschels verschärfte Sinne intensivierte sich der Geruch noch und ließ spezielle Düfte, die er sonst besser wahrnehmen und zuordnen konnte, verblassen.

„Gib mir vier Bier und vier Whisky, Jo", rief Jack einem glatzköpfigen älteren Mann über die Theke in dem Versuch, die Musik zu übertönen, zu. Jo grinste ihn an, nickte und hielt immer wieder ein Glas unter den Zapfhahn.

_Du kannst auch keine Theke ohne ein Bier verlassen, was?, _hörte er die Stimme seiner Freundin in seinem Kopf.

_Kennst mich doch, _antwortete Jack, grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Auch mal wieder hier Jack?", fragte er als er ihnen die Gläser auf die Theke stellte. „Deine Freunde haben lange nach dir gesucht."

„Hast du irgendwen von ihnen gesehen?"

Jo schüttelte den Kopf und kippte selbst einen Whisky in seinen Rachen. „Seit diese neue Gang aufgetaucht ist, kaum noch."

Jack schaute Hermine fragend an, die allerdings auch nur mit der Schulter zuckte und den Barkeeper fragend anschaute. „Neue Gang?"

„Keiner weiß genau, wie die heißen. Die haben meistens schwarze Umhänge an und sind auf Ärger aus. Die verbreiten sich hier gerade wie die Pest. Dass du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast."

„Ich war lange im Ausland."

Jo nickte und lehnte sich dichter über die Theke, um Jack ein wenig näher zu kommen. „Die Horror-Geschichten aus England hast du aber mitbekommen, oder?"

„Ich hab davon gehört ja."

„Meinst du, das ist die gleiche Gang? Da drüben sollen die sich genau so verbreiten wie hier, hab ich gehört."

Jack nickte und dachte kurz nach, während er einen Schluck von seinem Bier nahm. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du die Anderen hier schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hast?"

Wieder schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf. „Leider ja. Ich glaube die Kinder der Nacht waren ein sehr beliebtes Ziel von denen. Die kommen immer noch vorbei und fragen die Gäste nach deinen Freunden...und besonders nach dir", fügte Jo flüsternd hinzu, ganz so, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass ihm niemand zuhört. „Aber ich weiß von Nichts", schloss er und wandte sich wieder seinem Zapfhahn zu.

„Meinst du das waren die Legionen?", fragte Sirius.

„Natürlich. Die magische und die Muggelwelt sind wohl nicht mehr so abgegrenzt, wie wir geglaubt haben. Ich sehe immer mehr magische Auren hier und schaut mal hier an den Pfosten." Jack deutete auf einen Holzpfosten neben der Theke in dem das Symbol der Chaoslegionen zu sehen war. Doch es war nicht einfach in das Holz geritzt, wie so häufig, sondern tief in das Innere des Balkens gebrannt. „Die sind hier überall."

„Wie gehen wir weiter vor?", fragte Draco zwischen zwei Schlucken von seinem Bier, einen Arm auf der Theke abgestützt.

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Jack, als er seinen Whisky in einer Hand schwenkte. „Ihr hört euch hier um und haltet die Augen offen, und Hermine und ich gehen unter die Leute." Der elektrische Sound der Musik presste sich aus den Boxen des Clubs und vermischte sich mit den Bässen, die immer stärker wurden. Momentan lief gerade ‚Smack my Bitch up' an, und die Menge um sie herum wurde immer dichter, als Jack seine überraschte Freundin an die Hand nahm und hinter sich herzog. Allerdings wurden auch die Auren, die Jack wahrnehmen konnte, immer dunkler. Ein Fakt, der ihn doch ein wenig beunruhigte. Früher war er öfter hier, und auch wenn er zu seiner Zeit noch nichts von Magie wusste, glaubte er nicht, dass jemals so viele Schwarzmagier hier gewesen waren.

_Du hast es auch bemerkt, stimmts?, _fragte ihn Hermine gedanklich während sie sich zum Rhythmus bewegten.

Jack nickte nur und blickte sich weiter um. Die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener und trotz der immer zahlreicher werdenden Hexen und Zauberer schien kein Muggel irgendetwas zu bemerken. _Wir sollten uns noch ein wenig umsehen und dann lieber abhauen, Mine. Hier wird es langsam gefährlich für uns. _Mit diesen Gedanken folgte er ihr wieder zurück zur Bar und versuchte noch einmal erfolglos, den Barkeeper auszuhorchen, während er noch ein Bier trank. Nur kurze Zeit später fand er sich auf dem Klo wieder. Bier hatte schon immer die Eigenschaft, extrem erleichternd zu wirken, besonders, wenn es wieder den Körper verließ. So stand Jack vor dem stinkenden Becken und betrachtete sich einige Schmierereien an der Wand, während er dem Getuschel dreier Männer hinter ihm lauschte. Zum Glück waren seine Ohren inzwischen immer auf Empfang gestellt, weshalb er sich nicht einmal großartig anstrengen musste, um sie zu verstehen.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass sie wissen, wo er steckt?"

„Hundertprozentig. Und soll ich dir verraten, was das schlimmste ist? Es sind ganz gewöhnliche Muggel."

„Du meinst diese Nachtschwärmer haben ohne Magie einen ganzen Trupp unserer Soldaten ausgelöscht?" Das machte Jack nun doch neugierig. Er hatte zwar nur den Schluss des gesamten Dialogs aufschnappen können, aber das hatte scheinbar schon gereicht. Grinsend packte er alles wieder ein und wandte sich um. An der Wand lehnend grinste er weiter zu den drei Männern hinüber.

„Was grinst du so blöd? Findest du uns lustig?"

Jack neigte ein wenig den Kopf ,als sich alle drei ein wenig näherten und jeweils eine Hand in ihren Jacken verschwinden ließen. „Ein wenig schon, ja."

„Ich glaube, wir müssen diesem Muggel ein paar Manieren beibringen", sagte der rechte der drei, versiegelte die Tür mit einem lautlosem Zauberspruch und nickte seinen Freunden zu. Kurz darauf hatte Jack drei Zauberstäbe vor seinem Gesicht, das immer noch durch das trübe Licht in einem dunklen Schatten verborgen lag. Kopfschüttelnd stieß er sich von der Wand ab und zog den Ärmel seiner Lederjacke zurück, damit sein Stab sichtbar wurde.

_So das wars mal wieder von Jack. Ein ganzer Haufen Hits auf das Chap und schon wieder kein Kommi. Nun gut, wenn ihr keinen Bock habt kann ich nichts ändern. In einer Woche hau ich hab in den Urlaub und wenn ich motiviert genug bin, lad ich noch ein Chap hoch...mal schauen..._

_Bis bald und viele Grüße vom Shag_


	11. Children of the Night

**11.Children of the Night**

„Ihr solltet nicht so voreilig sein. Wenn ich euch richtig belauscht habe, sucht ihr nach jemandem. Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen?"

Die drei Zauberer grinsten sich an und senkten etwas die Zauberstäbe. „Wie solltest du uns helfen können?"

„Ihr sucht diesen Feuerteufel, richtig? Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo er ist."

„Wenn du uns wirklich helfen kannst, springt vielleicht eine Belohnung für dich raus. Also wo finden wir Jack Orwood?"

„Ich würde sagen, ihr habt ihn gefunden", antwortete Jack und trat aus dem Schatten. Einzelne Feuerstriemen wirbelten um seinen Kopf, während seine Augen gefährlich aufloderten. Sofort hatten die drei Magier wieder ihre Zauberstäbe hochgerissen und schleuderten die verschiedensten Flüche durch den Raum. Jack konnte gerade so den Flüchen ausweichen, während einer noch sein Hosenbein ansengte. Kurz darauf warf er zwei seiner Messer in jeweils eine Zauberstabhand der äußeren beiden Personen und verpasste dem dritten einen Tritt gegen seine Hand, worauf auch dieser seinen Stab fallen ließ. Doch schon im nächsten Moment sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die beiden Äußeren von der Seite her auf ihn zu hechteten. Gekonnt wich er zurück, griff seinen beiden Angreifern an den Nacken und schlug ihre beiden Köpfe aneinander, worauf sie benommen auf den Boden sackten. Doch ein kurzer unaufmerksamer Moment wurde Jack zum Verhängnis. Die Faust des dritten Zauberers traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Schon im nächsten Moment traf ihn sein Knie in den Magen, und Jack keuchte gepresst aus.

Doch Jack wäre nicht Jack, hätte er nicht schon ein wenig Erfahrung in Kneipenschlägereien. So schob er den Schmerz beiseite, wischte sich einmal über sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und rollte sich gleichzeitig zur Seite ab. Eine schnelle Drehung später hatte er auch den dritten von den Füßen gefegt und stieß sich wieder vom Boden ab. Kurze Zeit später hatte er seinen Arm auf die Kehle des noch wachen Soldaten gepresst und fixierte dessen noch zappelnden Glieder am Boden. Seinen Kopf kurz zur Seite gedreht spuckte er kurz eine Mischung aus Speichel und Blut an die Wand, die langsam abwärts wanderte.

„So du Dreckskerl, Zeit für Antworten."

„Ich sage dir gar nichts", keuchte der Mann und versuchte dabei, nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Das wird sich zeigen." Kurzerhand ließ Jack eine Feuerwand um sich herum aus dem Boden schießen, die einen Kreis um die beiden erzeugte und sich langsam schloss. „Dieses Feuer macht mir nichts aus, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst. Mal schauen ob es bei dir genau so aussieht."

Schweigen umhüllte die beiden, durch nichts gestört außer dem Zischen der sich nähernden Flammenwände. Schweiß stand dem noch relativ jung wirkendem Mann im Gesicht, und langsam wurde er auch nervös. Das erkannte man sehr schön durch seine immer größer werdenden Augen.

„Ok, ok, was willst du wissen?"

„Wen meintet ihr mit Nachtschwärmer?"

„Eine Gruppe", keuchte der Mann weiter. „Wir dachten, es wäre eine magische Untergrundgruppe, weil sie uns nachspioniert haben. Sie nennen sich Kinder der Nacht."

„Was wollt ihr von ihnen?"

„Wir wollten an dich ran. Wir haben rausgefunden, dass sie mit dir in Verbindung hängen."

„Falsch gedacht. Sag deinem Meister, er soll nicht weiter versuchen, an mich heran zu kommen. Er wird mich früh genug wieder treffen. Wo ist der Unterschlupf dieser Gruppe?"

„Am Stadtrand, in der Nähe des Friedhofes. Da ist eine Lagerhalle am Rand vom Wald."

„Glück gehabt. Und ich hoffe für dich, dass es keine dummen Geschichten von dir waren." Jack richtete sich etwas auf und ließ den Mann seinen Hals reiben und heftig atmen. Kurz darauf ließ er seine Messer aus den Händen der bewusstlosen Männer fliegen und steckte sie zurück in seinen Gürtel. Mit einem erneuten Faustschlag schickte er auch den letzten in das Land der Träume, seine Flammenwand war schon längst wieder erloschen.

Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder aus der Toilette verschwunden und kurz vor der Bar, wo ihm auch schon Jo über den Weg lief und kopfschüttelnd sein Gesicht betrachtete.

„Tut mir leid, die Sauerei", entschuldigte sich Jack gleich und steckte seinem alten Bekannten einen Schein in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

„Jedes mal wenn du hier bist, gibt es Ärger." Immer noch kopfschüttelnd klopfte Jo auf Jacks Schulter. „Aber du kennst mich. Ich weiß von nichts."

Dankend zwängte sich Jack weiter durch die Menge, die ihn inzwischen zum Großteil misstrauisch beäugte. Weniger wegen dem Blut – hier kam es öfter mal zu Ärger –, nein, wahrscheinlich hatten inzwischen schon ein paar sein Gesicht erkannt und überlegten gerade, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten.

„Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert, bist du...", hielt Hermine inne, als sie näher an ihn herantrat. „Sag mir bitte, du bist gegen eine Wand gelaufen.", schüttelte sie gequält kopfhängend ihre Haare.

„Ich bin gegen die Wand gelaufen", antwortete Jack kleinlaut. „Aber die Wand hat mir nützliche Informationen gegeben."

Vorsichtig strich seine Freundin über sein Gesicht.

„Aua, das ist nichts."

„Das ist nichts? Deine Nase ist gebrochen! Wie schaffst du das immer? Du scheinst den Ärger doch wirklich zu suchen." Sirius gluckste hinter ihr vor sich hin, während Draco gewarnt die Umgebung beobachtete.

„Ich glaube eher, der Ärger weiß immer genau, wo ich hinkomme, und wartet nur auf mich. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Ich weiß wo ich vielleicht die Kinder der Nacht finde. Das auf dem Klo waren Soldaten der Chaos Legionen und die versuchen, über sie an mich heran zu kommen."

„Verdammt", knurrte Sirius und trank sein Bierglas in einem Zug leer.

„Ich weiß, nirgends hat man seine Ruhe", antwortete Jack und strich Hermine über den Rücken.

„Nein", zischte Sirius. „Schau dir die Leute dort an. Die sehen ziemlich angepisst aus und sind auf dem Weg zu uns." Draco zeigte in eine Ecke, in der sich immer mehr zwielichtige Gestalten tummelten und ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten.

Hermine biss sich sanft auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Markenzeichen, wenn es darum geht, mal wieder ein paar Zahnräder im Kopf rattern zu lassen. Behutsam blickte sie auf die grimmigen Gestalten hinter Jack, die allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hielten. „Ich denke, das Versteckspiel hat eh keinen Sinn mehr. Ich würde sagen, wir kämpfen uns den Weg nach draußen frei und suchen deine Freunde."

Jack lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „So kenne und liebe ich dich." Im nächsten Momente hatten alle außer Jack schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, und wie durch eine unbekannte Kraft stoben die Massen auseinander, und ein neuer Song wurde angestimmt. Jack streckte noch einmal knackend seinen Nacken in alle Richtungen und murmelte ein ‚let's rock' zu Sirius, der neben ihm stand. Schon im nächsten Moment schossen ihnen Flüche um die Ohren, die in alle Mobiliare um sie herum einschlugen, sie zerfetzten oder tiefe, rauchende Kerben hinterließen. Hermine bildete ein Schutzschild um sie, während Sirius und Draco diverse Flüche zu ihren Angreifern herüber schickten und dabei schon einige flach legten.

Das Schild drohte schon fast zu bersten, als Jack seine geistige Verbindung zu seiner Freundin nutzte. _Ich versuche, euch den Weg frei zu räumen. Wir treffen uns an den Moppeds. _Noch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, schoben sich die Menschen hinter ihnen wie von Geisterhand zur Seite. Immer mehr Flüche verfehlten Jack nur knapp, und die Soldaten setzten nun schon auf ihn zu, als Jack seine Kräfte sammelte und seine Hände in Flammen standen. Genau wie in seinen Augen schlängelte sich das tödliche Feuer der Hölle um seine Handgelenke und wartete nur darauf, endlich hinaus geschickt zu werden. Mit einem wohligen Schauer, der ihm ein Hochgefühl verlieh, schoss eine Feuerwelle aus seinen sich ausbreitenden Armen hervor, die die Reihe der Soldaten nieder mähte. Während dessen spürte er schon, dass Seine Freunde genug Abstand gewonnen hatten, sodass er folgen konnte. Mit grimmigem Blick und einem Feuerschwall aus seinem Rachen sprintete er auch schon auf den immer noch freien Gang an den panisch rennenden Menschen vorbei in Richtung Ausgang.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte Jack und erntete ein dreifach gleichzeitiges Nicken. Sirius saß schon mit Draco auf dem Sozius auf seinem Motorrad und ließ seinen Motor laut aufröhren. Nur kurz darauf startete er auch seine Maschine, spürte Hermines Arme um seine Taille und nickte Sirius zu. „Folgt mir." Ein weiteres Nicken bestätigte ihm, dass er verstanden hatte, und so startete er auch schon in die nur durch Neonlichter beleuchtete Stadt.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie zu überraschend geflüchtet waren, vielleicht auch daran, dass er zu viel Power in sein Feuer gesteckt hatte. Auf jeden Fall folgte ihnen niemand. So setzten sie ihren Weg fort in Richtung der vermeintlichen Unterkunft der Kinder der Nacht. Nach einer nicht allzu langen Strecke parkten sie ihre Maschinen – natürlich wieder mit dem Sicherheitszauber – vor einer mittelgroßen Industrieanlage. Ein Tor versperrte ihren Weg, und Jack blickte sich um, während Hermine an ihrer, für sie vielleicht ungewohnt engen Lederkleidung zupfte. Die Nacht war trüb, aber nicht regnerisch. Zwischen vereinzelten Wolken und Baumwipfeln waren Sterne zu sehen, die wie kleine Diamanten auf einem schwarzen Tuch funkelten. Das silbrige Schimmern wurde nur durch manche Fenster in der Lagerhalle vor ihnen reflektiert und spendete, neben ein paar Leuchten an der Außenwand des Gebäudes, ein wenig Licht.

„Kommt nicht vom Weg ab. Wie ich die Jungs kenne, ist das Grundstück vermint."

„Sind das diese Muggelbomben im Boden?", fragte Draco ein wenig irritiert und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich.

„Genau die. Aber nimm das Ding runter. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie schon wissen, wenn sie überhaupt hier sind. Nimm deine Pistole." Bestätigend steckten alle ihre Zauberstäbe in ihre Holster und zogen ihre von Jack erhaltenen Desert Eagles, wobei Jack sogar fand, dass der Kontrast bei Hermine zwischen enger Leder-Kluft und einer Knarre sogar irgendwie sexy wirkte. Mit einem gemurmelten Alohomora öffnete sich das Tor, und sie schlichen langsam den Weg entlang in Richtung Metalltor. Schweigend verharrten sie einen Moment davor, und Jack deutete auf eine kleine, blinkende Diode an einer Ecke über dem Tor. „Die Alarmanlage ist ausgelöst." Schon im nächsten Moment hörten sie ein dumpfes Knarzen, und das Tor bewegte sich langsam aufwärts. Behutsam und mit Vorsicht schlichen sie mit durchgeladenen Kanonen den spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang. Nur ihre Schritte halten von den Wänden wieder, die völlig dekorationslos zu ihren Seiten standen und ein wenig unheimlich wirkten.

Doch nach circa zehn Metern hörten alle neben ihren eigenen noch weitere Stiefel auf den steinernen Wänden widerhallen. Immer näher ertönte das dumpfe Hallen von Gummi und Ledersohlen auf den Fliesen, bis schließlich ein dunkelhäutiger, groß gewachsener Mann mit langen, schwarzen Dreadlocks vor Jack stand und ihn emotionslos anstarrte. Unter seinem ärmellosen Shirt stießen kräftige Muskeln hervor, was ihn Jack noch ein wenig ähnlicher erscheinen ließ.

Neben ihm stand jeweils ein Mann mit schwarzer MG im Anschlag und zielte direkt auf Jack und seine Freunde. Der eine sah dem Mann mit den Dreadlocks sehr ähnlich, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass dieser hier eine Glatze und einen Bart um seinen Mund herum hatte. Der andere hingegen hatte völlig weiße, fast schon blasse Haut und lange, dunkelblonde, verfilzte Haare. Das Schweigen hielt kurze Zeit an, während Jack und sein Gegenüber sich weiter anstarrten und ihre Leibgarden sich gegenseitig ins Visier nahmen. Beide hoben kurz symbolisch ihre Hände um ihren Freunden zu bedeuten ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du hast wirklich Mumm, dich hier blicken zu lassen", ließ der Mann vor Jack irgendwann seine Stimme ertönen. „Besonders bei dem Ärger, den du zurück gelassen hast."

Weiteres Schweigen erfüllte für einen kurzen Moment den Gang, bis Jack plötzlich kurz belustigt auflachen musste, was seinen Gegenüber ansteckte. Einen Moment später zogen sie sich schon gegenseitig in die Arme und drückten sich fest wie zu lange getrennte Brüder. Kurz darauf hängten sich seine Begleiter ihre Gewehre auch schon wieder über den Rücken und fielen mit in die Begrüßung ein. Das trübe Licht von vereinzelten Halogenleuchtern sorgte für eine unheimliche Atmosphäre, und nur langsam steckten Jacks Begleiter ihre Waffen wieder in die Taschen ihrer Jacken. Auf Umhänge hatten sie heute verzichtet. Auf ihrer Mission wären sie nur aufgefallen und hätten zu viele neugierige Blicke auf sich gezogen.

„Was ist mit denen da?", fragte Jason und deutete auf Hermine, Draco und Sirius. „Können wir ihnen trauen?"

„Sie sind meine Freunde."

Jacks Gegenüber nickte und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. „Wenn das so ist, sind es auch unsere Freunde. Kommt, wir stellen uns drin vor."

_Können wir ihnen trauen, Jack? _hörte Jack Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf erklingen.

_Absolut. Sie sind es wirklich._ Der Gang zog sich nur noch ein wenig, bis sie eine weitere metallene Tür passierten und einen relativ großen Raum betraten. In einer Ecke waren einige Computer und allerlei andere Geräte zu sehen, während auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine riesige Sitzecke aufgebaut war. Jack und seine Freunde schauten sich erstaunt um, und Jack musste anfangen zu kichern, als er sich die Wand hinter der Sitzecke näher betrachtete.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sich Winnie mal wieder an seinem Malkasten vergangen."

Auf der Wand war eine riesige dunkle Maske zu erkennen, umgeben von einem Sternenhintergrund mit der geschwungenen Aufschrift: ‚You don't know the Power of the Dark Side.' „Erklär ich euch später Jungs", antwortete Jack auf die unausgesprochene Frage von Sirius und Draco. Wenigstens seine Freundin schien sich ein wenig mit Filmen auszukennen. Immerhin ist sie selbst halber Muggel.

„Hab ich da eben meinen Namen gehört?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, und ein mittelgroßer chinesisch aussehender Mann in Jacks Alter kam auf sie zu. Er hatte eng anliegende Motorradklamotten an und einen Helm in seiner Hand und schaute die Besucher neugierig an, bis sich sein Blick mit dem von Jack traf. „Ich glaubs ja nicht. Jack?"

„In persona. Und wie ich sehe hast du Sunny mitgebracht." Neben Win erschien eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und schaute sich verdutzt um, bevor sie Jack um den Hals fiel. Lange hatte er sie nun nicht mehr gesehen, und so war die Freude auf beiden Seiten natürlich groß. Jack übernahm die Vorstellungen seiner alten und neuen Freunde, nachdem immer mehr aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kamen. Fred und Sebastian, die mit Jason zusammen Jack und seine Freunde begrüßt hatten. Sandra und Win, die eben aufgetaucht waren, Sam, der wenigstens Hermine von ihrem ersten Besuch im Sommer noch in Erinnerung war, Michael, ein ziemlich kleiner, schmächtiger Typ, und Sahin, der Zwillingsbruder von Jason. Jacks Freunde wurden, wie von Jack erwartet, sehr freundlich aufgenommen, nur Jack schaute sich noch unsicher um.

„Hier fehlt noch einer. Wo ist Purzel?" Im selben Moment hatte Jack auch schon das Gefühl zerquetscht zu werden als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Manchmal erhält man eben die Antwort auf eine Frage schneller, als einem lieb ist. „Lass mich runter, Kleiner", keuchte Jack, worauf sich seine Freunde vor Lachen krümmten.

„Tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen", grinste Purzel und stellte Jack wieder auf dem Boden ab. Wenn er ihn jetzt genauer betrachtete und das Körpervolumen berücksichtigte, hätte man meinen können, Hagrids kleiner Bruder würde hier vor ihm stehen. Wobei ‚klein' nicht unbedingt zutreffend war.

„Setz dich", hörte Jack nun Sahins Worte, die nun schon etwas ernster klangen. „Du hast einiges zu erklären."

„Bekommen wir vorher vielleicht noch ein Bier? War ein langer Weg." Nur ein paar Sekunden später, reichte ihnen Fred auch schon jeweils eine Flasche und Jack schaute Hermine beiläufig in die Augen. Es schien keiner bemerkt zu haben, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sie wieder einen stummen Dialog durch ihre gedankliche Verbindung hatten.

_Ich werde ihnen alles erzählen. _

_Bist du dir sicher? Was ist mit der Geheimhaltung?_

_Mine, diese ganze Heimlichtuerei wird nicht mehr lange andauern. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, weshalb die Muggel noch nichts von unserer Welt mitbekommen haben._

Hermine stöhnte in Gedanken kurz auf, wohl wissend, das ihr Freund wohl recht hatte. Und Jack wusste sehr genau, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte, Unrecht zu haben, weshalb er auch nicht weiter versuchte zu argumentieren.

„Also, schieß los", forderte Sahin ihn auf, während er ein paar schwarze Dreadlocks aus seinem Gesicht strich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Zuerst vielleicht eine Frage. Sunny, woher wusstest du, wie du mich erreichen kannst?"

Sandra, die neben ihm saß, legte die Füße auf den Tisch vor ihnen und nippte an ihrer Flasche. „Sagt dir der Begriff ‚Squib' etwas?"

Nun wurden nicht nur Jacks Augen groß, sondern auch die seiner Begleiter, worauf Hermine das Wort ergriff: „Heißt das, die Eule kam von dir?"

Sandra nickte und schaute nun von Hermine zurück zu Jack. „Ich habe euch allen nie etwas erzählt, aus Gründen die ihr wohl kennen dürftet, wie ich mir nun denke. Aber seit hier nun alles drunter und drüber ging, hab ich den Jungs hier alles erzählt, von der anderen Welt. Sie glauben mir allerdings nicht so wirklich."

„Allerdings", mischte sich nun Michael ein. „Auch wenn da draußen Freaks mit beeindruckenden Waffen herumlaufen, die Geschichte von Hexen und dem ganzen Schotter ist doch ein wenig übertrieben."

„Mhm, das habe ich am Anfang auch geglaubt", bestätigte Jack. „Aber glaubt mir, es stimmt."

„Sag ich doch", kam es von Sandra, die sich nun an Hermine wandte. „Dein Name war Hermine, richtig?" Der Sprachzauber, den Jacks Freundin unbemerkt von allen angewandt hatte, schien perfekt zu wirken und Hermine nickte bestätigend auf die Frage. „Hermine Granger, das ist mein Name."

„Ich habe viel von dir gehört." Ohne Umschweife holte Sandra eine Zeitung unter dem Sofa hervor, die unverkennbar den Namen Tagespropheten auf der Titelseite trug. Darunter war ein Bild zu sehen, dass Jack noch allzu bekannt war. Er saß mit brennendem Kopf auf einem Drachen und schaute nicht gerade sehr vergnügt. „Kommt dir das bekannt vor, Jack?"

Jack atmete geräuschvoll aus und schaute seine Freunde an, die ihm zunickten. Noch einmal nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier und legte seine Hand unauffällig in die von Hermine bevor er anfing seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er berichtete alles, angefangen von seiner Entführung und den Versuchen die an ihm und seiner Familie durchgeführt wurden, bis hin zum heutigen Tag. Nur seine etwas speziellere Animagusform ließ er aus. Seine Freunde unterbrachen ihn nicht, sondern lauschten nur dem, was er zu sagen hatte. Zeit für Fragen war danach immer noch genug, doch der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern verriet ihm, dass es ihnen schwer fiel, dies alles zu glauben.

„Es ist schwer das alles zu glauben, Jack", sagte Jason nach einer Weile, als Jack seine Ausführungen beendet hatte. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass es uns sehr leid tut, was mit deiner Familie passiert ist. Du weißt, das Antoine einer von uns war. Wir haben ihm und deinen Eltern, wie es sich bei uns gehört, die letzte Ehre erwiesen."

„Danke. Ich war gestern bei ihnen am Grab und habe mir schon gedacht, dass ihr es wart, die es in Ordnung gehalten habt."

Jason nickte und zog einen Anhänger unter seinem T-Shirt hervor. Es war ein kleines Kreuz, welches er kurz rieb und wieder zu Jack herüber blickte. „Es geht ihnen gut. Sie sind jetzt bei Gott, er wird über sie wachen. Aber selbst wenn das alles stimmen sollte, was du uns eben erzählt hast. Warum bist du nicht zurück gekommen und hast uns geholt?"

Jack stand auf und streckte sich kurz. Das lange Sitzen ließ seine Glieder ein wenig steif werden und diese Bewegung tat ihm sichtlich gut. Langsam ging er um das Sofa herum und schaute sich wieder in dem großen Raum um. „Das ist diesmal nicht so einfach gewesen. Ich wollte meine Probleme nicht zu euch tragen."

„Das ist Bullshit, und das weißt du auch." Jason stand nun auch auf und lehnte sich an das Sofa, auf dem Jack eben noch gesessen hatte, und versuchte vergeblich, seinen Blick zu fangen. Hermine und die anderen verfolgten die kleine Szene einfach nur und warteten ab, wie es nun weiter gehen würde.

Jack hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte: „Du hast keine Ahnung, Jason. Wir stehen am Anfang eines Krieges, und ich will nicht, dass ihr genau so endet wie Antoine. Ihr habt damit nichts zu tun."

„Ach, haben wir nicht?", begehrte nun Jason schon fast schreiend auf. Die restlichen Personen waren nun vollends verstummt und schon fast erschrocken durch die Spannungen, die in der Luft lagen.

„Nein, habt ihr nicht", schrie Jack zurück. „Das ist mein verdammter Krieg und es gibt keinen verdammten Gott, der mir helfen könnte."

Nur kurz nachdem Jack das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte landete eine Faust von Jason in seinem Gesicht und ließ ihn fast umkippen. Hermine begehrte im Hintergrund schon auf, doch Sirius hielt sie zurück und schüttelte still mit dem Kopf. „Das müssen die beiden unter sich ausmachen."

Jacks Augen begannen in einem unnatürlichen Feuer zu glimmen, als er in Jasons Richtung blickte. Kurz darauf hatte er ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gepresst. Ihre Augen trafen sich, und es erschien den anderen fast wie eine Ewigkeit, bis eine erneute Regung zu sehen war. Jack ließ seinen alten Freund los, und das Glimmen in seinen Augen verschwand. Niedergeschlagen senkte sich sein Blick zum Boden. „Es tut mir leid."

Jason schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Wir sind deine Familie, das weißt du genau. Und deine Probleme sind auch unsere Probleme."

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht", kam es von Sandra die nun auch auf die beiden zukam und Jacks rechte Hand in ihre nahm. „Wir stehen zusammen, wir fallen zusammen. Schon vergessen?"

„Danke Leute."

„Da gibt's nichts zu danken, Mann", hörte man Purzels Stimme. „Aber wir könnten eine Pizza bestellen."

Jetzt musste sich auch Jack wieder von einem Lächeln überwältigen lassen. „Hier hat sich scheinbar kaum etwas verändert." Kurz darauf saß er wieder neben Hermine, legte seine Hand in ihre und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Handfläche.

„Ein paar Dinge sind allerdings immer noch ungeklärt." Sandra lehnte sich entspannt zurück und fixierte Jack und Hermine. „Zuerst das wichtigste. Hab ich das richtig mitbekommen, dass ihr zwei zusammen seid?"

Hermine und Jack sahen sich an und blickten kurz darauf in die Runde. „Seit diesem Sommer, jepp." Diejenigen die momentan kein Bier im Mund hatten schauten einfach nur ein wenig verdutzt, Fred und Sebastian allerdings prusteten den Inhalt ihres Mundes quer über den Tisch, während Sandra mit der Rückseite ihrer Hand Jacks Stirn befühlte.

„Das ist fast ein halbes Jahr, Jack. Ich hab doch gesagt, irgendwann erwischt es auch dich."

„Und du hast wie immer recht, Sunny."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du dir da aufgehalst hast", kam es von Purzel, der Hermine gerade ein neues Bier reichte.

„Das war noch nicht alles. Die Jungs wollen immer noch einen Beweis dafür, dass ihr wirklich Magier seid. Wie gesagt ich bin nur eine Squib und konnte nichts in der Richtung zeigen."

Jack nickte Hermine zu die daraufhin ihren Zauberstab zückte und mit einem kurzen Schwung einen Blumenstrauß entstehen ließ. Kurz darauf schwenkte sie noch einmal ihren Stab, und um Sebastian entstand kurzerhand eine Blumenwand, die ihn immer dichter mit Gänseblümchen überzog. Das Erstaunen stand seinen Freunden ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Jack musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Und du bist jetzt auch ein Zauberer?", fragte Sahin Jack, als er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. „Du kennst den Glauben, den wenigsten Jason und ich teilen. Aber wir verurteilen so etwas nicht, wie es die Kirche tun wird, wenn das bekannt wird. Jeder Mensch ist einer von Gottes Kindern, auch wenn manche wie es scheint etwas ‚anders' sind."

Jack grinste und schaute seinem Freund in die dunklen Augen. „Wenn das so ist, bist du bestimmt nicht böse, wenn ich extra für euch zwei einen besonderen Trick auf Lager habe." Jack griff neben das Sofa und nahm eine halbvolle Flasche Wasser die er vor Sahin und Jason auf dem Tisch platzierte. Mit einer Berührung seiner Hand färbte sich das Wasser rot und glänzte im Licht vereinzelter Lampen. Misstrauisch beäugte Jason die Flasche, roch daran und reichte sie seinem Bruder.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Alter."

Sirius hingegen lachte sich auf der anderen Seite kaputt, riss sie dem Mann mit den Dreadlocks aus den Händen und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. „Netter Trick, Jesus. Machst du uns noch ein bisschen mehr davon?"

Jason lehnte sich schmollend in seinem Sessel zurück. „Wenn du nicht der wärst, der du bist, würde ich dir dafür noch eine rein hauen.

„Was ist an dem Zeitungsbericht dran? Was haben diese Schweine aus dir gemacht?"

Jack lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Kopf schräg an den von Hermine an. Wie immer genoss er den Duft, der von ihr ausging, besonders verstärkt durch seine verschärften Sinne. „Das ist eine gute Frage, auf die ich mehr Antworten habe, als mir lieb ist, und weniger, als ich gebrauchen könnte. Manche nennen mich Feuerteufel, andere menschlichen Toaster oder einfach nur Monster. Es gibt sogar welche, die mich als Dämon bezeichnen. Ganz offiziell bin ich allerdings..."

„Lord Gor", unterbrach ihn Sandra. Jack schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das hat uns dieser Typ erzählt, den wir gefangen genommen haben."

„Darauf kommen wir gleich noch mal zurück. Aber du hast recht. Und ich denke, da muss ich noch mal an eurem Glaubensbild rütteln, Jungs." Mit einem Blick fixierte er seine beiden dunkelhäutigen Freunde. „Mein offizieller Titel lautet Lord Gor, Gott des Feuers."

„Du weißt, dass das Ansichtssache ist. Für uns gibt es nur einen Gott. Aber wir wollen sehen was das bedeutet."

Jack nickte, stand auf und bewegte sich etwas weiter von der Gruppe weg. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er den Anwesenden, nicht näher zu kommen. Im nächsten Moment hoben seine Füße vom Boden ab und begannen langsam zu brennen. Das Feuer schlängelte sich in engen Bahnen immer weiter über seinen Körper, bis er komplett in Flammen stand. Es tat so gut, wieder diese Wärme zu spüren, in der er sich immer wieder verlieren und sich einfach fallen lassen konnte. Nur musste er jetzt aufpassen, nicht völlig dem Flammenspiel zu verfallen, wodurch das Feuer sich ausbreiten und Chaos verursachen würde.

Seine Freunde schauten ihn fassungslos an und brachten keinen Ton heraus. _Ich glaube, es reicht jetzt, Schnuffel, _meldete sich Hermine über ihre Verbindung.

_Du willst Schnuffel sehen? _Jack grinste unter dem Schein seines Feuers und beendete das Schauspiel ungefähr genau so schnell, wie er sich in seine weiße Wolfsanimagusgestalt verwandelte. Dies ließ seine Freunde erneut zurück zucken. Jack heulte kurz auf und sprang mit einem Satz auf die Couch zurück. Schwanzwedelnd leckte er Hermine eine paar mal über das Gesicht, während sie vergeblich versuchte, ihn abzuwehren. „Es reicht, Jack."

Als Jack sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, blickte er in immer noch erstarrte Gesichter. Sandra war wohl die erste, die sich wieder fasste. „Ich habe ja schon viel gesehen, was Zauberei angeht, aber das war wirklich mal krass. Ich glaub', da brauchen wir erst mal ein neues Bier."

„Auf jeden Fall glaube ich nicht, dass jemand von uns behaupten kann, die Zaubereigeschichte wäre quatsch. Was geschieht jetzt?"

Diesmal war es Hermine, die das Wort ergriff. „Wie schon gesagt, stehen wir seit kurzem offiziell im Krieg. Wir haben eine kleine Untergrundorganisation, die, neben dem Ministerium, den Chaoslegionen den Kampf angesagt hat."

Jack hob kurz die Hand und unterbrach Hermines Redefluss. „Bevor ihr fragt. Ja, ich habe ein nettes kleines Reich gefunden und befehlige eine eigene Armee, auch wenn sich das genau so seltsam anhört. Aber die stelle ich euch noch vor."

„Ok", Hermine nicke und suchte gedanklich nach dem Punkt, an dem sie aufgehört hat. „Momentan sieht es so aus, dass wir in nächster Zeit mit dem ersten großen Angriff rechnen müssen. Die Vorbereitungen laufen, und in der Muggelwelt wird sich bald die Nachricht verbreiten, dass neben der normalen Welt noch unsere existiert. Soviel zu der groben Zusammenfassung."

„Das ist alles ziemlich viel Stoff auf einmal." Sebastian strich sich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Aber komm jetzt nicht wieder mit diesem dämlichen ihr-müsst-da-nicht-mitmischen-Vortrag."

„Keine Sorge. Der Bumms von Jason vorhin hat gewirkt. Wie schnell könnt ihr euch für den Krieg rüsten?"

„Das ist kein Problem", antwortete Jason und begab sich an seinen Computer. „In einer Woche sind wir spätestens bereit. Das Problem sind eher die Kosten."

Nun musste Jack grinsen und kramte in seiner Jacke, bis er eine kleine schäbige Geldbörse hervorholte. Die hatte er sich extra von Gringotts anfertigen lassen. Er konnte immer genau so viel Geld herausholen, wie er gerade benötigte. Eine genaue Kopie hatte nur noch Hermine. „Die Kosten übernehme ich. Dieses Lordgedöns hat wenigstens auch Vorteile. Hier sind hunderttausend Pfund. Ich würde sagen, alle die dabei sind, rüsten sich mit dem Nötigsten aus und treten die Reise an. Auf diesem Zettel hier stehen die Koordinaten." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Michael einen kleinen Zettel.

„Ich wunder mich heute einfach nicht mehr über dich. Wird wohl gesünder sein." Kopfschüttelnd drehte er den Zettel in seiner Hand und legte die Pfundnoten gebündelt auf den Tisch. „Du weißt aber schon, dass uns diese Koordinaten nach Schottland führen?"

Nun meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem." Fragend blickte Jack zu seiner Freundin, die nun die Augen verdrehte.

„Ach verdammt", fiel es ihm nun wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Hogwarts ist für Muggel nicht wirklich sichtbar."

„Hogwarts?", hakte Sandra nach. „Ist das nicht diese Zaubererschule?"

„Mhm", bestätigte sie Hermine. „Jack und ich sind dort Lehrer und nebenbei ist es unser Hauptquartier. Aber ich habe auch dafür eine Lösung."

„Wer hätte es gedacht?", fragte Draco gespielt überrascht in seinem besten ironisch Tonfall.

Hermine beachtete ihn allerdings gar nicht und zog eine etwas größere Phiole aus der Tasche. „Das habe ich während meinem Studium entwickelt, weil meine Eltern selbst Muggel sind und ich ihnen unbedingt einmal Hogwarts zeigen wollte. Es verändert einen Muggel insoweit, dass er dauerhaft magische Restbestände in sich trägt. Quasi wie ein Squib."

„Moment mal," unterbrach sie Purzel und machte sich währenddessen an einer Mikrowelle zu schaffen, die direkt neben dem Kühlschrank stand. „Jack ist Lehrer? Das ist wie wenn du nen Löwen zum Dompteur machst." Belustigt wandte er sich wieder dem Teller zu und drehte an zwei Rädern herum, bevor das bekannte Summen ertönte, und das Essen bestrahlt wurde.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Hermine fort, „schluckt den Trank, und ihr seht auf jeden Fall das Schloss und einige andere Orte, die euch bisher verborgen blieben."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zu Jack hinüber, der vor einer kleinen Kommode in einer Ecke stand. Geistesabwesend stand er vor einem Bild, dass ihm noch zu bekannt vorkam. Antoine saß auf einem Baumstupf, seine Füße auf einem Kasten Bier geparkt, und trank irgendetwas Durchsichtiges. Neben dem Rahmen befanden sich ein paar fast abgebrannte Kerzen, ein paar Kronkorken und verwelkte Orchideen. Ein Bild, was er wohl auch als erstes in Verbindung mit seinem Bruder gebracht hätte. „Was ist das hier?"

„Wir haben doch gesagt, wir haben uns auf unsere Weise verabschiedet", drang Sebastians Stimme an sein Ohr. „Wir haben uns um das Grab gekümmert und natürlich – wie es sich gehört – eine ordentliche Abschiedsfeier unter Freunden gefeiert."

„Wir hoffen, das war in Ordnung", hörte er nun Sandras Stimme hinter sich und spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Bei dem Gedanken an die Feier stahl sich unweigerlich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. So hätte es sein Bruder wahrscheinlich am liebsten gehabt. Ein wenig gerührt wandte er sich wieder um und drückte seine alte Freundin kurz. Erst jetzt kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie lange er mit ihr und mit den meisten anderen hier schon befreundet war. Sandra kannte er schon seit seinem dritten Lebensjahr. Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn. Genau wie eigentlich alle von seiner alten Truppe wie Geschwister für ihn waren. Blut war halt doch nicht das einzige was zählt.

„Danke", war das einzige, was ihm nun einfiel.

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken", fuhr Sandra fort und schob Jack wieder auf die Couch zu seiner Freundin. „Er gehörte zu uns wie du oder ich. Es war selbstverständlich. Und jetzt lasst uns endlich feiern, schließlich ziehen wir in den Krieg", schloss sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Mal schauen, ob dieser Abrakahl weiß, mit wem er sich da angelegt hat."

„Wir haben schon zwei Uhr", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, doch hörte das wohl jeder der noch in der Nähe war.

Sandra schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hermine, ich kenne dich noch nicht lange, aber du scheinst in Ordnung zu sein. Nur ein wenig lockerer musst du noch werden. Aber du hast recht, Jason, hohl noch ne Lage Wachmacher.

Jack freute sich und begann einen kleinen Feuerball in seiner Hand zu formen. „Also ich kümmer mich um das Licht. Michael schmeiß dich vor deinen Rechner und hau die Musik rein." Nach kurzer Zeit ertönten auch schon die ersten lauten Klänge und begannen den ganzen Raum auszufüllen. Die Nacht wurde, wie von Jack erwartet, noch viel länger, und vor allem Jack und Hermine berichteten noch viel über Hogwarts und ihre Freunde und Jack natürlich über seine neue Welt. Keiner merkte wirklich, wie schnell die Zeit verging, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch vereinzelte Fenster drangen, und auch der letzte schläfrig und betrunken auf einem der Sofas in sich zusammensackte und gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche von sich gab.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_So ihr lieben. Jetzt seid ihr vielleicht ein wenig schlauer. Wenn nicht geht es bald weiter. Vielleicht geht's jetzt auch etwas schneller aber die ganzen Hochzeiten und so sind jetzt eigentlich rum ___

_Inzwischen dürfte ja jeder das siebte Buch wenigstens mal angelesen haben. Dennoch werde ich es für diese Geschichte außen vor lassen. Übereinstimmungen sind wenn überhaupt rein zufällig und von mir unbemerkt mal drin also keine Sorge wegen Spoilern. _

_Also dann bis ganz bald und viele liebe Grüße vom Shag_


	12. On the Road again

_Guuude,_

_hier bin ich mal wieder. Und ich will keine Heuler weils so lang gedauert hat. Scheint ja nicht so eilig gewesen zu sein bei null Kommis. Die Story wird trotz allen Gerüchten fertig gestellt, heißt auch Teil drei wird hier hochgeladen...Ideen sind reichlich da aber vielleicht habt ihr ja auch etwas was noch nicht völlig klar ist oder besser werden könnte. Ihr wisst ja wies geht. Also ohne weitere Worte:_

**12.On the Road again**

Erstaunt blickten die Kinder der Nacht den beiden Motorrädern nach, die langsam vom Erdboden abhoben und plötzlich in etwas verschwanden, dass aussah wie ein rot schimmernder Spiegel. Es war früher Vormittag und relativ kühl, weshalb sich Sandra den Reisverschluss ihrer Jacke bis zum Anschlag zuzog und sich gegen Win lehnte. Die Bäume trugen inzwischen keine Blätter mehr und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann der erste Schnee wohl fallen würde.

Es war erstaunlich, was sie alle in der letzten Nacht erfahren und gesehen hatten. Einer ihrer besten Freunde, den die meisten schon für tot gehalten hatten, stand plötzlich wieder bei ihnen auf der Matte und eröffnete ihnen eine Welt voller Magie. Wie sie all das bisher übersehen haben konnten, war ihr absolut unbegreiflich. Auch wenn die ganzen Geschichten so unglaublich, fast schon irreal wirkten, hatte sie, wie auch ihre Freunde, keine Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt. Sie wusste, dass sie Jack bedingungslos vertrauen konnte, und niemand konnte leugnen, was sie alle gesehen haben.

Resignierend ließ sie einen Hauch Luft aus ihrem Mund und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Freunde standen ebenfalls schweigend neben ihr und schienen sich ein wenig zu sammeln, nur Purzel hielt sich den Kopf. Er hatte wohl ein wenig zu tief in die Flasche geschaut. „Worauf warten wir?", durchbrach Sandra die Stille. „Wir haben einiges vorzubereiten."

„Ich würde sagen, wir beeilen uns und brechen so bald wie möglich auf", schlug Fred vor.

Sandra nickte. „Also gut. Jason, Sahin, ihr beide kümmert euch um Waffen. Alles, was wir gebrauchen könnten. Sam, du weißt ja bescheid. Alles was schön viel Krach macht."

„Ai Ai", salutierte Sam vor ihr und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Ich werd sehen, was ich machen kann."

„Gut, Michael, du kümmerst dich um die Route. Purzel und Win, ihr kümmert euch um Proviant. Wer weiß, was die uns in dieser magischen Welt für Kohlköpfe vorsetzen. Fred und Sebastian, ihr beiden sorgt für einen anständigen fahrbaren Untersatz. Ich denke dann hätten wir alles."

Jason klopfte ihr grinsend auf die Schulter und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine schimmernde Glatze. „Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns dann heute Abend wieder hier. Dann zeigen wir diesen Magier Futzis mal, wo der Ziegenbock den Honig hat."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Laut hallten die Schritte Abrakahls in seinem Thronsaal von den Wänden wieder. Trotz der finsteren Nacht, die sein Schloss umgab, reflektierte der weiße Marmor unter seinen Füßen schwach das Feuer seines Banners. Doch auch am Tag wären die Ländereien des prächtigen Schlosses nicht viel einladender gewesen. Eine trostlose Atmosphäre, nur durch kalte Wiesen und vereinzelte alte Bäume verstärkt, drang bis zum entlegenen Wald vor.

Ein leichter Windzug strich durch die Halle und ließ die Robe des Mannes leicht aufwehen. Im Hintergrund, neben dem knöchernen Thron, stand sein engster Diener und beobachtete seinen Meister ruhig. Vor sich hatte er ein kleines Brett mit Pergamenten und einer Feder an den Bauch gedrückt, jederzeit bereit, neue Anweisungen zu notieren.

Ohne großartig aufzusehen, öffnete Abrakahl die große zweiflüglige Tür mit einem fast unmerklichen Schnippen seiner auf dem Rücken verschränkten Hände. Er wartete nun schon über zehn Minuten auf seinen Bericht. Und wenn es etwas gab, was an seinen Hass auf Muggel heran reichen konnte, war es Unpünktlichkeit. Nun hoffte er um des Boten willen, dass er ihm gute Neuigkeiten mitbrachte.

„Mein Imperator", grüßte ihn der Mann mit den braunen, schulterlangen lockigen Harren, als er sich vor Abrakahl kniete und sein Haupt senkte.

„Steh auf, Bowlert", zischte Abrakahl aus seinem Bart hervor. „Du weißt, was ich von Verspätungen halte. Hast du Alzar kontaktiert?"

„Ja, Meister. Die Wächter werden wie geplant noch vor Ende des Jahres voll ausgereift und einsatzbereit sein. Es lief alles nach Plan."

„Sehr schön, wie sieht es mit den Truppen aus?"

Nun musste Bowlert schlucken. Seine Augen zeigten eindeutig Angst, als er dem eisigen Blick seines Meisters begegnete. „Es gab ein paar Abweichungen vom Zeitplan, mein Imperator aber ..."

„Schweig", brüllte Abrakahl, während sein Diener im Hintergrund noch immer keine Regung von sich gab. „Was für Abweichungen?"

Schweißperlen standen inzwischen auf der Stirn von Bowlert, und er knetete beharlich seine Hände. „Die Legotaner nehmen mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als wir vermuteten. Zudem ist El Jamal für einige Stunden ausgefallen, was zu Fehlfunktionen ..."

„Ich fasse es nicht", schrie der Imperator noch aufgebrachter als schon zuvor. „Da vertraut man euch nichtswürdigen Maden ein paar kleine Aufgaben an, und ihr seid nicht einmal in der Lage, meine Befehle zu befolgen."

„Nur zwei Monate mehr und ..."

Abrakahl schüttelte seinen Kopf und hob gebieterisch die Hand, worauf der Bote ängstlich inne hielt. „Du hattest deine Chance", funkelte er Bowlert an. Die Haare des Mannes begannen nach einem Schwenk von Abrakahls Hand zu prasseln, worauf nur Augenblicke später grelle Flammen hervorschlugen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden erfüllte ein lauter Schrei die Halle, und die Luft mischte sich mit einem stechenden Geruch. „Und das war dein letzter Fehler", zischte er, bevor der Mann noch lauter aufschrie und sich panisch an sein Gesicht fasste. Langsam schälte sich die Haut von Bowlert ab, und Blut drang darunter hervor. Die Schreie des Mannes wurden immer lauter, doch konnten nicht einmal sie den Schmerz zum Ausdruck bringen, den dieser Bote in seinem Todeskrampf aushalten musste.

Ausdruckslos schritt Abrakahls Diener auf den Leichnam zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einem zweimaligem Klatschen erschienen zwei Diener durch eine Hintertür des Thronsaals und verneigten sich kurz vor Abrakahl. Sein Diener nickte mit seinem Kopf kurz auf den Toten zu seinen Füßen, worauf die Diener diesen, nach einer weiteren Verbeugung, aus der Halle levitierten.

„Michael", ertönte Abrakahls inzwischen wieder ruhigere Stimme, und sein Diener hielt instinktiv sein Klemmbrett bereit. „Sende eine Nachricht nach El Jamal. Ich erwarte bis morgen früh einen vollständigen Bericht. Alzar werde ich persönlich kontaktieren."

Michael verbeugte sich kurz bestätigend und wollte sich an die Arbeit machen, als sein Meister sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ach und Michael. Wir benötigen Ersatz für Bowlert, veranlasse das."

„Sehr wohl, mein Gebieter." Noch einmal verneigte sich sein Diener knapp und schritt eiligen Schrittes aus der Halle, in der wieder die Schritte Abrakahls von den Wänden wider hallten

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„... anhand dieser Beispiele kann man sehr gut erkennen, dass besonders diverse religiöse Glaubensrichtungen Unbehagen gegenüber einer magischen Welt aufbringen können", führte Jack sein Schlusswort langsam zum Ende. Es war erst Montag, und doch verspürte er den Wunsch, sich gemütlich auf eine Couch zu legen. Die Nacht war zu kurz gewesen, und schon zu früh machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Training. Dieser Schlafmangel machte sich nun schlussendlich doch bemerkbar, und er unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Gähnen.

Die Siebtklässler folgten seinen Worten dennoch gebannt, während Jack lässig an seinem Pult lehnte und die Reihen mit seinen Augen überflog. Das Stück Kreide, was nebenbei vom Tisch fiel, beachtete er dabei nicht weiter und fuhr mit seinem kleinen Monolog fort: „Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, dürfte es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Muggel hinter das Geheimnis der Existenz von Hexen und Zauberern kommen, und schließlich unsere Welt kein Geheimnis mehr sein wird. Deshalb solltet ihr wissen, welches Bild sich Muggel von euch machen." Mit einem leichten Grinsen und einem Seitenblick auf das Fenster streckte er seine Hand zur Tafel aus, und ein Bild eines Zauberers entstand, dass dem von Dumbledore ziemlich ähnlich sah. Ein kurzes Flimmern in seinem Augenwinkel brachte ihn zum Zwinkern, bevor er um das Pult an die Tafel schritt.

„Der sieht ja aus wie der alte Dumbledore", hörte er hinter sich die Stimme eines Schülers, was ihn noch einmal grinsen ließ.

„Das", sagte Jack und deutete auf das Bild an der Tafel, „ist das Allgemeinbild, was sich Muggel vorstellen, wenn sie über Zauberer sprechen. Besondere Merkmale sind dabei der weiße Rauschebart, den er sich wahrscheinlich vom Weihnachtsmann geklaut hat, der spitze Hut, der die Haare festhält, und die nervige Eigenschaft, manchmal unsichtbar seine Kollegen auszuspionieren." Jack schaute wieder in Richtung Fenster wo nun drei Personen sichtbar wurden. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, während die Konturen von Dumbledore, Harry und Hermine sichtbar wurden.

„Ihr solltet aufpassen, was ihr für einen Wind macht, wenn ihr schon unsichtbar seid", sagte Jack.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Professor Orwood. Wir wollten uns einmal ein Bild davon machen, wie ihr Unterricht so abläuft", erklärte Dumbledore und warf einen schmunzelnden Blick an die Tafel. „Wobei ich anmerken muss, dass diese Hüte nicht nur dazu da sind, unsere Haare zu fixieren", dabei nahm er seinen eigenen Hut vom Kopf und nahm ein Bonbon heraus, „sondern auch hervorragend als Stauraum zu verwenden sind."

„Deshalb hat ihre Aura kurz geflackert", stellte Jack trocken fest.

Dumbledore ging nicht weiter darauf ein und wandte sich den Schülern zu, die immer noch stumm und dennoch amüsiert dem Dialog ihrer Lehrer folgten. „Da der Unterricht noch nicht ganz beendet ist, und ihre Schüler noch anwesend sind, möchte ich noch kurz etwas bekannt geben. Natürlich werde ich das beim Abendessen noch einmal für alle wiederholen." Der Schulleiter legte eine stilistische Pause ein und versicherte sich der Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur seiner Schüler. Jack allerdings lehnte wieder entspannt am Pult und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab nebenbei zwischen seinen Fingern herum. „Professor Granger kam auf die vortreffliche Idee, aufgrund der momentanen Situation wieder einen Duellierclub ins Leben zu rufen. Professor Potter wird diesen Kurs mit ihrer Hilfe leiten. Uns kam allerdings der Gedanke, ob Professor Orwood sich vielleicht anschließen würde. Ich denke, Muggel-Aspekte in der Verteidigung und im Angriff dürften recht interessant sein. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie in dem Gebiet ein wenig bewandert sind." Dumbledore richtete seinen prüfenden Blick auf Jack, und man konnte deutlich sein berühmtes Funkeln hinter den Halbmondgläsern seiner Brille sehen. „Was halten Sie davon, Professor?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte kurz seinen Vorgesetzten. „Von mir aus. Wollte schon immer mal wissen, was unser großer Erlöser so drauf hat." Grinsend schaute er zu Harry herüber, der seinen Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue erwiderte. Jack hatte schon lange einen Verdacht und wusste einfach nicht, warum er ihn nicht prüfen konnte. Normale Menschen hätten einfach gefragt, aber das war etwas, was unter diesen Umständen einfach nicht möglich war.

„War das eine Herausforderung?", stichelte Harry ihn freundschaftlich, und leises Murmeln ging durch die Klasse.

„Meine Herren, ich glaube nicht ...", begann Dumbledore, doch wurde er von Jack unterbrochen.

„Nein, Al", bei dem Namen ging leises Kichern durch die Klasse. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Harry und mir." Hermine schüttelte im Hintergrund ihren lockigen Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt an die Wand. Sie wusste, dass dieser Disput nicht ernst gemeint war, kannte sie doch ihren Freund und den Mann, der fast ein Bruder für sie war, zu gut.

Harry trat Jack gegenüber, und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien im Klassensaal die Zeit still zu stehen. Man konnte spüren, wie sich magische Energie um die beiden sammelte, als sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen schauten, und doch keiner eine Regung von sich gab, bis Jack leise und doch für alle hörbar weiter sprach: „Also gut, Greenhorn. Samstag, High Noon, vor dem See." Mit diesen Worten hob Jack seinen Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht zu einem Salut und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion, die nicht lange ausblieb.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls und nahm die Herausforderung somit an.

„Sei Pünktlich. Ich habe keine Lust, mein Mittagessen zu verpassen."

Jack grinste und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in das Holster an seinem Armgelenk. „Wir werden sehen, ob du nicht vielleicht eine Schnabeltasse brauchst."

„Wir werden sehen, ja", erwiderte Harry. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden, dass es um sie herum so leise war, als würden sämtliche Anwesenden auf das Fallen der berühmten Stecknadel warten. Doch dieser Klang blieb aus. Freundschaftlich klopften sich die beiden auf die Schulter, als sie auch schon das Klingeln der Schulglocken hörten.

„Ihr wiederholt den Stoff von heute", fuhr er an die Klasse gerichtet fort, während sich seine drei Kollegen sowie die Schüler daran machten, aus der Klasse zu verschwinden. „Professor Granger, hätten Sie eine Minute?"

Mit Kraft seiner Telekinese warf er die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler zu und wandte sich an Hermine, die inzwischen wieder neben ihm stand. Ohne zu zögern schlang er seine Arme um sie und spürte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, als sie in einen tiefen Kuss verfielen. Der einzige Störfaktor war eine Schülerin, die plötzlich wieder hereinplatzte und wie erstarrt stehen blieb.

„E...e...es tut mir leid, Pro...Professor", stammelte das Mädchen. „Habe meine Tasche vergessen", fügte sie hinzu und war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

„Ups."

„Ja, ups", erwiderte Hermine. „Zum Glück ist unsere Beziehung inzwischen offiziell. Sonst müssten wir uns jetzt gegenseitig Strafarbeiten verpassen."

„Wir sind beide Lehrer, Mine. Wir vergeben Strafarbeiten, wir bekommen keine. Was meinst du, warum wir Lehrer sind. Sonst wären wir hier nur die größten Menschen im Schloss."

Jack packte seine restlichen Unterlagen zusammen und verschloss mit einem Wink seiner Hand sämtliche Fenster. Langsam ging er mit seiner Freundin die Schlossflure entlang und begann sich langsam in ihre Gedanken vorzutasten.

_Was denkst du?_

Hermine lächelte leicht und führte ihn langsam in Richtung Haupteingang. Ein Spaziergang am See, etwas was sie schon seit längerem nicht mehr getan hatten. Aber vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. _Die Frage ist doch eher, was du denkst. Du scheinst momentan nicht ganz in dieser Welt zu sein._

Jack blieb stumm und überlegte sich eine Antwort, während er Hermines Hand ergriff und den Weg in Richtung See mit ihr einschlug. Ein leichter Wind zog über das Land, und wahrscheinlich war es auch schon ziemlich kalt. Aber wozu war Jack schließlich nebenberuflich eine menschliche Heizung? Als er merkte, dass seine Freundin leicht zu zittern begann, legte er seinen Arm um sie und begann ganz leicht Wärme abzusondern, bis das Zittern aufhörte.

_Du fragst dich, ob deine Freunde wirklich kommen, nicht wahr?_

Jack schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. _Ich glaube manchmal, du kennst mich zu gut. _

_Sie werden kommen._

_Ich weiß. Ein Teil von mir hat immer noch Angst davor. Wenn ihnen auf dem Weg etwas geschieht, dann ..._

_Sei nicht albern,_ unterbrach ihn Hermine sanft. _Sie wissen worauf sie sich einlassen, genau so wie ich. Also hör endlich auf mit dem Quatsch._

_Du hast ja recht. _

_Ich habe immer recht, schon vergessen? _Hermine grinste ihn an, worauf Jack nur wieder mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. _Ich mache mir viel größere Gedanken wann und wo Abrakahl seinen ersten Zug macht._

_Denk nicht darüber nach. Solche Grübeleien machen uns nur verrückt. Es wird bald soweit sein. Abrakahl geht nicht unvorbereitet in einen Kampf. Er wird sich perfekt vorbereiten, und wir versuchen das selbe. Lass uns die Zeit bis dahin noch genießen._

Hermine nickte stumm und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihren Freund.

_Was hälst du von meinen Kumpels? _durchbrach Jack irgendwann die Stille.

_Sie sind nett. Mich hat es nur gewundert, dass sie der ganzen Geschichte so aufgeschlossen gegenüber standen. Sie haben kaum an dem gezweifelt, was du ihnen erzählt hast._

Jack fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durch sein Haar und verfolgte kurz eine Eule, die wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zurück in die Eulerei war. _Sie vertrauen mir, Hermine. So wie ich ihnen vertraue. Sie haben gemerkt, dass ich es vollkommen ernst meine, und wissen, wer ich bin. Sie waren sicherlich erschrocken darüber, was aus mir geworden ist aber sie wären die letzten, die mich deshalb fallen lassen würden._

Wieder trat bedächtiges Schweigen ein, und die Sonne war langsam am Sinken. In einer Stunde würde es Essen geben, und so wollten sie die restliche Zeit damit verbringen, mit Schattenwind und Schneefeuer ein wenig auszureiten. Durch die Verschmelzung ihrer Seelen hatte nicht nur Jack einige Eigenschaften von Hermine angenommen, nein, Hermine wies auch viele Merkmale und Fähigkeiten von Jack auf. So fiel es ihr nicht sehr schwer, das Training mit Novolus durchzuhalten und sich schnell zu verbessern, oder sich nach kurzer Zeit an das Reiten und fliegen mit ihrem neuen Pegasus zu gewöhnen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Die Woche verging recht schnell, und der Schulalltag hatte Jack nach seinem kurzen Wochenendtrip wieder eingeholt. Severus Snape war wieder untergetaucht und hatte Draco mitgenommen. Sie würden nun die Spur der Legionen des Chaos aufnehmen, um wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt zu erhalten, wo der erste Schlag eintreffen würde. Denn eines war sicher: Der Schlag würde kommen, und so wie Jack die Lage sah, würde sich danach einiges ändern. So wäre es nur von Vorteil, wenn sein grießgrämiger Freund ein paar nützliche Informationen für sie sammeln könnte.

Zu ihrem Nachteil wurde Harry immer wieder aus der Schule abgerufen. Unter den Muggeln kamen nun immer hitzigere Diskussionen auf, vor allem über die rätselhaften Phänomene, die sich um sie herum abspielten. Bis zur Mitte der Woche schien die Lage unter Kontrolle zu sein, bis ein deutscher Politiker sich scheinbar in einer öffentlichen Stellungnahme verplappert hatte. Danach brach die Hölle los, und die Presse sowohl der Muggel als auch der Zauberer in allen Ländern war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Die Ministerien der verschiedenen Länder hatten sich Anfangs noch darin versucht, ihre Vergiss-Mich-Einheiten einzusetzen. Allerdings war das schier unmöglich, besonders wenn diese Nachricht auf allen Kanälen im Fernsehen und im Radio sowie in den Zeitungen umher ging. Krisensitzungen wurden einberufen, und Jack gelang es irgendwie, sich ein wenig herauszuhalten. Ihm war schon vorher klar gewesen, dass der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit irgendwann kommen musste, und für ihn schien dieser Punkt besser jetzt zu kommen als mitten im Krieg.

So tat Jack am Freitag das, was er am liebsten tat, wenn er sich einfach nur von den Strapazen der Woche erholen wollte. Er traf sich mit seiner inzwischen ausgewachsenen Band in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Zwangsläufig mussten sie umziehen, da für sie alle nun kein Platz mehr in seinen Räumlichkeiten war. Zum einen, weil er nun mit Hermine zusammen wohnte, zum anderen, weil sich ihnen nun mehr Leute angeschlossen hatten, um die Magie der Musik gemeinsam zu erleben. Vor allem aber auf die Werbung von Greg hin. Seine Freundin Amy schaute meistens zu, spielte auf einer alten, verstaubten Orgel, die hier in den Kerkern zwischen gelagert wurde, oder sang ein wenig im Hintergrund. Ein kleiner, ziemlich rundlicher Junge aus der zweiten Klasse von Hufflepuff spielte die Drums. Etwas, was Jack dem Kleinen niemals zugetraut hätte. Sein Name war Burt. Er war eher klein, rund und nicht sehr auffällig, aber er spielte ohne Pause locker eine Stunde durch, wenn nicht mehr. Und das in einem Tempo, welches einfach unglaublich war. Eine Viertklässlerin namens Marry versuchte sich am Bass, und auch sie wurde immer besser. Und so genoss Jack die Stunden in seiner neuen Band. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst.

Donnernd hallten die Gitarren, die Drums und der Bass durch die Kellergewölbe des alten Schlosses, und man konnte sehen, dass sich die Schüler und ihr Lehrer ihrer restlichen Energie entledigten. Jack spürte das Pulsieren in seinem Innern, und das gesunde Feuer kehrte wieder in seine Augen zurück. Normalerweise hatten sie inzwischen begonnen, eigene Lieder zu komponieren, heute war allerdings, auf besonderen Wunsch von Jack, wieder ein nettes Cover an der Reihe und ließ die Mauern beben. Aller Stress der Woche schien durch das Hämmern der Instrumente wie weggeblasen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Now the time has come when all is said and done  
Were back together on the road its time to fly  
No more time to wait you know it feels so great  
Wearin leather on a horse of steel I ride  
I aint waitin to get old I'm runnin hot I'm never cold  
Kiss my ass if you dont like me I dont care  
I got my wheels got my friends were on the road again  
Were all crazy gonna ride until we die_

Wie ein lautes Summen einer übergroßen Hornisse dröhnte der Sound zweier Motorräder durch die schottischen Hochlande. Es lag dichter Nebel über den Wiesen neben den engen Straßen, nur ab und zu verirrte sich ein Sonnenstrahl und wurde von den beiden schwarzen Helmen der Fahrer auf ihren Maschinen reflektiert. Schlamm spritzte auf, als die beiden Maschinen eine schlitternde Vollbremsung hinlegten, und im Hintergrund eine Mischung aus LKW, Wohnmobil und Reisebus sichtbar wurde.

Die beiden Motorradfahrer waren komplett in enges schwarzes Leder gekleidet, und sogar ihre Gesichter waren durch getönte Visiere verdeckt. Ohne ein Wort deutete der rechte mit einem Finger gen Himmel, worauf seine Begleitung nickte und einen Finger an den Helm hielt.

„Big Mama von Fox 1, kommen", sprach die scheinbar weibliche Person in ihren Helm, in den ein Funkgerät eingebaut war.

„Hier Big Mama, kommen", hörte man die Antwort mit einem abschließendem Rauschen aus dem Helm klingen.

„Wir haben hier noch eins von diesen Drecksviechern."

„Verstanden, wir kümmern uns darum, Big Mama Ende." Der Bus, der wie es aussah ziemlich dicht mit Stahlplatten verkleidet war, kam immer näher, und eine Luke im Dach sprang auf. Eine Person, ebenfalls mit einem Helm bekleidet, richtete ein Sturmgewehr in den Himmel und visierte ein geflügeltes Wesen an, welches wie schon zwei mal an diesem Tag zu einem Angriff ansetzte. Wenn die Gruppe richtig lag, handelte es sich um eine Harpye. Etwas, was sie bis vor kurzem noch für unmöglich gehalten hätten, aber eben halt nur bis vor kurzem. Mit einem gezielten Burst von fünf Schuss schrie die Bestie laut auf. Doch zur Sicherheit setzte der Schütze noch eine Ladung nach. Vor knapp zwanzig Kilometern hatten sie die letzte Begegnung mit einem solchen Biest und daraus gelernt, dass man lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen sollte.

Keine Sekunde zu früh fiel das geflügelte Wesen zu Boden, hatte es doch schon sein Maul zu einem neuen feurigen Angriff aufgerissen.

„Hey Leute", ertönte die von Rauschen begleitete Stimme in einem der beiden Helme, deren Träger ihre Maschinen wieder anschmissen. „Meld' dich gefälligst mit deinem Funknamen, du Idiot", war im Hintergrund eine andere Person zu hören. „Big Mama an ... nein du Trottel, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, erst den Namen von dem, den du anfunkst ... jetzt gib mir das Ding wieder her ... nein du ..." immer wieder wurde der undeutliche Funkspruch von dem nervigen Rauschen unterbrochen. „Wer hat sich eigentlich diese dämlichen Namen ausgedacht ..."

Die Motorradfahrer schauten sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. „Haltet endlich die Klappe. Ihr seid ja schlimmer als ein altes Ehepaar. Wir dürften bald da sein. Fox 1, Ende." Mit diesen Worten drehten die beiden ihre Maschinen wieder voll auf, und die Bikes heizten wie gehabt als Scouts voraus. Niemand wusste, was in den nächsten Stunden auf sie zukommen würde. Nur das Vertrauen war ihnen geblieben. Das Vertrauen in ihren Freund und Hoffnung, sich nicht in den Wirren der folgenden Zeit zu verlieren.

_Time to burn you losers better learn  
No one controls our goddamn life  
We'll do just what we feel riding horses made of steel  
Were here to burn up the night_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Haare flogen wild durcheinander, während Jack das Mikrofon vor sich herschweben ließ und, wie Greg, unermüdlich auf seine Gitarre einhämmerte. Es war schon erstaunlich, welch guten Zugang Zaubererkinder zu Muggelmusik entwickeln konnten. So weit auseinander waren ihre Welten wohl doch nicht, wie die meisten momentan noch annahmen.

Ein unnatürliches Glühen breitete sich nun von Jacks Augen aus, und feurige Funken stoben aus seinem Gesicht. Langsam schwebte ein immer schöner funkelnder Nexus aus gelb-orangen Feuerfäden durch den Raum und schlängelten sich um alle möglichen Gegenstände, Instrumente und Personen. Zum Glück hatte Jack sich unter Kontrolle, sonst hätte sich wohl oder übel jemand oder etwas böse verbrannt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Losers try to put us down its just another day  
I got no money or big house just got life  
I dont like to save its more fun to spend  
If you like metal youre my friend  
And that bike out in the yard well thats my wife  
Don't try to understand me my family never will  
Had to punch my teacher out now hes chilled  
I might stay in school or die in prision  
Either way its my decision one more beer and heavy metal  
And I'm just fine_

Die Konturen eines gigantischen Schlosses wurden immer deutlicher, als die kleine Karawane ein kleines Dorf erreichte. Es war wirklich nicht groß, und so wirkte die Festung im Hintergrund noch gigantischer, als sie ohnehin schon war. Nur an einer Seite am Ende des Dorfes ragte ein für diese Umgebung untypisches, riesiges Anwesen, aus dem kleinen Häusermeer heraus.

Vereinzelt blieben seltsam gekleidete Passanten wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten unverhohlen auf die zwei Motorräder, die mit einem Dröhnen die Hauptstraße des Dorfes passierten, dicht gefolgt von einem übergroßen Transporter, dessen Scheiben vollkommen verdunkelt waren. Es war den Einwohnern anzusehen, dass sie in ihrer Nachbarschaft nicht oft motorisierten Besuch erhielten, was dieses Bild nur noch interessanter machte.

Die Motorgeräusche hallten von den Mauern des Durchganges im Schloss, welchen der Auto-Motorrad-Zug gerade passierte, und es war ein Wunder, dass kein Putz von den Wänden bröckelte. Trotz der Größe des LKWs passte er perfekt durch den Durchgang.

Im Innenhof angekommen verstarben die Motorgeräusche, und einige Mädchen und Jungen stoben auseinander. Nur die älteren unter ihnen blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in Angriffsstellung auf die Eindringlinge gerichtet. Die Motorradfahrer lichteten ihre Visiere, und zwei Augenpaare wurden sichtbar, wovon eines ziemlich asiatisch aussah. Die Luke des LKW-Daches hinter ihnen ging auf, und ein junger Mann mit langen, verfilzten blonden Haaren streckte seinen Kopf heraus und fing an zu grinsen.

„Hey Leute", rief der Blonde den Jugendlichen zu. „Sind wir hier richtig in Hokwahrtz?"

„Hogwarts, ja", antwortete einer der Schüler.

Mit einem Satz hob sich der junge Mann aus der Dachluke und rutschte die Frontscheibe herunter. Sein verfranzter, grüner Parker schob sich dabei leicht zur Seite, und man konnte deutlich die Konturen einer Pistole im Bund seiner Jeans erkennen. Kurz darauf nahmen die Personen auf den Motorrädern ihre Helme ab. Zum Vorschein kam eine hübsche junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und ein Chinese, der wie seine Partnerin seinen Helm an den Lenker seiner Maschine hängte.

„Hey, Kleiner", winkte die Frau den Schüler zu sich, der ihnen eben noch geantwortet hatte. Zögerlich und mit immer noch vorgestrecktem Zauberstab kam er ein paar Schritte näher auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die sich nun langsam um den Bus versammelt hatte. „Wohnt hier der allseits beliebte Feuergott?"

„Ihr meint Professor Orwood? Der ist hier Lehrer, ja. Wer seid ihr?", fragte der Schüler und versuchte, so sicher wie möglich zu klingen.

„Wir sind Freunde", antwortete die Frau freundlich.

„Ja und wir wollen bald jemandem kräftig in den Arsch treten", fügte ein Mann hinzu, der Hagrid von der Statur her alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Wann gibt's hier Essen?"

Dankend nickte die Blonde dem Schüler zu und wandte sich ihren Freunden zu. Nach einem Wink schulterten zwei sich ziemlich ähnlich sehende, dunkelhäutige Männer ihre Sturmgewehre und folgten den Anderen in die Richtung, die scheinbar der Haupteingang war.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_We are the undefeated were not living in the past  
Were here tonight to kick some goddamn ass  
Feel the power of the wheel lets drink to riding steel  
Livin hard and ridin fast_

Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter und Rubeus Hagrid schritten gemeinsam mit einem großen schwarzen Hund an ihrer Seite die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Der Unterricht war beendet, und das Wochenende klopfte unermüdlich an die Türen. Die Woche war stressig gewesen, besonders für Albus und Harry. Nicht zuletzt wegen der plötzlichen Kollision zwischen Muggel- und Zaubererwelt. Neben dem Unterricht fielen so natürlich noch einige Termine im Ministerium und Treffen mit Vertretern der Muggel an, die sich meist bis spät in die Nacht hineinzogen.

„Meinst du, die Muggel werden uns unterstützen?", fragte Harry seinen Mentor. Der strich sich bedächtig über seinen Bart und schien für einige Sekunden in Gedanken versunken, bevor er antwortete.

„Das wird sich wohl erst mit der Zeit zeigen."

„Die werden keine Wahl haben", knurrte Hagrid vor sich hin. „Wenn sie angegriffen werden, werden sie sich wehren müssen, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und warf einen Seitenblick zu Harry herüber, der mehr vom Thema abwich. Zu viel Politik und Presse nervte ihn schon immer, und diese Woche war wirklich vollgestopft mit beiden Faktoren. „Ich werde mich heute erst einmal erholen und um Ginny kümmern. Dürfte bei ihr ja nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Wieder nickte Dumbledore bedächtig, und das Funkeln trat wieder in seine Augen. „Und vergiss dein Duell morgen nicht."

„Duell?", fragte Hagrid überrascht. „Wer hat sich mit dir angelegt?"

„Jack. Dürfte ganz interessant werden. Ich bin gespannt darauf, was er wirklich drauf hat. Natürlich nur freundschaftlich, Hagrid, also keine Sorge."

Der Schulleiter gluckste belustigt und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich vorwarnen. Die Weasley Zwillinge haben davon Wind bekommen."

„Oh nein", war alles, was Harry herausbrachte, und er griff sich an den Kopf. Schweigend schritten sie weiter, bis Dumbledore die Hand hob und ihnen bedeutete anzuhalten. Es waren eigentlich nur die Laute von Schülern zu hören, die sich im Hof des Schlosses aufhielten. Durch die Fenster drang noch ein wenig Sonne, die sich quälend durch den dichten Nebel zwängte, während diverse Personen in den Bildern an den Wänden in Unterhaltungen verstrickt waren und sie nicht weiter beachteten. „Du kannst jetzt herauskommen, Lucille", forderte der alte Zauberer in Richtung einer alten Rüstung. „Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Langsam trottete das kleine Mädchen hinter der Rüstung hervor und rannte auf den alten Zauberer zu. Schwungvoll schlang sie ihre kurzen Arme an dem langen Bart vorbei um seine Hüfte und grinste ihn an. „Mama und Papa sind am See. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich gehe Onkel Al besuchen", grinste sie ihn an. Harry lachte sich während dessen halb tot, und Hagrid schaute die beiden fragend an, besonders da der Direktor seine Augen leicht verdrehte und murmelte, „irgendwann verhexe ich den Kerl noch mal."

„Habt ihr auch das große Auto gesehen?", fragte sie etwas hippelig und nahm Harry und den Schulleiter an den Händen.

„Was für ein Auto?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Na das vor dem Schloss. Da sind ganz viele Leute."

„Ich glaube, unsere Frage wird sich gleich beantworten", unterbrach sie Dumbledore und blickte den Gang entlang, von wo ihnen eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen entgegenkam. Der Hund an ihrer Seite winselte kurz und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Angeführt wurde die Gruppe von einer jungen Frau, besonders heraus stachen zwei ziemlich muskulöse, dunkelhäutige Personen, einer mit Glatze, der andere mit langen schwarzen Dreadlocks, und geschulterten Gewehren. Doch am auffälligsten war wohl der übergroße Berg von Mann, der seinen massigen Körper mit der Gruppe auf die Zauberer zu bewegte.

„Können wir euch weiterhelfen?", fragte Albus Dumbledore, als die Gruppe vor ihnen zum stehen kam.

„Sie ... Sie ... sind Professor Dumbledore", antwortete die Frau leicht stotternd.

Der Schulleiter nickte freundlich, hielt allerdings seinen Zauberstab fest umschlossen an seiner Seite. „Als ich heute Morgen in den Spiegel gesehen habe, war ich es auf jeden Fall noch. Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?"

„Ich bin Sunny. Wir suchen Jack." Ihr Blick wanderte von Dumbledore über Luci zu Harry, bis sie kurz bei Hagrid hängen blieb und noch einmal Harry musterte. Irgendwo hatte sie das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen. Ihre Augen fanden irgendwann die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die leicht von den längeren Haaren verhangen war. „Sogar ich habe schon von Harry Potter gehört. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich euch beide einmal treffen würde."

„Was wollt ihr von Jack? Wenn ihr ihm weh tun wollt, müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei." Angriffslustig hob Luci ihre Fäuste und schaute grimmig auf die Leute vor ihr. Allerdings wirkte ihr Gesichtsausdruck weniger bedrohlich als eher putzig.

Langsam kniete sich Sunny auf den Boden und sah dem Mädchen in die Augen. „Wir sind seine Freunde. Gehst du hier in diese Schule, Kleine?"

„Ich bin nicht klein. Ich bin schon fast acht."

„Könnt ihr uns zu ihm bringen? Er erwartet uns", fragte der überdimensionale Mann mit einem anerkennendem Blick auf Hagrid. Es war eindeutig, dass er noch nie jemanden getroffen hatte, der noch ein wenig größer war als er selbst.

„Ah ja, Jack hat schon von euch berichtet. Folgt mir." Dumbledore winkte sie mit sich und lief den Gang wieder zurück, aus dem sie gekommen waren. „Ich wollte schon seit Längerem unser neues Schulorchester einmal bei der Probe sehen."

„Orchester?", fragte Harry irritiert und schaute den Schulleiter fragend an. „Hat er dir das so verkauft?"

„Nun ja, nicht direkt. Er sagte, er würde gerne mit ein paar Schülern eine Musik AG gründen. Aber im großen und ganzen dürfte das ja eigentlich auf das gleiche hinauslaufen."

Doch schon als die kleine Gruppe sich den Kerkern näherte, wurden Dumbledores Vorstellungen von einem Orchester zerstört. Laute, hallende Musik mit schweren Bässen und einem durchdringendem Pulsieren presste unaufhaltsam auf sie ein, und die Kinder der Nacht, die den Zauberern folgten, mussten mit sich kämpfen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Immer lauter wurde die Musik, bis der Schulleiter schließlich die Tür der vermeintlichen Quelle der Musik öffnete, und ihm wie seinen Begleitern der Mund offen stehen blieb.

Ein golden rötlicher Schleier aus Feuer schwebte wie ein Seidentuch durch den Raum und schlang sich um alles und jeden. Sie selbst wurden ebenfalls von dem Schleier erfasst und begannen langsam zu schweben. Die Band, die vor ihnen stand, schien so sehr in ihr Stück vertieft zu sein, dass sie weder die Neuankömmlinge bemerkten noch die Tatsache, dass sie selbst einen Meter über dem Boden schwebten. Ein paar Kerzenständer, alte Bilder, zwei Büsten und ein quiekendes Schwein drehten unterdessen ihre Kreise in der Luft.

Jacks Freunde wussten nicht, ob sie jetzt lachend überrascht oder verunsichert panisch aus der Wäsche schauen sollten, als sie von dem Schleier in die Luft gezogen wurden. Durch eine Handbewegung von Jack selbst schwebte Sebastian durch den Raum auf Jack zu, der gerade das letzte mal den Refrain in das Mikrofon trällerte.

_Time To Burn You Losers Better Learn  
No One Controls Our Goddamn Life  
We'll Do Just What We Feel Riding Horses Made Of Steel  
We're Here To Burn Up The Night_

Nachdem das Lied langsam abgeklungen war, schwebten alle wieder langsam zu Boden, und der Schleier verschwand von Geisterhand. Die Gegenstände, die bis vor kurzem noch ihre Kreise in der Mitte des Raumes gedreht hatten, lösten sich in einem leisen Plop auf. Die Geräusche der Instrumente lösten sich auf, nur die Drums nahmen sich keine Pause. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden immer schneller und lauter. Der kleine, rundliche Junge hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ließ seine komplette Energie an seinem Schlagzeug aus.

„Burt." Keine Reaktion.

„BURT." Immer noch nichts. Mit einem Schnippsen seiner Finger ließ Jack das Schlagzeug verschwinden. Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler und bedeutete ihnen, dass sie für heute aufhören würden. Sie verabschiedeten sich, nur Greg und Amy blieben zurück.

Jack wandte sich zum Eingang um und blickte in einige immer noch erstaunte Gesichter. „Ich habe ehrlich nicht gewusst, ob ihr wirklich kommt", meinte er erfreut.

„Das könnten wir schon als Beleidigung auffassen, Kleiner", antwortete Sandra und umarmte ihr stürmisch.

„Aber so schnell? Egal, ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid." Jack stellte seine Freunde dem Schulleiter und Harry vor. „Wo sind Fred und Sebastian?", fiel es ihm auf einmal auf?"

„Oh, die verpacken noch unser Gastgeschenk." Jack und Harry zogen ihre Brauen fragend hoch, bis Dumbledore sie unterbrach.

„Ich denke, die Unterhaltung setzen wir in meinem Büro fort. Dort dürfte es doch etwas gemütlicher sein." Ohne weitere Umschweife folgten sie dem Schulleiter durch die weiten Gänge des Schlosses, bis sie irgendwann im Büro von Albus ankamen und sich gemütlich auf ein paar Sesseln niederlassen konnten, die Harry kurzerhand heraufbeschworen hatte. Nur Augenblicke später klopfte es an der Tür. Ungewöhnlich war dies nicht, da der Schulleiter extra seinem Wasserspeier den Befehl gegeben hatte, geöffnet zu bleiben. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen und dem ‚Herein!' von Dumbledroe schwang die Tür auf, und Fred und Sebastian traten ein mit einem riesigen Echsenkopf auf ihren Schultern. Harry, Dumbledore, Jack und Sirius, der sich kurzerhand in seine Menschengestalt zurückverwandelt hatte, staunten nicht schlecht, als sie dieses Bild sahen und waren für kurze Zeit sprachlos.

„Wir dachten", begann Jason, „wir bringen euch eine Trophäe mit, die wir unterwegs eingesammelt haben."

„Das ist eine Harpye", stellte der Schulleiter ein wenig blass fest. „Wo habt ihr die gefunden? Und vor allem, wie habt ihr sie erlegt?"

„Das war eine ganz schöne Aktion," stellte Win fest und schwelgte in der kürzlichen Vergangenheit ...

_Flashback_

Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen, als die kleine Reisegruppe ihre Zelte aufbaute, und Sunny gemeinsam mit Purzel ein Feuer entfachte, um ein wenig zu Essen zuzubereiten. Zwei Tage waren sie nun unterwegs und machten gerade auf einem Feld bei York Rast, um die Nacht zu überbrücken und ein wenig Kraft zu tanken. Die Fahrt war anstrengend gewesen, auf jeden Fall für diejenigen, die für sie fahren mussten. Die übrigen machten eher einen entspannten Eindruck, während sie ihre Zelte aufbauten.

„Wie lange dauert das Essen noch?", brüllte Jason und sah über seine Schulter zu dem Kessel über dem Feuer. Die Flammen leckten um den schwarzen Kessel herum, und es roch nach frisch gekochtem Fleisch. Ein frisches Gulasch war wirklich das Richtige nach so einem langen Tag im Auto.

„Zehn Minuten." Jason nickte ihnen zu und machte sich weiter an seinem Zelt zu schaffen, als ihn sein Bruder von der Seite anstupste.

„Lass den Scheiß", maulte er und gähnte herzhaft.

„Nein, schau mal nach oben. Seltsames Flugzeug, oder?"

Jason schaute in den sternenbedeckten Himmel und erblickte nach einiger Zeit einen Schatten, der sich am Sternenzelt entlang schlängelte und langsam näher kam. Nach kurzer Zeit erkannte er zwei leuchtende Punkte, und seine Augen wurden allmählich größer. Immer näher kam das Gebilde, und allmählich merkten auch die anderen, dass dies kein Flugzeug sein konnte. Eine Echse bildete sich langsam aus dem Schatten heraus und stürzte schnell auf sie herab. Binnen Sekunden hatte das Tier eine dichte Feuerspur zwischen ihnen hinterlasse, und der Gestank nach Schwefel und verbranntem Gras stieg in die Lüfte. Nur mit viel Glück gelang es jedem, sich zur Seite zu stürzen und dem tödlichen Atem auszuweichen. Jason sprintete ohne weiter nachzudenken zu ihrem umgebauten Laster und griff sich ein Gewehr, mit dem er auch sofort gen Himmel schoss. Das fliegende Ungetüm raste unbeeindruckt noch einmal auf sie zu. Kein Schuss hatte gesessen.

Jason rieb sich kurz seine Augen. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm nicht. Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren, feuerte er noch eine Salve in die Luft, und scheinbar war das Tier getroffen. Leblos sackte es in Richtung Boden und hätte fast Michael erschlagen, wenn ihn Fred nicht zur Seite gerissen hätte. Misstrauisch beäugten sie das leblose Ungeheuer, dass nun vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.

Sandra hatte in einem alten Buch von Jack schon einmal ein Bild gesehen, dass sie stark an diesen Anblick erinnerte. ‚Eine Harpye?', dachte sie und ging allmählich näher an das Tier heran, dass nun keine Bewegung mehr vorweisen konnte. Ein schauerlicher Anblick. Selbst wenn man schon das ein oder andere seltsame Wesen gesehen hatte, weil die eigenen Eltern zur magischen Gemeinschaft gehörten.

_Flashback end_

„Das ist in der Tat eine interessante Geschichte", durchbrach Dumbledore die Stille, die sich allmählich ausbreitete.

„Naja, Jack hat uns ja vorgewarnt", entgegnete Purzel. „Aber sag mal Rauschebart, wann gibt's denn hier was zu futtern?"

Jack konnte nur schwer ein Lachen zurückhalten. Sowohl wegen dem Gesicht, das sein Chef gerade machte, als auch wegen dem Hunger, den sein alter Freund immer noch nicht verloren hatte. Doch Dumbledore blieb gelassen als er antwortete: „Essen wird es in einer halben Stunde geben. Dieser Fund ist allerdings sehr beunruhigend."

Jack schüttelte beharrlich den Kopf und begann vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Es ist logisch."

„Wie meinst du das Jack?", fragte Harry ein wenig verunsichert.

„Harpyen gehören zu den Kreaturen, die man vielleicht als dunkel bezeichnen würde. Sie kommen direkt aus der Unterwelt. Sie können es spüren, dass die Welt vor einem Umbruch steht, und sehen ihre Chancen hier. Diese Magie, die von Abrakahl ausgeht, ist absolut böse, und die Kreaturen, die sich um ihn herum sammeln, nehmen immer mehr zu. Auch von ihnen geht diese Magie aus."

„Du meinst, sie werden von der Magie angezogen?", fragte Sirius, der hinter ihnen an der Wand lehnte.

„Jain. Durch dunkle Magie und vor allem durch ... ich weiß nicht wie ich es bezeichnen soll. Negative Schwingungen trifft es vielleicht am besten." Jack strich sich durch die Haare und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er fortfuhr. „Der ganze Hass, die Wut, Verachtung und so weiter, die von Abrakahl ausgehen, sind gigantisch. Auf jeden Fall höher, als ihr es euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt. Dazu kommt noch die Angst, die von den Menschen ausgeht. Diese Kreaturen werden nun davon angezogen, wie eine Fliege von einem Haufen Scheiße."

„Ich bin immer wieder über deine blumige Ausdrucksweise überrascht, Jack", kam es vom Schulleiter. „Nichtsdestotrotz klingt das nicht gut. Wieso bist du dir so sicher mit dieser Theorie?"

Jack stand inzwischen am Fenster und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Sonne war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ihren letzten Strahl hatte sie vor kurzem geworfen und war nun endgültig verschwunden. „Ich spüre es selber." Er merkte, wie sich Blicke von hinten in seinen Rücken bohrten.

„Aber ich dachte ...", durchbrach Greg die Stille.

„Was, das ich ein Gott bin? Und wenn schon. Wer hat behauptet, die könnten nicht böse sein? Ob es euch passt oder nicht. Ich bin ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit, und ich spüre diesen Umbruch genau so. Fragt doch mal Remus was er meint."

Dumbledore nickte und bildete mit seinen Fingern ein Spitzdach. Angespannt lehnte er sich dabei auf seine Tischplatte und dachte kurz nach. „Nun gut. Die Nachrichten sind wieder einmal alles andere als Positiv, aber ich danke euch, dass ihr euch uns anschließen wollt. Wir können wirklich über jede Hilfe glücklich sein in Anbetracht der Lage. Und wie ich sehe, seid ihr auch nicht unbedingt unbeholfen", sagte Albus und deutete auf den Harpyen-Kopf, der langsam begann, den Fußboden des Büros mit Blut voll zu tropfen.

„Wo können wir sie unterbringen, Albus?", fragte Harry nun nach und streichelte Fawkes über sein Gefieder. Der Anblick des toten Tieres und des Menschenauflaufs schien ihn doch ein wenig nervös werden zu lassen.

„Für die Mahlzeiten haben wir ja nun einen extra Tisch für unsere Gäste. Aber ich denke, Madame Sprout hat nichts dagegen, Gewächshaus fünf abzutreten. Es steht sowieso momentan leer, und mit ein wenig Zauberei dürfte es darin ganz wohnlich sein.

Harry und Sirius nickten ihm zu und wandten sich an die Gruppe von Muggeln. Jack klopfte Sahin auf die Schulter. „Wir werden Hermine schnell aus ihren Kesseln fischen und uns nach dem Essen darum kümmern."

Dumbledore erhob sich nun auch wieder aus seinem Lehnstuhl und strich sich seinen Bart glatt. „Aber achtet bitte darauf, dass die Schüler nicht unbedingt die Überreste von diesem Tier sehen."

„Ups, zu spät", kam es leise von Sebastian der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

„Na gut, dann sollten sie wenigstens vor einem erneuten Anblick verschont bleiben."

_Also, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht oder doch wisst ihr ja bescheid. Mich kostet so ein Chap mehr Zeit als euch ein kleines Kommi. Dann steigert sich die Motivation wieder._

_Aber ich hab schon ein paar gute neue Ideen bekommen._

_Und noch mal zur Erinnerungen. Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit Buch sieben sind Zufälle oder ungewollt. Ich konnte bisher keins entdecken und was einbauen davon werd ich auch nicht. Ich hoff das stört keinen._

_Also bis ganz bald und liebe Grüße vom Shag – Herrscher der Sülznasen_


	13. Of elves, dwarves & divine Sparks

**13.Of Elves, Dwarfes and divine sparks**

Die Sonne schien wie immer grell, doch nicht so heiß, wie es im Sommer der Fall war. Gelangweilt stützten sich die beiden Wachbeamten vor dem Cortes Generales auf ihre Gewehrläufe und hielten Wache. Zwei spanische Flaggen wehten im Hintergrund in einem leichten Luftzug. Trotz der Vorkommnisse in einigen anderen Ländern Europas war es hier in Spanien bisher sehr ruhig geblieben, und auch in Madrid konnte man nichts ungewöhnliches beobachten. Nichtsdestotrotz kam kürzlich die Order 'raus, besondere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen. Eine Order, die nicht nur dieses Land betraf.

„Hast du gestern die Nachrichten gesehen, Carlos?"

„Meinst du diese Spinner aus Deutschland?", stellte er die Gegenfrage an seinen Kollegen sichtlich gelangweilt. „Zauberer, Hexen … pah. Wenn du mich fragst, versucht da nur wieder jemand, sich wichtig zu machen."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte David und kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Backe. „Die Sache mit den Drachen und so ist doch ganz schön ungewöhnlich."

„Auch dafür wird es eine vernünftige Erklärung geben. Schau mal da." David nickte zu einem kleinen Jungen und richtete sich auf. Zielgerichtet ging der Junge auf die beiden Wachen zu. Er war höchstens acht oder neun Jahre alt, etwa 1,40 Meter groß und hatte kurze schwarze Haare. Erst als er direkt vor ihnen stand und sie anstarrte, bemerkten sie die leere in seinen Augen. Sie waren allerdings nicht einfach nur leer, nein sie waren rabenschwarz. Nicht einmal ein Flecken weiß war darin zu sehen, als wenn die Pupillen einfach nur ein schwarzes Loch wären. Ein kalter Schauer lief den beiden Wachmänner über den Rücken, doch rissen sie sich zusammen.

„Was gibt's, Kleiner? Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Der Junge schaute beide Männer ausdruckslos an, bis er seine kalte, gefühlslose Stimme erhob. „Lasst mich durch."

Die beiden Männer schauten sich fragend an. „Was möchte denn ein Junge wie du im Parlament? Hast du deine Mama verloren?"

„Lasst mich durch", wiederholte sich der Junge, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Überhaupt hatte er noch keinerlei Regung gezeigt.

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Kleiner. Mach, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst." Doch auch diesmal bewegte sich der Junge keinen Millimeter oder machte auch nur den Ansatz, sich fort zu bewegen. „Ok, mir reicht es. Ich rufe in der Zentrale an und …" Doch weiter kam David nicht. Keiner der beiden konnte so schnell schauen, wie die Luft um den Jungen gefährlich anfing zu knistern. Mit ausgestreckter Hand und regungslosem Gesicht ergriff er die Hand des Mannes. Kleine Funken blitzten auf dem Arm der Wache auf, während ein Energieschub von ihm ausging und auf seinen Gegenüber zu wandern schien. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er ihn einfach aussaugen und seine Lebensenergie in sich aufnehmen. Blass griff er sich an die Brust und sackte auf die Knie, bevor er mit dem Gesicht auf dem Asphalt auftraf. Fast zeitgleich führte der Junge einen erneuten Schlag aus und trennte der zweiten Wache die Unterbeine vom Körper. Eine Klinge war nicht zu sehen, und doch war das Resultat mehr als erschreckend. Zu perplex um sich den Schmerzen hinzugeben schaute ihn Carlos fassungslos an, bevor er wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden fiel. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er noch sehen, wie der Junge über das hohe Gittertor sprang und auf den Haupteingang zu sprintete.

Das Blut sickerte unaufhaltsam aus seinen Beinstupfen heraus, doch war der Schnitt zu gerade, als dass er momentan einen Schmerz hätte spüren können. Mit letzter Kraft krabbelte er auf den Pfosten am Tor zu und betätigte den Alarmknopf, bevor er bewusstlos zusammen sackte.

Die Sirenen im Regierungsviertel von Madrid ertönten und hallten durch die Straßen, um auch die letzten Langschläfer an diesem späten morgen zu wecken. Mit einer lauten Explosion verging das einstige Parlament Spaniens in einem riesigen Feuerball und begrub die Umgebung unter Schutt und Asche.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dankend nahm Jack die kleine Phiole an, die ihm Hermine reichte. Unter anderem war sie für ihre Braukünste nicht in Gold aufzuwiegen. Nach kurzer Zeit verflog auch der Kater, der unaufhörlich in Jacks Kopf brummte. Die Nacht hatte sich, wie zu erwarten war, noch ein wenig hingezogen, um Jacks alten Freunden einen gebührenden Empfang in Hogwarts zu bereiten. Ihr Quartier war nach einigen Zaubersprüchen schnell eingerichtet und wirkte sogar sehr gemütlich.

Die Schüler selbst machten sich nicht wirklich viel aus dem Neuzugang, auch wenn die Fahrzeuge auf dem Schlosshof sehr interessant auf sie wirkten. Doch heute hatte sich Jack ja noch etwas anderes vorgenommen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Zwillinge diesmal kein großes Aufheben machten, und ihn und Harry gemütlich ihr kleines Duell machen lassen würden. Doch dafür kannte er sie eigentlich schon zu gut. Vor allem hatte er einige Schüler gesehen, die vor ihm oder Harry hinter vorgezogener Hand getuschelt hatten.

„Danke, Mine, du bist ein Schatz", meinte er, als er ihr das Fläschchen zurück gab und liebevoll ihre Hand drückte.

„Ich weiß, ich bin einzigartig. Versprich mir nur, dass das nicht jeden Abend so ausartet."

Jack schluckte genüsslich ein paar große Züge von seinem Teepot, den er von Hagrid stibitzt hatte. So viel Alkohol dehydriert den Körper natürlich, und bei der Menge die Jack gestern Nacht noch weggebechert hatte, würde er nicht nur diese eine Tasse benötigen. Zum Glück war er wieder fit, sonst würde das nachher ein kurzes Duell geben. „Keine Sorge, manchmal muss ich ja auch böse Jungs jagen gehen", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Manchmal hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, mit einem kleinen Jungen zusammen zu sein. Sie wollte gerade schon etwas erwidern, als die Luft vor ihnen zu knistern begann, und man förmlich spürte, wie sich die Atmosphäre um sie herum magisch auflud. Blitzschnell standen alle Lehrer vom Tisch, die Auroren und einige Ordensmitglieder auf und zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben vor den Lehrertisch, wo sich ein feuerrotes Portal öffnete. Jack allerdings blieb relaxt sitzen und schluckte einen Happen von seinem Croissant herunter.

Aus dem Portal kamen Maximus, Novolus und beiden voran eine hübsche, junge blonde Frau genau auf Jack zu. Das Portal schloss sich augenblicklich. Die beiden Männer waren in feine Roben gekleidet und die Frau in eine goldene Rüstung mit einem Schwert an der Seite. Außer ihrem Herren, der belustigt am Tisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte, beachteten sie die restlichen Menschen in der Halle und die auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäbe gar nicht. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore die Hand gehoben um den Aufpassern zu zeigen, dass die drei Freunde waren.

Vor Jack angekommen fielen die drei auf die Knie und senkten ihre Häupter. Jack zupfte sein verrissenes Running-Wild-T-Shirt zurecht und stand auf, während die meisten anderen konfus auf das Geschehen achteten. Inzwischen war die Halle vollkommen still geworden, und Jack lief um den Tisch herum, bis er vor den drei immer noch Knienden stand.

„Hört auf mit dem Scheiß und steht auf. Die Leute schauen schon komisch."

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Lord", begrüßten ihn Annabelle Mostard und ihre beiden Begleiter förmlich.

„Morgen", erwiderte Jack knapp und konnte ein Gähnen kaum unterdrücken. Er merkte, wie sich die Schüler im Hintergrund langsam vom Frühstück zurück zogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihnen der Direktor ein Zeichen gegeben, dass er irgendwie verpennt hatte. „Macht doch nicht so ne Show aus eurem Auftauchen. Ihr hättet euch fast ein paar Flüche eingefangen." Inzwischen hatten sich auch Jacks Kollegen und seine Freunde zu ihnen gesellt und verfolgten den Dialog interessiert.

„Das mit dem Lord war kein Scheiß?", fragte Purzel mit großen Augen.

Anna warf dem übergroßen Mann einen giftigen Blick zu, aus dem Jack schon sehen konnte, dass sie ihn am liebsten sofort zurecht gestutzt hätte. „Das sind Freunde, General. Was führt euch her?"

Die weibliche Kommandierende seiner Truppen wandte sich wieder Jack zu und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich wollte euch darüber informieren, dass eure Truppen nun vollkommen Einsatz- und Abmarschbereit sind. Sie erwarten nur eure Befehle."

„Wie viele?", fragte Jack knapp.

„In etwa 50.000. Wir sind allerdings noch am rekrutieren und ausbilden."

„Schön. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid."

„Das war noch nicht alles, Sir", unterbrach ihn Maximus. „Wir wollten euch noch davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass sich die Elfen und …"

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein Gong ertönte und hallte durch das gesamte Schloss. Erschrocken blickten Jacks Kollegen, Freunde und natürlich er selbst auf. „Die Alarmzauber", stellte Dumbledore trocken fest.

Jack nickte und grinste seine Freunde an. „Al, ich hoffe wir haben hier noch ein wenig Platz in den Gemäuern."

Fragend blickte ihn der Schulleiter an, als auch schon die Flügeltüren der großen Halle mit einem Rums aufknallten und wieder etliche Zauberstäbe und diesmal auch Gewehrläufe gezückt wurden. Doch was dann geschah, hätten wohl die Wenigsten erwartet. Mindestens zehn kleinwüchsige, überaus beharrte und mit Rüstungen bekleidete Männer betraten die Halle. Jeder mit einer, für ihre Verhältnisse, mächtigen Streitaxt auf dem Rücken. Nur der an der Spitze, der sehr nach Anführer aussah, trug einen großen Hammer in der Hand. In einigem Abstand, und auch um einiges ruhiger und graziöser, folgten ihnen zwei Männer und eine Frau mit langen Haaren und langen Gewändern.

Ziemlich ungeordnet und ein wenig tölpelhaft kamen die Zwerge vor Jack zum stehen, wobei sich der Anführer vor ihm, mit der Faust auf der Brust verneigte. Stahlgraue Augen funkelten hinten dem langen, roten Vollbart und den ebenso langen dichten Haaren hervor. Seine Männer im Hintergrund schubsten sich teilweise gegenseitig, als wollten sie einen besseren Platz erhaschen.

„Lord Gor?"

Jack nickte nur sprachlos und blickte den Zwerg vor ihm an. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über den wilden Haufen hinter ihm und zu den drei Elfen – wie sich anhand der spitzen Ohren erahnen lies – und wieder zurück zu dem Zwergenanführer.

„König Athelred, Lord Gor. Und der Sauhaufen hinter mir sind meine Kommandaten."

„Freut mich sehr, Majestät." Jack schaute mit einer Mischung aus sprachloser Verblüffung und amüsiertem Lächeln und suchte den Blick von Hermine und Harry, die allerdings selbst erst einmal ihr Erstaunen aus dem Gesicht wischen mussten.

„Und das hier ist … "

„König Tanur", unterbrach ihn der Elf mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und legte ihm die flache Hand auf die Brust. Scheinbar als eine Art Begrüßung. „Dies ist meine Frau Liliane und unser Vertrauter Morad. Wir grüßen euch, Lord Gor und Herren dieser Burg."

„Äh, hi", antwortete Jack und stellte seine Freunde kurz vor. „Ihr möchtet euch uns anschließen?"

„Das versteht sich von selbst", entgegnete Tanur. „Euer Vorgänger hat uns, nachdem uns die Menschen von dieser Welt verdrängt hatten, bereitwillig und ohne Hintergedanken in seiner Welt aufgenommen. Genau wie das Volk der Zwerge. Unsere Treue gebührt euch."

Athelred begann laut zu lachen und schlug mit dem Griff seines Hammers auf den Boden. „Außerdem wollen wir endlich mal wieder unsere Äxte und Hämmer schwingen." Zustimmendes Gebrüll und erhobene Waffen seiner Männer unterstützten ihren König noch in seiner Aussage, und Jack musste ein wenig grinsen. _Ich glaub', ich bin in einem Film gelandet, Mine. _sandte er seine Gedanken an seine Freundin.

_Also ich bin sprachlos. Ganz ehrlich._

„Als Direktor von Hogwarts", meldete sich nun Albus Dumbledore zu Wort, „möchte ich sie ebenfalls willkommen heißen. Wir werden heute Abend eine Sitzung abhalten, in der wir alle neuen Mitstreiter in unseren Reihen begrüßen werden. Bis dahin möchte ich Sie einladen, mit uns auf das Schlossgelände zu kommen. Es dürfte, denke ich, recht interessant werden."

Jack schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. Das Duell hatte er auf einmal völlig vergessen gehabt.

Die Zwerge blickten zu ihm auf und auch die Elfen wandten sich fragen an den Schulleiter, der nun ein wenig schmunzelte. „Jack, Verzeihung, Lord Gor und Harry Potter wollten einen freundschaftlichen Kampf austragen."

„Na da sind wir dabei. Und wenn uns unterwegs ein Fass Met über den Weg rollt, würden wir uns auch nicht beschweren", kam es lachend vom Zwergenkönig der mit seinem Hammer kraftvoll auf den Boden schlug.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Langsam drifteten ein paar graue Wolken über den Himmel, doch Regen war scheinbar keiner zu erwarten. Entfernt hörte Jack ein paar Vögel zwitschern, doch der dunkle Wald hinter ihnen verbarg sie zu gut. Wie erwartet hatten die Weasley-Zwillinge etwas geplant, aber auf das, was Jack hier auf dem Quidditschplatz erblickte, war er wahrlich nicht gefasst. Die Sitzreihen über ihnen waren prall gefüllt, und das Stimmengewirr von unzähligen Hexen und Zauberern drang zu ihnen herüber. Das konnten unmöglich nur Schüler sein, dachte sich Jack. Und so, wie sein Gegenüber aussah, hatte auch Harry keine Ahnung von diesen Plänen gehabt.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", rief Jack seinem Kontrahenten zu, der das nickend bestätigte.

„Darauf kannst du einen lassen. Meine werten Schwäger sind reif." Jack wusste, dass Harry die ganze Aufmerksamkeit genau so wenig behagte wie ihm selbst. Natürlich hatte er schon herausgefunden, dass auch Wetten abgeschlossen wurden. Wu, seine spezielle Freundin aus dem Orden, hatte es ihm sofort unter die Nase gerieben und selbstverständlich auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm keine zwei Minuten gab. Allgemein setzten die meisten wie es schien auf Harry. Doch wenn Jacks Verdacht bestätigt würde, wäre das auch völlig egal. Vor allem würden die ganzen Zuschauer dann zu einem Problem werden. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore zwischen den Sitzreihen und dem Spielfeld ein gigantisches Schutzfeld errichtet, das so gut wie alle Flüche abwehren sollte. Sicher war sicher, aber ob es was nützen würde, würde sich noch zeigen. Jack fand es momentan eh noch viel ulkiger, dass sich die Neuankömmlinge aus Phleget zu Dumbledore und Hagrid gesellt hatten. Und ein Halbriese umringt von einem Haufen Zwerge war einfach ein zu komisches Bild.

Dumbldore räusperte nun seine magisch verstärkte Stimme, und um das Quidditschfeld kehrte langsam Ruhe ein. „Willkommen, werte Gäste und Freunde. Heute wird auf diesem Feld zur Abwechslung mal kein Quidditsch stattfinden. Viel mehr möchten unsere Professoren, Jack Orwood und Harry Potter, ein freundschaftliches Duell austragen, und ich wundere mich über das rege Interesse an dieser kleinen Übung. Ich denke die Organisatoren", dabei warf er Fred und George einen finsteren Blick zu, „werden mir das später noch erklären können." Beide schluckten und sahen etwas verlegen auf den Boden. „Die Regeln wurden zwischen den beiden ausgemacht, und ich gebe hiermit bekannt, dass jede Art der Magie und des körperlichen Kampfes ausdrücklich erlaubt sind. Das schließt den Todesfluch natürlich aus. Ansonsten wird jede Form der Zauberei, auch wenn sie dunkeler oder schwarzer Natur sein sollte, tolleriert werden. Gemäß Paragraph 27 Absatz 3 der internationalen Duellregelungen ist dies absolut zulässig." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, und Jack grinste Harry an. „Das Duell ist beendet, sobald einer der beiden kampfunfähig ist. Möge der Bessere gewinnen."

Die Menge johlte unverhalten, und Jack streckte seine Glieder. Für den Kampf war er für seine Verhältnisse gut vorbereitet, nur hätte er gewusst, dass er heute hohen Besuch erhalten würde, hätte er vielleicht sogar etwas anderes angezogen als seine löchrige Hose und das von Ärmeln befreiten Running-Wild-T-Shirt.

„Schiss, Potter?", rief er zu Harry herüber und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich werde höchstens eine Minute brauchen, Orwood." Auch Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ging in Kampfstellung.

„Na dann, let's rock." Jack wirbelte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, und der erste Angriff traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Es war nur ein Expelliarmus, doch traf er ihn hart in die Brust und schleuderte ihn einige Meter nach hinten. Die Menge lachte, kein Wunder bei einem so simplen Zauber. Doch der Moment der Unachtsamkeit hatte sich gerächt. Jack rieb sich den Bauch, stand schwankend wieder auf und ließ seinen Zauberstab zu sich schweben.

„Sehr witzig." Jack ließ sich nicht lange beirren und schoss ein paar harmlose Flüche über das Feld, die an einem Schild von Harry abprallten. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte Harry den Angriff und schleuderte Jack ein paar stumme Flüche entgegen. Doch wenn Jack eines aus seinem Kampftraining gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. Den Flüchen ausweichend sprintete er auf Harry zu, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden richtete und durch einen dichten Luftstrom in die Luft gehoben wurde.

Jack reagierte, indem er sich schnell abrollte und einen harmlosen Lähmfluch auf seinen Widersacher abfeuerte. Wie ein nasser Sack viel der zu Boden, und trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry einem steifen Brett ähnelte, blieb er nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend liegen. Jack stupste den reglosen Harry mit seinem Zauberstab an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts passierte, bis er mit einem Mal von den Füßen gehoben wurde, mindestens zehn Meter entfernt auf dem Boden auftraf und noch ein paar Meter weiter schlidderte.

„War das schon alles Orwood?", hörte er Harrys Stimme über das Feld brüllen. Die Menge auf den Rängen tobte, aber Jack glaubte vor allem, weil noch nicht wirklich etwas spektakuläres passiert war.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermine verfolgte gespannt den bisher ruhigen Schlagabtausch ihrer Freunde und warf einen Seitenblick auf Albus Dumbledore. Er schien ebenso interessiert das Geschehen zu verfolgen wie sie selbst. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, nicht einmal sie wusste, wozu Jack im Großen und Ganzen in der Lage war. Und sie teilte ihren Geist mit ihm. Außerdem rätselte nicht nur sie seit ihrem siebten Schuljahr über das Phänomen Harry. Er war mächtiger geworden, ohne Frage. Aber in wie weit und vor allem wie konnte sie sich nicht im geringsten erkläre.

„Meinst du, es war eine gute Idee, dass so viele Leute herkommen, Albus?"

„Normalerweise wäre ich dagegen gewesen. Aber wir stehen in einem Krieg, der bald richtig entflammen dürfte. Spätestens dann würden auch unsere Gegner von den Kräften der beiden erfahren."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und widmete sich wieder dem Schauspiel. Sie sah nur noch wie ihr Freund mindestens zehn Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde und ein paar Meter des Rasens mitnahm. Für kurze Zeit hielt sie die Luft an und hörte den Wortwechsel zwischen Jack und Harry nicht, bis ersterer seinen Zauberstab wegwarf. „Jetzt dürfte es interessant werden", murmelte sie. Fred und George nahmen hinter ihr wieder mal ein paar Wetteinsätze an, was sie mit einem grimmigen Blick quittierte. Den beiden schien es aber nicht weiter zu stören.

Sie sah, wie Jack ein paar Tropfen Blut auf den Boden vor sich tropfte und seinen Mund bewegte, als würde er eine lange Formel murmeln. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf. „Das ist schwarze Magie."

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist Blutmagie. Sehr alt und sehr mächtig, aber nicht schwarz. Vielleicht ein wenig dunkel angehaucht."

Ein feuerrotes Schild umgab Jack und Harry feuerte ergebnislos zahlreiche immer härtere Flüche auf ihn ab. Unter seinem Schild konnte man undeutlich Konturen erkennen, die erahnen ließen, dass Jack seinen Zauberstab zog. Allmählich wurde das Rot um ihn herum transparenter, und Hermine sowie der Rest um sie herum keuchte abermals auf. Jack war dabei, mit seinem Zauberstab Runen in die Luft zu zeichnen. Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn auf Kopfhöhe zeichnete er eine feurige Rune nach der Anderen in die Luft. Harry hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, den Boden um ihn herum mittels eines feinen Strahls aus seinem Zauberstab aufzuschneiden, als würde er eine Plattform unter Jack erstellen wollen. Jack ließ die Runen um ihn herum allmählich rotieren. Sie wurden immer schneller und schneller, bis schließlich ein Feuerschweif entstand, der um ihn herum wirbelte. Schneller, als irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatten sich aus dem Schweif auch schon drei geisterartige Feuernebel gebildet, die leichte Körperkonturen angenommen hatten und zielsicher auf Harry zuschossen. Jetzt konnte man sogar Fratzen mit rauchigen Augen und Mündern in den Nebeln erkennen. Keine Sekunde zu spät schoss rings um Harry ein Ring aus Wasserfontänen aus dem Boden und ließ die Feuerwesen unter lauten Schreien vergehen. Jack war mittlerweile mit der Plattform aus Erde und Gras in die Luft befördert worden, brachte sie aber unter Kontrolle und wollte wieder auf den Boden zurück schweben. Im nächsten Augenblick zerbarst die Plattform allerdings unter einem erneuten Angriff von Harry.

Hermine sah die beiden keuchend auf dem Feld stehen, doch nahm sich keiner der beiden die Zeit, sich zu erholen. Wieder feuerten Jack und Harry einige Flüche aufeinander ab, die inzwischen nicht mehr aus kurzen Lichtimpulsen bestanden, sondern eher aus langen Strahlen und Blitzen und manchmal sogar materielle Züge annahm.

„Was geht da unten verdammt noch mal ab?", fragte Jason Hermine entgeistert.

Die Kinder der Nacht hatten sich hinter Hermine niedergelassen und blickten gebannt auf ihren alten Freund, den sie momentan nicht mehr wieder erkannten.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte schon viel gesehen, aber noch niemals eine solche Intensität an Magie, wie sie dort unten gerade gewirkt wurde. Mann konnte sie förmlich spüren, wie sie die Zuschauerreihen durchdrang und sie fast auf die Bänke presste. Inzwischen konnte man sogar deutlich das feurige Glimmen in Jacks Augen sehen. Doch das Erschreckende war, dass auch Harrys Augen glühten – in einem tiefen, leuchtendem Grün.

Jack streckte seine Hände in den Himmel und murmelte wieder etwas vor sich hin. Allmählich wurde der bisher noch strahlende Himmel hinter ihm in einem grellen Orange-Rot getränkt. Die Luft knisterte und fing langsam an, wärmer zu werden und immer schneller in Fahrt zu kommen. Die Bäume im Hintergrund bewegten sich unter dem immer stärker werdendem Wind, der sich langsam um Jack herum sammelte. Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, als Harry seinen Stab ohne zu zögern auf fast zwei Meter vergrößerte und in die Luft hielt.

Um Jack herum wirbelte die Luft immer stärker, und sein Kopf ging in Flammen auf. Die starken Luftwirbel verdichteten sich allmählich, und man konnte schon deutlich die Umrisse eines ausgewachsenen Tornados erkennen, der nach kurzem Knistern nur noch aus Wind und Feuer bestand. Mindestens zehn Meter ragte er in den Himmel und kreiste immer stärker um seinen Erzeuger herum, bis Jack seine Hände nach vorne streckte und den Tornado in Richtung Harry schickte.

Um Harry herum schien die Luft stehen zu bleiben, bis sich plötzlich aus seinem Rücken ein extrem starker Wind auftat. Immer stärker wurde der Wind, und Hermine glaubte, dass er gleich davon geweht werden müsste. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich, und schwarze, blitzende Wolken zogen über ihm herauf. Harry neigte leicht seinen langen Zauberstab auf Jack zu, und Regen begann sich über dem Himmel auszubreiten und alles zu berieseln. Selbst die Zuschauer und die sichtbare Umgebung blieben nicht verschont, und der eisige, von Wind begleitete Regen wehte über die Gründe von Hogwarts hinweg und auf den immer größer werdenden Tornado zu.

Im nächsten Moment war alles auch wieder so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Der Regen hatte sich aufgelöst und der Tornado war einfach verpufft. Sogar der Wind war stehen geblieben, und nichts deutete auf das zwiespältige Unwetter von eben hin. Jack und Harry lachten beide kurz, bis sie jeweils eine Hand kreisen ließen und alle Zuschauer wieder trocken waren. Schon im nächsten Moment starrten sie sich wieder an, und grelle Lichtfunken stoben aus ihren Handflächen. In der Mitte des Feldes trafen sich die Strahlen und begannen unglaublich grell zu leuchten, dass nicht nur Hermine sich die Hände vor die Augen schlagen musste. Als sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, sah sie nur noch, wie Harry und Jack, immer noch durch Lichtstrahlen verbunden, bestimmt fünf Meter über dem Boden schwebten und versuchten, sich gegenseitig zurückzudrängen. Man konnte fast schon die Schweißperlen auf den Gesichtern der Beiden erkennen, die in der Sonne glänzten.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Der Schweiß tropfte Jack von der Stirn, während er bestimmt fünf Meter über dem Boden schwebte und versuchte Harrys Energiestrahl mit seinem eigenen zurück zu pressen. Die feurigen Wächter, die er eben nebenbei beschworen hatte, flogen eine weite Runde über das Stadion, bevor sie sich auf Harry stürzen wollten. Doch auch der hatte ein paar geflügelte Wächter beschworen, die sich nun mit denen von Jack in einen erbitterten Kampf verstrickten. Ja, das war Magie, dachte sich Jack und musste trotz der Anstrengung grinsen. So viel Spaß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Doch er war noch lange nicht am Ende. Mit den Göttern spielte man nicht so einfach, und sie zu unterschätzen, war etwas, was man normalerweise nur einmal tat. Doch der Verdacht, der schon seit einiger Zeit in Jack rumorte, hatte sich nun endlich gefestigt. Warum war er nur nie zu ihm gekommen und hatte mit ihm geredet?

Jack löste die rechte Hand aus dem Energiestrahl und schwenkte sie einmal mit einer komplizierten Geste vor seinem Gesicht. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Nein, sie blieb stehen. Der Energiestrahl vor ihnen bestand weiter, doch hörte er auf zu fluktuieren. Ebenso wie die Elementargestalten ihren Kampf einstellten, hörte jegliche Bewegung, jegliches Leben in ihrem kompletten Umfeld auf zu wirken und blieb plötzlich einfach stehen. Jeder Windhauch blieb aus, kein Grashalm bewegte sich mehr, und sogar die vereinzelten Blätter, die von den Bäumen rieselten, hingen mit einem mal mitten in der Luft. Alles war wie erstarrt.

Nur Harry blieb verschont und sank langsam irritiert zu Boden. Scheinbar erinnerte ihn die Szene zu sehr an die Gerichtsverhandlung im Ministerium, da er sich schnell umblickte und auf alles vorbereitet seinen Zauberstab vor sich hielt, bis er Jack auf sich zukommen sah. Beschwichtigend hob Jack seine Hände und schaute Harry forschend an, dessen Augen immer noch grün leuchteten, als würde jemand eine Lampe hinter einen grünen Kristall halten.

„Jack, was geht hier …?"

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", unterbrach ihn Jack ruhig.

„Was gesagt?", Harry sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. Auf jeden Fall auf den ersten Blick. Doch Jack erkannte schnell, was in ihm vorging.

„Du bist einer von uns!"

„Von was sprichst du? Ich bin einer von was?"

Jack blieb immer noch gelassen und blickte seinem Freund tief in die leuchtenden Augen. „Hör auf mit den Spielchen, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mit niemandem darüber reden kannst. Es sei denn, du triffst auf einen von uns."

Harry wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich und folgte Jack langsam den Weg in Richtung See. Er schimmerte wie immer dunkel und wirkte ziemlich friedlich in der Stille der Zeit. Nach einiger Zeit fand er seine Sprache langsam wieder zurück. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit geglaubt, die Bezeichnung ‚Gott des Feuers' wäre nur ein Name. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll." Harry strich sich leicht durch sein langes wirres Haar und setzte sich auf den kleinen Steg, der weit in das Wasser hineinführte. „Ich konnte nie mit irgendjemandem über das reden, was damals geschehen ist. Ich konnte mir selbst nicht so wirklich erklären, was mit mir geschah seit dieser einen Nacht. Nicht einmal gegenüber Ginny konnte ich ein Wort über all das verlieren. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr und es macht mir Angst, dass ich dies nicht mit ihr teilen kann. Mir wurde gesagt ich dürfte und könnte mit niemandem mein Geheimnis teilen. Jedes mal, wenn es mir fast heraus gerutscht wäre, brachte ich keinen Ton heraus. Es war wie eine Blockade in mir."

Jack hörte ihm schweigend zu und nickte schlussendlich. Die Wolken zogen langsam am Himmel vorüber, wenigstens hatte sich dieser Lauf nicht unterbrechen lassen, dachte sich Jack. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Die Götter gehen seltsame Wege, so viel steht fest. Niemand darf wissen, in welchem göttlichen Gefüge sich die ganze Welt, na ja, besser gesagt das Universum befindet. Der Rat der Götter mischt sich nicht ein. Sie wachen nur über uns und das Gleichgewicht der Welt. Deshalb ist es dir gar nicht möglich, Ginny etwas zu sagen."

Skeptisch blickte Harry Jack an und pendelte mit seinen Füßen über dem Wasser. „Was soll das heißen, die Götter mischen sich nicht ein? Ich kenne mindestens vier, die das Gegenteil beweisen."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und musste leise lachen. „Du hast es noch nicht begriffen, oder? Wir mischen uns nicht in das Gleichgewicht der Welt ein, Harry. Alles was auf dieser Welt geschah oder auf anderen Welten geschieht und geschehen wird, hat seinen Grund. Niemals wird das Gleichgewicht von uns gestört. Alles passiert so, wie es passieren soll. Doch wie sich die Zukunft entwickelt, darauf haben nicht einmal wir Einfluss. Was meinst du, weshalb ich hier bin? Ich wurde aus dem Rat verstoßen, besser gesagt mein früheres Ich. Ich besitze noch die Kräfte und gewisse Rechte und Pflichten, die ein Gott hat, aber in den Rat zurück zu gelangen, ist eine sehr viel kompliziertere Angelegenheit. Die Götter selbst ändern gar nichts. Ich zum Beispiel bin wieder aus dem Schneider. Ich wurde von Menschenhand gerufen und nun wieder mit der Welt hier verbunden. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich kann nun nur noch meinen Weg gehen."

Harry warf einen flachen Stein ins Wasser, der ein paar mal auf dem Wasser hüpfte und dann schließlich versank, ohne auch nur eine Welle zu verursachen. „Heißt das, du bist der Eine den ich erwarten sollte?"

„Mhm." Jack nickte. „Erzähle mir von der Nacht."

Harry blickte in die Ferne und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Es war in unserem siebten Schuljahr. Voldemort wütete schlimmer als jemals zuvor und hatte begonnen, seine Anhänger um sich zu scharen und zu vermehren. Überall um uns herum starben Menschen. Freunde, Verwandte. Und allmählich begann die Trauer die Menschen zu lähmen. Sie verloren allmählich ihre Hoffnung, doch ich war entschlossen, ihn aufzuhalten. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb sie mich ausgesucht haben … Auf jeden Fall erschien mir eines Nachts eine Gestalt. Es war mehr eine Art Erscheinung, die ich nicht genauer beschreiben kann. Sie sagte nicht viel, nur dass ich der Auserwählte bin und meine Macht weise gebrauchen solle. Sie hat mich berührt, es war nur ein Finger auf meiner Stirn, doch ich spürte etwas, was ich noch nie in meinem Leben verspürt hatte. Es war, als würde mein Körper von Wellen der Macht überströmt werden. Die Gestalt sagte, ich würde es eines Tages verstehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich wusste irgendwie, dass ich auf jemanden warten musste. Ich dachte eigentlich erst, es wäre Albus, als er von den Toten wieder auferstanden war. Aber er hat nie eine Andeutung gemacht, und ich konnte ihn ja nicht ansprechen. Auf jeden Fall hat sich alles nach dieser Nacht verändert. Es war, als wäre ein Teil bei mir, aus dem ich Kraft schöpfen könnte, und doch ein Teil, der irgendwie zu mir gehöre. Fast so, als wäre etwas zurück gekehrt, was mir bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gefehlt hatte. Doch vieles konnte ich nicht richtig zuordnen. Ich wusste oft, was ich zu tun hatte, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, und die Macht dazu hatte ich auch erhalten. Auch wenn ich die stablose Magie erst spät erlernt habe. Ich musste mir über vieles klar werden. Die Struktur der Welt und allen Lebens. Ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, dass das Leben, die Magie und alles andere nicht aus mir kommt. Ich musste einsehen, dass wir auch nur Menschen sind wie die Muggel, mit dem Unterschied, dass wir gelernt haben, unsere Umwelt, die Magie selbst, zu bündeln und zu gebrauchen. Voldemort war mein Schicksal, doch ich denke nur das meiner Vergangenheit."

Jack schwieg und dachte über das Gehörte nach, bis er irgendwann schweigend nickte. „Du hast Recht. Das Schicksal deiner Vergangenheit. Aber du musst die Geschichte der Welt, auch deine Geschichte in einem Ganzen sehen. Es gibt nicht viele, die sich erheben und alles daran setzen, die Welt zu verändern. Ich denke, wir haben die Arschkarte gezogen. Auch wenn ich technisch gesehen kein Mensch mehr bin." Jack schwieg wieder einen Moment und schaute weiterhin auf das regungslose Wasser. „Die Gestalt, die dir erschienen ist, ist ein Gott aus dem Rat gewesen."

„Sie … er … na ja, es kam aus dem Himmel, direkt?", fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.

„Du denkst zu kategorisierend, Harry. Das ist das Problem mit den Religionen der Menschen." Jack konnte kaum glauben, dass diese verrückten Worte aus seinem Mund kamen. „Es gibt keinen Himmel. Genauso wenig wie eine Hölle oder den Unterschied zwischen heller und dunkler Magie. Es gibt nur Götter, genau wie Menschen. Das Gute und Böse kommt aus ihnen selber. Was mit dir passiert ist, ist so einfach wie kompliziert. Du hast den göttlichen Funken erhalten."

Harry schaute ihn skeptisch an, was Jack von der Seite her spürte, sich aber nicht umdrehte, um seinen Blick zu erwidern. „Du wurdest von einem Gott berührt und hast Macht bekommen, dein Schicksal zu erfüllen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum ich? Du hast gesagt, Götter mischen sich nicht in das Gleichgewicht ein."

„Wie gesagt, du hast dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Weshalb du? Niemand kann alle Entscheidungen der Götter nachvollziehen. Nicht einmal ich. Zu dem Gleichgewicht … was du aus der dir gegebenen Macht machst, ist ganz alleine deine Sache. Darauf hat nicht einmal der gesamte Rat der Götter Einfluss. Und wer sagt, dass du der einzige bisst, mit einem göttlichen Funken?"

Jack zupfte ein wenig an seinem T-Shirt herum und betrachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln, der wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Abrakahl?"

„Ja, auch er hat den göttlichen Funken erhalten. Es gibt immer Menschen mit guten und schlechten Absichten. Es geht den Göttern nur darum, das Gleichgewicht zu erhalten. Was nun weiterhin mit der Welt geschieht, steht nicht mehr in ihrer Macht.

„Aber du …"

„Wie gesagt, ich stelle eine Ausnahme dar. Genau wie meine ‚Geschwister'. Eigentlich dürften wir gar nicht hier sein."

Harry schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, bis er schließlich resignierend nickte. „Wie geht es dir dabei?"

„Was glaubst du?", entgegnete er spöttisch. „Ich fühl mich zum kotzen. An einem Tag bin ich noch ein ganz normaler Kerl ohne große Probleme, und am nächsten ein verstoßener Gott mit mehr Problemen an der Backe, als ich vertragen kann. Und das schlimmste … na ja, es ist Hermine."

„Ich dachte, sie akzeptiert, was du bist?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Das ist es nicht." Jack atmete schwer aus und warf verdrossen einen Stein in den erstarrten See. „Hast du dir überlegt, wie das ist, nicht zu altern? Du alterst zwar langsamer als normale Menschen, Harry, aber ich bin mit etwas gestraft, was ich niemandem Wünsche. Ich werde sehen wie Hermine und alle meine Freunde altern und schlussendlich sterben. Immer und immer wieder werde ich das durchmachen müssen, ohne einen Tag älter zu werden, es sei denn, jemand erlöst mich eines Tages."

„Sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Die Ironie dabei ist, dass mein letzter großer Feind genau danach gestrebt hat."

Jack erhob sich abrupt und versuchte das Gespräch zu beenden. „Komm, wir haben noch ein nettes Finale zu gestalten." Wortlos stand Harry auf und folgte seinem Freund zurück in Richtung des Quidditsch-Feldes. Dort angekommen schwebten beide wieder zurück in ihre Positionen etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden, richteten sich wieder aus und griffen mit ihrer Magie nach den starren Energiesträngen.

„Eine Frage noch", brüllte ihm Harry entgegen. Jack nickte ihm zustimmend zu. „Wie hasst du es bei mir bemerkt? Den göttlichen Funken meine ich."

„Deine Augen, Harry. Das Glimmen in deinen Augen." Nach einem kurzem Schnippen seiner Finger begann der Strahl zwischen ihnen wieder zu pulsieren. Harrys Zauberstab zitterte leicht, und die Rufe aus den Reihen der Zuschauer hallten wieder auf, als wäre nichts geschehen. Jack löste seine rechte Hand aus dem Strahl und ließ sie über sich kreisen, bis langsam und schließlich immer schneller Feuerringe entstanden, die sich rasch zu einem Strudel ausbreiteten und um ihn ihre Kreise zogen. Harry hatte unterdessen ebenfalls eine Hand von seinem Zauberstab gelöst und erzeugte eine Art Energiefeld, das begann, sich aufzublähen, und aussah, als würde es im Sekundentakt Luft einatmen und wieder ausstoßen. Der Strudel wurde größer und hielt auf Harry zu, während dessen Energiekuppel Impulse aussandte, die Jack immer näher kamen. Und im nächsten Augenblick ging alles ganz schnell. Zeitgleich verging Harry in dem schnell rotierenden Feuerstrudel, während Jack von den Energieimpulsen von Harry durchgepeitscht wurde. Ihre magische Energieverbindung entlud sich mit einem lauten Knall und zerriss das Schauspiel in einem grellen Funkenspiel und einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall. Dann herrschte Stille im Stadion, und kein Laut war zu hören, bis die Körper der beiden Duellanten in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flogen und leblos zu Boden fielen.

Erst jetzt ging ein lautes Raunen durch die Menge, und Bewegungen breiteten sich aus. Jack rührte sich nicht, als Hermine sich einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt hatte. Sie wollte sich gerade zu ihm herunterbeugen, als ihr Sahin zuvor kam und sich ein paar Dreads aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sachte schlug er ihm auf die Wange und fühlte seinen Puls. „Er atmet. Keine sichtbaren Verletzungen", schloss er, nachdem er seinen Körper grobflächig abgetastet hatte. Noch ein paar mal schlug Sahin seinem Freund gegen die Wange bis er schließlich leicht blinzelte.

„Kacke", stöhnte Jack auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du hast eine verdammt heiße Show abgezogen." Nun schaffte es auch Hermine endlich, sich wieder zu ihm durchzukämpfen. Behutsam strich sie ihm über die Wange, worauf er seinen Kopf ein wenig anhob.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Sag du es mir", krächzte er etwas heiser und sackte wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Nein, komm zu dir Jack." Noch besorgter rüttelte sie etwas an seiner Schulter. „Ich kann dich doch nicht anschreien wenn du wieder weg bist."

„Klingt doch wunderbar", stammelte Jack noch und war der Realität wieder entrissen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Ah, Professor. Bleiben sie ruhig liegen." Jack blinzelte zwar nur kurz, doch reichte es wohl, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Madame Pomfrei stand über ihn gebeugt und tastete an seinem entblößten Oberkörper.

„Wie geht es Harry? Ist er …?"

„Er ist in Ordnung, aber noch bewusstlos." Jack wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als er von der Krankenschwester in ihrer gewohnt grob-liebevollen Art in die Kissen des Krankenbettes zurück gedrückt wurde. So drehte Jack nur seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah Harry, der ihn anschaute und einen Finger vor den Mund hielt und die Augen wieder schloss.

„Wo ist Hermine?" Irgendwie wunderte ihn ihre Abwesenheit. Zwar dachte er nicht, dass sie permanent bei ihm sein sollte, aber inzwischen kannte er sie so gut, dass er wusste, nach so einem Zwischenfall würde sie erst einmal nicht von seiner Seite weichen.

„Sie wurde vom Direktor zu einer wichtigen Konferenz gerufen. Denken sie nicht einmal daran. Sie werden bis morgen früh das Bett nicht verlassen."

„Ja Mammi." Jack rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Trinken sie das. Dann werden sie wenigstens auf meine Anweisungen hören."

Jack nahm die Phiole entgegen und kippte den bitteren Saft hinunter. Er wusste, dass eine Diskussion mit Madame Pomfrei so viel Sinn hatte, wie einem Wellensittich das Schwimmen beizubringen. Aber dafür wusste sie nicht, dass dieser Trank nicht mehr als ein leichtes Ekelgefühl verursachte.

Madame Pomfrei verschwand in ihrem Kämmerchen und ließ ihre beiden Patienten zurück. Jack musste nicht zu Harry sehen, als er sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Bett hievte. Er wusste auch so, dass sein Freund genau das selbe tat. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie ihre Kleider wieder am Körper und waren mit einem Portal in den Raum neben der großen Halle verschwunden. Die Versammlung war schon ziemlich angewachsen, und wie es schien, war es keine normale Ordensversammlung. Jack ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihen wandern, während Harry ihr plötzliches Auftauchen erklärte und die erstaunten Gesichter beruhigte. Es waren wirklich nur die Führer jeglicher bekannten Organisationen und Gruppierungen aufzufinden. Der Minister und zwei Sekretäre der magischen Gemeinschaft von England. Dumbledore und McGonnagal, das Königspaar der Elfen und der König mit einem Beisitzer der Zwerge, Sandra und Win, die sich scheinbar als Anführer der Kinder der Nacht ausgesprochen hatten, und zu Jacks Erstaunen auch Muggel. Der Premierminister von England, gefolgt von Jacks Spezialfreund, dem Muggelsodaten, der sich schon bei seiner Verhandlung gegen ihn ausgesprochen hatte, und zwei Begleitern. Wie er nun mitbekam, hatte sich Hermines Squib-Saft bewährt, und der Premierminister wurde direkt hierher geholt. Er sah immer noch ziemlich fasziniert aus, obwohl er scheinbar schon eine Weile in der Runde saß.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", unterbrach Dumbledore Jacks Gedanken. „Dies sind Harry Potter und Jack Orwood, Herr Premierminister, ebenfalls Lehrer an dieser Schule, und Jack befehligt die Männer und Frauen aus Phleget." Harry und Jack grüßten die Anwesenden und versicherten, dass es ihnen gut ging. Wie es aussah, hatten sie die Gäste schon über einiges aufklären können.

„Also gut Direktor", fasste sich der Minister wieder und blickte in die Runde. „Die Lage ist ohne Zweifel ernst. Das haben alleine schon die Vorfälle hier in England gezeigt. Überall auf der ganzen Welt häufen sich die Phänomene und Sichtungen von Drachen und anderen Wesen. Die Menschen versuchen, sich mit der neu entdeckten Welt abzufinden. Einigen fällt es allerdings nicht sehr leicht. Besonders die Kirche macht uns momentan noch sehr zu schaffen. Sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen, wie der Vatikan reagiert hat. Heute Morgen gab es allerdings einen erneuten Anschlag." Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde, und fragende Blicke waren weiterhin auf den Minister geheftet. Nur Scrimgeour schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wusste er schon bescheid.

Jack schloss kurz seine Augen, und Hermine merkte, dass er sich stark konzentrierte. Beruhigend drückte sie seine Hand. „Das Cortes Generales?"

Der Minister nickte, während die Elfen und Zwerge ratlos schienen. „Was soll das sein, dieses Cortes?"

„Das Parlament in Spanien", klärte Dumbledore sie auf. „Wie viele Tote?"

Der Minister räusperte sich, bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Das ganze Gelände wurde praktisch gesprengt. Zu der Zeit fand eine Krisensitzung statt. Bis auf zwei, drei Politiker, die krank waren, wurden alle von der Explosion erfasst. Dazu kommen zahlreiche Angestellte sowie Gäste und Passanten in der Nähe. Wie das Geschehen konnte und warum, wissen wir leider noch nicht."

Nur Hermine merkte den Schmerz, der Jack durchfuhr und ihn ein wenig verkrampfen ließ. Sein Griff um ihre Hand wurde fester, und schließlich griff er sich in den Nacken. „Jack, brich die Verbindung ab, hörst du?" Erst jetzt wurden die anderen an dem runden Tisch auf ihn aufmerksam und blickten ihn verwundert an.

„Es war ein Wächter. Der Anschlag in Madrid war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Eine Demonstration der Macht Abrakahls. Es geht bald los."

§§§

_Und das wars mal wieder für heute. Die Verzögerung war so nicht geplant aber meine Platte hat sich übergeben und ich durfte den ganzen Spaß noch mal aufs Display bringen. Ich hoffe das es trotzdem wieder ganz gut geworden ist._

_So und da ich jetzt fertig bin seid ihr jetzt dran ____ Unten links...na ihr wisst schon. Und dann kommt das nächste Chap vielleicht auch schon die Tage._

_Danke an die Kommentatoren vom letzten mal. Ich werde versuchen weiterzumachen wie bisher und euren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Ideen habe ich viele. Nur müssen die erst mal raus ___

_Euer Shag_


	14. Close to Insanity

**14.Close to Insanity**

Der Mond schien trist durch den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und zeichnete leichte Konturen an das Firmament. Andura rannte wie vom Teufel besessen durch die immer noch belebte Londoner Innenstadt. Der Verkehr machte ihm zu schaffen, war er doch an solche Technologie kein bisschen gewöhnt, egal wie viel er im letzten Monat gesehen hatte. Nichts desto trotz hatte er einen Auftrag zu erledigen. König Tanur verließ sich auf ihn, genauso wie Lord Gor. Keinen der beiden wollte er enttäuschen, und so folgte er dem Schatten vor ihm weiter durch das immer dichter werdende Schneegestöber. Die Flocken fielen unaufhaltsam und konnten nur durch die Wärme der Autos von den Straßen vertrieben werden. Das kleine Mädchen, welches er verfolgte, war ohne Zweifel nicht menschlich. Nicht umsonst hatte man ihn – einen Elfen – auf dieses Wesen angesetzt. Kein normaler Mensch, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, könnte mit der Geschwindigkeit oder der Wendigkeit von Elfen mithalten.

Hupend hielt ein Taxi vor Andura, und er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie das Mädchen vor ihm von der Brücke sprang. Gehetzt aber beherrscht blickte er sich um und sah die erschrockenen Passanten, die versuchten, zu der Brüstung zu gelangen um sich das Unglück zu betrachten. Aber für so etwas hatte Andura momentan keine Zeit. Hinter sich spürte er wieder die beiden Stadtwachen – er glaubte, sie wurden Polizei genannt, war sich aber nicht sicher – und folgte dem Mädchen mit einem Satz. Das Ganze hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert, und so landete er auf dem selben offenen Doppeldecker Bus wie dieses Wesen, dass ihn mit einer Schwärze in den Augen anstarrte, die sogar für ihn zum Fürchten war.

Die Passagiere des Busses flüchteten die Treppe hinunter und zwar keine Sekunde zu früh. Der Wächter konnte allerdings noch einen Mann am Arm packen, der auf einmal anfing zu zucken, bevor er reglos auf den Boden fiel. Im nächsten Moment musste Andura schon einem Energieblitz ausweichen und mit ansehen, wie das Mädchen zur Seite über die Brüstung sprang. Was Lord Gor beschrieben hatte, war also keine schaurige Geschichte. Diese Wächter entziehen Lebewesen ihre Energie und wandeln sie um. Ohne zu zögern folgte Andura dem Mädchen, rannte weiter die Straße hinunter und folgte ihr in eine Seitengasse. Dort konnte er gerade noch beobachten, wie das Mädchen eine Feuerleiter ergriff und in einer Geschwindigkeit hinauf kletterte, die nicht normal war. Wo waren bloß seine Helfer? Hatte man sie schon erwischt? Es blieb keine Zeit zum Rätseln. Hastig folgte er dem Wächter und konnte sich nicht erlauben, kurz zu verschnaufen. Immer weiter verfolgte er das Mädchen nun über ein paar Dächer, bis ein lauter Knall das Geschehen unterbrach. Es ging so schnell, dass Andura nicht ausmachen konnte, was gerade geschehen war.

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei riss ihn zurück in die Realität, und er sah den Wächter vom Rand des Daches in die Tiefe der Seitengasse unter ihm stürzen. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sprang er hinterher und landete elegant wie ein Katze direkt vor dem Mädchen, dessen Beine blutüberströmt unter ihm zusammen gebrochen waren. Er wollte sich gerade zu dem sauer blickenden Wächter hinunterbücken, als zwei Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit traten.

„Berühr sie nicht, du weißt, was Jack gesagt hat. Kein Hautkontakt."

Der Elf presste seinen Stiefel auf den Hals des Mädchens und lächelte die Gestalten an, die sich ihr langsam näherten und ihre Gewehre im Anschlag auf den Wächter gerichtet hatten. „Sahin, Jason. Wo wart ihr?"

„Ihr zwei wart ein wenig zu schnell für uns. Zum Glück können wir im Gegensatz zu euch Spitzohren Straßenkarten lesen."

Keiner von ihnen ging weiter auf das sich wehrende Mädchen am Boden ein oder beachtete sie großartig. Es versuchte immer wieder, mit ihrer Hand nach den Waden von Andura zu greifen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Das Blut lief weiter aus ihren Wunden und färbte den Schnee der Seitengasse immer roter. „Lasst sie uns weg bringen."

Jason nickte und schlug seinen Mantel zur Seite. Aus einer Innentasche holte er einen kleinen Anhänger hervor, und während der Elf und sein Bruder ihn am Arm berührten presste er mit seinem Daumen auf den kleinen Phönix in seiner Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden, mitsamt dem Wächter.

Es war schon dunkel, als Jack die Winkelgasse wieder verlassen hatte. Allein wanderte er noch ein wenig durch die Straßen Londons und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er war noch in Gringotts und bei einem Juwelier, um für Hermine ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu besorgen, das letzte was ihm noch fehlte. Sie würde sich sicherlich freuen. Der Schnee fiel immer stärker auf sein Haupt und die Straße und färbte die an diesen Tagen immer mehr gefüllten Straßen in ein sattes Weiß. Ein angenehmes Prickeln durchfuhr ihn bei den eigentlich frostigen Schneeflocken, die sich auf seine Haut legten und sofort dahinschmolzen.

Es vergingen bestimmt zehn Minuten, bis er wieder dieses unbehagliche Gefühl im Nacken verspürte. Ein Gefühl, als würde er verfolgt werden. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und bog in eine Seitengasse ein. Auch wenn die Menschen immer mehr mit der magischen Gemeinschaft zu tun bekamen, dachte er sich, er müsse nicht unbedingt in aller Öffentlichkeit disapparieren und für weitere Unruhen sorgen. Er wollte nun wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und sehen, was seine Freunde erreicht hatten. Ein wenig unbehaglich war ihm schon zu mute, wenn er daran dachte, sie alleine hatte ziehen zu lassen.

Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb und einen Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten warf. Wieder dieser Schatten. Doch als er sich umwandte, war nichts zu sehen. Kopfschüttelnd wollte er wieder weiter, bis er erschrocken inne hielt und in ein Gesicht blickte. Direkt vor ihm stand eine Person, die ihm noch allzu bekannt war. Aus dem Nichts war er aufgetaucht und blickte ihn einfach nur an.

„Nein", flüsterte Jack und wich einen Schritt zurück, unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Jack, hab keine Angst. Ich bin es."

Zitternd wollte Jack noch weiteren Abstand gewinnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es war, als wären alle seine Glieder steif geworden und würden sich gegen jede Bewegung weigern. „Nein, das kann nicht sein." Kopfschüttelnd blickte er mit leicht feucht werdenden Augen in das Gesicht vor sich. Er hatte ein halbes Jahr dazu gebraucht, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. An den Gedanken, dass er tot war. Und nun stand er vor ihm. Antoine, sein Bruder. „Aber ... du bist tot?!" Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und versagte ihm jeden weiteren Laut.

„Nein Jack. Ich bin hier." Lächelnd hielt ihm Antoine eine Hand entgegen und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Komm mit mir. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Jack war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Unglauben und dem, was er sah. Sein Verstand drohte auszusetzen und ihn gänzlich im Stich zu lassen.

„Komm mit mir."

„Ich habe doch deine Leiche gesehen."

Antoine schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das war ich nicht. Du siehst mich doch."

Jacks Augen füllten sich mit leichten Tränen, und er ließ die Umarmung seines Bruders geschehen, ohne sich zu wehren. Erst jetzt bemerkte er etwas, was nicht passte. Die Umarmung war nicht, wie sie sein sollte. Sie war irgendwie unwirklicher. Nicht irreal, einfach nur anders. Erschrocken stieß er Antoine zurück. „Was wird hier gespielt?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, Jack. Was meinst du?"

„Du bist nicht Antoine."

Antoine blickte kurz auf den Boden und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum machst du es mir so schwer, Bruder?" Kurz hob er seine Hand, und aus den Schatten traten weitere Gestalten heraus. Erst als das fahle Licht die Gesichter erhellte, erkannte Jack in jedem seinen Bruder wieder. Er wollte zurück weichen, doch merkte er, dass er längst eingeschlossen war. Sie hatten ihn umzingelt. Und jeder einzelne war seinem Bruder wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Jack wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus seinem Gesicht und hatte mit einem schnellen gekonnten Griff sein Schwert in der Hand. Rasende Wut siegte über die Verworrenheit seiner Gefühle und ließ ihn handeln, ohne weiter nachzudenken.

Eines war sicher: Egal was das für Dinger waren, sie waren nicht sein Bruder. Nicht einer von ihnen. Rasend vor Zorn, dass man seine Gefühle so gegen ihn ausspielte, fegte er durch den Kreis, der ihn einschloss. Seine Klinge schnitt durch das Fleisch, und Blut spritzte auf. Seine Gegner wehrten sich vehement, doch spürte Jack die Wunden nicht wirklich, die sie ihm zufügten. Das Adrenalin beherrschte sein Schmerzempfinden und blockierte alles, was ihn hätte aufhalten können. Als der letzte Kopf mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden fiel, fiel auch Jack auf die Knie. Zitternd legte er sein Schwert zur Seite und hielt sich an einer der Leichen fest. Erst jetzt war es ihm möglich, die in ihm angestauten Tränen zu vergießen. Was war das nur für ein unmenschliches Spiel, das mit ihm getrieben wurde? Aber ihm war klar gewesen, dass Abrakahl nichts unversucht lassen würde, um ihn zu sich zu holen.

Jack wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit verging, bis er Stimmen hinter sich hörte und erschrocken aufsprang. Er hatte die Welt um sich herum ganz vergessen. Blitzschnell steckte er sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide an seinem Rücken, entzündete die ganzen Leichen und ihre Umgebung und disapparierte mit einem leisen Plop.

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Jack in der Schneelandschaft von Hogsmead wieder. Fast schon idyllisch lag ihm das Dorf zu Füßen und wirkte wie ein Märchendorf unter der weißen Decke. Aus den Schornsteinen der Häuser drängte dichter Rauch empor und vermischte sich mit dem Rieseln der Flocken.

Seine Stiefel knirschten, als er durch den dichten Schnee watete und in das Wirtshaus kam. Ohne Worte bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Gäste, die erschrocken zur Seite wichen. Im nächsten Moment saß er auch schon am Tresen und blickte Madame Rosmerta an. Sie versuchte scheinbar auf ihn einzureden, doch achtete er gar nicht auf sie. So schluckte er ohne ein Wort und vor sich hin starrend das Bier und den Whisky auf Ex und winkte nur, um die nächsten Gläser zu ordern. Ob es nun Minuten oder Stunden waren, die er dort verbrachte, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Bis plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schuler lag und er an den roten Haaren vorbei in die Augen von Ginny blickte.

„Was ist passiert, Jack? Du siehst furchtbar aus." Hätte Jack einen Blick in einen Spiegel geworfen, hätte er bemerkt, dass seine Kleidung sowie seine Hände und sein Gesicht von einer Mischung aus Blut, Schlamm und Wasser bedeckt waren. Doch wen kümmerte das schon? Ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten, wurden seine Augen wieder feucht, und er merkte nur noch, wie ihn die Rothaarige in den Arm nahm. Im nächsten Moment brachen auch schon die Dämme, und Jack weinte in die Haare der Person, die ihn einfach nur festhielt. Die verwunderten Blicke oder die unverständlichen Worte von Ginny nahm er gar nicht wahr. Es war ihm einfach egal. Egal was die Leute von ihm dachten, oder wie er sich vor der Frau seines Freundes anstellte. Es war einfach befreiend.

Ebenso wenig merkte er, wie sich die Umarmung irgendwann löste und jemand Neues an ihre Stelle trat. Erst als er den unvergleichlichen Duft der Haare einatmete, wurde er sich dessen bewusst. Hermine schaute ihm tief in die Augen, neben ihr stand Win, der versuchte nicht zu erschrocken zu schauen. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Rosmerta, die wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er kam hier rein und hat sich hingesetzt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Nur seine Gläser hat er gelehrt."

„Jack", Hermine griff an sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht ihrem zu. „Jack, schau mich an. Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich habe ihn getötet."

Erschrocken schaute Hermiene zu Ginny und wieder zurück zu Jack. „Wen getötet?"

„Antoine." Seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich habe meinen Bruder getötet." Seine Worte waren so laut, dass die ganze Kneipe augenblicklich verstummte.

„Hier gibt's nicht zu sehen", schrie Win die Gäste an und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu.

„Jack, das hatten wir doch schon mal", versuchte Hermiene ihn zu beruhigen. „Du bist nicht verantwortlich für seinen Tod."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich über sein Gesicht. „Du verstehst nicht." Traurig blickte er in Hermines Gesicht und sandte ihr seine Erinnerungen zu. Ihr Gesicht wurde immer bleicher, und schließlich erzählte sie Ginny und Win in groben Zügen, was vorgefallen war. Gerade wollte er wieder zu seinem Glas greifen, als Win seine Hand zurück auf die Theke presste.

„Lass den Scheiß. Ich denke, ich weiß, was das für Typen waren. Kommt mit ins Schloss in die Krankenstation, wir haben da etwas entdeckt."

Jack hatte sich soweit wieder beruhigt und folgte seinen Freunden in Richtung Krankenstation. Allerdings bogen sie kurz vor der Krankenstation in eine Tür ein, die Jack bisher noch nie aufgefallen war. Mit ernsten Gesichtern blickten ihn Dumbledore, Ron, Professor Thrax und zwei Auroren an und nickten knapp zur Begrüßung. Dass sie auf seine ungewöhnliche Aufmachung kaum reagierten, sagte ihm schon, dass es etwas Ernstes sein musste.

„Was gibt's hier zu feiern?" fragte Jack, um das Schweigen endlich zu brechen. Aus den Schatten trat ein junger Mann heraus, der trotz seiner jungen Jahre schon graue Haare auf dem Kopf trug und ebenso wie Dumbledore über eine kleine Brille hinweg schielte. „Das hier", räusperte sich der Direktor, „ist Dr. Lampert." Jack hob kurz zwei Finger an seine Stirn als Zeichen der Begrüßung, sagte aber nichts weiter. „Er wurde von der englischen Regierung zu uns geschickt, um uns über ein paar Neuigkeiten aufzuklären, die sehr beunruhigend sind. Mr. Lampert?" Dumbledore nickte dem jungen Mann zu als Zeichen, dass er das Wort hatte und weiter fortfahren solle.

Lampert räusperte sich, bevor er das Wort erhob. „Wie ich eben schon einmal erklärt habe, hat sich unter meiner Leitung eine Forschungsgruppe einem Problem angenommen, auf das wir durch ihre Auroren aufmerksam geworden sind. Scheinbar kam es zu gehäuften Angriffen von scheinbar identischen Personen. Zwillinge oder Drillinge sind allgemein hin nichts Ungewöhnliches, auch wenn sie nicht sehr häufig in Erscheinung treten. Allerdings kann man das von Fünflingen oder sogar noch mehr identisch aussehenden Personen nicht behaupten. Zu unserem Glück konnten wir ein paar Leichen bergen, die bei Einsätzen ihrer Kräfte sichergestellt wurden."

Jacks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, da ihm schon schwante, auf was das Ganze hinauslaufen sollte. „Dr. Lampert, was genau ist ihr Spezialgebiet?"

Lamperte lächelte schwach, als er Jacks Blick erwiderte. „Mein Fachgebiet ist eigentlich die Zellbiologie und seit neuestem auch der Zweig der Genetik. Ich möchte ihnen jetzt aber großartige Erklärungen ersparen, deshalb mache ich es kurz. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass es sich bei den Leichen eigentlich nur um Klone handeln kann."

„Klone?", flüsterte Hermine ungläubig. „Bitte sagen sie mir, dass das nicht ihr Ernst ist."

„Ich fürchte doch. Sie sind auf jeden Fall nicht auf natürlich Weise geboren worden. Das können wir mit Sicherheit sagen. Wir finden diese Leistung in wissenschaftlicher Hinsicht zwar sehr beunruhigend, allerdings auch sehr interessant. Vielleicht hat der Ein oder Andere von ihnen schon einmal über derartige Experimente an Tieren gelesen. Das Problem bestand vor allem darin, dass die Tiere zwar äußerlich nicht dem Alter entsprachen wie das Original, sie aber dennoch alterspezifische Eigenheiten wie Krankheiten vorgewiesen haben. Einmal abgesehen von ethischen Kontroversen, die sich bei diesem Thema eröffnen, ist das einer der Punkte, die bisher gegen Experimente gesprochen haben, einen solchen Vorgang mit Menschen durchzuführen."

Jack schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, drehte sich um und schlug wütend mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand. Ein paar Steinsplitter bröckelten von der Wand, und Lampert schaute ihn verwirrt an, was Hermine registrierte.

„Er hat gerade ungefähr zehn Klone seines verstorbenen Bruders getötet", erklärte sie leise. „Auf jeden Fall erklärt diese Neuigkeit einige Fragen, die wir hatten, Dr. Lampert."

„Und es ist mehr als beunruhigend", warf Dumbledore nachdenklich ein. Es steht außer Frage, dass Abrakahl dafür verantwortlich ist. Wie er es geschafft hat, diese Probleme zu bewältigen, werden wir wohl nicht so einfach herausfinden. Aber wir müssen herausfinden, wo diese Klone hergestellt werden."

„Ich werde einen Brief an Severus schreiben. Er wird es herausfinden", erklärte Jack mit bebender Stimme. In diesem Augenblick waren hinter Dumbledore durch eine geöffnete Tür ein lautes Geräusch und Stimmen, die sich auf sie zu bewegten, zu hören. Augenblicklich hatten alle Anwesenden außer Jack und Lampert ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Sie senkten sie erst, als Andura, Jason und Sahin eintraten, wobei letzterer einen bewusstlosen Kinderkörper über der Schulter trug. Unsanft warf er den Körper auf ein freiliegendes Bett und starrte mit seinen Begleiter in die Runde.

„Hey Leute", grüßte sie Jason. „Untersucht das Ding hier mal."

Hermine war die Erste, die reagierte, und rannte auf das Bett zu und beugte sich über das Kind, welches nur sehr flach atmete. „Um Gottes Willen. Was habt ihr mit dem armen Kind gemacht?"

Andura zog sie von dem Bett weg und hielt sie an der Schulter fest. „Bleib lieber weg von ihr", erklärte er ruhig. „Dieses arme Kind hat es ganz schön in sich. Wir haben es in der Nähe des englischen Parlaments erwischt und verfolgt. Scheinbar sollte dort der nächste Anschlag stattfinden. Außerdem waren dort auch ein paar von diesen Orks, die du uns beschrieben hast, Jack."

„Ein Wächter", schloss Jack sachlich und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, als wäre der Anblick des Kindes etwas ganz Natürliches. „Also wenn ihr mir heute auch noch ein Alien vorsetzt, dann tanze ich nackt in der großen Halle rum. Außerdem sind das keine Orks sondern Legotaner, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich genauso hässlich sind."

„Was sind Wächter", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Es sind die obersten der Dementoren. Niemand weiß genau, woher sie kommen, nur das sie Alzar unterstehen. Es sind keine Menschen, ich weiß selbst nicht, was sie genau sind. Allerdings sind sie weitaus gefährlicher als Dementoren. Ein Patronus-Zauber bringt gegen die eigentlich gar nichts. Sie ernähren sich im Gegensatz zu den Dementoren auch nicht nur von euren schlechten Gefühlen sondern von eurer gesamten Energie. Sie saugen die Lebensenergie aus einem Menschen heraus und wandeln sie in Magie um. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie ziemlich schnell, stark und wendig sind."

„Das kann ich bestätigen", nickte Andura. „Ich habe sie hier bestimmt eine halbe Stunde durch London gejagt, bis wir sie stellen konnten."

Und selbst das ist eine starke Leistung, Andura." Jack ging auf das Mädchen zu und strich ihr durch ihr Haar. „Ich habe sie soweit betäubt, dass sie erst einmal zwei Tage schläft. Wenn sie sie untersucht haben, Dr. Lampert, töten sie sie."

„WAS?", begehrte Hermine auf. „Wir können die Kleine doch nicht einfach töten."

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Auch wenn es hart klingt. Das hier ist kein Kind, Hermine." Jack ging auf seine Freundin zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie mit uns kurzen Prozess machen und fliehen. Sie empfindet keine Gefühle, glaub mir. Ihr ist es egal, wie viele Menschen dafür sterben, um ihren Auftrag auszuführen."

„Ich finde es trotzdem unmenschlich", schnaubte seine Freundin und blickte mitleidig in das blasse Gesicht der Wächterin.

„Niemand hat behauptet, dass der Krieg schön wird", merkte Harry an. „Auch wenn es die Sache nicht einfacher macht. Untersucht sie", wandte er sich an den Arzt, „Ich gehe noch mal kurz zu Remus."

„Da wirst du kein Glück haben, Kumpel", hielt ihn Jack auf, worauf ihn Harry fragend anschaute. „Er hat einen Termin bei meinem Hofarzt in Phleget."

„Wieso das? Ist er krank?"

Jack hielt kurz inne, bevor er antwortete. „Es sollte eigentlich erst mal geheim bleiben, aber was soll's. Sein pelziges Problem wird gerade behoben."

Ungläubige Blicke bohrten sich in das Gesicht von Jack, bis Albus die Stille irgendwann unterbrach. „Jack, es gibt kein Heilmittel gegen Lykantrophie."

„Nicht hier auf der Erde, das stimmt." Jack musste grinsen. „Er wird auch nicht vollständig geheilt. Es ist so: Wenn die Behandlung abgeschlossen ist, wird er sich nur noch dann verwandeln, wenn er es möchte, und wird sich dann auch selbst unter Kontrolle haben. Für ihn bedeutet das ein normales Leben und keine Angst mehr vor dem Vollmond. Naja, abgesehen davon, dass er eine ziemlich interessante Animagusform hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", kam es leise von Harry. „Bist du dir sicher, dass diese Behandlung keine Nebenwirkung haben wird."

Jack nickte. „Das ist in Phleget ein ganz normaler Eingriff und verläuft ziemlich reibungslos und fast ohne Schmerzen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. In drei Tagen ist er wieder auf den Beinen."

„Das würde einen großen Schritt für unsere Heiler und besonders für die Werwölfe bedeuten", stimmte der Direktor nachdenklich zu.

„Genau deshalb hat der Hofarzt in einer Woche auch einen Termin bei Neville", zwinkerte Jack seinem Chef zu. „Wisst ihr, wenn sich die Zaubererschaft schon eher den Muggeln gestellt hätten, würden unzählige Menschen noch leben. Alleine die meisten Krebsarten sind, wie ich das heraus gehört habe, mit ein paar einfachen Tränken heilbar. Aber ich denke, das gibt sich nun langsam."

Nachdenklich nickten die Anwesenden, bis Jack auf die Uhr schaute und seine Augen tückisch funkelten. „Harry, Ginny, ich brauche euch beide mal kurz. Habt ihr Zeit?"

„Worum geht es?"

„Ich möchte einem Freund helfen, mehr erfahrt ihr vor Ort." Jack bemerkte den Blick von Hermine an seiner Seite und nickte ihr zu. Kurz darauf hatte er ein Portal beschworen, durch das die vier verschwanden, nachdem sie sich von den anderen verabschiedet hatten.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später fanden sich Jack und seine Freunde in einem neuen Krankenzimmer wieder. Verwundert schauten seine Begleiter auf die beiden Betten vor sich und erkannten Nevilles Eltern, Frank und Allice Longbottom, während Jack mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand die Tür verriegelte und einen Lärmschutzzauber wirkte.

„Was wird das Jack?", fragte Hermine ein wenig beunruhigt und schaute immer noch fragend auf die beiden vor sich hinstarrenden Personen.

„Setzt euch", bat Jack. „Neville wird in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht auftauchen, so haben wir etwas Zeit. Wir werden jetzt seine Eltern heilen." Jack hatte wieder das Grinsen im Gesicht, das er immer auflegte, wenn er etwas vor hatte. „Ok, zur Theorie. Ich habe kürzlich ein Buch gelesen, in dem es um ziemlich alte Meditationsrituale ging. Um es kurz zu machen, haben die Japaner es geschafft, auf jeden Fall ein kleiner Teil von ihnen, sich soweit in eine Meditation zu versetzen, bis sie auf eine, wie sie sagen, höhere Ebene gelangten. In dieser Ebene existiert nur ihr Geist. Sie sind frei von allem Körperlichen und können so ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten trainieren. Ihr habt ja sicherlich schon von Meditation gehört, oder?" Seine Freunde nickten und warteten darauf, dass Jack fortfuhr. „Nun ja, eine kleine Gruppe hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, diesen Zustand noch zu intensivieren. Sie haben sich selbst Schmerzen zugefügt, um ihrem Körper leichter zu entkommen. Was viele nicht wissen, ist die Tatsache, dass diese kleine Gruppe Zauberer waren. Nun könnt ihr euch ungefähr vorstellen, wie der Cruciatus-Fluch entstanden ist. Als Schwarzmagier dahinter gekommen sind, wie weiß ich selbst nicht, haben diese sich natürlich das Wissen zunutze gemacht und zum Schaden anderer verwandt. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis der Fluch nach Europa gelangt ist und sich verbreitet hat."

„Willst du damit sagen, die Longbottoms befinden sich in einer Art Meditation oder Trance?"

„Exakt Hermine", stimmte Jack zu. „Und deshalb wollte ich auch Harry und Ginny dabei haben." Nachdem sie immer noch aussahen, als würden sie nicht ganz begreifen, fuhr Jack fort. „Sie haben in den Jahren, in denen sie hier liegen, nicht mitbekommen, dass Zeit vergangen ist. Wenn sie nun aufwachen, werden sie denken, sie seien nur kurze Zeit weggetreten gewesen. Und deshalb brauchen sie einen Bezugspunkt, um nicht zu geschockt zu sein, wenn ihr 25 Jahre alter Sohn hier herein marschiert."

„Und was haben wir damit zu tun?", fragte Ginny.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab gehört, Harrys Eltern waren sehr enge Freunde von den beiden. Und ihr beide seht Harrys Eltern irgendwie recht ähnlich, sorry Harry."

Harry nickte zustimmend, runzelte dennoch die Stirn. „Die viel wichtigere Frage, die sich mir stellt, ist, wie du sie aufwecken willst?"

„Hier kommen wir zum unangenehmen Teil. Sagt euch das Sprichwort ‚bekämpfe Feuer mit Feuer' etwas?"

Hermine wurde blass, sie schien sofort verstanden zu haben, auf was ihr Freund hinaus wollte. „Nein, bitte sag nicht, dass…"

„Doch genau das. So leid es mir tut. Hör mal, sie wurden so lange mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, bis sich ihre Seele vom Körper gelöst hat, auch wenn sie noch auf eine seltsame Weise in ihnen ist. Ich kann es schlecht beschreiben. Ihre Gehirnströme wurden überlastet. Erst wenn es wieder zu einer Überlastung kommt, können sich ihre Seelen wieder einklinken."

„Aber du kannst nicht…"

„Wollt ihr, dass ihnen geholfen wird?" Die Antwort stand außer Frage, und so fuhr Jack fort. „Allerdings habe ich das Problem, wenn man es so nennen kann, dass ich niemals die Gefühle aufbringen kann, um diesen Spruch auszuführen. Nicht mal als das, was ich jetzt bin. Dafür steckt noch zu viel Mensch in mir." Jack griff sich an den Hals, zog seine Kette aus und hielt sie Harry hin. „Nimm sie Harry. Ich vertraue dir. Befiehl es mir. Das ist der einzige Weg. Selbst wenn einer von euch dazu in der Lage wäre, könnte er denke ich nicht so viel Power in den Fluch legen, dass es ausreichen würde. Außer Harry vielleicht."

Harry schluckte, nahm allerdings die Kette entgegen. Jack ging noch mal auf Hermine zu und nahm sie fest in den Arm. „Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das, was ich gleich tue, irgendwann verzeihen oder verstehen", flüsterte er ihr zu, und sie nickte leicht mit feuchten Augen.

Jack wandte sich wieder an Harry und nickte ihm zu. So umschloss Harry die Kette fest und schaute Jack in die Augen. „Belege die Longbottoms mit dem Cruciatus, Gor." Der erste Befehl war gesprochen und Jacks Augen färbten sich tief schwarz. Sein inneres lebendes Feuer war erloschen, und Jack nickte ihm zu.

„Ja Meister", antwortete er und wandte sich von ihm ab und den Krankenbetten zu. Erst wenn er Jack die Kette wieder zurück geben würde, und zwar freiwillig, würde dieser, auf Jack liegender Fluch, gebrochen werden. Es war absolut unmöglich, sich dagegen zu wehren. Für ihn zählte nur noch das Wort seines Herrn. Dies war alte Magie, älter noch als manche vielleicht glauben mögen und mit einem einfachen Imperius nicht zu vergleichen. Nur der Tod würde ihn nun von seinem Auftrag abhalten können.

Jack hob seine Arme und streckte sie vor sich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen blitzten seine Hände auf, und ein feines Licht zog sich um seine Arme, bis mit einem mal zwei gleißend helle Lichtstrahlen seine Handflächen verließen, und sich sein Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrte. Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte vor Magie, und Frank und Allice schrieen entsetzlich auf. Die Schmerzen mussten höllisch sein, so wie sie sich auf den Betten hin und her warfen und fast heiser wurden von den unmenschlichen Schreien. Ginny und Hermine hatte sich mit Tränen in den Augen umgedreht, während Harry sie in seine Arme schloss.

Nach einiger Zeit, die für die drei unendlich lang gedauert hatte, erlosch das Licht und die Schreie. Sie drehten sich wieder um und sahen Jack auf sie zugehen und vor ihnen auf die Knie fallen. „Meister, ich erwarte eure Befehle."

Harry schaute ihn indifferent an und reichte ihm wortlos die Kette. Im nächsten Moment leuchteten Jacks Augen wieder in ihrem gewohnten Feuer auf, und er sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, hielt sich aber an der Wand fest. „Kümmert euch um sie. Sie wachen gleich auf", forderte Jack mit zittriger Stimme, und Harry und Ginny wandten sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zu den beiden Betten.

Hermine legte ihre Arme um ihren Freund und schaute in die leuchtenden und trotzdem irgendwie traurig blickenden Augen. „Ich muss einen Weg finden, diese Kette zu vernichten. So etwas Schreckliches habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt."

„Du hast das Richtige getan. Und niemand wird erfahren, das du diesen Fluch verwendet hast."

„Darum geht es nicht. Allein diese bösartige Magie zehrt schon an meinem Geist. Und dann noch dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Ich habe nur noch Harrys Wunsch im Kopf gehabt. Ich hätte alles getan. Wirklich alles."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und strich ihrem Freund sanft über die Wange. Sie verstanden sich weiterhin ohne Worte, manchmal genügten einfach nur Blicke, um den Partner zu verstehen, besonders wenn ein solches Band wie zwischen Jack und Hermine besteht.

„James, Lilly?", hörten sie die leise Stimme von Mrs. Longbottom. „Was ist passiert. Wo sind wir?"

„Wir lassen euch alleine, Harry", sagte Jack, noch bevor sie aus der Tür verschwanden, wo Neville auch schon auf sie zu kam. Scheinbar wollte er gerade seine Eltern besuchen, wie er es jeden Abend tat.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte der junge Heiler erstaunt.

„Ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk, mein Freund", antwortete Jack. „Richte ihnen einen schönen Gruß aus." Neville schaute die beiden nur fragend an, und im nächsten Moment waren sie auch schon verschwunden und nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt.

§§§§§§§

Der Wind strich durch Jacks Fell, als er durch die schwarze Nacht flog, die nur durch ein paar Sterne erhellt wurde. Ein entspannendes Gefühl, besonders wenn man nicht wirklich schlafen konnte. Er brauchte einfach ein wenig Abstand von allem, und er wusste, dass Hermine auf ihn warten würde, auch wenn sie niemals etwas gesagt hätte, was ihm das Gefühl verleihen könnte, eingeengt zu werden. Seine Flügel trugen ihn weit über das Schloss hinaus, und inzwischen flog er bestimmt schon eine Stunde und beobachtete die Schlossgründe. Die Einhörner waren zum Neumond hin besonders aktiv und grasten sehr häufig am Ufer des schwarzen Sees, der im Mondlicht matt glänzte.

Leise glitt er auf die Empore, auf der er schon etliche Stunden zum Grübeln verbracht hatte, zu, den Astronomieturm. Lautlos krallten sich seine Füße an den Überhang des spitzen Daches, und er hing kopfüber vor der Tür. Nur die beiden Personen vor ihm waren noch hier und schauten schweigend in die Nacht hinein. Win hatte seinen Arm um Sandra gelegt, und die Stille, die sich ausbreitete, hätte nicht harmonischer sein können.

„Ihr beiden gebt ein schönes Paar ab", durchbrach Jack irgendwann die Stille.

Win und Sunny erschraken, zuckten zurück, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörten, und schauten in die schwarze Leere in Richtung Tür. Nur grobe Umrisse eines größeren Wesens waren zu erkennen, weshalb beide instinktiv eine Waffe anhoben und auf ihn zielten.

„Packt die Dinger weg, ich fresse euch schon nicht." Jack musste über die Vorsicht seiner Freunde schmunzeln. Natürlich wussten sie nichts von seiner Gargoyle-Form und starrten weiter gebannt auf das Wesen vor sich.

„Wer oder was bist du?", fragte Sandra irgendwann, als sie ihre Pistole senkte.

Jacks Augen leuchteten wieder auf und durchbrachen schwach die Dunkelheit. „Ich bin ein Gargoyle, Sandra. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht erschreckt oder gestört."

Beide schauten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, doch es war Win, der zuerst auf ihn zuging und ihn neugierig musterte. „Wir haben hier ja schon einiges gesehen, aber ein Gargoyle ist uns neu."

„Ich bin der letzte."

„Was tun Sie hier, Mr. …?"

„Verzeiht, ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt. Ein Freund hat mich Antoine getauft. Ich bin hier eigentlich nur am Nachdenken."

Sandra nickte traurig. „Der Name kommt mir sehr bekannt vor."

Jack stieß sich von seinem Vorsprung ab und landete nach einer gekonnten Drehung hinter den beiden vor der Brüstung. „Macht euch nicht zu viele Gedanken. Wenn selbst Jack langsam damit abgeschlossen hat, solltet ihr es auch tun. Es stehen uns schwere Zeiten bevor."

Win legte seinen Kopf schief, nachdem er den anfänglichen Schock über diese Gestalt überwunden hatte. „Meinst du, wir haben eine Chance?"

Jack lächelte nur. „Ich glaube, wir haben nur eine Chance, wenn das, was euch beide verbindet, eine Chance hat. Das Einzige, was wir im Gegensatz zu unseren Feinden haben, ist Liebe. Ohne sie wird die Menschheit zugrunde gehen." Win und Sandra wurden ein wenig rot und schauten sich verlegen an. „Macht mir nichts vor. Schämt euch nicht für eure Gefühle. Eure Freunde werden es verstehen. Nur diese Kraft haben wir, die der Feind nicht kennt. Vertraut darauf."

Sandra kam langsam auf Jack zu. Wie konnte er auch nur ansatzweise daran denken, dass sie ihn vielleicht erkennen würde. Sanft legte sie eine Hand an seinen Hals und fasste an die kleinere der beiden Ketten, die, die er zum Geburtstag von Luci bekommen hatte. „Diese Kette kommt mir bekannt vor, Antoine."

Jack lächelte und fasste selbst kurz an seinen Hals. „Es war ein Geschenk."

„Von wem?"

„Von einer der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben." Jack schüttelte den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich muss weiter. Machts gut, ihr zwei, und seid nicht zu anständig." Mit einem Zwinkern drehte sich Jack um und sprang über die Brüstung. Seine Flügel schlugen ein paar mal, und schnell flog er in die Nacht hinaus.

„Dieser Spruch hätte von Jack sein können", antwortete Sandra schmunzelnd. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, er hat recht", antwortete Win und suchte Sandras Blick. „Ich sollte mich nicht vor meinen Gefühlen verstecken." Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht und berührte ihre Lippen. Sie wich erst kurz zurück, bis sie schlussendlich den Kuss erwiderte, und sie sich mit ihren Armen umschlossen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_So und wieder ein Chap rum. Ich denke jetzt geht es bad zur Sache also bleibt dran und schreibt mir ein bisschen. _

_Vielen Dank an ‚ich' für den Kommi. Freut mich das du trotzdem dran geblieben bist und ich hoffe ich höre noch öfter von dir und anderen. Ermutigt ja zum weiter schreiben..._

_Bis bald und liebe Grüße vom Shag_


	15. A Nightmare bevor Christmas

15

**15.A Nightmare bevore Christmas**

Die letzten Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien standen an, und dementsprechend herrschte eine, trotz der letzten Vorfälle, relativ fröhliche Stimmung in Hogwarts. Jack saß gemütlich am Lehrertisch und verdaute seine Frühstückseier, während er in der London Times blätterte. Für seinen Geschmack herrschte schon zu viel Ruhe auf den Titelseiten der letzten Tage. Eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude, doch niemand traute so wirklich der trügerischen Stille. Oft war von der Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu hören, was einige Gemüter doch unbehaglich stimmte.

Die große Halle füllte sich gerade erst, und erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, dass er wohl ein wenig früher als sonst am Tisch saß. Harry trottete langsam an den Tisch und sah noch ein wenig schläfrig aus. Kein Wunder, erwarteten die beiden jungen Potters doch in nächster Zeit ihren Nachwuchs.

„Morgen Leute", raunte Harry und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl neben Jack fallen. „Der erste Schnee hat zwar auf sich warten lassen, aber scheinbar ist es endlich soweit", sagte er, und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Jack schaute nach oben an die verzauberte Decke, und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Da er heute morgen nicht Joggen war, war ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen. Nun wechselte sein Blick zwischen Hermine, dem weißen Himmel, von dem dicke Schneeflocken herabrieselten, und Harry. Momentan sah er wirklich aus wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der eine Tafel Schokolade geschenkt bekommen hatte, und seine Freundin musste doch schmunzeln, als sie ihn so sah.

Dennoch schreckte sie genau wie der Rest ihrer Kollegen und ganz besonders Dumbledore auf, als Jack aufsprang und auf seine Uhr schaute. „Cowabunga, wir haben noch eine Stunde", rief Jack durch die Halle, und nicht wenige Blicke folgten dem jungen Lehrer verwundert, als er über den Frühstückstisch sprang und los rannte.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief ihm Hermine hinter her, und Jack grinste, als er kurz stehen blieb und sich umsah.

„Wir gehen schwimmen, kommt schon", forderte Jack laut und verwandelte sein Outfit mit einer streichenden Bewegung über seinen Körper, bis er nur noch in Hawaii Hemd und Bermuda Shorts da stand und weiter in Richtung Ausgang rannte.

„Was hast du denn mit dem angestellt?", fragte Harry lachend und mit dem Kopf schüttelnd. Doch wie sich herausgestellt hatte, wusste inzwischen so ziemlich jeder, wie warm es in Jacks Gesellschaft werden konnte, und so konnte man nur kurze Zeit später mindestens die halbe Schülerschaft zum See eilen sehen, um sich noch ein nettes Bad unter Schneeflocken zu gönnen, was natürlich positive Auswirkungen auf den Unterricht hatte.

Kurz nach seiner vierten Stunde, Dienstage waren für ihn allgemein kürzer, stand Jack an seinem Fenster und streichelte eine kleine Kreuzspinne, die sich an einer Ecke eingenistet hatte. Wenn Ron das gesehen hätte, wäre er vermutlich tot umgefallen. Manche würden vielleicht darüber lachen, doch andere, die ihre eigenen Ängste bereits entdeckt haben, hielten einfach nur ihre Klappe. Jack beispielsweise hatte eine panische Angst vor Ratten. Auch wenn er nicht häufig darüber sprach, und es wahrscheinlich nicht sehr vielen auffiel, schaute er sich besonders gründlich um, wenn er seine Spaziergänge durch die alten Gemäuer von Hogwarts machte.

Crossy hatte er das kleine Wesen genannt, das keine Angst vor ihm zu haben schien und ihn einfach nur anstarte, bevor es scheinbar wieder auf die Jagd ging. Das war das Zeichen für Jack, dass ihm sagte, er solle sich lieber auch noch mal die Beine vertreten. Und da momentan noch Unterricht war, schlenderte er schon bald in Richtung Potter Manor und stattete Ginny einen Besuch ab. Scheinbar hatte sie schon auf ihn gewartet, da eine frisch dampfende Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch stand und nur auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Siehst gut aus, Gin", brachte Jack zwischen zwei Schlücken heraus und blickte unauffällig auf ihren inzwischen schon mehr als runden Bauch.

„Danke", war ihre einzige Antwort, und Jack entging der etwas gequälte Blick von ihr nicht bevor er auch schon wieder verschwand.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja ja, geht schon. Die Anderen sind noch arbeiten, oder?"

„Mhm, jepp."

Ginny kehrte gerade mit dem Zucker aus der Küche zurück, als sie die Zuckerdose fallen ließ, sich den Bauch hielt und sich mit verkrampftem Gesicht an der Tischplatte festhielt. Sofort war Jack an ihrer Seite und stützte sie etwas, als sie auch schon wieder aufstöhnte.

„Was...?"

„Es ist soweit."

„Aber ich dachte, dafür müssen erst mal die Wehen kommen?"

„Ich glaube, das juckt den Kleinen da drin nicht", fuhr sie Jack an. „Meine Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt."

„Oh Kacke." Jack schaute sich panisch um, als würde er etwas suchen, und wurde ziemlich schnell ziemlich unruhig. Eine Reaktion, die man nicht sehr häufig von ihm zu sehen bekam, die aber dennoch verständlich ist, wenn in dieser Situation die eigenen Stiefel etwas feuchter werden. „Ok, ganz ruhig. Ich rufe jetzt Harry, und der bringt dich ins St.-Mungos."

Ginny schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und hielt sich den Bauch noch fester. „Keine Zeit. Bring mich sofort hin, Jack."

Jack schluckte noch mal kurz, bevor er nickte und gedankenverloren ein Portal öffnete, Ginny auf seine Arme nahm und kurz darauf in einem Krankenzimmer wieder auftauchte, direkt vor den überraschten Augen von Neville. Die Überraschung legte sich schnell, als er Ginny sah, und Jack bedeutete, sie auf einem Krankenbett abzulegen. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung rief Neville noch eine Hebamme herbei, und Jack erreichte in der Zwischenzeit Hermine, mit der er nur kurz sprach, bevor sie hektisch wieder aus dem Spiegel verschwand. In einer kurzen Verschnaufpause umarmte Neville Jack ziemlich fest und flüsterte ihm ein leises „Danke" zu. Zum Glück musste Jack nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er wohl auf seine Eltern ansprach. Dankbar war er schon dafür, da er seinem Freund ungern erzählt hätte, auf welche Weise die Heilung vonstatten gegangen war. Weniger dankbar war er im Gegensatz über den Schmerz, der seine Hand durchfuhr und ihn stöhnend auf die Knie zwang. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass eine so zierliche Frau solche Kräfte aufbringen konnte.

„Ginny", presste Jack hervor. "... .Hand …"

"Jetzt hör auf rumzuweinen, was meinst du, was ich hier durchmache?", schrie sie ihn an, und der Druck in seiner Hand ließ langsam nach. Zu seinem Glück kam Harry gerade durch die Tür gestürmt, und Jack atmete erleichtert aus.

„Viel Spaß", meinte Jack noch, Harry auf die Schulter klopfend. Doch der beachtete ihn kaum und wirkte eher ein wenig aufgelöst und neben der Spur.

Vor der Tür rutschte Jack erst einmal an der Wand hinab und wischte sich vereinzelte Schweißperlen von der Stirn, bis sein Sichtfeld auch schon von braunen, lockigen Haaren eingeengt wurde. Im nächsten Moment hörte er nur noch ein: „Mein Baby, mein Baby bekommt ein Baby", bevor Molly Weasley auch schon über ihm hing und ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Sag mal, dreht ihr alle am Rad?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf und begrüßte erst einmal seine Freundin mit einem Kuss.

„Sag schon, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Hermine, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Wie es IHR geht? Frag lieber, wie es MIR geht", stöhnte Jack auf. „Die Kleine hat mir 'nen Schock versetzt und fast die Hand gebrochen.

„Jetzt hör auf rumzuweinen."

Jack verdrehte die Augen, und inzwischen gesellte sich auch Arthur Weasley zu ihnen, und die Zeit verstrich, bis Harry schließlich freudig aus dem Zimmer gehüpft kam und seine Schwiegerelter anstrahlte. „Ich bin Vater, Molly-" Mit den Worten umarmte er die Frau so fest, wie sie es normalerweise tat. „Wir haben eben einen Sohn bekommen."

Doch sein freudiger Ausbruch wurde unterbrochen als Neville den Kopf aus der Tür streckte und ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick anschaute. „Harry, komm noch mal rein bitte."

Harry schaute ihn fragend an und folgte ihm schließlich. Sein erster Blick streifte die Hebammen die vor Ginny kniete und sein Baby wusch bis er Ginny immer noch mit verkrampften Gesicht sah.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Harry panisch und eilte wieder an ihre Seite.

„Das zweite Baby möchte auch noch raus, Harry", lachte Neville und kniete sich wieder vor Ginny.

„Zweites Baby? Davon war aber nicht die Rede", antwortete Harry und sah schon wieder etwas blass aus.

„Ups, hab ich das nicht erwähnt? Ich glaube, wir müssen dringend an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten. Pressen, Ginny ..."

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten war auch der zweite Akt überstanden, und Harry strich seiner Frau sanft über die feuchte Stirn, doch beide lächelten Glücklich auf ihre Babys hinab.

„Wie sollen sie heißen?", fragte Neville, als er mit der Amme die Kinder in die Arme der jungen Eltern legte.

„Albus und Luna", antwortete Ginny und küsste den Jungen in ihrem Arm.

Nevilles Augen wurden leicht feucht, doch man konnte sehen, dass er sich freute. „Das hätte ihr sicher gefallen. Soll ich die Anderen herein lassen? Die nehmen mir sonst noch den Flur auseinander."

Auf ein Nicken öffnete Neville die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab, und eine ganze Horde von Menschen trat eilig herein. Angeführt von Molly und Arthur folgten Jack, Hermine, Sirius, Ron und Albus denen sofort der Nachwuchs vorgestellt wurde, und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie dem alten Direktor eine kleine Träne in den weißen Bart kullerte. Eine Geste, die wahrscheinlich erst sehr wenige Menschen beobachten konnten. So verbrachte die junge Familie den restlichen Tag im Kreis ihrer Freunde im Krankenhaus und freute sich auf die Weihnachtsfeiertage, die sie wie üblich im Fuchsbau mit der Familie verbringen wollten.

Jack saß im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und schaute der kleinen Luci zu, die um den Weihnachtsbaum herumturnte, hier und da ein wenig Lametta verteilte und dabei auch ihren Vater nicht ausließ. Schon bald sah er selbst aus wie ein etwas zu menschlicher Tannenbaum. Es war der Abend vor Weinachten, und die Weasleys hatten schon vor etwa einer Stunde das Festessen beendet. Ginny stillte momentan ihre Kinder, sie durfte schon am Tag nach der Entbindung wieder nach Hause zurück kehren, und lächelte Jack zu, den diese Geste aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken."

„Mhm?" Jack schaute sie fragend an und lehnte sich wieder im Sessel zurück, der leisen Weihnachtsmusik des Radios lauschend.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?"

„Alles und nichts, Ginny. Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

„Wir haben gleich neun", antwortete Hermine, die sich nun zu ihm auf die Lehne setzte. Die Zwillinge pokerten entfernt in einer Ecke mit Jason und Sahin, Die restlichen Freunde von ihnen waren nach London gereist, um den heiligen Abend in einem Club zu verbringen. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Kennt Luci den Weihnachtsmann?"

„Natürlich", nickte Fleur bestätigend. „Aber ich denke, so langsam verliert auch sie den Glauben daran."

„Was hast du vor Wuschel?", fragte seine Freundin misstrauisch.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass Al für die ganze Geheimniskrämerei noch eine Rechnung mit mir zu begleichen hat? Nun, heute Abend wird er bezahlen. In Deutschland zumindest ist heute Abend schon Bescherung." Jack grinste und horchte auf, als von draußen Glocken und Schritte auf dem Dach zu hören waren. Sofort waren mindestens zehn Zauberstäbe gezückt, und einige wollten sich schon auf den Weg nach draußen machen, als ein wenig Schnee den Kamin herunter rieselte und das Feuer löschte. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein leises Plop, und im Kamin erschien eine ziemlich dicke, in Rot gekleidete Gestalt mit langem weißen Rauschebart, einer roten Mütze und einem großen Sack auf dem Rücken und stolperte in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. „Ich werde zu alt für sowas", murmelnd läutete er mit einer kleinen Glocke und schaute in die Menge. „Ho Ho Ho und frohe Weihnachten ihr Lieben."

„Na das nenne ich mal eine Weihnachtsüberraschung." Bill grinste Jack an und nahm seine Fleur in die Arme, während die Anderen sich über den alten Direktor kaputt lachten. Der hatte jedoch sichtlichen Spaß an seiner Rolle als Weihnachtsmann und verteilte Süßigkeiten, wovon nicht wenige hinter seinem eigenen Bart verschwanden. So verging der Abend in fröhlicher Geselligkeit, und natürlich wurde der „WeihnachtsAl", wie Dumbledore von Jack getauft wurde, auch noch an den Esstisch geladen. Die Stimmung war mehr als ausgelassen, und ausnahmslos jeder konnte für einige Stunden die grauen Wolken vergessen, die über dem ganzen Land hingen. Ein paar Momente des Friedens, in denen der bevor stehende Krieg an niemandem nagte. Erst spät in der Nacht landeten Hermine und Jack in ihrem Bett in ihrer Wohnung in London und schliefen mit einem Lächeln friedlich ein. Am nächsten Tag sollte es ein gemütliches Essen bei Hermines Eltern geben, und Jack sollte zum ersten Mal in aller Ruhe die beiden kennen lernen dürfen.

Frisch geduscht betrat Jack die Küche und schaute einige Momente Hermine beim Lesen der Zeitung zu, bis sie aufblickte und ihn fragend ansah. Schneeflocken von der Fensterbank reflektierten die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen und hüllten die Küche in eine märchenhafte Weihnachtliche Atmosphäre.

„Was ist?", fragte sie neugierig und musterte ihren Freund.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und musste grinsen. „Nichts, mir ist nur wieder aufgefallen, dass du jeden Morgen erst die Titelseite lesen musst, bevor du etwas isst." Durch das Schnipsen seiner Finger zog Jack hinter seinem Rücken eine Rose hervor und wünschte Hermine frohe Weihnachten, die sich freudig mit einem Kuss bedankte. Genüsslich bestrich sich Jack ein Croissant und mampfte vor sich hin.

„Das war süß von dir", meinte Hermine irgendwann zwischen zwei Schlücken Tee, „dass du Albus überredet hast, den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen."

Jack winkte nur ab, stand auf und machte sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen, in dem er hoffte, noch ein paar Eier zu finden. „Das war doch kein Problem, Mine. Weißt du, als ich fünf war, hat mein Onkel einmal den Weihnachtsmann für mich gespielt, und ich wollte Luci die gleiche Freude machen. Und mal ehrlich, wer hätte da besser gepasst als Al?"

„Da hast du wohl recht. Und sie hat sich wirklich gefreut, sie ist schon ein kleiner Engel."

„Ah, da sind sie ja", freute ich Jack und hielt zwei Eier in der Hand, die nun durch seine Handflächen hart gekocht wurden. „Sie ist einer der Gründe, für die wir wohl kämpfen werden", murmelte er und warf ein Ei Hermine zu, die es reflexartig auffing.

„Was meintest du?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte in einer Schublade nach Löffeln. „Naja, sie hat eine sichere Zukunft verdient. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich muss permanent an den Krieg denken, der uns bevor steht. Ich weiß nicht, warum sich Abrakahl so lange Zeit lässt."

„Du scheinst dich ja richtig nach einem Kampf zu sehnen", grummelte Hermine missmutig und stellte ihre Tasse lauter als nötig auf dem Tisch ab. „Kannst du nicht einfach ein paar Momente genießen und nicht darüber nachdenken, was wir als nächstes durchstehen müssen?"

„Nein kann ich nicht", brauste nun Jack etwas auf. „Es ist einfach frustrierend. Wir sitzen hier gemütlich und feiern, und irgendwo sitzen die bösen Jungs und planen den Weltuntergang. Sag mir bitte, wie ich da ruhig bleiben soll."

„Ich weiß selbst, dass die Lage nicht berauschend ist. Aber jetzt beruhig dich erst mal. Es gibt momentan nichts, was wir tun könnten."

„Beruhigen? Du bist doch kein bisschen leiser als ich. Ich brauche frische Luft." Mit diesen Worten ging Jack schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer, schnappte sich seine Lederjacke und das Letzte, was Hermine hörte, war die Tür, die hinter ihrem Freund zuschlug. Sie rief noch einmal nach ihm, obwohl sie selbst wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Durch das Fenster hörte sie das röhrende Geräusch von Jacks Motorrad, und sie wusste, dass er nun erst mal nicht erreichbar wäre. Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf und warf die Zeitung an den Kühlschrank. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich um die plötzliche Gemütsschwankung von Jack zu kümmern. Sie waren heute noch bei ihren Eltern eingeladen, und sie wollte noch einen Kuchen backen. So schaltete sie laute Musik an, die Jack hier zurückgelassen hatte, und die sehr gut zu ihrer momentanen Wut im Bauch passte. Manchmal konnte er sie einfach zur Weißglut bringen. So hörte sie weder ihren Spiegel, der auf dem Tisch irgendwann vor sich hinklingelte, und auch nicht die Türklingel.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden betrat Ron die Küche und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken, als er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Musik abdrehte. Seine Wangen waren noch gerötet, und auf seinen roten Haaren lagen noch immer ein paar Schneeflocken verteilt, was darauf hindeutete, dass er heute zu Fuß unterwegs war. „Ich hab ein paar mal geklingelt, aber scheinbar hast du mich nicht gehört."

„Hi Ron. Tee?"

"Du kennst mich zu gut. Wo ist Jack?"

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir aber auch egal."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er seinen Umhang über einen Stuhl hängte und sich auf einem anderen niederließ. „Oh oh, Ehekrach im Hause Gor?"

Das nächste, was Ron sah, war ein Putzlappen, der ihm im Gesicht landete. „Idiot. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Wir haben uns nur ein wenig gestritten, und jetzt dreht er ein paar Runden. Mich wundert es nur, dass er noch nicht zurück ist."

Der vibrierende Sitz und der vorbeiziehende Wind an Jacks Gesicht tat ihm unheimlich gut. Befreit wie noch nie fühlte er sich, als er die Innenstadt Londons verließ und die Schneeflocken, die auf seiner Nase landeten, einfach wegschmolzen. Er wusste, dass für die Aktion noch eine Entschuldigung fällig wäre, aber das hatte auch noch Zeit bis nachher. Vielleicht beruhte seine schlechte Laune auf momentaner Anspannung oder einfach nur auf einer unbegründeten Vorahnung. Er wusste es nicht, doch war Jack sich bewusst, dass es unfair war, Hermine dafür so anzufahren. Auf jeden Fall tastete Jack noch einmal an seine Jackentasche und grinste, bevor er erneut Gas gab und schließlich die Ausläufer eines kleinen Londoner Vorortes erreichte.

Vor einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Haus mit gepflegtem Vorgarten parkte Jack seine Harley in der Einfahrt und betrachtete das große Namensschild auf der Haustür: Miller. Jack musste nicht einmal klingeln, da schon die Tür aufging, als er sich noch zur Klingel wandte, und ihn eine freundlich aussehende Frau in mittleren Jahren begrüßte. Scheinbar war sein Motorrad doch etwas lauter, als er es selbst immer wahrgenommen hatte.

„Professor Orwood. Das ist ja eine Überraschung", sagte sie überrascht doch nicht unfreundlich.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mrs. Miller. Ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht."

„Nein, nein", schüttelte Mrs. Miller energisch mit dem Kopf. „Kommen Sie bitte herein. Amy hat mir schon viel über Sie erzählt."

Jack begleitete die blonde Frau in das Haus und schaute sich erst einmal um. Es machte eigentlich gar nicht den Anschein, als sei er in einem Zaubererhaushalt. Ein Weihnachtsbaum stand in der Ecke neben dem Fernseher vor einer modernen Couchgarnitur. „Ich finde es sehr nett von Ihnen, Mrs. Miller, dass sie Greg aufgenommen haben. Das ist eigentlich auch der Grund meines Besuches."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, besonders wo er doch jetzt niemanden mehr hat. Er ist so ein netter Junge. Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, ich werde die beiden sofort suchen." Mit diesen Worten war Amys Mutter auch schon verschwunden, und Jack schaute sich weiter im Zimmer um, als er hinter sich zwei Plops hörte. Doch noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er schon die Umarmung von Amy, die ihm frohe Weihnachten wünschte und ihn anstrahlte, worauf nur Sekunden später Greg folgte.

„Euch beiden auch frohe Weihnachten."

„Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt hier im Haus nicht herumapparieren?", hörte Jack die schrille Stimme von Amys Mutter, die ihn in dem Moment sehr an Molly Weasley erinnerte. „Müsst ihr unseren Gast denn so erschrecken?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Miller. Ich bin eigentlich auch nur vorbeigekommen, um mal Hallo zu sagen."

„Und wo ist Professor Granger?", fragte Amy mit verstohlenem Grinsen.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe", grummelte Jack vor sich hin und hoffte, dass es niemand gehört hatte. Doch um das Thema zu wechseln zog er eine Querflöte mit keltischen Schnitzereien und einer Schleife hervor und überreichte sie Amy. „Ich dachte mir, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja. Du hast Hagrid immer begeistert beim Spielen zugehört. Und beibringen kann er dir vielleicht auch etwas."

„Oh Danke, Jack. Die ist wirklich wunderschön." Noch einmal umarmte Amy ihren Professor, wofür sie sich ein strenges „Amy" von ihrer Mutter einfing.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Miller. Die beiden haben es nicht so mit dem Respekt vor dem Lehrkörper." Daraufhin fingen sich die beiden noch einen bösen Blick der Frau ein. „Ebenso wenig wie ich", grinste Jack sie an und wandte sich an Greg. „Kann ich dich mal einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Greg nickte ihm zu und wollte ihn gerade aus dem Zimmer führen, als ihm Amys Mutter zuvor kam. „Nicht nötig. Ich mache uns Tee. Mein Mann muss auch jeden Moment kommen. Amy hilfst du mir bitte?"

Als Jack mit Greg alleine war, setzte er sich erst mal gemütlich auf dem Sofa zurück, bis Greg sich wieder an ihn wandte. „Jetzt sag schon. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Jack."

Jack zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und musterte seinen jungen Freund. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt?"

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Kreuzt hier an Weihnachten auf, alleine, und grummelst etwas vor dich hin, wenn man dich auf deine Freundin anspricht."

„Darf ich nicht mal mehr meinem Brüderchen frohe Weihnachten wünschen?"

Nun war es an Greg, die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen und die Arme vor sich zu verschränken, was Jack dazu brachte, geräuschvoll auszuatmen. „Na gut, wir hatten vorhin ein wenig Streit. Aber das klärt sich schon wieder. Und wenn du dein Geschenk gar nicht willst, dann …" Jack machte sich schon daran, wieder aufzustehen, als er von Greg zurück gezogen wurde, und er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

„Vorher haben wir auch noch was für dich. Hier." Damit zog er hinter der Couch eine Flasche mit bestem schottischem Feuerwhiskey hervor und reichte sie Jack, der sich sichtlich freute.

„Das kann ich wirklich mal gebrauchen. So, nun aber zu dir. Hier fang."

Jack warf Greg einen Schlüssel zu, der ihn auffing und fragend drein blickte. „Äh, danke, glaube ich. Der passt wunderbar in meine Sammlung alter Schlüssel."

„Idiot. Ich dachte mir, nachdem du mir so lange an meiner Maschine geholfen hast, bekommst du das jetzt zurück." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein etwa zehn Zentimeter großes Model einer Harley aus seiner Jackentasche, stellte es auf den freien Wohnzimmerboden und vergrößerte es mit einem „Engorgio". „Gut, jetzt ist es noch ein Schrotthaufen aber es ist ja der Aufbau, der Spaß macht, und bis zu deinem Abschluss …"

„Sie ist wunderbar. Danke Jack. Das ist wirklich das Tollste, was ich je bekommen habe."

„Freut mich." Mit einem Schnippser seiner Finger verkleinerte sich das Motorrad wieder und schwebte auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Die freudige Stimmung der beiden wurde nun nur durch einen Aufschrei aus der Küche getrübt, der Jack sofort aufspringen ließ. Greg folgte seinem Lehrer hektisch durch das Wohnzimmer bis zur Küche, und beiden stockte der Atem bei dem, was sie zu sehen bekamen. Mrs. Miller kniete über ihrer Tochter, die leichenblass und zuckend auf dem Boden lag.

„Amy", keuchte Greg hinter Jack auf und wollte sich schon an ihm vorbei drängen, doch Jack war um einiges schneller und schob nur Sekunden später Amys Mutter zur Seite, die irgendwie sehr geschockt wirkte und nicht so recht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Jack hastig, als er seine Hände, die anfingen blau aufzuleuchten, über Amys Körper wandern ließ.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht. Sie wurde plötzlich ganz blass und hat angefangen zu zittern. Dann ist sie umgekippt. Was ist mit ihr, Professor?"

Jack untersuchte das Mädchen noch ein paar Minuten. Eine professionelle Heilerausbildung hatte er zwar nicht, aber für Notfälle sollte es eigentlich reichen. Greg und Mrs. Miller dachten schon, Jacks Behandlung hätte angeschlagen, doch musste ihre Zuversicht einem erneuten Schock weichen, als Jack ein „Scheiße" ausstieß.

Nur die Worte „was ist denn hier los" einer erneuten Männerstimme machten Jack darauf aufmerksam, dass wohl gerade Mr. Miller heimgekehrt war. Doch für eine nette Begrüßung hatte er momentan absolut keine Zeit. So antwortete er nur kurz.

„Sie hat aufgehört zu atmen."

„Oh mein Gott", schluchzte Amys Mutter, und Greg kniete sich neben seinen Freund um zu sehen, ob er irgendwie helfen konnte.

„Kümmer dich um die beiden", forderte Jack den Jungen auf und schob ihn zur Seite. „Mach schon, ich brauche Platz hier." Mit diesen Worten zog er Amy vom Küchentisch weg in die Mitte des Raums und beugte sich wieder über sie. „Nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, Greg." Den fragenden und ängstlichen Blick von Greg sah er allerdings gar nicht, als seine Finger über die Brust von Amy wanderten und schließlich einen Punkt fixierten. Sicherlich gab es für so eine Prozedur auch eine magische Variante, doch handelte Jack jetzt mehr reflexartig. Schließlich war er als Muggel aufgewachsen, und diese Lösung kam ihm als erstes in den Sinn. So presste Jack einige male kräftig auf ihren Brustkorb. Ohne lange zu zögern streckte er danach ihren Hals, verschloss ihre Nase und begann mit einer Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung. Den entsetzten Ausruf ihres Vaters überhörte er dabei gänzlich und wiederholte diese Aktion ein paar mal, bis man ein lautes Einatmen von Amy hören konnte. Kurz darauf lag sie ruhig atmend auf dem Boden, und Jack blickte erleichtert zu ihren Eltern und Greg auf.

„Sie lebt", beruhigte er sie kurz und ließ noch einmal seine Hand über ihren Körper wandern, wobei er schließlich auf ihrem Kopf hängen blieb. „Sehr starke Gehirnstromaktivitäten."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Greg ängstlich. „Ist das schlecht?"

„Schlecht? Nein, nur seltsam. Sie scheint gerade einiges zu verarbeiten, aber …"

Weiter kam Jack nicht in seiner Erklärung, da Amy sich auf einmal aufbäumte und aufrecht sitzen blieb. Mit trüben Augen blickte sie in die Runde und begann mit rauer Stimme zu sprechen:

„Zug um Zug rückt das Chaos näher. Der Imperator erstarkt an der Blindheit so vieler, und blutig wird das Grauen sein. Das Licht wird erlöschen, sobald die heiligen Tage fallen, und der Phönix entgültig in Flammen vergeht."

Fassungslos saß Jack vor dem Mädchen, das sich kurz schüttelte und darauf völlig klar in seine Augen und schließlich zu ihren kreideweißen Eltern und ihrem Freund aufblickte.

„Ist was?", fragte sie verständnislos.

Jack schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, als ihm schließlich ein Gedanke kam. „Wann wurde Amy siebzehn?"

„Letzte Woche, wieso?"

„Gab es in eurer Familie schon Seher? Also Personen mit dem zweiten Gesicht, der Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu blicken?"

„Meine Großmutter war eine begabte Seherin, Professor Orwood", antwortete zu seiner Überraschung Amys Vater. „Meinen sie etwa …?"

„Sieht so aus. Damit befassen wir uns später. Wir haben jetzt viel größere Probleme. Ich glaube, der Anfall vorhin hatte etwas damit zu tun. Bei Menschen mit dem zweiten Gesicht muss sich das Gehirn erst auf diese Neuerung einstellen. Und ich denke, das eben war deine erste Prophezeiung, Amy. Du wirst lernen, damit umzugehen und dich an sie zu erinnern."

Jack stand auf, zog Amy mit sich und lief in der Küche auf und ab, bis sich Greg ihm in den Weg stellte. „Was ist los?"

„Ich versuche, den Sinn der Prophezeiung herauszufinden. Soviel steht fest. Die heiligen Tage sind die Weihnachtstage. Das heißt, nach Weihnachten beginnt Abrakahls Erstschlag. Doch was sollte das mit dem Phönix?"

„Ich dachte immer, für Phönixe wäre es normal, in Flammen zu sterben um wieder leben zu können?", fragte Mrs. Miller, als sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm.

„Schon richtig, aber das Wörtchen ‚entgültig' macht mir zu schaffen." Jack lief noch einmal auf und ab, bis er plötzlich mit blassem Gesicht stehen blieb. „Fuck. Ich denke, damit ist der Orden gemeint. Wir haben ihm schon zu oft dazwischen gefunkt. Er will uns ausschalten."

„Sind nicht alle eure Wohnungen durch Schutzzauber geschützt?", fragte Jack, worauf ihn wieder zu Jacks Überraschung Amy unterbrach.

„Also wenn ich dieser Abrakahl wäre, würde ich sowieso zuerst versuchen, eure Familien zu erwischen."

„Was sagst du da?", fragte Jack überrascht, woraufhin das Mädchen ein wenig zusammen zuckte.

„Ich meine ja nur. Er würde sicherlich da zuschlagen, wo ihr am empfindlichsten seid. Also bei euch UND euren Familien. Ich meine, an einen möglichen Spion habt ihr doch sicherlich mal gedacht, oder?"

Jack schlug sich einmal gegen den Kopf und wurde auf einmal ziemlich hektisch und leicht nervös. „Natürlich, du bist genial Amy." Mit diesen Worten zog Jack seinen Spiegel aus der Tasche und rief Hermines Namen hinein. Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Versuchen meldete sich niemand. „Verdammt, muss sie ausgerechnet jetzt sauer auf mich sein?" Erneut griff Jack in seine Tasche und reichte Greg den zweiten Spiegel.

„Hier, den wollte ich dir sowieso geben. Versuch' Harry, Dumbledore und alle zu erreichen, die dir einfallen. Sag ihnen, sie sollen so schnell wie möglich alle Ordensmitglieder und Familienangehörige aus ihren Wohnungen schaffen. Sie werden es verstehen."

„Und …"

„Und ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg machen." Mit diesen Worten zückte Jack seinen Zauberstab und wollte zu Hermines Eltern disapparieren, doch zu seiner Überraschung geschah rein gar nichts. Nach noch einem vergeblichen Versuch versuchte er es mit einem Portal, doch wieder geschah rein gar nichts. Da er seine magische Macht nach wie vor spüren konnte, schloss er schnell auf eine magische Transportbarriere und sprintete in Richtung Tür. „Ruf sie an, Greg. Ich melde mich", rief er noch über seine Schulter und war auch schon verschwunden.

Mit einer heftigen Stichflamme, die den Schnee in der Auffahrt zum Schmelzen brachte, startete der Motor seiner Maschine, und Jack fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los. Zum Glück befand sich die kleine Villa der Grangers nicht weit entfernt von hier, und so brauchte Jack auch nicht viel Zeit, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Sein Motorrad landete schlitternd unter einem Busch im Vorgarten, und Jack stolperte ungeschickt, nur einen kurzen Blick auf den schwarzen Camaro in der Einfahrt werfend, über ein paar Stufen vor den Eingang von Hermines Elternhaus, wo er auch sofort Sturm klingelte. Die Schutzzauber des Ordens waren nach wie vor aktiv, doch das musste nichts heißen.

„Was ist denn hier …", fluchte Mrs. Granger, als sie die Tür öffnete, stockte aber, als sie den abgehetzten Jack vor sich sah. „Mr. Orwood, ich habe euch später erwartet, und wo ist … ist etwas geschehen?", fragte sie nun leicht ängstlich, als sie ihre Tochter nirgends sehen konnte.

„Keine Sorge", versuchte Jack sie zu beruhigen. „Mine geht es gut, wo ist ihr Mann?"

„Er ist im Wohnzimmer, wieso …?"

„Keine Zeit, ist heute irgendetwas besonderes passiert?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Kommen Sie doch erst einmal herein." Mit diesen Worten zog Mrs. Granger den jungen Mann ins Haus, wo ihn Mr. Granger überrascht begrüßte.

„Sie machen mir irgendwie Angst, Mr. Orwood."

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass heute einige Anschläge geplant sind." Die Augen von Hermines Eltern weiteten sich überrascht, doch Jack ließ sie vorerst nicht zu Wort kommen. „Hatten Sie heute schon Besuch? War irgendjemand hier?"

„Nein, wir haben nur Sie und Hermine erwartet."

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher? Niemand hat das Haus betreten?"

„Naja, es ist schon ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Unser Gaszähler wurde heute morgen überprüft, und das an …"

„Verfluchte Scheiße. Sorry, ist der Zähler im Keller?"

Die beiden überrumpelten Personen hatten nur Zeit zu einem Nicken, als Jack auch schon aus dem Zimmer rannte und die Treppe zum Keller hinab stürmte. Auf den ersten Blick war nichts ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Die übliche Ordnung eines Kellers herrschte hier, und entfernt an der Wand stand wie gewöhnlich die Heizungsanlage, auf die sich Jack nun stürzte und jeden Winkel untersuchte. Natürlich waren die Schutzzauber nicht durchbrochen worden, wenn man Personen freiwillig ins Haus lässt. Jack wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, bis sein Blick auf ein kleines Display fiel. Es sah eigentlich aus wie eine Digitaluhr, nur dass von dieser kleine Drähte weg führten und, im Gegensatz zu handelsüblichen Uhren, die Zeit rückwärts lief. Und sie zählte schnell. Noch dreißig Sekunden. „Fuck", flüsterte Jack und sprang auf, als hätte ihm gerade eine Ziege ihr Horn in den Hintern gerammt.

Mit großen Schritten sprintete er die Treppe wieder hinauf, wobei er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, und legte bei seinen nächsten Worten keinen Wert mehr auf die Etikette oder auf den Gedanken, er solle vielleicht höflich zu den Eltern seiner Freundin sein. „RAUS!"

„Was? Wieso …?"

„Raus hier, schnell", schrie Jack und wirkte dabei so energisch, dass die beiden Zahnärzte, vielleicht auch aus Angst vor Jack, ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen und vor Jack aus dem Haus rannten. Gerade auf der Treppe vor der Haustür angekommen, spielte sich auch schon alles wie in einem schlechten Film ab. Eine Explosion ertönte hinter ihnen, riss das Haus in Stücke und schleuderte die drei auf die Einfahrt. Trümmerteile flogen ihnen um die Ohren, wobei eines den Kopf von Mr. Granger traf und ihn bewusstlos zu Boden sacken ließ. Ein weiterer Splitter bohrte sich in Jack Schulter, worauf er laut aufstöhnte, und Mrs. Granger landete sanft im Schneematsch.

Das Haus, beziehungsweise die Reste davon, stand in Flammen, und Jack hielt sich seine linke Schulter, während er sich hektisch umsah. Sein Blcik fiel auf die beiden Person, wobei Mrs. Granger völlig aufgelöst wirkte, und ihr Mann mit dem Gesicht im Schnee lag. Schnell tastete Jack nach seiner Schläfe und atmete erleichtert aus. „Er ist nur bewusstlos. Helfen Sie mir."

Mit den Worten packte Jack den Mann unter einem Arm und stöhnte wieder auf, während eine Blutschliere unter seiner Lederjacke hervortropfte. Irgendwie schafften die beiden es doch, den schlaffen Körper zu dem komischerweise immer noch unversehrten Oldtimer zu bringen. „Wo sind die Schlüssel?"

„Im Haus, wieso?"

„Shit, wir können nicht hier bleiben." Jack fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Türschloss, bis er ein leises Klicken hörte. Danach legte er Mr. Granger zu seiner Frau auf die Rückbank. „Kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Es wird ihm bald besser gehen. Ich werde fahren."

„Aber die Schlüssel …"

Jack grinste nur und reichte ihr seinen Spiegel. „Keine Sorge, ich kenne ein paar Tricks von früher. Hier, versuchen sie Hermine, Harry und die anderen zu erreichen. Einfach den Namen rein sprechen."

So riss Jack die Platine unter dem Lenkrad heraus und zog an ein paar Kabeln. Nach einigen Handgriffeln ertönte der satte Sound des V8-Motors, und Jack schlidderte über den gefrorenen Schnee in der Einfahrt rückwärts und bekam so kaum die Versuche von Mrs. Granger mit, die ihren Mann untersuchen wollte und gleichzeitig mit jemandem im Spiegel redete. Da der erste Weihnachtstag in vollem Gange war, befand sich zum Glück auch kaum jemand auf den Straßen. So konnte Jack bedenkenlos den Motor des Camaro bis an seine Grenzen treiben.

„Ich habe Hermine nicht erreicht, aber Harry weiß bescheid." Jack nickte und warf wiederholt einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Leise stöhnte er auf und verdrehte genervt die Augen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Fünf Besen verfolgten sie, nur ein paar Meter über der Straße. Doch die Besen an sich bereiteten ihm weniger Sorgen als die Personen auf den Besen. Die Soldaten von Abrakahl hatten scheinbar schon damit gerechnet, dass bei den Grangers jemand vom Orden auftauchen würde, und nun hatten sie das Problem auf den Versen.

„Halten Sie sich fest, es könnte jetzt etwas holprig werden." Mit diesen Worten schaltete er das Radio ein, in dem momentan Alvin und die Chipmunks eines ihrer Weihnachtslieder zum Besten gaben, und noch einmal stöhnte Jack genervt auf. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Das Splittern der Heck- und Frontscheibe durch einen grünen Lichtblitz ließ Jack kurz zusammenzucken.

„KÖPFE RUNTER", schrie Jack über die Schulter und zog an der Handbremse, wodurch sie, schon wieder schliddernd und quietschend, abbogen.

Hermines Mutter schrie schrill auf und beugte sich schützend über ihren Mann, der auch langsam die Augen aufschlug und seine Frau entgeistert ansah. „Was, wo …?"

„Mr. Orwood hat uns aus dem Haus gerettet, Schatz. Bleib liegen, wir werden verfolgt."

Jack trat wieder auf's Gas und blickte wiederholt in den Rückspiegel. Ihre Verfolger konnte er noch nicht abhängen. Dieser Trip war auf jeden Fall nicht die Art von Treffen, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, um Hermines Eltern einmal kennen zu lernen. Aber nun ja, manchmal konnte man sich erste Eindrücke wohl nicht aussuchen.

Wieder zuckten zwei Flüche am Auto vorbei und erwischten diesmal den linken Außenspiegel. „Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Granger?"

„Ganz gut denke ich", stöhnte der etwas benebelt und hielt sich den Kopf, auf dem sich eine nette Beule gebildet hatte.

Jack nickte verstehend und bog noch einmal ab. Nun befanden sie sich auf einer etwas längeren unbewohnten Straße, die in Richtung London's Innenstadt führte.

Wieder zuckten Lichtblitze durch die Karosserie, und die Grangers schrieen erschrocken auf. Immer mehr Besen verfolgten sie, und fast hätte Jack einen Passanten mitgenommen.

„Können Sie mit einer Waffe umgehen, Dr. Granger?", fragte Jack hastig, als er seine Dessert Eagle nach hinten reichte. Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde der Angesprochene nicht blass, wie er erwartet hatte. Er nickte und nahm die Pistole an sich, während er den Kopf seiner Frau auf den Sitz drückte. Jack hörte noch das Klicken, dass beim Entsichern entsteht, und kurz darauf Schüsse und erneute Schreie von der Frau, die sich auf der Rückbank zusammen gekauert hatte. Mit quietschenden Reifen bog Jack um die nächste Kurve und sah im Rückspiegel eine Person von einem Besen fallen.

„Guter Schuss", grinste Jack und blickte nach hinten.

„Wir sollen zu Bill's Haus", rief Mrs. Granger, bevor sie Jack erschrocken am Ärmel packte. „Jack, passen Sie …"

„Fuck", stieß Jack erschrocken aus und blickte wieder nach vorne, doch konnte er dem Autotransporter nicht mehr ausweichen. Viel zu schnell hatte er inzwischen beschleunigt und raste mit enormer Geschwindigkeit die Schrägen des LKWs hinauf. Mit einem kräftigen Satz hob das Auto von der Ladefläche des Lasters ab, und alle drei Insassen stießen einen langgezogenen entsetzten Schrei aus, während das Auto durch die Luft segelte.

_Geiler Cliff, was? Wenn ihr euch darüber beschweren wollt schreibt mir ein Kommi  Ich hoff das es zum nächsten mal nicht so lange dauert aber Examensvorbereitung + Referate + Arbeit + Schreibblockade ist keine gute Mischung...also sehts mir nach, ich denke so langsam hab ich die kritische Zeit des Schreibens überstanden und allmählich fließt es auch etwas besser. Aber ich meine bei einem Kommi das letzte mal hat wohl keiner was zu meckern._

_Also schreibt mir irgendwas, das hebt die Motivation noch etwas_

_Liebe Grüße vom Shag_

_PS.: Danke Udo für die netten Worte. Hebt wirklich die Motivation. Und meine Einfälle? Mh, einige werden gebannt weiter lesen und andere wohl die Heuler auspacken und mir nachsenden. Zum Glück hat hier keiner meine Adresse ___


	16. Sadly cries Destiny

16

**16.Sadly cries destiny**

Hermine verließ inzwischen besser gelaunt ihre Wohnung mit einem ziemlich großen Blech Kuchen in der Hand. Sie war immer noch ein wenig sauer über die Sturheit ihres Freundes, aber so war er nun mal. Ein Dickkopf, doch auch das würde sich wieder legen. Schließlich war heute Weihnachten, und sie waren nun zum Essen bei ihren Eltern eingeladen. Er würde dort auftauchen, das wusste sie einfach.

Mit einem Plop verschwand Hermine aus dem Hausflur und tauchte in einer schneeweißen Winterlandschaft auf. Ein Spielplatz gleich um die Ecke der kleinen Villa ihrer Eltern auf dem sie früher oft gespielt hatte. Auch wenn die Zeit zu weit zurück lag, um sich wirklich daran erinnern zu können, gefiel ihr der Gedanke irgendwie. Natürlich war am ersten Weihnachtfeiertag nichts los auf den weiß gefärbten Schaukeln und Rutschen, und so schlenderte Hermine gemütlich die Straße entlang. Martinshörner erfüllten die ruhige Atmosphäre auf der verlassenen Straße, und Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, gleich einen ganzen Löschzug an Feuerwehrautos an sich vorbei rauschen zu sehen. Erst jetzt blickte sie bewusst auf und sah am Ende der Straße eine dichte dunkle Rauchsäule, während sich ihr Magen auf einmal umdrehte. Ganz wohl war ihr bei dem Anblick nicht, schien ihr doch der Ort des Geschehens zu nahe an ihrem Elternhaus.

Ohne es selbst zu merken, beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich ihren Kuchen fallen ließ und anfing zu rennen. Ihr langer Wintermantel flatterte im leichten, eisigen Wind, und sie konnte inzwischen deutlich erkennen, dass sich ihre schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigte. Ungläubig blickte sie auf die rauchende Ruine vor sich und sah die Reste des Hauses, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, vor sich liegen und Feuerwehrmänner, die hastig durcheinander liefen und Befehle durcheinander riefen.

„Miss, Sie können hier nicht lang", sprach sie ein Polizist an, der sie sachte am Ärmel packte und sie zurückhalten wollte, näher an die Einsatzstelle vorzudringen. Doch sie schien nicht ganz seiner Meinung zu sein und wollte sich von ihm losreißen. Doch leider mit wenig Erfolg. Der Anblick ließ Hermine doch ziemlich blass erstarren.

„Lassen Sie mich los", brüllte sie den Mann schließlich an. „Da sind meine Eltern drin."

„Miss, beruhigen sie sich."

Die sanfte Stimme des Polizisten reizte sie in dem Moment allerdings so sehr, dass sie unbewusst ihren Zauberstab zückte und auf den Mann richtete, der sie immer noch am Arm fest hielt. „Lassen sie mich los", knurrte sie den Mann wütend an, der erschrocken zurück zuckte. Eilenden Schrittes ging sie näher an das Haus heran und schwenkte ein paar mal ihren Zauberstab. Eindeutig waren hier magische Signaturen zu verzeichnen, die von keinem der Schutzzauber herrührten. Schluchzend sank sie auf die Knie und verdeckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Das konnte alles nicht war sein. Das alles konnte nur ein Alptraum sein.

Die Welt schien sich zu schnell zu drehen, und nur verschwommen sah sie unter den Trümmern ein Hinterrad eines Motorrads, das ihr nur zu bekannt vorkam. „Jack", wisperte sie und schrak zurück, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „Kingsley", rief sie aus, als sie den großen Mann neben sich betrachtete, und stand sofort auf. „Was ist hier passiert." Sie versuchte immer noch nach Fassung zur ringen, was ihr allerdings nicht ganz gelang.

„Wir haben einen Rundruf erhalten. Ich weiß nur, dass Jack einen Rundruf gestartet hat, um alle Angehörigen des Phönixordens in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Hat man hier schon etwas gefunden?"

„Wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich um einen Anschlag gehandelt hat. Es war ein bisher noch unbekannter Sprengstoff mit eindeutig magischen Restspuren. Allerdings konnten wir noch keine Leichen bergen", fügte er in seinem gewohnt kühlen und doch mitfühlendem Ton an.

Hermine griff in die Tasche und öffnete den Spiegel. Jack war natürlich nicht zu erreichen, was sie noch einmal ängstlicher werden ließ. Harry allerdings bestätigte Kingsleys Aussage und teilte ihr den Treffpunkt mit, an dem sich nun der Rest des Ordens treffen würde. Ganz in der Nähe von Bills Wohnung, da er bisher noch nicht beim Rest des Ordens eingetroffen war. Sie nickte dem Auroren neben sich zu und blickte ein letztes mal traurig zu den Trümmern ihrer Jugend, bevor sie schlussendlich mit einem Plop disapparierte.

Überraschenderweise trafen Hermine und Kingsley zeitgleich mit Harry und Remus ein. Die anderen Weasleys standen nur ein paar Meter entfernt und rannten augenblicklich in ihre Richtung. Hermine wischte sich einmal über ihr Gesicht und blickte in die Runde. Es waren bei weitem nicht alle Mitglieder anwesend, und natürlich ging sie bei dem Anblick vom Schlimmsten aus. Das Zwielicht des dämmernden Abends tauchte die Straße in ein zartes Rosa, während der Gehweg mit einer Mischung aus Schlamm und Schnee bedeckt war.

„Wu hat es erwischt, genau so wie Caster, Andrews und die Eltern von Tonks", berichtete Harry knapp. Kurz schaute er Hermine in die Augen und nahm sie kurz in den Arm. „Deine Eltern auch?"

Sie nickte nur und wisperte: „Und Jack." Ein Raunen ging durch die kleine Gruppe ,doch versuchte Harry vorerst die Fassung zu wahren.

„Wir können später trauern. Bills Wohnung ist von Schutzzaubern umgeben und ich ..."

Ein blendendes Licht über ihnen unterbrach Harry in seinen kurzen Erklärungen, und alle schauten nach oben, wo sich ein feuerrotes Portal geöffnet hatte, und mit einem lauten Knall ein Auto in hohem Bogen über die Straße flog und mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden auftraf. Ein paar Flüche folgten dem Wagen durch das Portal, das sich allerdings sofort wieder verschloss, ohne weitere Personen durch zu lassen.

„Das ist Dads Auto", flüsterte Hermine ungläubig und rannte auf den Wagen zu, der knapp zehn Meter vor ihnen zum stehen kam und von dichten Rauchwolken umgeben war. Langsam öffneten sich die hinteren Türen und eine zitternde Frau stieg aus und wurde sofort von ihrer Tochter in die Arme geschlossen. Kurz darauf stand auch Hermines Vater neben ihr, kreideweiß und mit einer Pistole in der Hand. Ohne weitere Worte küsste er eine Tochter auf die Wange und machte sich an der Fahrertür zu schaffen, die allerdings ein wenig widerborstig erschien und sich weigerte aufzugehen. Hermine, die ihm gefolgt war, zückte ihren Zauberstab und hob die Tür mit einem Schwenker ihrer Hand aus den Angeln.

Ein ziemlich benommener Jack wurde sichtbar, der lächelte, als er in das Gesicht seiner Freundin blickte. „Es tut mir leid, Mine ..." Weiter kam er nicht, da seine Freundin ihn schon umarmte und jedes weitere Wort mit einem Kuss erstickte. Vergeben war oft eine stumme Angelegenheit, die keiner Worte bedurfte.

„Du hast sie gerettet. Danke, Jack."

„Kein Ding, nur nicht so fest", mit verzogenem Gesicht hielt er sich die Schulter und stieg ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen aus dem Auto. Nur Sekunden später erschienen auch schon Auroren unter der Führung von Frank und Allice Longbottom. Sie hatten den Dienst schnell nach ihrer Genesung wieder aufgenommen und sich natürlich ausgiebig bei Jack bedankt, auch wenn keiner außer Harry, Ginny und Hermine wusste, wie er es geschafft hatte, sie wiederzuerwecken.

„Sind alle in Sicherheit?", fragte Jack, mit einer Hand noch immer seine Schulter haltend, mit der anderen eine Zigarette anzündend.

„Die Meisten, wir wollten gerade zu Bill hoch. Fred und George sind vor kurzem zur Wohnung gerannt." Jacks Augen wurden bei diesen Worten ganz groß und sein Blick wanderte auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite zu einem relativ großen Wohnhaus. Wie auf ein Kommando betäubte eine Explosion die verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder, Auroren und inzwischen auch erschienenen Polizisten.

Geschockt fiel Jacks Kippe aus seinem Mund. „Luci", flüsterte er nur, und seine Augen flackerten genau wie das Feuer, das sich nun in der Wohnung ausbreitete, die einst Rons Bruder gehört hatte. Ein abscheuliches Grollen breitete sich in Jacks wütendem Gesicht aus und wandelte sich in ein höllisches Brüllen, während er sich in den Gargoyle verwandelte und jede Geheimhaltung in den Wind schoss. Ohne sich weiter umzusehen schlugen seine Flügel aus, und er hob von der Erde ab in Richtung Wohnhaus. Die Rufe, die ihn verfolgten, nahm er dabei gar nicht richtig wahr.

Der Anblick, der sich Jack bot, als er durch das Loch kletterte, indem vor kurzem noch ein Fenster zu sehen gewesen war, war kurz umschrieben einfach grauenvoll. Bläulich schimmernde Flammen züngelten über Trümmer hinweg und breiteten sich langsam auf den einigermaßen erhaltenen Teil der Wohnung aus. Eindeutig ein magisches Feuer: Um einiges heißer und nicht auf konventionelle Weise zu löschen. Wie es aussah, hatte die Explosion nur den linken Flügel der Wohnung zerrissen, und Jack versuchte sich schnell ein Bild der Lage zu machen. Fred und George waren scheinbar noch nicht bis hierher vorgedrungen, auch wenn von der Eingangstür nichts mehr zu sehen war. Doch als sein Blick beim überqueren einiger Trümmer und dem Ausweichen eines Deckenträgers ein weiteres mal versuchte, die Lage zu überblicken, blieb sein Herz fast stehen. Ein Teil von Fleurs Körper hing zerrissen über der Küchenanrichte, wo der Rest war, konnte er nur vermuten. Bill lag blutüberströmt und bewusstlos auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, von dem auch nur noch Teile zu erkennen waren. Wo seine Beine abgeblieben waren konnte Jack nicht mehr erkennen.

Schnell eilte Jack auf den leblosen Körper zu und drehte ihn hastig auf den Rücken. Die Gargoyleform hatte er auf dem Weg wieder abgelegt und sich in sein menschliches Ich zurückverwandelt. Es war zu spät. Auch wenn Jack nicht wirklich viel von Medizin verstand, grenzte es für ihn an ein Wunder, dass der Rotschopf seine Augen noch einmal schwach aufschlug und ein paar krächzende Laute von sich gab.

„Jack … Luci … aufpassen."

Schon im nächsten Moment waren Bills Augen absolut leblos und leer, sein Puls gänzlich verschwunden. Jack schloss behutsam seine Augenlieder, drückte seine Hand und flüsterte: „Ich verspreche es, mein Freund." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatte Jack ein Stasisfeld um die Reste der beiden toten Körper gelegt, um sie vor den immer grelleren Flammen zu schützen.

„LUCI", brüllte Jack und verwandelte sich zurück in den Gargoyle. Wie er in dem Moment so ruhig bleiben konnte, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel, vielleicht war es einfach die Situation, die ihn zu dieser Ruhe anhielt und ihm keine Zeit ließ, in Panik zu verfallen.

„LUCI." Er öffnete eine weitere Tür, die zwar schon relativ verkokelt wirkte, jedoch nicht weggesprengt war. Der Rauch vernebelte seine Sicht, doch konnte er ohne Probleme atmen. Das Feuer war nicht ohne Grund sein ganz eigenes Element. Doch um es löschen zu können, hätte er sich konzentrieren müssen woran in der momentanen Lage bei ihm überhaupt nicht zu denken war. Durch die Rauchschwaden konnte er ein Kinderzimmer erkennen, dass trotz der Explosion ziemlich geordnet wirkte. Doch kein Anzeichen von Luci.

„LUCI." Ein letzter hoffnungsloser Blick wanderte unter das Bett bis auch für Jack die Sicht durch den Rauch nicht mehr möglich war. Hinter sich konnte Jack ein leises, ersticktes Husten hören, worauf sein Kopf herumfuhr und er einen hölzernen Schrank erkannte. Mit einem Ruck hatte er die Türen geöffnet und sah in das verängstigte Gesicht des jungen Mädchens, dass erst vor ihm zurück schreckte und sich dann schnell in seine Arme warf.

„Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Jack der immer noch hustenden Luci zu, führte einen Kopfblasenzauber auf ihren Kopf aus und drückte sie fest an sich. Ohne den Griff um den Körper des Mädchens zu lösen, entfalteten sich seine Flügel. Das Fenster war scheinbar durch den Druck der Explosion schon lange aus dem Rahmen gesprengt worden. Mit Anlauf und einer schluchzenden Luci im Arm sprang er aus dem Fenster und glitt in die Nacht hinaus. Die Wärme seines Körpers schützte das Mädchen vor der Kälte, und er flog mit ihr zu dem Menschenauflauf, bei dem nun auch ein Löschzug der Feuerwehr dabei war, sich einen Angriffsweg auf das Gebäude zu erarbeiten. Schreiend zuckten die meisten zurück, als der Gargoyle vor ihnen landete, bis sich Hermine zu ihm vorgearbeitet hatte und versuchte, die Anderen etwas zu beruhigen.

„Harry und Albus sind auf dem Weg nach oben." Erst jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf das weinende Wesen in seinen Armen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte eine leicht zitternde Mrs. Weasley und starrte zwischen Jack und Luci hin und her.

„Sie hat einen Schock. Hab keine Angst vor mir Molly."

„Und Bill und Fleur?" Traurig schüttelte Jack nur den Kopf, was Mrs. Weasley in sich zusammen sacken ließ. Ihr Mann war sofort an ihrer Seite, um sie, seine Gefühle verdrängend, in den Arm zu nehmen. Hermine wollte Lucille in den Arm nehmen, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass sie laut aufschrie und sich noch fester an Jack klammerte. Behutsam strich er ihr über den Kopf.

„Ganz ruhig, Kleines. Ich muss noch mal ganz kurz in eure Wohnung. Bleibst du kurz bei Mine?"

Schluchzend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und vergrub ihn unter der im Mondlicht blauschimmernden haarigen Brust Jacks. „Hey, Cherri. Du bist meine kleine, tapfere Luci. Schau mich an." Mit Mühe und Not drückte Jack ihr Kinn nach oben, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste. „Passt du für mich kurz auf Mine auf? Ich bin sofort wieder bei dir."

„Versprochen?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Versprochen." Zögernd akzeptierte sie den sich lösenden Griff von Jack, der sie noch einmal auf die Stirn küsste und wieder vom Boden abhob. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war er auch wieder in der brennenden Wohnung. Das Feuer begann sich immer schneller auszubreiten, und fast hätte er einen Feuerwehrmann beim vorbeifliegen von seiner Drehleiter geschmissen. Doch die Löschmittel halfen soviel wie Sonnencreme an einem Regentag. Das Adrenalin pumpte unaufhörlich durch Jack, als er sich den Flammen hingab und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. _Gott des Höllenfeuers, _dachte er sich, _zu irgendwas muss der Titel ja gut sein._ Die Flammen schienen von ihm wie Metall durch einen Magneten angezogen zu werden. Mit heftigem Knistern und loderndem Flackern zogen sich die Flammen um Jack zusammen, und nach ein paar Minuten war jede Glutstelle verschwunden. Sie waren nicht gelöscht, sie waren einfach von Jack aufgesogen worden. Ein nette Möglichkeit für ihn, ein wenig Energie zu tanken.

Schon im nächsten Moment stürmte Harry herein. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab untersuchte er die Umgebung, bevor er auf Jack zukam und ihm zunickte. „Fred und George sind leicht verletzt. Durch die Explosion sind sie gegen die Wand geklatscht. Ich hab sie nach Hogwarts geschickt."

Jack nickte und deutete nur traurig auf die beiden Stasisfelder die die Teile ihrer Freunde schützten. Ohne weitere Worte verdeckten sie die Leichen mit heraufbeschworenen Tüchern und ließen sie vor sich her auf die Straße schweben, wo ihre Freunde und ein ganzer Pulk von Einsatzkräften und Bordsteinkommandanten ihr Unwesen trieben.

Sofort stürmten Molly und Arthur Weasley auf sie und die beiden in Tücher gehüllten Körper zu. Harry hatte sie gar nicht gesehen, so war es an Jack, den Versuch zu starten, sie aufzuhalten. Die Arme der beiden haltend, versuchte er, die Blicke der beiden zu treffen. „Bitte, das solltet ihr nicht sehen." Seine Stimme klang fast flehentlich.

„Lass mich durch", schluchzte Molly, stieß Jack nur zur Seite und entkam seinem Griff.

„Hilf ihr Arthur", flüsterte Jack und ließ seinen Arm los. Wortlos drehte er sich zu Hermine um und nahm sie in den Arm, Lucis Kopf so gedreht das ihre Ohren weitestgehend verdeckt waren, um nicht die hilflosen Schreie hören zu müssen, die durch die Helligkeit der Blaulichter und den Krach der Einsatzkräfte in der Nacht vergingen. Laute Rufe der Verzweiflung einer Mutter, die schon wieder einen Teil ihrer Familie verloren hatte – in einem erneuten Krieg.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚Sie hätten alles unter Kontrolle'?", brüllte Jack den Chef der Auroren Großbritanniens an, der sich genau wie er in dem großen Versammlungssaal vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Nach den schrecklichen Zwischenfällen waren der Rest des Ordens mitsamt des Ministers, des besagten Auroren, einer Gruppe Verbindungsleute der Muggel und Hermines Eltern nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um die mehr als miese Lage zu besprechen. „Wir haben verdammt noch mal über die Hälfte unseres Ordens verloren, Sie inkompetenter Flachwichser."

„Das waren bedauerliche, aber immer noch kleine Rückschläge.", fauchte Klint den jungen Professor vor sich mit hochrotem Kopf an.

„Kleine Rückschläge?? Kleine Rückschläge nennen Sie das??" Jack war furios, und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass auch der letzte Geduldsfaden in ihm gleich reißen würde. Zum Glück hatte Harry schon lange einen Schutzzauber über Lucy gelegt, die sich strikt geweigert hatte, von Jacks Seite zu weichen.

„Jack, beruhig dich", fuhr Harry ihn nun an.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen, verdammt."

„Er hat recht, Jack", versuchte ihn nun auch Hermine zu beschwichtigen. „Das bringt uns nicht weiter, und wir brauchen jetzt einen kühlen Kopf."

„Ich habe nie einen kühlen Kopf", grummelte Jack, doch setzte er sich unter dem strengen Blick seiner Freundin und legte einen Arm um Lucille.

„Gut", begann Dumbledore nun von neuem. „Wo wir uns ein wenig beruhigt haben, müssen wir unseren Problemen ins Gesicht sehen."

Harry nickte bedächtig und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Wie um seinen schwirrenden Kopf zu beruhigen, fuhr er sich langsam durch die Haare und blickte in die Runde. „Wie konnten diese Anschläge geschehen? Und vor allem warum?"

„Das Warum dürfte klar sein", erwiderte Ron. „Wir haben Ihnen oft genug ans Bein gepinkelt. Das dürfte Grund genug sein. Vielleicht war es auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver, wer weiß".

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver kommt, denke ich, nicht in Frage", warf Hermine eine Vermutung ein. „Sonst hätten Sie sich wirklich ein großes Ziel gesucht, was die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gesellschaft auf sich gezogen hätte. Nur woher hatten sie bitte die ganzen Aufenthaltsorte unserer Freunde, Verwandten und von uns? Die waren zum größten Teil perfekt geschützt?"

„Vergiss nicht, ich habe über deine Wohnung, den Fuchsbau und um Potter Manor den Fidelius gesprochen. Weiter bin ich leider noch nicht gekommen", erinnerte Harry sie.

„Ein Verräter!", schloss Aurora, was alle Blicke auf sie zog. „Na hört mal. Wer sollte die ganzen Informationen denn sonst weiter gegeben haben, als jemand aus unseren eigenen Reihen?"

„Verräter", zischte Athelred, König der Zwerge, hinter seinem dichten, roten Bart und schlug mit dem Griff seines Hammers kräftig auf den Steinboden. „Natürlich hat der Feind auch bei uns seine Spione."

„Wir sollten die Augen offen halten, früher oder später verrät sich jeder Spion einmal." Morad, der Berater des Elfenkönigs wirkte, wie es für seine Rasse so typisch war, völlig ruhig und gelassen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Völkern hatten Elfen die Eigenschaft, ihre Emotionen perfekt kontrollieren zu können.

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen und atmete schwer aus. „Auch wenn mir die Erklärung am wenigsten gefällt, ist sie wohl die naheliegendste. Wir könnten jetzt anfangen, jeden einzelnen mit Veritaserum zu befragen, aber dafür sind es einfach zu viele Personen. Wir müssen jetzt herausfinden wie die nächsten Schritte der Chaoslegionen aussehen."

„Allerdings nicht mehr heute, Harry", widersprach ihm Dumbledore. „Wir haben alle für heute genug zu verarbeiten. Unsere Spione werden sich melden, sobald es Fortschritte gibt."

Harry nickte leicht und wandte sich müde seiner Frau zu. Seine Hauselfen hatten für die Zeit der Sitzung das Hüten der Kinder übernommen. „Die Sitzung ist beendet. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück."

„Moment", rief der Chefauror noch einmal aus und erhob sich zu schnell für sein Gewicht von seinem Platz. „Was ist mit dem Ding? Können wir diesem Monster trauen?" Bei seinen Worten deutete er mit seinen dicken Fingern auf Jack.

Zuerst schauten die Anwesenden zum Teil ein wenig irritiert, bis sie begriffen, wen der Mann überhaupt meinte. Doch die Vertreter der Muggel nickten zustimmend. „Wir haben seine andere Form gesehen. Das ist in der Tat etwas, was uns auch interessieren würde. Wir haben schon viel gesehen, seit wir die magische Welt entdeckt haben, aber so ein Wesen ist doch mehr als erschreckend."

Jack schaute mit leicht hängendem Kopf zu Hermine, die beruhigend seine Hand drückte, doch dann siegte seine angeborene Sturheit, die ihm bisher nicht erst einmal fast den Kopf gekostet hätte. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie mich persönlich ansprechen.

„Also gut, Professor Orwood", nickte der Muggel, Pronell, ruhig. „Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen. Dieses Wesen, in das sie sich verwandelt haben, schien doch ein wenig unheimlich."

Unbemerkt von allen hatte Harry den Hörschutz von Luci wieder entfernt die verwirrt die Leute anschaute, die sich über Jack unterhielten.

„Ich bin, was ich bin. Ob ihr mir vertraut oder nicht, ist eure Sache", erwiderte Jack schroff.

„Wir sollten ihn wieder unter Gewahrsam nehmen", schnauzte der Chefauror.

Doch auf diese Worte erhob sich Athelred wütend. „Wie können sie es wagen, den Lord Gor auf diese Weise zu beleidigen. Das verlangt nach Genugtuung."

„Lasst Jack in Ruhe", schrie nun Luci wütend in die Runde und hatte nicht nur Jack und Hermine mit ihrer plötzlichen Reaktion aufgeschreckt. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. „Er ist keine Monster", schrie sie wütend und umarmte Jacks Hüfte, der seinen Arm um sie legte und zu ihr herunter lächelte. „Er ist mein bester Freund, und wenn ihr ihn wollt, müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei."

„Das Mädchen hat Recht", sprach der Elfenkönig in seiner eigenen ruhigen Art. „Lord Gor hat uns ohne Vorbehalte in seiner Welt aufgenommen. Wir sind ihm nicht nur zu Treue verpflichtet, wir respektieren ihn."

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte die aufgebrachten Anwesenden zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Ich persönlich bürge für Jack. Und jetzt ist Schluss. Wir sind alle übermüdet, und wir müssen uns auf einen Krieg vorbereiten. Wir treffen uns morgen wieder."

Jack verabschiedete sich noch von Sunny und Win, bevor er die ziemlich stille Luci an die Hand nahm und sich Hermine zuwandte.

„Ich gehe mit Luci schon mal vor. Richtest du deinen Eltern noch einen Gruß aus?"

„Mache ich. Auch wenn die Umstände nicht schön sind, freue ich mich, dass meine Eltern vorrübergehend im Schloss bleiben wollen."

Jack lächelte ihr zu und küsste sie kurz, bevor Hermine Luci umarmte und in der aufbrechenden Menschenmenge verschwand. Jack nahm seinerseits das Mädchen an der Hand und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Die gelegentlichen misstrauischen Blicke einzelner Personen auf seine immer noch präsente Gargoylegestalt nahm er dabei nicht wahr.

Kurze Zeit später saß Jack mit Luci bei sich in der Wohnung und stellte zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee auf den Tisch. „Früchtetee mit Honig", sprach Jack an Luci gewandt. „Meine Oma hat ihn immer so gemacht."

Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm Luci einen Schluck und lehnte sich danach an Jack. Sie sah erschöpft aus, und ihre Augen wirkten unendlich traurig. Kein Wunder nach einem Tag wie diesem. Das Licht wirkte trübe und flackerte leicht im Takt der beruhigenden Musik im Hintergrund, und Jack hoffte, dass dies vielleicht ein wenig beruhigend wirken würde. Mit Kindern hatte er bisher wenig Erfahrungen machen können, und so kam er sich ein wenig unbeholfen vor.

„Mama und Papa sind jetzt im Himmel?", durchbrach das Mädchen irgendwann die Stille.

„Ja", antwortete Jack und strich ihr beruhigend durch ihr langes blondes Haar.

„Jetzt bin ich ganz alleine. So wie du, oder?"

Jack blickte ihr in die Augen aus denen sich erneute Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. Mit seinem Daumen wischte er ein paar Tropfen weg und zog Luci in seine Arme zurück. „Du bist nicht allein, Luci. Und ich auch nicht. Du hast eine Familie, die für dich da ist, und Freunde. Und ich werde auch immer da sein."

„Wirst du nicht auch weg gehen wie Mama oder Papa? Ich habe gehört, dass bald Krieg ist."

Jack atmete aus und staunte wieder einmal darüber, wie schlau das Mädchen trotz ihres jungen Alters schon war. „Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Luci. Ich werde gehen müssen. Aber ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Jack lächelte ihr zu und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Nach gar nicht langer Zeit hörte er ihren ruhigen Atem, der ihr zeigte, dass sie in das Land der Träume abgedriftet war, und folgte ihr nur Augenblicke später.

„Ich brauche eine Kamera. Das ist ja zu niedlich."

Ein idyllisches Bild tat sich auf, als Hermine gefolgt von Greg den Raum betrat. Nur leichtes Kerzenlicht erhellte das Zimmer, wozu die leichte Musik sehr gut passte. Das Mondlicht schien dezent durch das große Fenster direkt auf den massiven Schreibtisch, der inzwischen für den Gebrauch durch zwei Personen vergrößert worden war. Dazu muss gesagt werden, dass Jacks allgemeines Ordnungschaos einer akribischen Übersichtlichkeit gewichen war. Auf dem Sofa zu ihrer Rechten lag Jack mit einem Arm dem Boden entgegenfallen und ein Arm schützend um ein kleines Wesen, welches halb auf ihm lag, ebenfalls schlafend.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Kaum bin ich mal kurz weg, liegt der Kerl mit einer anderen auf der Couch."

Durch die Geräusche gestört regte sich der zarte Körper Lucies und blickte verschlafen auf. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um und legte schließlich einen Finger auf den Mund. „Pssst, er schläft jetzt", flüsterte Luci und versuchte, sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen.

„Nein tut er nicht", grummelte es verschlafen unter ihr, die Augen immer noch verschlossen. „Wer stört denn unseren Schönheitsschlaf?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du passt auf Luci auf, nicht umgekehrt.", ertönte Hermines Stimme, die sich langsam auf der Couch neben ihnen niederließ und ihren Arm um das Mädchen legte.

„Muss eingenickt sein", nuschelte Jack und blinzelte leicht in dem Versuch, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht. Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Überraschungen. Abgesehen davon hat der junge Mann keine Ruhe gegeben, bis er hierher durfte."

Jack erkannte Greg, der im Türrahmen stand, und gab Hermine einen Kuss, der Luci ihr erstes leises Kichern seit vielen Stunden entlockte. „Danke Mine, du bist die Beste."

„Ich weiß", lächelte sie ihm zu. „Meine Eltern waren enttäuscht, dass du nicht noch einmal mitgekommen bist. Sie möchten dir danken, dass du sie aus dem Haus geholt hast." Sie erkannte seinen kritischen Blick und ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und nein, sie halten dich nicht für ein Monster. Sie müssen sich vielleicht an die ganzen Haare ein wenig gewöhnen, aber sie mögen dich, wie du bist."

Jack lächelte schwach und stand sich streckend vom Sofa auf, bevor er ihn brüderlich in die Arme schloss. „Schön das du da bist, Kleiner. Wo ist Amy."

„Amy ist im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich konnte dich nach der Aktion doch nicht allein hier versauern lassen."

Jack klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Hermine, entschuldigt ihr beiden uns kurz?" Jack zog sich mit seinem jungen Freund in das Nebenzimmer zurück. „Du hast gehört, was heute passiert ist?"

Greg nickte betroffen. „In groben Zügen, ja."

„Ich will dich mit den Einzelheiten verschonen. Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich denke, die Show wird in den nächsten Tagen beginnen. Wenn mir etwas geschehen sollte … kümmere dich um die beiden, ok?"

„Natürlich. Das heißt wohl, ihr werdet uns nicht mitnehmen?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

Bedrücktes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, bevor die beiden wieder zurückkehrten in den Wohnraum und sich allmählich für die Nacht verabschiedeten. Hermine saß noch immer auf dem Sofa neben Luci, die schon wieder eingeschlafen war, und blickte ein wenig traurig auf Jack. Die Ereignisse des Tages waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen.

„Ich soll dich von Remus grüßen. Seine Behandlung hat wohl doch länger gedauert. Aber es geht ihm gut. Jetzt muss er nur noch die Verwandlung zu kontrollieren lernen."

Jack nickte nachdenklich und war froh, dass seine Ärzte dem Werwolf mit seinem Problem helfen konnte. Ruhig blickte er auf Luci herab. „Es wird nicht leicht für sie."

„Ich weiß. Aber sie hat viele Menschen hier, die sie lieben und sich um sie kümmern werden." Sanft strich sie dem Mädchen durch die seidig blonden Haare und merkte wie er zusammenzuckte und in seiner Hosentasche kramte. „Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich. Weihnachten war so durcheinander, dass ich noch gar nicht dazu gekommen bin." Langsam öffnete er die längliche Verpackung und holte eine feingliedrige, silberne Kette hervor, die eine kleine Tatze als Anhänger trug. In dieser Tatze war ein funkelnder brauner Diamant zu sehen, der hervorragend zu ihren Augen passte. „Die Kette habe ich extra für dich anfertigen lassen. Hat gedauert, bis der Kerl kapiert hat, wie sie aussehen sollte."

„Danke Jack, sie ist wunderschön. Leg sie mir um", bat Hermine strahlend.

Jack freute sich sichtlich, dass ihr sein Geschenk gefiel, und hing mit ihr gemeinsam noch eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach, bevor auch sie beide in das Land der Träume gelangten.

Leise Tropfen plätscherten auf den feinen Stoff des Zeltes auf einem Hügel, doch schaffte es die Feuchtigkeit nicht hindurchzudringen. Der Wind pfiff leise durch die Laken, die dem Imperator Schutz vor der Witterung gewährten. Nachdenklich starrte er auf eine Karte auf dem Pult vor sich und zog mit einem Finger die Linien nach, wo seine Legionen positioniert waren, und warf wieder einen Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke.

Sein Plan, ein paar lästige Personen aus dem Weg zu räumen, war schief gelaufen. Seine Soldaten hatten nicht so viele auslöschen können wie geplant. Er hätte sich nicht auf dieses dämliche Experiment mit der Technologie dieser rückständigen Muggel einlassen sollen. Der Berater, der ihm dazu geraten hatte, hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit gehabt, über seine Fehler nachzudenken. Unter solchen Schmerzen war niemand fähig, klar denken zu können. Höchstens um einzusehen, dass er einen Fehler zu viel begangen hatte. Aber dies spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Dass er Gor, seinen abtrünnigen Sohn, durch die Anschläge hätte erwischen können, hatte er sich gar nicht erst vorgestellt. Für ihn hatte er inzwischen ganz andere Pläne. Er würde zu seinem Vater kommen und sich ihm wieder anschließen. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass seine Pläne aufgehen würden. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich wieder der Karte zuwandte.

„Mein Imperator?", drang eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund an sein Ohr.

Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Abrakahl: „Meldung, Lady Alzar?"

„In einer Minute ist es soweit. Alles wartet auf Euren Befehl."

„Wenigstens ist auf die Wächter Verlass." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu der hübschen jungen Frau um, die am Eingang des Zeltes in einer prächtigen Rüstung auf ihre Lanze gestützt stand. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand trat Michael, sein persönlicher Diener, aus dem Schatten und folgte seinem Meister und der Frau aus dem Zelt hinaus.

Es war auf dem Hügel nur Platz für ein Zelt, die restlichen Lager erstreckten sich etwas weiter unten. Und doch war Abrakahls Aussichtspunkt soweit erhoben, dass er die gesamte Stadt im Blickfeld hatte. Ein gigantisches Lichtermeer in der so dunklen Nacht, welches sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Ein beeindruckender Anblick.

Im nächsten Moment wirkte die Nacht, als würde ein heftiger Windstoß über das Land ziehen und jeden einzelnen Lichtfleck einfach hinfort pusten. Stadtteil nach Stadtteil erlosch in einer Woge der Dunkelheit.

„Gib den Befehl zum Angriff, Michael."

„Befehl wie gewünscht weitergeleitet."

„Sehr gut. Das wird eine Nacht, an die man sich noch lange erinnern wird. Es wird Zeit für dich Alzar." Mit einem finsteren Lächeln blickte er seiner treuen Untergeben nach, die mit ihren Schwingen in die Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Nur die Regentropfen auf den Körpern der beiden verbliebenen Personen trübten die gespenstische Stille. Mit Stolz blickte der Imperator auf das schier endlos erscheinende Heer, das sich entfernt in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

_Hallo liebe Gemeinde. _

_Heuler wegen dieser Verspätung oder auch dem Inhalt bitte in den Kommikasten. Ich möchte gleich dazu sagen das ich Storys hasse in denen man vom Krieg spricht und alles bleibt bei lustich lustich. So ist Krieg eben einmal, denke ich. Ich mache gnadenlos weiter und hoffe das das nächste Chap nicht so lange dauert..._

_Also bis bald und liebe Grüße von eurem Shag_


	17. The Titans bloody Rage

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Der Orden des Phönix hat einen harten Schlag erlitten als Anschläge viele Mitglieder und Angehörige unserer Freunde unvorbereitet trafen. Abrakahl hat inzwischen damit begonnen die Wächter als Attentäter einzusetzen und ..... na ja, das lest ihr ja gleich selbst. _

_Die Elfen und die Zwerge, die in Gors (Jack) Heimat leben haben sich den Zauberern und Muggeln angeschlossen um gemeinsam gegen die Legionen des Chaos anzutreten und ihnen kräftig in den Arsch zu treten. _

_Was vergessen? Mh, Greg ist sauer das er nicht mit in den Krieg ziehen darf, Luci spielt mit Jacks Höllenhund, Ginny kümmert sich um klein Al und Luna und die Kinder der Nacht sind ganz scharf drauf endlich mal wieder die Sau raus zu lassen. _

_Zu viel unbekanntes dabei? Mh, dann wohl doch noch mal zurück klicken und die letzten paar Kapitel reinziehen. Hab ich selbst grad gemacht und bevor jemand sauer wird.....die Entschuldigung gibt's am Ende vom Chap. Viel Spaß mit:_

** Tit****ans bloddy Rage**

Gehetzt lief Jack durch die relativ leeren Gänge von Hogwarts und wäre fast in Harry hinein gerannt. Seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders auf seiner Suche, sodass er ihn erst bemerkte, als er schon fast in ihm stand. Doch sein Gegenüber sah mindestens genau so konfus aus wie er selbst.

„Hast du meine Kinder gesehen?", fragte Harry völlig außer Puste. „Ginny hat sie gerade gestillt, als sie einfach disappariert sind."

Jack starrte seinen Freund kurz an, bevor er laut loslachen musste. Babys, die anfangen zu apparieren, sind wohl sogar für jemanden wie Harry absolut ungewöhnlich. Hermine würde ausflippen wenn sie mitbekommen würde, dass sie das ausgerechnet in Hogwarts getan haben.

„Danke, ich finde das nicht so witzig", knurrte ihn Harry an.

„Ich denke, da kann sich Hogwarts auf ein paar Späße in der Zukunft freuen. Aber nein, ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Hast du vielleicht Luci gesehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, nein. Aber viel Erfolg bei der Suche."

„Warte mal", hielt Jack Harry zurück, der sich schon wieder auf den Weg machen wollte. „Was ist mit der Karte?"

Wie erleuchtet schlug sich Harry mit der Hand vors Gesicht und kramte in seinem Umhang. „Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht." Im nächsten Moment entfaltete er auch schon ein alt aussehendes Pergament und sprach die magischen Worte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

„Und?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie die beiden das angestellt haben, aber sie sind bei Albus im Büro. Ach ja, Lucille scheint im Gewächshaus zu sein."

Jack klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Im Quartier seiner Freunde angekommen fand Jack auch sofort Purzel, der gerade mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt war. Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, dass sein großer Freund nicht ohne Grund die Ausmaße angenommen hatte, die er besaß.

„Hey Purzel. Guten Appetit. Hast du hier ein kleines, blondes Mädchen gesehen?"

„Luci? Ja, ist ein ganz schöner Wirbelwind, die Kleine. Hat uns alle geweckt. Ich glaub' sie ist draußen bei Seb."

Jack schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und ging durch das große Wohnzimmer bis zur Hintertür. Es war schon erstaunlich, was seine Freunde in ein paar Tagen hier aufgebaut hatten. Natürlich mussten alle möglichen Schutzzauber durch Harry und den Direktor selbst für dieses Gebiet gelöst werden, um den Strom zu gewährleisten, der hier alles aufrecht erhielt.

Im Hof angekommen blieb Jack allerdings die Luft weg, und er vergaß zu atmen bei dem Bild, dass er da vor sich sah. Sebastian hatte sich zu Luci herunter gebeugt und deutete auf eine Zielscheibe etwa 25 Meter entfernt. „So, und nun hier entsichern. Gut so. Jetzt musst du hier über die Kimme das Ziel anvisieren …"

Atemlos stürmte Jack auf Luci zu und riss ihr die Dessert Eagle aus der Hand, die sie vor sich hielt und mit durch das Gewicht zittrigen Händen auf das Ziel gerichtet hatte.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Seb?" Sein alter Freund starrte ihn verwundert an, während Luci ängstlich aufgrund seiner Lautstärke zurück zuckte.

„Is was passiert?"

„Ob was passiert ist? Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Du kannst dem Mädchen doch keine Waffe in die Hand drücken."

„Sie muss doch lernen, wie man sich verteidigt.", versuchte sich Sebastian verwirrt zu erklären. „Haben wir doch auch gemacht, früher mein' ich."

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes. Los, mach dass du reinkommst." Achselzuckend drehte sich sein alter Freund um und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Luci schaute Jack mit großen Augen an. „Bist du böse auf mich, Onkel Jack?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Nur auf ihn."

„Er wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß mit mir machen. Sei ihm nicht böse", versuchte sie Jack zu beruhigen.

Jack kniete sich zu dem Mädchen herunter und ließ die Pistole hinten in seinem Hosenbund verschwinden. „Das ist kein Spaß, Luci. Mit diesen Dingern kann man Menschen sehr weh tun, und ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Verstehst du das?"

Nickend umarmte sie Jack, der sie dabei hoch hob und auf seinen Arm nahm. In dem Moment trat Sandra an die beiden heran. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch beiden?"

„Alles in Ordnung. Seb wollte Luci nur scheinbar in die Welt der Handfeuerwaffen einführen."

„Oh, ich glaub', ich muss mit ihm mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden." Irgendwie wieder etwas ruhiger folgte Jack mit Luci an der Hand Sandra in ihre Unterkunft, wo sie Purzel vorfanden, der immer noch mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt war. Jason und Sahin saßen neben ihm am Tisch und warfen sich gegenseitig einen Football zu. In einer Ecke umringt von Computern saß Michael und spielte scheinbar irgendein Ballerspiel.

Kichernd zupfte Luci am Ärmel von Jack und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen, was er auch tat. „Der große, dicke Mann ist lustig. Der ist heute morgen aus dem Bett gerollt."

Jack musste grinsen, besonders, da Lucis Versuch zu flüstern irgendwie erfolglos blieb, und jeder sie gehört hatte. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, dass die Zwillinge vor Lachen von ihren Stühlen fielen. Nur Purzel schaute ein wenig grummelig. „Sehr witzig, die Kleine ist ja auch auf mir herum gesprungen."

„Deshalb heißt er ja auch Purzel, Kleines. War er ein gutes Trampolin?"

Luci nickte begeistert.

„Jack", sprach ihn nun Jason an, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und wieder etwas ernster aussah. „Wir haben gehört, was gestern passiert ist. Tut uns leid."

„Danke", flüsterte Jack und nickte ihnen zu.

„Du weißt, wenn etwas ist …"

„Alles klar, ich weiß ja, wo ihr seid."

Längere Zeit herrschte Stille, und Luci schaute sich schon interessiert in dem großen Raum um, als Sahin die ruhige Atmosphäre wieder durchbrach. Man konnte sehen, dass nicht nur ihm etwas auf der Seele brannte, und Jack ahnte, worum es ging.

„Warum hast du uns die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, Jack? Ich meine über dein Problem?"

Jack runzelte die Stirn und schaute seinen Freund durchdringend an. „Ich habe kein Problem, Sahin. Keins, wegen dem ich mich hätte ausheulen müssen."

„Ich meine ja nur, warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du zu so einem … ich hab keine Ahnung was es ist … geworden bist?"

Jack atmete geräuschvoll aus und blickte sich zu seinen anderen Freunden um, die ihn alle gespannt anschauten. „Ich habe nichts zu euch gesagt weil … ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte es so wenigen wie möglich erzählen. Außer denen, die mich so schon gesehen haben. Wisst ihr Menschen haben meistens Angst vor Dingen, die sie nicht verstehen."

„Du meinst Dingen wie Zauberei und Menschen, die als menschliche Fackeln herumlaufen?", fragte Sandra grinsend zurück.

„Genau solche Dinge."

„Stell uns auf die Probe", forderte nun Jason.

„Ich bin doch hier nicht euer Zirkusclown." Jack rollte genervt mit den Augen, als er wieder ein Zupfen an seiner Seite bemerkte. Als er zu Luci herabschaute und die großen Hundeaugen sah, und dies auch noch durch ein langgezogenes "Biiiiiittttteeeeeee" abgerundet wurde, war es auch schon um Jack geschehen.

„Und ich sagte doch, Jack steht unterm Pantoffel", grinste Purzel in die Runde.

„Fall mir nur in den Rücken, Luci." Doch ihr Blick blieb unerbittlich, und schlussendlich schnaubte Jack, drehte sich um, und man konnte sehen, wie seine Kleidung gegen blaues Fell wechselte, sein Körper noch etwas wuchs und deutlich an Muskelmasse zunahm, und zwei riesige Flügel aus seinem Rücken wuchsen. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, hätte Luci nicht laut gekichert.

„Krass", kam es von Michael, dem sein Joypad aus der Hand gefallen war, und der nun Jack anstarrte. In dem Moment kam auch Sebastian herein und schien irgendwie in Gedanken zu sein. Das merkte man daran, dass er direkt in die monströse Gestalt von Jack hineinlief. Dabei schrie er laut auf, fiel auf seinen Hintern und versuchte vergeblich, von ihm weg zu rutschen.

Jack beugte sich nur herunter und ließ ein leises "Buh" aus seinem Mund entkommen. „Seht ihr, was ich meine?"

Luci lachte noch mehr, sprang an Jack hoch und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Die anderen, abgesehen von Sebastian, mussten nun auch lachen und musterten Jack inzwischen neugierig.

„Jack?", fragte Sebastian sichtlich irritiert.

„Der einzig wahre", grinste ihn Jack nun an. „Steh auf, sieht ja schlimm aus, wie du da rumkriechst." Damit streckte ihm Jack seinen Arm hin, der nicht von Luci belegt war, den Sebastian auch ein wenig zurückhaltend annahm.

„Schau dir das mal an, Jack." Michael rief ihn hinter seinen Computern sitzend zu sich und zeigt ihm ein kleines Kästchen, welches an einem Display und einer kleinen Tastatur mit Zahlen darauf hing. Auf dem Kästchen war eine Rune eingebrannt, die Jack bekannt vorkam. Das Zeichen für Bewegung. „Fred und George waren die Woche hier, und ich habe mit ihnen ziemlich lange zusammen gesessen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich permanent darüber streiten, wer von ihnen besser aussieht, sind die zwei richtige Genies."

„Und was hat das mit dem hässlichen Kasten zu tun?"

„Das will ich dir erklären. Sie haben mir die Theorie hinter euren Portschlüsseln erklärt. Und ich sage dir, wenn die Menschen sich ein wenig an die Zauberer gewöhnt haben, und die mal richtig zusammenarbeiten würden, würde das einen gewaltigen Sprung für die ganze Menschheit bedeuten. Sieht man schon an diesem Kasten hier. Das ist ein Multifunktionsportschlüssel. Nach eurem Recht scheinbar höchst illegal. Aber das interessiert die beiden scheinbar genauso wenig wie mich."

„Ja", lachte Jack. „Kann ich bestätigen. Und was macht dieser Wunderkasten?"

„Ganz einfach. Eigentlich ist das ein gewöhnlicher Portschlüssel. Abgesehen davon, dass man ihn beliebig oft benutzen kann, und er ganze Objekte transportiert. Erfindung von den Zwillingen. Ich habe den ganzen Spaß nun hier an die Technik angeschlossen und ihn gemeinsam mit den beiden an den Kasten gebastelt. Nun müssen wir nur noch die Koordinaten eingeben und kommen am gewünschten Ort an. Die wichtigsten habe ich schon gespeichert. Jetzt häng' ich das Teil noch an unseren Bus, und die Party kann beginnen."

„Klasse. Das ist mal praktisch."

„Ach sag mal, Jack. Darf ich dich was fragen?" Michael blickte ihn ein wenig verlegen an, was Jack eigentlich gar nicht von ihm kannte.

„Schieß los."

„Versteh' das nicht falsch, dieses Gargoyle-Outfit steht dir echt gut. Aber ist das wie beim Hulk nur wenn du wütend wirst, oder kannst du das kontrollieren?"

„Keine Angst. Ich seh' immer so aus, wie ich das möchte. Und jetzt hab' ich gerade Lust auf Fell."

Michael nickte und warf einen Blick hinter Jack, wo sich in dem Moment eine hübsche junge Frau in einer leichten Rüstung mit einer Lanze in der Hand niedergekniet hatte.

„Mein Lord?", sprach sie Jack an, als sich dieser zu ihr umgedreht hatte, völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner momentanen Erscheinungsform.

„Anna, hab' ich nicht gesagt du sollst diesen Quatsch lassen?"

Seine Freunde verfolgten das Geschehen fassungslos. Sicher, ihr Freund hatte ihnen erzählt, das er nun Herrscher einer Welt wäre, aber das zu realisieren war doch etwas schwieriger, als sie dachten.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord, aber es wurde soeben eine Krisensitzung einberufen. Sie sollen umgehend in den Sitzungssaal kommen."

Bei diesen Worten lief es Jack einskalt den Rücken hinunter. Irgendwie hatte er dabei kein sehr gutes Gefühl. „Es geht also los", murmelte er. „Luci, siehst du Hagrid da hinten? Hast du Lust mit ihm etwas tolles zu Spielen?"

Begeistert nickte Lucille und freute sich sichtlich. „Geh' zu ihm und richte ihm von mir aus, dass er mit dir Schneefeuer und Schattenwind abmarschbereit machen soll."

Begeistert nickte sie nochmals, bevor sie aus seinen Armen sprang und davon eilen wollte. Doch Jack fiel gerade noch etwas ein, weshalb er sie am Arm festhielt und sie einen kurzen Moment ansah. „Ich habe da noch einen kleinen Freund, der auf dich aufpassen wird, während ich mit Hermine auf eine kurze Reise gehe." Fragend schaute sie Jack an, der ein wenig abwesend schaute, als würde er sich auf etwas konzentrieren, bis neben ihnen die Luft ein wenig schwummerig wurde und ein ziemlich großes, hundeartiges Tier erschien und seinen Herrn schwanzwedelnd anschaute. Jack erwiderte seinen Blick und schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen, bis er Kerberos alle seine Gedanken mitgeteilt hatte. Die Blicke seiner Freunde um sich herum nahm er dabei überhaupt nicht mehr war.

Nach kurzer Zeit wandte sich Kerberos von ihm ab und ging langsam auf Luci zu, die nur einen Kopf größer war als das Tier selbst und ihm liebevoll den Kopf tätschelte. „Das hier ist Kyrbi. Er wird immer an deiner Seite bleiben und auf dich aufpassen."

Jack stand auf und schaute sich um. „Sunny, Win, ihr beide kommt mit. General, ich denke, wir nehmen den direkten Weg, oder? Als Strafe für das ‚mein Lord'-Gedöns." Jack grinste fies, nahm Anna in einen Arm, warf sie sich rücklings über die Schulter und hob mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen ab. Ein lauter Aufschrei zog sich von seiner unfreiwilligen Begleiterin wie ein Kondensstreifen hinter ihnen her, bis er ein Fenster im dritten Stock erreichte und grinsend an die Scheibe klopfte.

fhkvjsujhbnölomjsuzhbnvölsouvushbdvcöovchgavdblckn

Stille herrschte im Versammlungsraum. Die Anwesenden waren geschockt, als ihnen der Oberbefehlshaber der Muggelstreitkräfte mitteilte, dass sie jeglichen Kontakt nach Frankreich verloren hatten.

„Wir haben außerdem jeglichen Kontakt zu unseren Aufklärungstrupps verloren. Abrakahls Truppen können unmöglich in einer Nacht ganz Frankreich überrannt haben."

„Das nicht", bestätigte Harry, „aber wahrscheinlich wurden einfach die Kontaktwege abgeschnitten. Dennoch ist es sehr beunruhigend."

In dem Moment konnte man vom Fenster her ein leises Klopfen hören. Eine Eule wurde hereingelassen, die ein ziemlich großes Päckchen mit sich trug und vor Jack auf dem Tisch ablegte. Jack runzelte die Stirn und führte seine Hand vorsichtig an das Paket. Unsicher öffnete er den Deckel einen Spaltbreit wodurch nur er einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte. Im nächsten Moment war er leichenblass und rückte erschrocken mit seinem Stuhl zurück. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Verdammte Kacke." Jack schrie seinen neu gewonnenen Zorn heraus und schlug mit seiner Fast auf den Tisch, was nicht nur Hermine zusammenfahren ließ.

„Was ist in dem Paket Jack?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Meine Spione wurden entdeckt", antwortete er einfach.

„Woher weißt du das? Ist das eine Nachricht von ihnen, oder was?", hakte nun Ron nach.

„Nein, eine Nachricht von Abrakahl selbst. Und bei Gott, er wird dafür bezahlen."

Scheinbar wurde es nun Hermine zu bunt, und ohne dass Jack rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, öffnete sie das Paket, das vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand, und hielt sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott." Nun waren die beiden Köpfe mit einem entsetzlichen letzten Gesichtsausdruck für alle gut sichtbar. Doch der nächste Schock sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Fassungslos starrten die Anwesenden auf die blutigen Überreste von Jacks Spionen, als die Tür zum Versammlungsraum aufgerissen wurde, und ein abgehetzt wirkender Severus Snape in den Raum eilte. Dicht gefolgt von Draco Malfoy, der noch blasser wirkte, als er ohnehin schon war. Jack war sofort aufgesprungen und schaute seinem Freund entgegen, der sich nun kurz im Raum umschaute und niemandem die Chance gewährte, mit Fragen auf ihn einzustürzen.

„Ich will es kurz machen. Wir kommen direkt aus Frankreich. Abrakahls Truppen haben scheinbar gestern Nacht die Hauptschlagadern des Landes gekappt und sind inzwischen bis nach Bordeaux und Grenoble vorgedrungen."

„Und das in einer Nacht?", rief McGonagall aus, und nicht nur sie schien erschüttert von dieser Nachricht.

„Nun ja, es ging alles viel zu schnell und zu überraschend. Ganz Frankreich war von einem auf den anderen Moment ohne Strom. Wie es scheint, haben kleine Attentatsgruppen die Kraftwerke gesprengt, während ein weiterer Trupp das Parlament vernichtet hatte. Dort waren auch wir beide. Die Armee ist gewaltig, so viel kann ich schon einmal sagen."

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen schnell handeln. General Mostard?" Auffordernd blickte Jack zu Anna, die inzwischen vor einer Wand stand, die gespickt mit Karten war. Vor einer Karte von Frankreich fuhr sie mit einem Dolch die Umrisse der Grenzen nach, bis sie sich schließlich an die Runde wandte.

„So wie Mr. Snape berichtet, befinden sich die Truppen vom Imperator an diesen Stellen". Dabei deutete sie auf zwei Punkte, die mit den Namen Grenoble und Bordeaux versehen waren. Wir sollten unsere Streitmacht vor Saint-Étienne sammeln. Wir können nicht an der ganzen Front verstreut operieren. Das würde unsere Schlagkraft zu sehr schwächen. An diesem Punkt könnten wir die feindlichen Truppen daran hindern, die Grenzen nach Deutschland zu überqueren."

Jack wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Sandra, die nur verstehend nickte und mit Win im Schlepptau den Raum verließ. Wenn man sich so lange kannte wie Jack und seine Freunde, benötigte man oft keine Worte oder Telepathie, um sich zu verständigen.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach loslegen wie es Ihnen gerade in den Sinn kommt", donnerte Carwright, der Aurorenchef, los und sah Jack wütend an.

„Ich kann und ich werde", antwortete Jack gelassen. „König Tanur, König Athelred?" Jack sah den Elfen und den Zwergen fragend an.

„Wir werden fünf Stunden für die Vorbereitungen benötigen und uns Euren Truppen anschließen, Lord Gor", antwortete Tanur, der Elf, auf seine ruhige Art und Weise, während Athelred seinen Hammer geräuschvoll auf den Boden sausen ließ und ein lautes "Hört, hört" verlauten ließ.

„Nun gut", meldete sich nun Mrs. Bulling wieder zu Wort. „Wir werden uns mit ihrem Ministerium verständigen, um einen Teil unserer Streitkräfte zu mobilisieren. Allerdings wird ein Großteil hier in Britannien bleiben, um den Schutz der Bevölkerung zu gewährleisten."

„Also gut." Scrimgeour nickte grimmig und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Wir müssen wirklich auch an den eigenen Schutz denken. Wir kennen die Koordinaten. Treffpunkt 15.00 Uhr Ortszeit. Die Sitzung ist beendet."

Aufgescheuchtes Durcheinander durchsetzte den Raum, als sich alle von dem großen Tisch erhoben und sich auf den Weg für die Vorbereitungen machten. Angst hatte sich breit gemacht unter den Anwesenden, Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden, und jeder wusste, dass dieser Tag nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde. Dankbar schaute Jack Severus Snape noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er ihn kurz in die Arme schloss und sich mit Hermine an der Hand ebenfalls auf den Weg machte.

Dnfkjnkjbsfl,nkjbsdhlksöjbksjhflkyhdfjhkjfnlsdknsdjdfflofdkifloi

„Mine, wir wissen, dass wir dir nichts mehr vorschreiben können, aber bitte überleg' es dir noch einmal." Frank Granger schaute zerstreut von der Couch in Hermines und Jacks Wohnzimmer auf, wo er mit seiner Frau im Arm saß, die nicht weniger blass wirkte als ihr Mann. Mit leicht roten Augen blickte sie ebenfalls zu ihrer Tochter auf, die sich vor ihnen am Regal zu schaffen machte und sich kopfschüttelnd zu ihr umdrehte.

„Nein, Dad."

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Granger. Ich habe oft genug versucht, es ihr auszureden." Gequält lächelte er Hermines Eltern an, nachdem er sich die Diskussion zwischen den dreien nun eine Weile mit angeschaut hatte.

„Und es wird sich auch nichts daran ändern", sagte Hermine ruhig und doch mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme, der zeigte, dass jede weitere Diskussion überflüssig war. „Ich mache uns einen Tee", fügte sie hinzu und verschwand in der kleinen Küche nebenan."

„Mr. Orwood?" Hermines Mutter schaute Jack unsicher an, bevor sie von Jack unterbrochen wurde.

„Jack, bitte. Mr. Orwood war mein Vater, und der ist tot. Und Professor nennen mich nur die Schüler hier."

„Jack, bitte passen Sie auf unser Mädchen auf."

„Natürlich. Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben schützen, das schwöre ich Ihnen."

„Wir hoffen, das wird nicht nötig sein, Sie scheinen Hermine doch sehr gut zu tun."

„Ich meinte, was ich sagte. Sie ist alles, was ich noch habe. Ohne sie …"

Ein Klopfen unterbrach Jack mitten im Satz. Durch die von Jack geöffnete Tür trat eine ziemlich kleine Gestalt ein, wobei Jack nicht genau sagen konnte, ob der Zwerg vor ihm männlich oder weiblich war. Aber wer konnte das bei Zwergen schon so genau. Im nächsten Moment kniete sie sich vor Jack, was von den Grangers mehr als überrascht aufgenommen wurde.

„Lord Gor", sprach die Zwergin, bevor sich Jack wieder fangen konnte. Diese Demutsnummer überraschte ihn doch immer wieder, besonders da er so etwas gar nicht leiden konnte.

„Bitte, stehen Sie doch auf. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Lord Gor, ich habe von Direktor Dumbledore erfahren, dass Sie hier wären. Ich bin Lawxana, die Frau von König Athelred."

„Kommen Sie doch rein. Stimmt etwas mit Athelred nicht?"

„Er ist schon aufgebrochen. Ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Er hat seine langen Unterhosen vergessen und hier bei Ihnen ist es doch so kalt. Er wird sich noch erkälten."

Jack hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, damit er nicht augenblicklich laut auflachte. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen. Die Situation war einfach auch zu lustig. Der Mann der Zwergin zog in den Krieg, und sie war scheinbar der festen Ansicht, dass das Schlimmste, was ihm zustoßen könnte, ein Schnupfen war.

„Ich werde sie einpacken", hörte Jack Hermines rettende Stimme, die ernster klang, als er es momentan gekonnt hätte, und ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Danke Lady Gor. Geben sie ihm einen Kuss von mir, und sagen sie ihm, wenn er nicht lebendig und mit blutigem Hammer nach Hause kommt, mach' ich ihm die Hölle heiß."

Nun musste auch Hermine lächeln, doch viel Zeit für weitere nette Unterhaltungen blieb nicht, da Annabelle Mostard durch die offene Tür trat und fast auch vor Jack auf die Knie gefallen wäre. Allerdings bemerkte sie den Blick Jacks und konnte sich selbst gerade noch so daran hindern.

„Lor...", ein weiterer strenger Blick von Jack unterbrach sie, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Jack, ein Fünftel unserer Armee steht an den geplanten Koordinaten bereit und wartet auf weitere Befehle."

„Gut, wir wollen uns das Ganze ja erst einmal ansehen."

„Weitere Anweisungen?"

„Warte vor Ort auf mich und koordiniert euch mit den Muggeln und Zauberern vor Ort. Ach noch etwas....." Jack legte Anna beide Händen auf die Schläfen, worauf Hermine erst ein wenig misstrauisch und dann neugierig schaute. „Mein Geist zu deinem Geist. Dein Geist zu meinem Geist", murmelte Jack kaum hörbar während er wie Anna die Augen schlossen. Sie nickte ihm zu, als wäre dies die normalste Prozedur der Welt, salutierte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, bevor sie mit ihrem Speer in der Hand den Raum wieder verließ.

„Das ist eine Art Kommunikationszauber", erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke von Hermine und ihren Eltern. „Während dieser Zauber besteht, können wir auf begrenzte Distanz Gedanken austauschen. Anders als bei unserem Bund, Mine. Bei diesem hier können nur ganz bewusst ausgewählte Gedanken übermittelt werden. So in etwa wie ein mentales Telefon."

Resignierend nickte seine Freundin und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Es wird Zeit."

hgsdoikfjouvcusjhdnghbivuzvcisjkdgfoisvczgdfvblksbfjgv

Der Wind pfiff durch Harrys Umhang und ließ ihn hinter sich aufbauschen wie ein Segeltuch im Wind, wobei das Schwert an seiner Seite sichtbar wurde. Glitzernd reflektierten die roten Rubine am Griff von Gryffindors Schwert die Sonne, die sich einen Weg durch die Wolken kämpfte und die Erde in ein trügerisch freundlich Licht hüllte. Matsch spritzte auf, als entfernt Panzerfahrzeuge den Weg entlang rollten. Es regnete nicht mehr, aber man konnte noch gut die Spuren von letzter Nacht im schlammigen Boden wieder erkennen.

Missmutig blickte Harry von seinem Mentor Albus Dumbledore wieder in Richtung Horizont und war froh, dass er seine Frau dazu überreden konnte, zu Hause bei den Kindern zu bleiben. Aus dieser Entfernung sah die Streitmacht der Chaoslegionen schon unnatürlich groß aus, doch das wahre Bild des Schreckens konnte er erst ausmachen, als er seine Fähigkeiten nutzte, um sich aus der Vogelperspektive ein Bild zu machen. Die Armee von Abrakahl war gigantisch, und Harry konnte sich, ebenso wenig wie Albus, beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben sollten. Legionen von zwei Meter großen, schweineähnlichen, gehörnten Wesen, die Jack als Legotaner bezeichnete, stampften vor Riesen her, die er in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Wenn man bedachte, dass die Riesen, die Harry kannte, schon hässlich waren, konnte man diese hier kaum beschreiben. Soldaten in Rüstungen folgten diesen Ungeheuern und hinterließen eine Spur von Verwüstung, Tod und Grauen. Der Name Chaoslegionen war so gesehen wohl gut gewählt worden. Es machte nicht den Anschein, als hätten viele Menschen überlebt. Auf jeden Fall konnte er keine sehen.

Am Himmel kreisten Drachen und Wyvern, die sich im Moment ein wenig zu ruhig verhielten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie momentan auf Erkundung eingestellt, wobei sich Harry nicht erklären konnte, wie ihre Gegner es geschafft hatten, den Willen dieser Tiere zu brechen.

Das Land war eindeutig gespalten. Auf der einen Seite hinter ihnen lag das idyllische Frankreich unter der leuchtenden Wintersonne, vor ihnen ein zerstörtes Land, das kaum mehr Erinnerungen an seine einstmals ruhigen, lebendigen Tage zuließ.

Lautes Motorengeheul riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn auf den großen Bus mit Geschütz auf dem Dach blicken, der in einiger Entfernung aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war und nun direkt auf sie zu hielt. Schlamm spritzte hinter den Reifen auf, bevor der Bus mit einem Powerslide vor Harry und der kleinen Streitmacht Englands stehen blieb und dabei fast seitwärts umkippte. Gleichzeit quietschte die Luke am Geschütz des Daches, wo Sebastian herausblickte, und die Tür an der Seite, die Sandra und die anderen der Kinder der Nacht entließ.

„Jack ist noch nicht da", erwiderte Sirius den fragenden Blick von Win und stellte sich neben seinen Patensohn.

„Er wird gleich kommen", nickte ihm Win zurück und schaute nun über das Heer, das unaufhaltsam näher rückte, ohne seine Mine zu verziehen. Der Boden begann in regelmäßigen Abständen leicht zu beben, ein weiterer Beweis für die Schlagkraft und besonders die riesenhaften Ungeheuer, die ihr Gegner ins Feld schickte. Inzwischen müssten sogar ihre Feinde das Aufgebot der Armee, bestehend aus Muggeln und Zauberern, bemerkt haben, die sich hier versammelt hatten. Als Zeichen dieses neuen Bündnisses wehten von mehreren Stellen Flaggen mit dem Symbol zweier sich kreuzender Zauberstäbe auf dem Grund eines Schildes, unter dem zwei sich kreuzende Schwerter zu sehen waren. Umrandet von einem Lorbeerkranz prankte dieses Symbol auf blauem Grund.

Laute Hörner und flötenartige Klänge untermahlt von rhythmischen Trommelschlägen ertönten hinter den Soldaten, was alle zum Umdrehen veranlasste. Was ihre Augen nun erblickten, war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Ein überdimensional riesiger Lichtschein hatte sich hinter ihnen eröffnet, und erst mit Mühe konnte man erkennen, dass es ein Portal zu sein schien, wie es Jack und Harry des Öfteren herbeizauberten, nur um ein Vielfaches größer.

Rote Flaggen waren das erste, was man hier sehen konnte, und die kleine Armee hob schon abwehrend die Zauberstäbe und Gewährläufe, als Albus Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Arme hob: „Nicht schießen", dröhnte seine magisch verstärkte Stimme über die Reihen.

Fußsoldaten mit Lanzen, gefolgt von einer Artillerie, die auf gigantischen Pferden ritt. Nachtmahre um genauer zu sein, deren Mähnen gefährlich im Feuer Phlegets loderten. Die Armee schien endlos und verteilte sich über eine ewig lange Linie neben den bereits anwesenden Soldaten in geordneten Formationen, bis sie links und rechts neben den Muggeln und Zauberern standen und erwartungsvoll ihre Blicke zwischen Himmel und Horizont schweifen ließen.

Ein weiteres Portal öffnete sich einige Meter über den Köpfen der Soldaten, worauf Harry durch das laute Kriegsgeschrei der Soldaten von Phleget aufmerksam wurde. Inzwischen konnte er sehen, dass an allen Ecken weitere Portale geöffnet wurden, aus denen Zwerge und Elfen herausströmten. Vom Feld war hinter ihm nichts mehr zu sehen außer einem Menschenmeer, und er wollte gar nicht versuchen, sich auszurechnen, wie viele Menschen, Zwerge und Elfen hier versammelt waren, um der feindlichen Armee entgegen zu treten. Auch wenn ihm diese Masse den Atem verschlug, musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihre Feinde immer noch zahlreicher sein mussten. Ein Herr von mindestens 20000 Mann stand hier hinter ihm und wartete darauf, dass der Befehl zum Angriff gegeben würde. Zum ersten mal seit langem war seine Hand wieder etwas zittrig. Ein Gefühl von Angst beschlich ihn, eine Angst die er seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Portal am Himmel, aus dem nun eine feurige Explosion heraustrat und die Menge um ihn herum nur noch lauter grölen ließ.

_Angeber, _dachte sich Harry und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Ein Teil seiner Angst hatte sich wieder etwas zurückgezogen. Ein weißer und ein schwarzer Pegasus kamen aus dem Portal, worauf sich dieses wieder schloss. Ein Mann in einer goldenen Rüstung ritt auf dem schwarzen, und eine weibliche Variante der goldenen Rüstung verbarg einige Stellen der weiblichen Person auf dem weißen Pegasus, die nun gemeinsam eine kleine Runde flogen und direkt vor Harry und Albus landeten.

Hermine sah ein wenig blass aus, als ihr geflügeltes Pferd stehen blieb und erfreut wieherte. Jack grinste nur wie ein Schuljunge, der wieder mal bei einem Streich nicht erwischt wurde. „War doch ein lustiger Trip."

„Irgendwann bringe ich den Kerl um", stöhnte Hermine. „Auf was hab ich mich da eingelassen." Erstaunt blickte sie über das gigantische Heer, das sich zu allen Seiten erstreckte, und danach auf die näher rückende Armee im Vordergrund.

„Sind alle da?", wandte sich Jack an Dumbledore, der nur ein wenig sprachlos nickte. Jack nickte ihm ebenfalls zu und blinzelte unter seinem goldenen Naselhelm mit seinen feurigen Augen hervor. Ungewöhnlich agil bewegten sich die beiden unter ihren Rüstungen, als hätten sie nur Trainingskleidung an. Scheinbar bestand sie wirklich aus Mithril, das kaum zu spüren war und doch, laut Gerüchten, sehr widerstandfähig sein sollte. Sein roter Umhang, der mit zwei goldenen Flügeln verziert war, flatterte hinter ihm im leichten Wind.

„Dann beginnt die Party jetzt wohl."

„Cooles Outfit, Alter."

„Danke, Jason, aber ich hoffe auch genau so nützlich."

Jack beugte sich kurz zu Hermine herüber und gab ihr einen kurzen und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er an den Zügeln zerrte und den Pegasus unter sich aufbäumen ließ. Kurz hielt er sich seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle und wandte sich mit magisch verstärkter Stimme an die Armee seiner Soldaten.

„Söhne und Töchter Phlegets." Jeder Laut unter den Soldaten erstarb augenblicklich, und tausende Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihren Herrscher. „Diese Seite im Geschichtsbuch gehört uns. Lasst uns diesen Basterden in den Arsch treten." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sein Schwert, stimmte in die tosenden Kriegsschreie mit ein und warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde. Unbemerkt von allen richtete er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine, die im nächsten Moment für kurze Zeit in einem blauen Licht aufleuchtete. Scheinbar hatte dies niemand mitbekommen außer Harry, der ihn fragend anschaute. Mit einem Finger an seinen Lippen bedeutete er seinem Freund den Mund zu halten, was dieser auch widerwillig tat.

Die Hörner, Flöten und Trommeln ertönten wieder aus den Reihen Phlegets, während sich die Arme seinen Feinden zuwand und in Bewegung setzte. Man konnte nun eindeutig Entschlossenheit unter den Soldaten erkennen, allerdings auch leichte Angst vor dem Kommenden. Die Erde bebte unter den Schritten der beiden Armeen, die aufeinander zuschritten. Jack schloss währenddessen seine Augen und gab einen stummen Befehl an Anna weiter. Die Armee, flankiert und immer wieder durchsetzt von den Panzern und Geschützwagen der Muggel, ging nun in ein etwas schnelleres Tempo über. Man konnte die Gegner nun deutlich erkennen.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich plötzlich, und die Armee des Lichts hielt inne. Noch vor allem Anderen erhob sich ein Meer aus Schilden bei Phlegets Soldaten. Überall flackerten Schildzauber auf, und ein Hagel aus Pfeilen ging nieder. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, an welchen Stellen Lücken in der Verteidigung auftraten. Doch sofort wurde dieser Angriff durch Jacks Schützen und Kanonenschläge erwidert und von lautem, aggressivem Gebrüll untermahlt. Ohne weiter abzuwarten stürmten die Soldaten los. Jack schwang sich von seinem Pferd und nahm seinen Helm ab, nur um ihn mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger verschwinden zu lassen. Mit erhobenem Schwert und einem letzten Blick auf seine Freundin verschwand er in der Menge und stürmte mit seinen Männern auf die Feinde zu.

Grelle Lichtblitze flackerten auf dem gesamten Schlachtfeld auf, und das Geräusch von aufeinandertreffendem Stahl untermahlte das Schlachtengeschrei, als die beiden Armeen endgültig aufeinander trafen.

Jack glühte vor innerem Feuer. Irgendein Schalter hatte sich in seinem Kopf umgestellt und ließ ihn nur noch instinktiv arbeiten. Mit flirrendem Schwert kämpfte er sich durch die Reihen hässlicher Legotaner und tötete einen nach dem Anderen. Dunkles Blut spritze auf und nahm ihm kurzzeitig die Sicht, als es ihm von der Wunde eines abgetrennten Kopfes direkt ins Gesicht spritze. Doch das Grinsen verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Reflexartig hechtete er zur Seite, entkam einem tödlichen Hieb eines feindlichen Schwertes, wischte sich über die Augen und stand wieder neben einem Soldaten seiner Armee, der kurz darauf mit einem Speer in seiner Brust zusammenklappte. Seine Augen blickten zu Jack auf, bevor sie brachen, und zeigten ihm noch kurz den Stolz, die er empfand, gestorben zu sein, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Für Ehre und Ruhm auf dem Schlachtfeld. Schockiert wandte sich Jack ab und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu fassen. Die Erde bebte noch mehr, und fast hätte es ihn erwischt, als er die riesenhafte Pranke erst im letzten Moment sah, die aus dem Himmel zu kommen schien. Die Riesen hatten sie erreicht und mähten rücksichtslos durch die Reihen, Freund und Feind kaum unterscheidend.

Erst als er an dem Ungetüm empor blickte und nur ein riesiges Auge sah, erkannte er, dass dies keine gewöhnlichen Riesen von der Erde waren. Dies hier waren eindeutig Kyklopen. Große Unterschiede gab es bei ihnen zu Riesen eigentlich kaum, außer dass sie ein wenig aggressiver und bei Festen eindeutig die besseren Tänzer waren.

Ohne nachzudenken, etwas, das Jack in letzter Zeit immer mehr zu Lasten fiel, rannte er auf den gigantischen Körper von bestimmt acht oder neun Metern zu und sprang ihm ans Bein. Sein Austreten zeigte deutlich sein Unbehagen über das Schwert in seiner Wade, das ihm Jack hinein gerammt hatte. Unbeeindruckt sprang Jack weiter hoch und jagte dem Kyklopen immer wieder sein Schwert in die Seite um sich weiter nach oben zu hangeln. Anders als beim Bullenritt auf dem letzten Jahrmarkt hatte er es hier allerdings nicht nur mit der Wackelei zu tun, sondern auch mit den riesigen Händen, die immer wieder versuchten, ihn zu erwischen. Auf der Schulter angekommen rammte er sein Schwert dem Monster in den Hals und hechtete auf die andere Seite. Die Wunde klaffte auf und begoss die Soldaten unter ihm auf dem Boden mit einem Schwall aus grünem Blut.

Nach einem gewagten Sprung landete Jack auf der Schulter eines weiteren Kyklopen, der gerade eine Panzersalve auf seinen rechten Arm aushalten musste und somit damit beschäftig war, verwundert und vor Schmerz schreiend den blutenden Stumpf festzuhalten. Mit einem weiteren Stoß röchelte auch dieses Ungeheuer seine letzte Luft aus der Lunge und zitterte kurz, bevor es den Abgang nach unten antrat. Wie auf einem Surfbrett versuchte er, das Gleichgewicht auf der hinteren Schulterpartie des Kyklopen zu halten, und rollte sich mehr oder weniger schmerzhaft ab, als sein Untersatz den Boden erreichte und unter lautem Krachen weitere Soldaten und Legotaner begrub.

Die Soldaten zollten ihrem Anführer durch lautes Gebrüll ihren Tribut, während sie nicht davon abließen, ihre Waffen schwingen zu lassen. Jack sah irgendwo in einiger Entfernung König Athelred den für seine Verhältnisse gigantischen Kriegshammer schwingen und einen weiteren Kopf einschlagen, als er auch schon dem nächsten Schwerthieb auswich. Eigentlich wurde er mehr zur Seite gestoßen.

„Du hast Flügel, verdammt, warum benutzt du die nicht?" Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen schaute er zu seinem Trainer herüber, der ihn grinsend anschaute und sich wieder schwertschwingend abwandte. Die Schlacht wütete unermüdlich. Blut tränkte den Boden auf dem Schlachtfeld und sickerte nur schwerfällig in den Matsch am Boden. Im Hintergrund fiel ein weiterer Kyklop einem neuen Beschuss zum Opfer und ließ die Erde beben.

_Mine, bist du in Ordnung?_ Eine geistige Botschaft verließ seinen Kopf ohne das er das Kämpfen einstellte und immer wieder Feuersalven in die Menge schickte, gefolgt von seinem inzwischen rot schimmerndem Schwert.

_Jack, wo bist du? Wir haben hier ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Bokzar. _Jacks Augen blitzten auf, als er den Namen seines vermeintlichen Bruders vernahm, und Hass quoll in ihm auf. _Wir sind ziemlich im Zentrum._

_Ich komme so schnell wie möglich._

_Ja, ja. Aber mach nicht wieder so eine Show._

_Ich garantiere für nichts. _Jack parierte einen weiteren Schlag eines feindlichen Soldaten. Die Klone waren nun scheinbar bis zu ihnen vorgedrungen, da dies nun der vierte identisch aussehende Mann war, den Jack Rücken an Rücken mit Novolus niederstreckte.

_Ich hasse dich Jack. Lass den Misst. _

_Ich weiß, Schatz. _Ohrenbetäubendes Motorengeheul und ein ratterndes MG bedrängten Jacks Ohr, während ein Luftzug ihn fast von den Beinen riss. Lautes, schmerzerfülltes Gebrüll folgte nur kurz darauf, und ein Drache trudelte nur wenige Meter neben ihm gen Boden. Die Luftwaffe der Franzosen schien sich bisher noch ganz gut in der Luft behaupten zu können. Doch ein weiterer Mann in schwarzer Robe, der gerade auf die Knie sank und nach hinten umkippte, erregte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„NEEEIIIIINN", schrie Jack auf und kämpfte sich mit Feuerbällen und weiteren Schwerthieben durch das Gemenge und schlidderte den letzten Meter auf den Knien zu dem gefallenen Mann, eine lodernde Flammenspur hinter sich herziehend. Das Schlachtengetümmel um sich herum völlig vergessend strich er dem Mann durch die Haare und schaute in Augen, die neben tiefen Einschnitten und einer Menge Blut schwach zu Jack herauf blickten und gequält lächelten. „Scheiße, Thrax. Machen Sie keinen scheiß."

„Orwood", röchelte sein Kollege. „Hätt' nie gedacht, dass Sie der sind, den ich am Ende sehen werde."

„Wen soll ich in der Schule nerven, wenn Sie mir hier abkratzen? SANITÄTER." Schnell schaute sich Jack um und entdeckte Athelred, der ihm mit Novolus den Rücken freihielt.

„Ärgern Sie Minnie von mir und passen Sie auf meine Jungs auf. War eine Ehre mit Ihnen zu kämpfen."

„Mir war es eine Ehre", sagte Jack matt, als er das Licht in den Augen von Thrax erlöschen sah. Mit wütendem Gesicht und einem lauten Schrei riss er sein Schwert hoch und spießte einen Legotaner durch sein Kinn von unten her auf. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich auch schon in den blauen Gargoyle verwandelt und streckte seine Flügel durch die verschmutzte und nicht mehr recht glänzen wollende Rüstung.

„Aaaaaahhhhhhh." Jack schrie schmerzvoll auf, als sich zwei tiefe Schnitte auf seinem Linken Arm und Bein Auftaten. Kein Fluch hatte ihn getroffen, kein Metall auch nur berührt. Das konnte nur heißen, dass es bei Hermine langsam eng wurde. Das Adrenalin pumpte unaufhörlich durch seine Adern und verdrängte den Schmerz schnell. Mit kräftigen Schwüngen stieß er sich vom Boden ab und wäre fast von einer vorüber jagenden Harpye geköpft worden, wäre er nicht im letzten Moment mit einer Rolle ausgewichen. Doch irgendein verfluchter Reflex ließ seine rechte Hand nach vorne schnellen und das bestimmt zwei Meter lange Tier am Schwanz packen. Zum Glück war diese Harpye nicht mit Stacheln an der Schwanzspitze ausgestattet, wahrscheinlich ein Männchen. Sonst wäre die Aktion wohl um einiges schmerzhafter gewesen.

Nichts desto trotz wurde Jack nun von der immensen Kraft der Bestie davon gerissen, zu seinem Glück in die Richtung, in die er sowieso vorhatte, sich durchzukämpfen.

Sdjhbflkjhgdvkjfiavsklakjhfvksfgljbdlösöiudkjovilj

_Bumm Bumm._

Die mobilen Flak-Geschützte hämmernden unaufhörlich und ließen die Herzen der Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld durch ihren tiefen Klang erzittern. In der Ferne waren Brandherde und ganze Feuerzungen zu sehen, in denen Soldaten durch die tödlichen Angriffe der Drachen verendeten. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl zuckte mit einem tiefen Summen vorbei und verfehlte Hermines Kopf nur um Millimeter. Mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen und stummen Zaubern streckte sie wieder drei Legotaner nieder, die mit ihren hässlichen Freunden versuchten, ihre Stellung zu durchbrechen.

„Harry, hier rüber", rief Hermine zwischen zwei Flüchen durch das Kampfgetümmel. „Schon wieder ein Kyklop."

Sie sah ihren Freund an, der komplizierte Bewegungen mit seinem eineinhalb Meter langem Zauberstab durchführte und etwas zu murmeln schien. Ein gigantisches Blitzgewitter schoss auf das riesenhafte Wesen zu und ließ durch die geballte magische Energie bei Hermine eine Gänsehaut entstehen. Im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte sie auch schon einen rötlichen feinen Lichtstrahl, der quer über ihrem Körper eintraf. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung geschah gar nichts. Sie schaute den Zauberer ihr gegenüber kritisch an, zuckte mit der Schulter und riss ihn mit einem erneuten Fluch von den Füßen.

Ein lauter Kriegsschrei riss alle um sie herum aus ihren momentanen Kämpfen und ließ sie zum Himmel blicken. Eine Harpye schoss auf sie zu, was an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Das Ungewöhnliche war eher ihr Gepäck. An ihrem zuckenden Schwanz hing ein blauer Gargoyle, der in der anderen Hand ein Schwert hielt und versuchte, sich nicht von dem Tier abschütteln zu lassen. Kurz vor dem Kyklopen löste sich der Griff von Jack, und er wurde direkt auf das Riesenmonster geschleudert. Das Schwert rammte sich in den Kopf des durch Harrys Blitzattacke rauchenden und schwankenden Körpers und ließ ihn schmerzerfüllt aufheulen, bevor er auf die Knie sackte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich manchmal, ob der Kerl wirklich verdammt mutig ist oder einfach nur Geisteskrank." Ron schüttelte neben ihr mit dem Kopf und sah zu Harry, der sich immer noch mit Bokzar duellierte und momentan den Blitzangriffen seines Gegners auszuweichen versuchte.

„Nicht nur du, Ron."

Mit einer Flammenexplosion als Antrieb hob Jack wieder ab und riss einen fünf Meter weiter stehenden und mehr als überrascht wirkenden Bokzar von den Füßen. Er war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Kampf gegen Harry gewesen, sodass er ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Die Welt um sich herum wieder vergessend rappelte sich Jack wieder auf und blickte seinem so genannten Bruder in die Augen. Ein zorniges Funkeln machte sich im Feuer seiner Augen breit, doch keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schoss Jack einen Flammenstrahl aus seiner Hand, die wie eine Fackel entflammte. Fast zeitgleich schoss ein Blitz auf ihn zu der sich mit seinem Flammenstrahl verband und die beiden auseinander trieb wie Marionetten an Seilen. Doch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen erlosch nicht. Immer heftiger wurde der Kampf der elementaren Kräfte zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten, doch keiner von ihnen dachte auch nur daran nachzugeben.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass das nichts bringt, Gor?"

Er hatte recht. Ihre Kräfte wirkten nicht gegeneinander. Warum wusste Jack selbst nicht so genau. Eigentlich war das einer der Punkte, die er noch herausfinden wollte, doch man konnte sich nun mal nicht immer den Ablauf der Dinge aussuchen. Ohne seinen Strahl zu unterbrechen schaute sich Jack um. Die Kämpfe beruhigten sich langsam, und es sah recht gut aus für ihre Seite. An allen möglichen Stellen sah man Brandherde, Trümmer von Muggelfahrzeugen und Geschützen sowie tote Körper sowohl von Tieren als auch Humanoiden.

Sein Blick wandte sich wieder Bokzar zu, der mit vor Hass verzogenem Gesicht seine Konzentration von der Verbindung in sich kehrte und für einen Moment fast schon abwesend wirkte. Im nächsten Moment riss er seine Hände in den Himmel, wodurch ihn der Strahl von Jack traf und wie von ihm erwartet nichts geschah. „Wir spielen bei Gelegenheit weiter, Bruder. RÜCKZUG." Das letzte Wort brüllte er über das Feld mit einer magisch verstärkten Stimme. Auch die letzten verbliebenen Legotaner und Zauberer, wobei man mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie allesamt Klone waren, traten die Flucht an. Kyklopen waren keine mehr zu sehen, genau so wenig wie Drachen oder Harpyen. Auf jeden Fall keine lebenden mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich schon zurück gezogen.

Die Menge um Jack herum erhob sich zu einem tosenden Siegesschrei. Erst jetzt spürte er die Wirkungen des Kampfes und sackte erschöpft auf die Knie, hielt sich seinen Arm und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Das Adrenalin hatte nachgelassen, und der Schmerz kehrte in seinen Körper zurück. Leicht benebelt blickte er sich erneut um und erkannte die Ausmaße der Schlacht. Sie hatten gewonnen. Die erste Schlacht war geschlagen, doch war ihm bewusst, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Und der Preis, den dieser Sieg gekostet hatte, war erschreckend, was ihm immer mehr bewusst wurde, je länger er sich die Leichen betrachtete, die auf dem Feld verstreut lagen und es mit Blut tränkten.

Kjdsbfls,dpifbkjs dfvgsdbrjhfbasrgfiuvajf nalsdnbgfAÖORFJ

_Hi liebe Gemeinde,_

_ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Nach so langer Zeit ist eine Entschuldigung eigentlich schon ein schlechter Witz. Am Anfang hat ich einfach nur viel zu tun was sich laaaaaaange hingezogen hat. Dann wollt ich wieder schreiben bin aber irgendwie nicht mehr reingekommen. Jetzt musst ich selbst erst mal wieder die ganze Story lesen um euch nicht irgendeinen Schmu vorzusetzen. Ich glaube fest daran das es nicht noch einmal eine solch lange Wartezeit gibt. Die nächsten paar Kapitel sind soagr schon fertig, müssen nur überarbeitet werden. _

_Also seid mir nicht zu böse und vielleicht kann sich der ein oder andere ja auch zu nem Kommi hinreißen lassen....._

_Liebe Grüße und bis die Tage vom Shag_


End file.
